


Night-Walkers

by hiddenoptimist



Series: Night-Walkers [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dungeon, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Felching, Gangbang, Heavy BDSM, Hierarchy, Ice Play, M/M, Power Swap, Puppy Play, Rimming, Sensation Play, Torture, Vampires, Watersports, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 91,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenoptimist/pseuds/hiddenoptimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tess is one of the few remaining humans in Europa. The rest have been killed by the night-walkers, a race of humanoids with enhanced skills and vampiric abilities that stalk the land and have forced the humans into hiding. No one dares cross them.</p><p>Tess has found herself on the radar of five of the most powerful night-walkers, and everyone knows what happens when they catch a plaything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain rape, violence, all sorts of kinks and very graphic sex scenes. Do not read if you are opposed to any of these.

I pushed through the trees, ignoring the branches whipping my torso and the thorns ripping my arms. I had to keep running, had to keep moving. Couldn't stop, or they'd catch me.

Branches broke under my feet and I cursed my inability to fly through the forest like they could. I swore under my breath as a hand ran up my back, tauntingly light. Sniggers floated to my ears, so quiet I could have imagined it. I knew I hadn't. They were chasing me, they were  _playing_ with me. We all knew they could kill me within seconds if they wanted to.

A feather-light hand stroked my jaw. I flinched away, but didn't risk glancing over, just sped up. He kept pace with me, laughing lightly.

"Boo," he whispered, his voice deep and husky.

A strong hand between my shoulder blades sent me tumbling forward. I groaned, crashing to the ground. Spitting out leaves and dirt, I rolled onto my back and discovered I'd been surrounded. Five tall, slim figures stood around me, all of them grinning. Not one was out of breath, not even slightly.

The one with the dark quiff and the brown eyes smirked. "Well that was fun," he commented, looking up at the other boys. I recognised his voice, he was the one that had pushed me. "I was almost afraid we wouldn't catch her for a moment there."

"But we did, Zayn, we did catch her," another replied, this time with a smaller, blonde quiff. His eyes were a sparkling sky blue, and I knew I shouldn't look into them. He was the shortest of the five. He turned to grin at me. "Of course, now that we've caught her, what do we do with her?"

One boy with wild, curly hair laughed harshly. "Look at her! She's weak. Scared."

"She should be," muttered the fourth boy, who had a buzzcut and dark brown eyes.

The curly-haired one appeared in front of me, kneeling at my level. I was on my back, propped up on my hands. He grasped my chin firmly and I gasped. Tilting my head forwards and backwards, he examined me like I was a horse on sale. Nodding approvingly, he released my face and looked up at the other boys.

"I say we keep her," he said. My heart jumped into my mouth and I could feel its rapid beating. They weren't going to kill me? "You know, so we can play with her."

"Harry, she's tame," sighed the final boy. Slightly shorter than Harry, his light brown hair was feathery, styled in a small quiff. "She won't be any fun."

"She's not tame," Harry replied. "I can tell. I bet she's vicious."

"And do you really want to have to kill her when you realise you can't handle her?" the blonde asked.

Harry shrugged. "We can all handle her and play with her. She wouldn't dare run away." He looked over at me. "What's your name?"

This was my chance to anger them, to make them kill me. Very rarely did a night-walker take someone as a pet, but the results were never good. I wanted to spit in Harry's face, or something along those lines, but if he really was intending to keep me, he'd just punish me. I knew from tales I'd heard along my travel that night-walker pets were timid and looked to their master for confirmation on anything, even those that had been fierce-spirited and tough beforehand.

"Tess," I whispered.

He heard me loud and clear. One of the night-walker's abilities was enhanced senses, so everything was better when you were a night-walker. That's what these five boys in front of me were. I'd never been unlucky enough to come close enough to one to see if the stories I'd heard were true. All of these boys were heartbreakingly gorgeous, so that was one tale confirmed. Another was that each had an individual power, something no other night-walker had. They were similar to vampires, but were stronger and more powerful.

"Tess." Harry rolled my name over his tongue. "It'll do for now, I guess."

"You can't keep her," pointed out the taller, brown-haired boy.

"I'll do what I like, Liam," Harry growled. "You want her too. I can see it."

Liam sighed, but stayed quiet. Harry looked back at me, his expression still fierce.

"Are you going to come with me willingly?" he asked.

"I'd rather die," I told him, my voice louder than I'd intended.

The nameless brown-haired boy laughed. "I see what you mean by fierce, Haz. We'll have to take her in by force."

I found myself face down on the ground within seconds, my arms held firmly behind my back. I couldn't move, let alone fight. There was an elbow in the small of my back, holding me down.

"Give me some rope or something," Harry said. He was the one holding me down.

Night-walkers are normally very well-equipped, according to tales. Another story proved right, I realised, when something was wrapped carefully around my wrists, then pulled tight and secured. I had a vague sensation of air rushing past me before I was hanging over Harry's shoulder, his hand tightly clutching my legs. I couldn't even kick him.

"Ready?" Harry asked. His throat vibrated when he spoke, sending shivers down my spine.

I was flying. Well, almost. It felt like flying, but really it was the speed at which the night-walkers travelled. The ground rushing past below me made bile rise in my throat and I squeezed my eyes shut. That wasn't the only reason I was about to vomit though. I was being taken to a night-walker's home, one he shared with four other night-walkers, to be a plaything. A toy for when he got bored. A punching bag for when he was frustrated. And a vending machine for when he was thirsty.

Night-walkers were like vampires. They drank blood. Human blood, to be precise. And most of their toys had bite marks on their necks.


	2. Chapter One

There was a sharp rise in the temperature and I was suddenly blinded with artificial light. The entire trip had taken around half an hour, yet I knew we were miles away from where I'd been taken from. My stomach and waist were bruised from the rough journey over Harry's shoulder, my wrists burned from the coarse rope and my frantic struggles. I'd had this stupid idea that if I could get free and managed to knock myself to the ground, the night-walkers would just forget about me. I hadn't even been successful in the first part of my plan.

Walls passed in a blur before Harry stopped outside a mahogany door. How did I know it was mahogany if I was draped over his shoulder? It hit me when he hurried through. I yelped in pain and he just chuckled, dropping me onto a large, four-poster bed with silk sheets. He pulled me into a sitting position before wandering around the room, adjusting ornaments and glancing back at me every few seconds. I winced as I bent forward, trying to pull my wrists from the rope and scraping my skin off in the process.

Harry was suddenly in front of me, leaning over me. I gasped, wide-eyed, as he studied my face like he had in the forest. He nodded to himself, satisfied, then reached around behind me. He hesitated, and it was the first sign of doubt I'd seen from a night-walker.

"Will you try to escape?" he asked.

"Undoubtedly," I replied, drily.

"You do know we'll just punish you, right?"

"That's only if you catch me."

"I will catch you."

Harry took a firm hold of the rope tied around my wrists and snapped it easily. He sat down on the bed beside me, taking one of my wrists and looking it over. He winced himself, before standing up again.

"I'm going to get Niall," he told me. "Stay here."

He vanished out of the room, the door closing behind him. Before it could close fully, however, he caught it again, stepping back into the room. He was followed by the blonde boy, Niall.

"Her wrists are scraped up," Harry was saying, "and I think her stomach's bruised. She sounded like she was in pain when she sat up."

Niall nodded knowingly and sat down on the bed beside me. He reached for my wrist and I shied back, reluctant to let him touch me. If he had a mystical power, he might use it on me to hurt me. I'm pretty sure Harry had one and that it was to do with telepathy, but I couldn't be sure until he confirmed it. Niall held out his hand patiently.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tess," he told me. He spoke softly, and was that an Irish accent I could hear? "Let me see your wrist."

I bit my lip and held my forearm out. He smiled reassuringly, his fingers gently closing around my arm, just above the rope burns. The rough pad of his thumb moved gently over the raw skin, and following in its wake was fresh, new skin. He was healing me, that was his special power. Once he'd healed both my wrists, he smiled at me again, meeting my astonished gaze.

"I know you're dying to say it," he grinned. "Go on."

"You play guitar," I told him.

Niall burst out laughing, and even Harry chuckled from his position across the room. I didn't understand what was so funny, but I was captivated by their laughs. So melodic, so infectious, the sounds were like the sweetest music.

"I heal your arms and the first thing you say is that I play guitar?" Niall asked incredulously, his laughter now little giggles. "How did you know?"

"Your hands are calloused," I told him.

He giggled again. "You're a keeper, that's what you are. Now, is your stomach sore?"

I nodded, letting him tug up my t-shirt. The fabric was stained with mud, but it wasn't as bad as the bruises underneath. Thick purple blotches were beginning to blossom, joined by smaller, green-yellow bruises around the edges. Niall made a face, placing the palm of his hand against my stomach. A cooling sensation immediately spread through me and I watched as new skin rippled outwards, the bruises disappearing quickly.

"There," Niall announced, when my skin was clear. "That should do."

"Cheers, Nialler," Harry said, straightening up and pushing the door open. Niall was gone in a second, the door firmly closed behind him.

Harry's eyes were on me again. They were a dark green, filled with intrigued amusement. I was pretty sure he enjoyed watching me squirm under his intense gaze, because the faint hint of a smirk graced his features for a moment, before he was in front of me again, one of my hands in his.

"You'll need clothes," he murmured, observing my filthy outfit with distaste. "Why don't you shower, and I'll go out and get you something to wear tomorrow?"

"I am not showering when you're around," I said fiercely, biting back the urge to spit in his face.

Harry was suddenly over by the door, his hands in the air. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Fine, I'll leave. But I'll need your clothes first so I can wash them."

He was frustratingly right. I groaned quietly, getting to my feet. "Where's the shower then?"

"I'll show you."

Harry held the door open, gesturing for me to leave the bedroom. He followed me out into the corridor at my pace, surprisingly, and kept by my side. The corridor was lined with mahogany doors, and I frowned.

"You don't sleep, right?" I asked.

"Right," Harry replied.

"So then why do you need bedrooms?"

"Well you need to sleep. And before you came, we sometimes had," his lips curled into a smirk, "guests."

"You mean blood whores?" I rolled my eyes, glancing over at him.

"They're not whores."

"I think you'll find they are."

Blood whores were prostitutes who, unsatisfied with a human partner, went specifically to night-walkers for their nightly pay. They allowed the night-walkers to take blood from them, which not only fed the vampires but also enhanced the sex. It was supposed to be better anyway, but a night-walker's bite released endorphins into your system which gave you better highs than the best drug. Letting a night-walker fuck you and drink from you instantly downgraded your social status to blood whore. It was okay once, if you had proof that it was rape, but one tiny suspicion and you were labelled blood whore for as long as you lived.

I was suddenly shoved against the wall with enough force to wind me. Harry was standing over me, glaring down at me. He was about half a foot taller than me, and a lot bigger too. His hands alone could cover my fist, and crush it as well 

"Do not say those words ever again," he growled, "or I shall punish you, and you definitely wouldn't like that. Understand?"

I nodded, scared. From what I'd heard, punishments were usually sexual, and if you'd pissed a night-walker off enough, they could kill you within five minutes of sex. They weren't exactly closet necrophiliacs either.

Harry grunted, pushing open a door to my right. "Bathroom," he said, before disappearing.

I locked myself in the bathroom, sliding down the door and breathing deeply. Harry obviously had some anger issues. I waited until I'd gotten my breath back, then turned on the luxury shower and stripped. The warm water pounding onto my back calmed me, and I soon relaxed under the shower. There was a large, fluffy towel waiting for me when I stepped out. Someone had been in the bathroom and taken my dirty clothes, replacing them with a simple white dress. I dried off, wrapping the towel around my hair and picking up the dress. There was nothing to go underneath it. The garment unfolded in my hands, a slip of paper falling to the ground.

_Put this on and go back to your room until I come for you,_ was written in flowing script on the paper. Harry, it had to be. I slipped the dress over my head, dismayed when it only fell to mid-thigh. I was going to turn into a blood whore, I was sure of it. There was a brush sitting on the counter next to the sink, and deodorant  I readied myself, then pulled open the bathroom door.

There was no one in the corridor. I sighed in relief and half-ran, half-skipped to my room. Harry wasn't in there, so I sat down on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. I hadn't seen a clock in days. I'd been travelling for months without proper shelter, foraging for food and drinking dirty water.

I closed my eyes, basking in the heat and wishing I was back home. I'd left my remote village almost a year ago when night-walkers had destroyed it. Since then, I'd been on my own, running from the same monsters that plagued my nightmares almost every time I fell asleep.

The click of the door closing was the only sign of someone else in the room with me. I opened my eyes, gasping. The nameless brown-haired boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, studying me. His expression never changed as I sat up straighter, crossing my ankles. The dress rode up when I moved, revealing more of my thighs.

"You don't have to be scared," the boy said, resting his hand on my thigh. I flinched back, and his fingers curled into my skin slightly. "I won't hurt you. I'm just interested in what Harry has chosen this time."

This unknown boy looked to be the youngest of the group. There was no real way of knowing, because night-walkers, like vampires, stayed frozen at the age they were when they became a night-walker. I knew nothing about the process. It was a secret night-walkers shared with no one, not even their toys. Unlike vampires, however, their skin was not cold. Their hearts continued to beat and blood kept flowing through their veins, so they were warm to the touch. They were immensely strong too. If this boy increased his grip on my leg even the tiniest bit, it would leave dark bruises for weeks. If he gripped a little harder, he could break my bone.

"Harry doesn't normally choose toys like you," the boy continued to say. He smirked. "He normally chooses weak ones. Ones that aren't likely to fight back. I still don't see what he finds attractive in you though."

I narrowed my eyes. I was liking this boy less and less.

"Of course, I've told him he can't do anything until we see how resistant you are." The boy said it like it was the most common thing in the world. "So if I do this, how will you react?"

He pushed his hand under the white fabric of the dress. I moved back as far as I could as he leaned forward, the smirk still clear on his face. I was beginning to loathe this boy, and it was very clearly showing. Still, he continued to move forward, until his lips were pressed against mine and his tongue was pushing my mouth open. His arm held my shoulders to the headboard, leaving me unable to move away. He explored my mouth, nipping at my lips and stroking my side with his hand. My hands were on his chest in a frantic attempt to push him away, but he just wouldn't move.

He pulled away from me in a sudden movement that left me breathless. He pressed small, light kisses to my jawline, moving swiftly down my neck. He stopped right above my pulse. I knew he could smell it, almost taste the blood pumping through my veins. He licked the skin above my pulse delicately, as though it was the most precious thing in the world. He pressed a light kiss to the skin.

"Harry told me how you feel about our guests," the boy said, his breath hot on my skin. "I wonder, how would you feel if you were in their position?"

He bit ever so slightly around my pulse and I gasped. He didn't break the skin, just gently sucked at my neck until I was sure he'd left a bruise. Pulling back, he licked the mark and kissed it softly before laughing and drawing away. I didn't meet his eyes, staring at the bed covers. His hand gripped my chin, forcing me to look up at him.

"I don't appreciate the term 'blood whores' used in my house," he told me, his voice almost a growl. "I will taste that blood, whether I have to chain you to the bed and take it forcefully. Harry may have chosen you, but he's at the bottom of the chain, so you belong to all of us. You're just a toy for us to do what we like with, and I enjoy breaking toys. So be a good little whore for us and you won't be hurt. Is that clear?"

I didn't reply. He released my face and I thought we was going to leave. His palm hit my cheek with enough force to turn my head and leave me breathless. Forcing me to look at him again, he growled, "Is that clear?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He nodded. "Good." He left the bed, and was standing in the doorway. He looked back at me. "And you should probably cover that bruise." He smirked. "You're starting to look like a blood whore."

The door clicked shut behind him. I sat on the bed for a moment, breathless and confused. Gathering my wits about me, I shakily walked to the mirror above the dresser, gasping when I saw the mark above my pulse. It was a deep shade of purple, large and blotchy. I touched it gently, and found it was still slightly wet.

Another hand touched the mark and I looked up over my shoulder in the mirror to see Harry standing behind me, a small frown on his face. One of his large hands came to rest on my waist, and I didn't dare pull away in fear of him hurting me. Studying my cheek in my reflection, I could see a bright red handprint starting to appear. Harry traced the outline of the larger mark as well.

"Who was in here?" he asked, still frowning.

"I don't know," I replied quietly. "He was shorter than you, blue eyes and brown hair."

"Louis," Harry sighed. He looked... conflicted. "I knew this would happen. Get in the bed."

I did as he said, pulling back the covers and lying down. He sat on the edge.

"Look, Tess, I have no choice. Louis made us all, he's in charge. What he says, goes. I'm at the bottom, okay? Which means that whatever's mine is also the boys'. That includes you. So you have to do what they say, alright? 'Cause if you don't, you'll be punished, and that's not good. Trust me, I know. You have to stop resisting us, starting now."

He leaned forward, kissing me gently. When he pulled back, his emerald green eyes blinked at me a few times. He was suddenly at the door, his hand on the light switch.

"Get some rest," he told me.

He turned the lights off. Just before he disappeared, I heard him mutter, "You'll need it."


	3. Chapter Two

When I woke in the unfamiliar bed, tangled in its silk sheets, I panicked. I didn't know where I was. I froze, hearing the bed creak and the covers rustle.

"You talk in your sleep, you know. It's cute."

I looked up to find Harry sitting on the other half of the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. He was watching me curiously, his hand on the sheets beside me, as if he'd hastily drawn it back. I remembered where I was now. I was a toy to a group of psychotic night-walkers. And I thought my life wouldn't get any worse when I was running from my life everyday.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

He seemed surprised I'd even spoken at all. "Looking at you like what?"

"Like you don't know what it's like to sleep."

He shrugged, lying down beside me. "I haven't slept for two hundred years."

"But you're eighteen," I said, refusing to believe any different.

"I was eighteen when Louis brought me over. They were getting tired of fucking with Niall, so Lou decided they needed a new bitch. They took me while I was human, used me until I was bleeding and almost dead. That's when Louis changed me. He decided they should keep me. I spent the first century being their sex toy." Harry looked over at me. He seemed almost pitiful. "That's what'll happen to you, if you're lucky. There were others before you, they weren't lucky. Louis' into... Rough sex. He killed the others. And he won't let anyone else touch you until he's broken your spirit."

I thought about that. Harry had once been human too. Most night-walkers were born as a night-walker, only a few of them were made. But from what Harry had told me, Louis had made all the boys living here for his own sexual purposes.

"Night-walkers are just so much durable, y'know?" Harry said, almost as though he was thinking aloud. "We don't break as easily. I mean, just look at your cheek, your neck. That wouldn't have happened if it was me." He sighed. "Louis wants to break you because you're not weak, not submissive. If you just acted like that, he wouldn't be so rough with you." He looked over at me. "Your cheek's starting to bruise. Niall's in his room. Two doors down on the right. Don't run into Louis, and knock before you enter."

He stared up at the canopy hanging over the bed, going back to ignoring me. I slipped off the bed, quietly opened the door and padded down the corridor. Stopping in front of Niall's door, I hesitated, then knocked lightly.

A faint, "Come in," came from the inside of the room. I pushed open the door, hovering awkwardly in the doorway. Niall was sitting on the large double bed, shirtless, a guitar clutched in his hands. He smiled at me, patting the bed beside him.

"Hey, Tess," he greeted. "Come and sit down." I perched nervously on the side of his bed and he grinned, putting down his guitar and pulling me up to sit against the headboard with him. "Now, what can I do for you?"

I turned my head, showing him my cheek. He gasped softly, stroking the soft skin. I felt it renew under his touch, smooth and cool. He giggled quietly, pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

"Harry didn't..." Niall trailed off, looking at me with concern.

I shook my head. "Louis," I whispered.

Niall's expression changed in an instant.  "Oh. I shouldn't have healed it. You have to leave, now. Go."

Confused, I got off the bed and left Niall's room, glancing back at him as I left. Pulling the door shut behind me, I turned to walk back to Harry's room when the air was knocked out of me and I was brutally shoved against the wall. Gasping, I looked up to see amber eyes and a smug smirk looking down on me.

"Hello," Zayn said, leaning his forearms on the wall above my head. "It's so nice to see that I somehow take your breath away every time we meet."

I just stared up at him, trying to get my breath back. In my head, I was cursing him, but nothing seemed to leave my mouth except for a quiet little whimper. His smirk grew, his hand slipping under my dress, stroking circles on my inner thigh.

"You know, Louis' banned all of us from touching you before he does," Zayn remarked casually. "Well, his exact words were, 'No one is allowed to fuck Tess before I do'." Zayn grinned. "It's a good thing we don't need you for fucking."

I was pulled into what was presumably his bedroom and thrown face first onto the floor. An elbow in my back held me down as the simple white dress was ripped off of me. My arms were forced behind me and another set of hands secured them there with rope. Zayn had said 'we', so who else was it? Certainly not Louis, and not Niall either. So it had to be either Harry or Liam. My ankles were bound as well, and someone bent my legs at the knee, tying the rope to my wrists. I couldn't move. Hogtied by vampires. That was new.

Zayn rolled me over, revealing him and Liam smirking down at me. He looked over at Liam, grinning.

"What do you think, Li?" he asked. "Is she ready?"

Liam shook his head. "Not yet. Can't have Louis finding out about this, can we? Give me your shirt."

Zayn stripped off his shirt and handed it to him. Liam was already naked, I noticed, and he was huge, smearing precome on his stomach. He twisted Zayn's shirt and lowered it towards my face. I clamped my mouth shut and he frowned.

"Zayn, hold her mouth open please," he ordered.

Zayn's hand squeezed my jaw tightly. I whimpered again and opened my mouth, only to have the t-shirt shoved between my lips and tied at my cheek. Liam nodded, satisfied, and took Zayn's hand, leading him to the bed. I watched as Zayn lay on top of Liam, murmuring to him and planting soft kisses along his jawline. It really was like a hierarchy here. Zayn was above Liam, it was obvious from the way that Zayn was in charge, Liam pliant and ready for whatever Zayn would do to him. Zayn began kissing down Liam's chest as Liam gripped the older boy's dark hair and gasped. Zayn licked a thick stripe up Liam's cock, taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. Liam moaned and his eyes fell on me. Breathless, he smirked at me.

"I think she's enjoying this, Zaynie," he said, looking down at the raven-haired boy.

"Well she's not supposed to," Zayn grumbled. He pulled away from Liam, pushing off the rest of his clothes and changing the angle so I couldn't see anything. Liam moaned frequently, and Zayn kept assuring him that he'd been a good boy, that he deserved his treat. Zayn was treating Liam almost like a dog.

Zayn pulled back and took Liam's hand, pulling him off the bed. They approached me, Liam standing on my left and Zayn on my right. Both of them were stroking themselves, and sped up once they were standing over me. They met each others eyes and Zayn moaned softly before he was cumming, his spunk striping my bare skin over my breasts and stomach. Liam followed shortly after, covering my neck and face with white. The two night-walkers kissed above me, giggling to each other as they held hands and made their way over to the door. Zayn nudged me, laughing when I fell onto my side, and left, turning off the light as he went.

I was alone in the darkness, covered in still-sticky cum, bound and gagged. I stared at the ceiling, wondering how I'd managed to end up like this. I'd almost been captured by night-walkers before, but they were bounty hunters, out to kill humans. I'd narrowly escaped, though only just. I'd never killed anyone, though I was beginning to think that killing these five boys might be the only way out of here.

The door opened, a patch of light falling on me. I looked up, wide-eyed, to see Harry standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy. Snapping the rope tying my wrists and ankles together, he picked me up and carried me through to the bathroom. He broke the rest of the ropes and pulled the t-shirt out of my mouth. Bringing the cloth closer to his face, he sniffed it.

"Zayn," he muttered, balling the garment up in his hand. He looked up at me. "Make yourself presentable. Louis wants to see you."

He left the bathroom. I sat for a moment, staring down at myself in disgust. They'd used me. Those stupid, arrogant night-walkers used me and then left. I was still covered in their cum, which had now dried. It cracked whenever I moved. I reached up and turned the shower on, stepping under the hot jet and washing the remainder of Zayn and Liam off my skin. I leaned against the tiled wall and stared at the water swirling down the plughole, sighing softly. Life would be better if they'd killed me when they'd found me.

"Tess, you have been in this shower for over an hour now. I'm starting to think you're avoiding me."

My head shot up and I gasped. Louis was standing opposite me, a small smirk on his lips. He'd slipped into the shower without me noticing. I'd have to pay more attention around these boys. Louis stepped forward, trapping me between him and the wall of the shower. All of these boys were bigger than average. Maybe it was just something about being a night-walker. Your sex life immediately improved.

Louis's hand ran down my body as his lips curled up into a bigger smirk. "You're quite beautiful," he told me. "But I'll bet you're not tame. How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I whispered, as he nosed the base of my neck.

"Mm," he purred, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my collar bone. "And are you a virgin, Tess?"

I gasped, feeling his fangs brush against my skin. "Y-yes."

His breathy laugh made my skin tingle as he lapped at the hollow at the base of my neck. "My favourite." His arms locked around my waist as he lifted me easily.

The air rushed past me before Louis was laying me down on a bed lined with dark blue Egyptian cotton sheets. He spread my legs with one hand and knelt between them, cupping my cheek with his other hand. He kissed me with more fangs than lips and drew back, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I can't wait to ruin that pretty little face of yours," he murmured, kissing me again. My heart raced, but I wasn't all too sure it was completely from fear.

"Please don't hurt me," I breathed.

Louis drew back to grin at me. "I won't hurt you," he told me. "I'm going to destroy you."


	4. Chapter Three

I breathed in sharply as Louis' mouth moved down my torso. His fangs brushed against my skin and I shivered, trying to buck away. His hands held my hips down tightly, his teeth grazing against my stomach. I whimpered and he looked up at me.

"Are you scared, Tess?" he asked. "Do you not want me to bite you?"

I shook my head fervently  desperately attempting to make him change his mind. He couldn't bite me, he couldn't. I couldn't become a blood whore, I wouldn't, no-

He sucked the skin on my thigh, right above the vein. I froze, my breathing shallow. He couldn't do this. It wasn't right. His grip loosened on my hips and I took my chance. I broke out of his grip and curled up.

"Leave me alone!" I cried, peeking at him over my arms.

He tutted. "Now, now, Tess, that's not being a good girl, is it?" He easily uncurled me and loomed over the top of me.

"Fuck off," I snapped, struggling against his grip.

Louis frowned, his hand moving to tightly grip my chin. "I'd advise you not to swear at me," he hissed. "I can make this as painful for you as I want to. I could kill you just by fucking you. But you'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd prefer to be dead rather than than staying here with us, wouldn't you? But you don't want me to take blood, especially during sex. So I'd watch your mouth, or you'll be bleeding when I'm done with you. Is that clear?"

I nodded, whimpering. Louis relaxed, and he was suddenly gone. I sat up, confused, only to find him on the other side of the room, standing in front of a large cupboard. Over his shoulder I could see ropes hanging from hooks on the walls and various sex toys that looked more like torture devices. He smiled over at me, taking his time as he unhooked a coil of rope from the back of the cupboard and wound it between his fingers.

"You know how some people have kinks during sex, Tess?" Louis asked, smiling at me. "Zayn has a humilition kink. He likes it when he can humiliate people, like he did with you earlier. He's been punished for that, by the way. I told him that no one was allowed to touch you until I was done. Liam has a petplay kink. He likes being treated like an animal. Niall likes it when someone blindfolds him and uses him. He's a submissive, that's why we used him for so long before bringing Harry over. Harry's an exhibitionist, means he likes public sex. I like being dominant. No one overrules me. I like inflicting pain, especially on virgins." Louis' smile turned into a wicked grin. "I love hearing people scream because of what I've done. Or if they can't scream because they're gagged, and no one can save them. Have you ever heard of an succubus, Tess? It's a female vampire that feeds off of sex. I'm the male equivalent, an incubus. I don't need as much blood because I can feed off of sex. I enjoy feeding the bloodlust and the  _ardeur,_ that's the sex, at the same time. It makes me feel better, gives me enough energy for round two. We're only going to have one round today, Tess, but I want to see if you have a kink. We'll start off easy, no equipment and no toys, but next time we'll use all this stuff."

The cupboard was closed and Louis was kneeling in front of me. I gasped as he nudged my legs apart, pressing a chaste kiss to my stomach just below my navel. His hands found my wrists and he easily held them both in one of his hands, bringing the other down to my waist. I bucked my hips under his feather-light touch and he smirked.

"Someone's eager," he whispered, peppering my thighs with kisses. "How tight are you?"

His fingers stroked over my clit and I gasped. His middle fingers slipped inside me, long and thin. He slowly began to pump the digit in and out of me, groaning at the feeling.

"You're so tight..." he murmured. "Can't wait to fuck you."

I whimpered as he pushed another finger in. As he moved them in and out, his thumb rubbed over my clit.

"Are you on the pill?" Louis asked, his voice coming out as a grunt.

"What?" I managed to breathe out, looking down at him.

"You don't know, so obviously not. I'll use a condom this time, but I'll get you some tablets so it'll be easier. If you get pregnant, the baby might have Vlad syndrome."

I hadn't known vampires could get people pregnant. "What?"

"If you get it, you'll die and so will the baby. And we can't lose our toy, can we?"

I swallowed nervously as his fingers left me and he rummaged through his cupboard, producing a silver square. Ripping it open, he rolled the condom down his cock and knelt in front of me again. He lined himself up and pushed the tip in, ellicting a loud gasp from me. Bracing himself over the top of me, he pushed in slowly until he was fully sheathed inside me. Louis mouthed at my neck, his fangs brushing my skin every now and again. He came to the mark he'd left yesterday and bit down without breaking the skin as he started thrusting, hard.

I screamed and he moaned. "God... Your fucking  _mouth._ Let me hear you," he encouraged, speeding up.

His hand closed around my throat as he pounded into me harder. I let out a choked groan and he gasped. It hurt, God did it hurt. He easily cut off my air supply, leaving me gasping breathlessly, like a dying fish. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes before Louis released my throat, grunting.

"So fucking tight," he breathed, stopping inside of me. "Scream."

I could only let out a whimper. He growled primitively, opening his mouth wide and striking into my neck with his fangs. I screamed, arching my back. His bite brought me over the edge, made me see white and lose my breath. Louis shuddered as he came undone, collapsing on top of me and removing his fangs from my neck.

"God," he groaned, slipping out of me. "You're such a good fuck."

Louis knelt above me, lapping at my neck and cleaning the blood away. There were hints of red around his mouth and when he flashed his fangs the tips were pink. I lay beneath him, exhausted, my wrists bruised from where he'd been holding them. He tied the condom and disposed of it, disappearing and returning with a sky blue dress for me. He threw it at me as I sat up, standing at the end of the bed.

"How do you feel now, blood whore?" he smirked, his eyes flickering to the bite on my neck.

"You're a bastard," I told him honestly.

"I told you not to swear at me. You've seen what's in my cupboard, I am perfectly capable of using every last item on you. Put the dress on and I'll show you what happened to Zayn because he disobeyed me."

I slipped the dress over my head as Louis changed into a pair of tight jeans. He slipped his arm around my shoulders and led me out of his room and down the hall. Pushing open the door I recognised as Zayn's room, Louis turned on the light, revealing his handiwork. I gasped.

Zayn was lying naked on the bed, his hands bound to the headboard and his feet bound to the bottom of the bed. His cock was red and throbbing, a large drop of precome already lying at the base. Louis pushed me closer, motioning for me to have a closer look. Zayn was wearing a little ring that had been pushed down so it was embedded in the tight flesh between his balls and his crotch. His legs were slightly apart, enough for me to see the end of the vibrator pushed into his hole.

"This is what happens when you disobey me, Tess," Louis said darkly. "You should have waited, Zayn. You could have done whatever you wanted to her now. But you're just a stupid slut, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," Zayn panted. His wrists had been rubbed raw from tugging at his restraints, though I knew they'd heal within hours of his release.

"The vibrator isn't even on, and he's still hard," Louis remarked. "Maybe we should turn it on."

"No, sir, please," Zayn begged. "Please don't turn it on, sir!"

Louis reached over to the bedside table and picked up a little black remote. He pushed a switch and Zayn howled, writhing on the bed. A wicked grin appeared on Louis' face and something flashed in his eyes, something evil. He was enjoying this, Zayn's discomfort.

"Please sir!" Zayn screamed. "It hurts, sir!"

Louis laughed. "This is only the first setting." His finger moved on the switch again and Zayn shrieked. "If I remove the cock ring, will you behave yourself?"

Zayn nodded desperately, biting his lip and drawing blood. Louis reached out, stroking Zayn's cock softly and Zayn cried out. Louis removed the cock ring in one fluid movement and Zayn was suddenly cumming, shooting a large load over his chest and shouting out. Louis turned the vibrator off, working it out of him and releasing him from the restraints. Zayn lay, spent, on the bed, panting for breath and rubbing his wrists.

"Clean yourself up, slut," Louis ordered, gripping my arm tightly and steering me out the door.

"Yes, sir," Zayn breathed, exhausted.

Louis closed the door behind us and pushed me against the wall. "You misbehave, and you get punished. You won't heal as fast as Zayn will, and I expect you ready for anyone in this house to fuck you whenever they want, whether that means putting up with cuts, bites and burns or not. Is that clear?"

"As crystal," I replied, glaring up at him.

He chuckled. "Harry was right; you are fierce. And when anyone's playing with you, you address them as sir. We're all above you remember. That means you get on your knees for any of us whenever we want, it's not up to you."

He walked down the hall at a reasonably human pace. I watched him go, then closed my eyes, tilting my head back against the wall. I needed to rest. I was about to head back to Harry's room when the door beside me swung open hard enough to hit the wall.


	5. Chapter Four

"This is all your fault, slut," Zayn hissed, his hand squeezing my shoulder. "Get in here."

He pulled me into his room and locked the door. I hovered awkwardly in the middle of his room as he moved to stand in front of me, pushing down on my shoulders until I was kneeling in front of him.

"It's all your fault, you little bitch," he growled. He was still naked, and hard again, his cock right in front of my face. "Open your mouth."

I did as he told me to, taken by surprise when he thrusted into my mouth. I tried to move back, his cock a horrible, thick, throbbing presence on my tongue, but Zayn's fingers wound themselves in my hair and held me in place as he started up a steady rhythm, fucking my mouth. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish and release me, but all of a sudden the tip of his cock was nudging the back of my throat and going further. He forced himself down my throat until he could go no further. I was gagging and choking, tears running down my cheeks, but he didn't let up. One of his hands felt around my throat and squeezed lightly.

"See this, right here?" Zayn said, pressing down in the middle of my neck. "That's my cock. You little whore, you took it all."

I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was going to be sick. I could feel bile rising in my throat, but I forced it to stay down. He'd punish me more if I threw up on him, I could tell. I hadn't noticed, but he'd retrieved a camera from somewhere, and was now nudging my chin up to look at him.

"Smile, bitch," he said, snapping a picture of me. Only then did he release me, walking away.

I rested on one hand, gasping for breath. My throat felt raw. I hoped he'd gotten bored, had left, but he appeared back in front of me, camera in hand.

"I want to cum down your throat, slut," Zayn growled, threading his fingers in my hair again.

I thought ahead this time. Maybe if I could please him without having him control me, he'd let me go faster. Remembering what I'd seen him do to Liam, I licked a thick stripe along his cock. This earned me a slap in the face and an order to, "Stop teasing me, slut."

I took the head into my mouth, pretending it was a lollipop. It had been forever since I'd had one, but I could still remember what it tasted like. The majority were standard issue strawberry flavour, so I imagined that the taste of sweat and flesh was gone and had been replaced by sweet strawberry. I hollowed my cheeks, used my tongue, and gained encouragement from the way Zayn was moaning above me.

I moved further down, humming. Zayn's moans grew and I knew this was what he liked. I kept going, holding my breath and convincing myself that I wasn't going to vomit as he held me down again, the tiny black hairs on his body tickling my nose. He shuddered once as he came down my throat and it wasn't a matter of swallowing it or not, it was trying not to choke as it flowed down my throat.

Zayn pulled back, going soft in front of me. "Clean me," he ordered.

I guessed he meant the few droplets of cum still remaining on his cock. I took his limp cock back into my mouth, using small kitten licks to clean him. His cum tasted salty and sour, but I tried to imagine that it was again the taste of strawberry, and succeeded in not throwing up from the taste.

Zayn didn't say anything when I was finished, just took my hand and pulled me to my feet. He led me over to the bed, pulling me down onto his lap and gently rubbing my leg.

"How did you do that?" he asked. "Lou sensed you were a virgin, how are you so good at blowjobs?"

I shrugged. "I loved lollipops when I was little," I replied honestly.

Zayn nodded. "You deserve a reward."

I shook my head. "Can I just sleep?"

"Uh, sure. You can go back through to Harry's room if you want, or you could stay through here. I don't mind. I prefer my partner to be awake when I fuck them."

Ignoring his last comment, I heard my stomach growl, much to my dismay. It had been nearly three days since I'd last eaten, considering I was short of supplies when I'd been captured and hadn't had a chance to find more before the chase started. Zayn heard it too, and looked down at me questioningly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I'm hungry," I replied. "I haven't had anything to eat in days."

"Oh." Zayn tilted his head. "You're welcome to my blood, if you want."

I frowned. "I don't drink blood."

He blinked, as though he'd forgotten I was human, then shook his head. "Sorry. It's been so long since we've had a human here. I don't think we've got any food, actually. But if you get sleep, there'll be some when you wake up."

I nodded, moving to crawl over him and curl up in his bed but he held me in his lap. I looked up at him as he smoothed my hair away from my face. Zayn was being gentle. He hadn't been gentle earlier and I hadn't expected that to change. But apparently, it did. I fell asleep with my head in the crook of Zayn's neck.

***

I woke up to find Zayn lying beside me. His eyes were closed and he was lying under the covers of the bed, curled up on his side. Night-walkers don't sleep. I frowned, pushing his shoulder. He was cold beneath my touch. I frowned again, touching his cheek. He still didn't move. I wasn't sure if he was breathing or not, but this could be my only chance to escape.

I slipped out of the bed, quickly sneaking out the door. The corridor was deserted, all the doors closed except the one right at the end, the one I suspected that led to either Louis' room or the rest of the house. There was the low murmur of speech coming from the open door. I told myself to get out, but I had to investigate.

I pushed the door open and peeked into the room. A screen on the wall was flickering and changing, with people inside. Louis was lounging on the bed, his ankles crossed neatly. He was wearing red skinny jeans that clung to him, sitting so low on his hips that I could tell he wasn't wearing anything underneath. The sleeves of his stripy shirt had been pushed up, showing his toned arms. He was writing something down in a small, worn, leather-bound book, mouthing the words as he wrote them.

I was about to step away, leave him alone, but my foot hit a loose floorboard and creaked. Louis' head shot up, pen posed, mid-letter, on the page. His eyes met mine and he frowned.

"You're not supposed to be awake," he said.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because I told Harry to change your sleeping habits. You need to sleep during the day, like everyone else."

"But you're not asleep."

He sighed. "Come sit down, Tess." I lingered where I was, wary. He smiled knowingly, patting the bed beside him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that strong during the day."

I sat down beside him, right on the edge of the bed, as far as I could get from him. He sighed again, dragging me closer to him.

"I may enjoy fear, but right now I'm tired," he told me. "No one else is awake."

I frowned. Night-walkers didn't sleep, I knew that. So what did he mean?

Louis began scribbling in his book again and I found myself drawn to the flickering screen. It was quiet, though probably loud for Louis. It had some sort of love story going, two people talking quietly and proclaiming their love for each other. I watched with an air of confusion, only tearing my eyes away when I heard a light chuckled from beside me.

"It's a TV," Louis said, sitting his notebook on the table. "Have you never seen one before?"

"No," I replied, looking back at the screen. "Why are you the only one up?"

"It's daytime," he replied. "Night-walkers can't walk around in the daytime. That's why we're called night-walkers."

"But then how come you're up?"

Louis chuckled. "I'm over a thousand years old. I don't have to rest for as long. Zayn'll be the next to wake, then Liam, then Niall and finally Harry."

I remembered what I'd been told the day before. "Harry told me you guys didn't sleep."

"We don't," Louis replied simply. "We die."


	6. Chapter Five

I blinked. "What?"

"We die," Louis repeated. "During the day, we die. You were in Zayn's bed, didn't you wonder what was wrong when you woke up?"

"Yes," I said slowly.

"And was he cold when you touched him?" I nodded. "He wasn't moving. Was he breathing?"

I shook my head, frowning. "But... How does that work?"

Louis shrugged. "I don't know. But we die in the morning and rise in the evening. Don't call it dying though. We just call it being asleep." He glanced up at the doorway. "Zayn should be up soon. We normally spend some time together before everyone else gets up, and since you're here, you can join us." His wicked smile was back. "He says you're good with your mouth."

Louis pulled me into his side, relaxing back against the cushions and letting himself focus on the TV. I forced myself to relax against him, to not be so tense and nervous. He noticed, I knew he did, but he didn't do anything about it. We sat in silence for a while, him watching TV, me wondering how I could escape. Obviously the time was when everyone was dead, but I wasn't sure how long Louis slept for. Plus, I was almost certain they were keeping me busy with sex so I would be too tired to run away. That could be the only reason.

Louis' fingers on my neck brought me back to reality and I turned to look at him. He was tracing a small infinity sign on my neck, looping around the bite marks he'd left behind the other day. He glanced up at me, pressing a small kiss to the bite.

"Your blood was sweet," he told me, slipping his other arm around me as well. "Really sweet. Deliciously sweet."

"You don't need to... feed right now, do you?" I asked, nervously.

"No. The sex was enough to last me a few days, especially when I fuck Zayn when he wakes. But he might need to feed. Did you know he's like me, except he feeds off of fear instead of sex? He hasn't had to feed since you've arrived, but now you're getting comfortable. He'll need to feed, and he can't feed from me."

"He'll feed on me," I finished quietly.

Louis nodded. "Well that is what you're here for, isn't it? To feed us? That was the only reason I let Harry keep you. A dead body only gives so much blood, then it's gone. But having a living pet? You'll produce more and more blood, so long as you have enough time to recover between feeds. Zayn won't need much today, he'll feed from your fear of being bitten, but at some point we're going to all fuck you, Tess. All five of us, we'll fuck you and feed off of you, and you won't be able to do anything about it. If you struggle, we'll tie you down. You'll need a few days to recover from that, but you'll be back to health in no time."

I was tense again, a marble statue in his embrace. He laughed, kissing the bite on my neck again. He was suddenly gone, across the room at his cupboard. I swallowed nervously. He wasn't going to use any of that on me today, was he?

He pulled open the cupboard, studying its contents. "Zayn'll be up in a few minutes. You quite obviously don't want to do this-"

"I didn't-" I started, but he held up his hand.

"Do not interrupt me," he growled. His tone changed instantly, back to the lighter, friendlier tone he'd used a moment ago. "You don't want to do this, I can smell it, but you have no choice. I planned this all out last night." He held up a length of blue rope. "I hope you're comfortable with staying still."

He pounced on me, faster than I could see. He was quickly straddling my hips, my wrists gathered in his hand. He was quick at tying knots, and I soon realised I couldn't escape now. The rope was soft, however he'd tied it tightly and it was already cutting off the circulation in my hands. He looped another length of rope between my wrists and leaned over me to secure it to the decorative hole in the headboard. He sat back on my thighs and smiled down at me.

"Do I have to tie your legs apart, or will you behave for me?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I'll behave," I whispered.

Louis nodded. "Good." He was back at his cupboard, rummaging through the torture devices hanging on hooks. "I think we'll start with something small, yeah?" He turned to face me, holding up a dildo.

The bedroom door was pushed open and Zayn walked in, stopping when he saw me. His eyes widened and he looked over to Louis. "What's she doing here?"

"She still needs to be broken in," Louis replied, "so we're going to do it. Grab your favourite toy, Zaynie, but something small." He smirked. "We don't want to break her too much."

I heard my heartbeat speed up, felt it hammering against my ribcage. If I could hear it, they definitely could too. Zayn inhaled deeply, his eyes drifting shut as he smiled.

"Her fear is delicious," he said, his eyes stopping on Louis again, who was examining a long, thin toy.

Louis chuckled, setting the toy back on a shelf. "Her blood is even better," he said, appearing at the foot of the bed. "Now hurry up, we haven't got all day. Liam'll be awake soon."

Zayn nodded, rummaging through the cupboard. "What about these?" he asked, holding up short chains. "Harry made delicious sounds when we used them on him."

Louis nodded approvingly. "Bring them over then."

Zayn sat on the edge of the bed, pushing my legs further apart. He held up one chain and I saw the evil looking metal clip on the end of it. He reached between my legs, stroking me gently.

"You'd look amazing with a couple of weights hanging from you," he told me, leaning forward with the clips.

Louis caught his wrist. "Not today. Not there. Stick them on her tits instead. And no weights."

Zayn pouted, but did as he said, only using one of the chains and clipping both of my nipples together. I hissed in pain, and Zayn smiled.

"I think this will be enjoyable," he said, looking over at Louis.

Louis was turning the dildo over in his hands. "We shouldn't fuck her," he said quietly. "She's not worthy of our cocks yet. Besides, she's not on the pill." He looked over at Zayn. "She's good with her mouth?"

Zayn nodded obediently. "The best, sir," he replied. So he was back to being underneath Louis now. I knew this meant they were serious.

Louis nodded thoughtfully to himself. "Tell you what, Zayn," he said, licking the end of the dildo. "How would you like to fuck me for once?"

Zayn's eyes lit up. "Yes please, sir!" he replied eagerly. He forcibly calmed himself down. "I mean, if you want me to, sir."

Louis nodded. "You can fuck me, I'll fuck Tess' mouth and we can both fuck her with the dildo." He held the sex toy out to Zayn. "Get it wet for her. She'll need all the help she can get."

Zayn took the dildo into his mouth, easily taking all of it at once. Louis pulled it out of his mouth, shaking away the strings of saliva connecting the two and turning back to me. He held my legs apart with one hand, positioning the dildo at my entrance. He pushed in slowly but firmly, wiggling it around until it was pushed all the way in. I gasped, feeling the dildo move inside me as Louis twisted it. The ancient night-walker grinned, crawling up my body until he was straddling my shoulders. He lifted his hips a little, presenting his ass to Zayn.

Zayn grasped Louis' hips lightly, coming up behind him. Zayn slid right into the older boy, keeping his hips nestled against Louis' for a moment. Louis groaned, pulling my head up by my hair and thrusting his cock into my face.

"Suck it, blood whore," he growled, tugging on my hair.

I took the head of his cock into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. Again, the taste of sweat and flesh was replaced by sweet strawberry as I licked his slit. Zayn began to move steadily, ellicting a loud moan from Louis, who pushed further into my mouth. I gagged, my eyes beginning to water as Louis' cock pressed against the back of my throat. Zayn sped up, burying his face in Louis' feathery hair, and Louis trembled.

"Fuck, Zayn!" he yelled. "Faster!"

"Yes, sir," Zayn muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around his superior's waist and almost becoming a blur at the speed he was going at.

Louis' cock throbbed in my throat and I felt sick. I sucked on the meat in my mouth, hard, and Louis moaned loudly. He reached behind him, grasping the end of the dildo shoved into me with a shaking hand and began thrusting it in and out, gradually building up speed. I moaned around him. Louis cried out in pleasure, throwing his head back, his jaw dropping.

"Again, Zayn, right there!" he cried, forgetting to move in my mouth. I couldn't breathe.

Louis tilted his head back, catching Zayn's neck and pulling the younger in fro a passionate kiss. My air supply had been cut off by Louis' presence in my throat and I began to panic. What if I died? They'd still fuck me, I knew they would. The thought of five night-walkers using my lifeless, limp body for sex frightened me.

Zayn moaned loudly, breaking away from Louis to look deeply into my eyes. "Her fear..." he whispered, panting.

Louis moaned, a low, gutteral sound. "Bite her," he hissed. "Bite her where I bit her."

Zayn leaned down swiftly, sponging kisses to my neck. Louis was trapped between us, but at least he wasn't in my mouth and I could breathe. Louis took the hem of my dress in his mouth, tugging on it harshly and ripping it. Zayn's fangs sank into my neck and I screamed, arching up beneath them. Louis moaned, biting my shoulder and I screamed again. For the second time in as many nights, I orgasmed from his bite. It must be part of his incubus power.

Zayn shuddered, removing his fangs from my shoulder and pulling out of Louis. He slumped down at the end of the bed, his breathing laboured. Louis lay on top of me a while longer, his heavy breaths hot against my skin. I was bleeding, I could tell. Zayn had the faintest hint of red around his lips.

After a while, Louis groaned. "Zayn, untie her," he ordered, propping himself up on his hands.

Zayn obeyed, untying the rope around my wrists instead of snapping it this time. Louis removed the dildo from me, holding it out to Zayn, who opened his mouth immediately. He sucked on it, his eyes hooded. Louis began to tidy up, taking the rope and tucking it away into his cupboard again. Zayn helped me into a sitting position, sliding the dildo out of his mouth with a wet pop as he sucked lightly on my earlobe instead.

"You taste so good," he rasped, tugging gently.

I gasped. He giggled in my ear and resumed his cleaning of the dildo. Louis sat cross-legged on the end of the bed, studying us both.

"You did a good job, Zaynie," he said, smiling. Zayn grinned back as much as he could with his mouth still stuffed. Louis looked at me. "You have a lot of potential." His eyes flickered back to Zayn. "We still need to figure out her kinks. What do you suggest?"

Zayn pulled out the dildo and leaned back against the bedframe. "We could let Liam mate with her," he suggested. "See if she likes petplay."

"That would take a while though; they're supposed to stay locked together afterwards. Plus we don't have a second set of ears."

"We could go out and buy some. They're not that expensive."

"Not, but the tail is. Why don't we strip her and walk her around the nearest city on a leash?"

"Sounds too much like Harry. I don't think she enjoys sex in general, let alone in public."

My stomach chose that moment to growl hungrily and all eyes were cast on my abdomen. Louis smirked. He held out his hand, wiggling his fingers when I hesitated. I gingerly took his hand and he pulled me off the bed, leading me through to an open plan room. There was a small kitchen over to the right, another TV and two couches on the left. A grand piano took up most of the room between the two areas, elegant and looking fairly out of place with the modern décor.

Louis chuckled and pulled me towards the kitchen. "Liam and I play," he told me, nodding at the piano. "It's a skill I picked up when I was in England. I taught Liam. He's very good, when he's not wearing his... Paws." He tapped the worktop in the kitchen area. "Sit up here."

I obeyed, crossing my ankles and holding my arm over the rip in my dress. Louis smirked, reaching over and pulling my arm away from my body. "I want to see everything," he told me, pulling open one of the cupboards.

"Where's England?" I asked.

Louis slowed, raising his eyebrows at me skeptically. "'Where's England?'" he repeated. "Did you not learn basic geography in school?"

"I didn't go to school," I replied. "I lived in a village, no one knew anything else about Europa."

Louis shook his head. "Zayn," he called, his voice only slightly louder than when he was talking to me. "Bring a map through."

I watched as he pottered about, searching in every cupboard for food. The cupboards were bare. Louis straightened up, taking his lip between his teeth before turning to me.

"We don't have any food," he said, standing directly in front of me. I was eye level with him. "I have your pills here, so you need to start taking them. They'll start working by the end of the week, so my plans will work out." He hummed quietly to himself, turning away and picking up a phone lying on the worktop. "I'll send Niall to get you food when he wakes up. Until then," his eyes raked my body and I squirmed under his gaze, suddenly self-conscious, "you'll have to do for Harry. You are his, after all, it's a shame he hasn't had the chance to fuck you yet." Louis disappeared, reappearing in the doorway. He cast me a sly smile over his shoulder. "Harry's... Rough. You might want to see Niall once it's over."

He chuckled to himself and disappeared out of the room. I swallowed nervously, staying perched on the counter. I searched the room with my eyes, looking for a way out. There was a door just to the left of the large TV. I jumped off the counter and padded over to it, my feet making no noise on the soft carpet. I tugged on the handle, holding my breath. The door jumped under my touch, almost as though it wanted to be opened. There was a spiral staircase leading up to another room. I glanced over my shoulder and, seeing no one, I skipped up the stairs, wincing whenever the step creaked under my foot.

The room the stairs led to was bare. Cold concrete lay under my feet, the walls the same shade of grey. There were no lights, so I had to feel my way along the wall until I came to another door. I grasped the handle lightly, the metal cold under my touch. I held my breath. I couldn't be lucky enough to make it through this door as well, was I?

I twisted the handle and was met with no resistance. Gently, I eased the door open. The wind blew my hair back and caressed my skin almost as though it had missed me. I sighed in pleasure, smiling. I was free.

The door slammed shut, a large hand holding it closed. I gasped, stepping backwards to be met with a firm chest. One arm locked around my waist. I was trapped once again, though this time I had a feeling the duration of my stay would not be pleasant. Warm breath hit my cheek as a hot mouth took my earlobe between a sharp set of teeth.

"Trying to leave, are we?" Liam hissed, sucking on a spot behind my ear. "Has no one told you that you don't do that?" His tongue licked around the shell of my ear and I shivered. "You'll have to be punished. Louis and Harry are the only ones normally allowed to punish you, but Harry's not awake and Louis has asked not to be disturbed." He smirked. "Looks like I'm the only one left."

"Please don't hurt me," I whimpered, closing my eyes.

Liam chuckled. He released me, spinning me around to face him. I shied away as his hand reached out to stroke my waist. He played with the ripped piece of fabric on my collar and smiled slightly. His arms snaked around my waist and I was caught in a vice-like grip. He hoisted me onto his shoulder, the same way Harry had the night he'd taken me, and started running.

He stopped in his room, dropping me onto the bed. I sat up as he flew from drawer to drawer, searching for something. I watched, afraid of him punishing me more if I got up from my position. He eventually found what he was looking for, turning back to me and smiling triumphantly. Clutched tightly in his hand was a blue plastic ball on a black leather strap. He held it up, grinning.

"This is one of my favourites," Liam told me, sitting down on the foot of the bed. I flattened myself against the headboard. He just smirked and crawled up to me, sitting heavily on my hips. "Open your mouth."

I kept my lips tightly sealed, whimpering quietly. I guessed the blue ball was a gag, though I didn't see how it would fit in my mouth, it looked too large. Liam sighed, his hand clutching my jaw tightly.

"Are we really going to have this argument again, Tess?" he asked, squeezing my jaw firmly. I shook my head and his grip slackened. "So open your mouth."

Hesitantly, I allowed my lips to part. Almost immediately, Liam pushed the ball into my mouth, stretching my jaw painfully wide. I winced behind the plastic as he pushed my head down and tightened the straps behind my head.

"Good. Now Louis won't be disturbed and I can still punish you." Liam sat over the edge of the bed, patting his leg. "Get over my knee."

I stayed where I was. I knew my punishment now: a spanking. I'd received one when I was younger, thrown over my father's knee in the tavern for ignoring him. I hadn't been able to sit for days, and he was only human. A night-walker would most definitely bruise. I was sure I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks. Liam sighed irritably.

"Get over my knee, Tess," he ordered, his voice sounding tired.

I didn't move. Almost growling under his breath, he grabbed me, dragging me across the cotton sheets and lying me flat across his lap on my stomach. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get out of his grip, but he covered both of my legs with one of his and pinned my arms to the small of my back with only one hand. His large, free hand rubbed over the fabric of my dress covering my bum as he slowly pushed the fabric up until the hem was sitting at my waist. His fingers were delicate over my soft skin.

"I don't care that you can't speak," Liam growled, gripping my ass cheek with one firm hand. "I want you to beg me to stop. I want to hear you cry and scream through that gag."

He continued to stroke my backside several more times until I relaxed, believing he was bluffing. His hand left my skin to return seconds later with a slap that resonated around the room and pushed me forward on his lap. I could quite clearly feel his handprint on me, radiating heat like a fire. I bucked in his lap, but he easily held me down. He laughed, spanking me again and again. After the fourth slap, my resolve failed and I screamed through the gag. Liam paused, twisting my head round to face him. He was grinning madly.

"Just like that," he encouraged. "Keep screaming for me."

I was sobbing after the eighth hit. I now realised that Louis had been gentle when he'd slapped me. If he'd really wanted to hurt me, I probably would have been knocked unconscious. I stopped mentally counting when I reached fifteen, giving in to Liam's brute force. I sobbed, screamed and begged, but that only seemed to encourage him. There was no rhythm to the slaps; he'd hit me twice in quick succession, then isolate the spanks with minutes between them.

When he finally stopped, he chuckled. "Look at this!" he exclaimed, running a hand over my backside. I flinched away. "It's a piece of art, that's what this is. You bruise as easily as an apple." He pressed a light kiss to my ass cheek, right where I assumed a large bruise was blossoming.

Liam's hand slipped between my legs. I didn't have the energy to fight anymore, so I just lay on his lap as he stroked me, his finger gradually slipping inside of me. He let go of my hands to pet my bottom gently, another finger slipping inside me.

"You're so wet," he said, slipping one arm around my shoulders and making me arch my back. "Did you enjoy that, Tess? I think you did." Another finger was pushed inside me. "You're so tight... I can't wait until Louis lets me mate with you."

The bedroom door opened and Zayn walked in, saying, "Liam, it's puppy time." He closed the door behind him and grinned. "Well someone seems to have misbehaved. What did she do?"

"Caught her trying to escape," Liam replied, still moving his fingers in and out of me. "Spanked her and she's wet."

"That's beautiful," Zayn murmured, his fingers running across my ass. "She's wet, did you say? That's interesting. Maybe she has a pain kink."

"Nah, she was screaming and crying. I doubt it."

"Well, leave her on the bed and we'll get you ready," Zayn smiled, lifting me effortlessly and lying me back down on the bed.

I sat up, putting as little weight on my backside as I could, huddling against the headboard as Zayn pulled open a drawer and took out a set of ears, gloves and a tail. I watched curiously as the ears were clipped onto Liam's hair and the gloves were slipped onto his hands and tightly fastened. They were more like mittens than gloves; Liam couldn't use his hands very much now and he couldn't use his thumbs at all. He rested on his hands and knees, waiting patiently as Zayn crawled onto the bed beside him and ran his fingers over the smooth curve of his ass.

"We need to loosen you up, don't we?" Zayn said, spreading the younger night-walker's ass cheeks with one hand and pressing the pad of his thumb into his hole. Liam whimpered. "Before you take your tail, you need to take me first, isn't that right? Only good puppies get lube, and I think you've been a very good puppy today."

Zayn reached over and opened the nightstand drawer, pulling out a packet of lube. He ripped it open, coating first his fingers then his cock in the slippery liquid. Without warning, his first finger slipped into Liam's hole, quickly followed by a second. Liam moaned and began pushing backwards, meeting Zayn's hand every time. Zayn chuckled, adding a third and grinning wider when Liam whined.

"Is that enough prep?" he asked, still slowly thrusting his fingers in and out. Liam barked, nodding. "Do you think you can take me now?" Liam barked again, looking round and pleading with his eyes. Zayn shrugged. "Alright then, if you think it's enough."

He removed his fingers, gripping Liam's hips instead. Kneeling up, Zayn slid smoothly into Liam and the younger hummed appreciatively. Zayn began thrusting quickly, changing the angle every now and again until Liam cried out, falling forward on his elbows. Zayn grinned, thrusting faster and causing Liam to become a writhing mess underneath him.

The loud slap of skin on skin was permeated by the door opening. Louis entered, smiling at Zayn and Liam and stopping at the foot of the bed, running his hands through Liam's hair. His eyes raked my body, taking in how I was hovering above the sheets. He smirked, his fingers stroking down Liam's cheek.

"What did she need punished for?" Louis asked, looking over at Zayn.

"Tried to escape," Zayn replied, only slightly breathless. "Li caught her, spanked her."

"He gagged her?"

"You said you didn't want to be disturbed."

Louis nodded, holding out his hand to me. "Come on. There's a map in the lounge, you need to learn where England is."

He dragged me to my feet, pushing up the back of my dress. He whistled, and Zayn chuckled. "It's art, isn't it? I didn't know our Li had it in him."

"Reward him," Louis grinned. "Please him in whatever way necessary."

Zayn nodded and Liam barked in happiness as Louis led me out of the room. He took me to the lounge, where we both knelt on the floor in front of the table. The blue ball was still shoved in my mouth, drool dribbling down my chin. Louis had apparently forgotten about it, smoothing the map over the coffee table and pointing to a tiny speck just off the coast of Europa.

"That's England," he said, tapping the map. "The larger bottom half is, the bit on the left of that is Wales and up the top is Scotland. The island to the left is Ireland, that's where we picked up Niall. Gorgeous thing, he was." Louis grinned at me. "He was the same age you are when we found him. He was the sweetest little thing we'd ever seen." He shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you this. Why don't you ask him instead?" He unbuckled the gag and it dropped into his hand. "He's in his room. Go ask him." The palm of his hand landed flat on my ass, making me bite my lip and whimper. He laughed loudly. "First spankings are always the worst."


	7. Chapter Six

I knocked lightly on Niall's door, shifting from foot to foot. Even if I pressed lightly on the tender skin on my ass, or even the top of my thighs, pain shot through me and I had to pull back, whimpering. I almost missed Niall's quiet, "Come in."

Pushing the door open and peeking in, I found Niall lying on his front, the thin duvet lying low on his hips, so low I could tell he wasn't wearing anything. He'd twisted round to face the door, and now he smiled sleepily, pushing back the covers on the other side of the bed. I took this as an invitation, and tiptoed up to the side of the bed, suddenly nervous.

Niall's blonde hair was messy and his eyes still had that faint glazed over look that accompanied the end of a blissful sleep. He patted the bed beside him again. "Well, lie down. I'm not going to bite you." A lazy grin spread over his face. "Yet."

I lay down on my front, mirroring his position, resting my chin on my folded arms. I turned my head to face him, blinking slowly. He copied me, blinking just after I did. I drew back, puzzled, and he chuckled, laying his face down on the mattress.

"I'm just messing with you," he told me, reaching over to stroke my shoulder. "What can I do you for?"

"Louis told me to ask you about how you met him," I whispered.

Niall's smile faded a little. "Oh. I thought it would be something a little more, y'know, like, 'Nialler, I missed you!' or something. Guess not." He sighed, rolling onto his side. "I was sixteen, the same age as you. I lived in Ireland, you know where that is, don't you?" I nodded and he continued. "Well, I'd been outside, playing footie with me mates, and then the sky went dark. This was only about a hundred years ago, so night-walkers were in the middle of their reign. It was Louis, Zayn and Liam at that point, Harry came after me. Anyway, I didn't know what to do. All my friends had been warned, but my dad didn't believe in night-walkers, so all I'd heard were tales. But I started running, caught up with one of my mates. We were cornered by Zayn.

"'Well look what we've got here,' he said, standing right in front of us so we couldn't escape. He called for Louis, who came almost immediately with Liam trailing behind him obediently. Louis took one look at us and shoved my friend away. He stood right in front of me, almost touching.

"'You're such a pretty little thing,' he told me, stroking my cheek. I pulled away, but he moved with me. 'We need a new plaything, don't we?'

"Zayn and Liam just agreed with him immediately, didn't even give me a chance. Louis ordered Liam to carry me back to the hotel they were staying at, the same way Harry was carrying you. I wasn't fond of the speed they went at, and threw up over Liam's back. Louis smacked me, hard enough to send me flying into a tree. I blacked out."

Niall swallowed, and his voice dropped a little. "When I woke up, I was chained to a bench in the corner of a hotel room. There was only one bed, and that was in front of me. Liam was curled around Zayn, both of them watching some TV program, but Louis was watching me. I couldn't speak, they'd gagged me, and they'd taken my clothes. I was spread out, vulnerable. I remember all of it. Louis wanted to make me suffer, he's always been sadistic, he loves sensation play. There was a little fridge on the bench beside my head, it was red, like blood. Louis got off the bed and knelt in front of me, taking off the gag. They'd used a t-shirt, I guess they didn't have anything better. He asked me my name, my age, everything.

"That's when he opened the fridge. There were pouches of blood, but he ignored them. He told me what he was and took out an ice cube tray. He'll do this to you too, he always does, so I can't tell you about it. I was bitten for the first time that night. I was so scared.

"Louis was relentless for the first month. I almost died once, though he let me recover. Liam told him I was valuable, that's his thing, he can sense what others can do. Li told Louis to keep me, to turn me. Only a natural night-walker, not a turned one, can create new night-walkers. Louis' a natural night-walker, comes from a rich family. He turned me, and Liam had been right, I was valuable. Every night-walker has a unique gift, you know all of ours. So Louis kept me, and used me when Harry was still human. He almost killed that boy several times, but that's what I was for."

Niall had been avoiding my gaze for a while now, but he met my eyes again. He looked like he was seeking reassurance, like he wanted me to tell him what he'd done was perfectly fine. His hand smoothed over my back and paused over my backside. He frowned.

"Tess, were you spanked?" he asked, biting the inside of his cheek.

I nodded. "Tried to escape," I murmured.

"Who punished you?"

"Liam."

Niall whistled. "Be thankful it wasn't Zayn. He's ruthless."

"Thank you, Nialler," Zayn said, from the doorway. We both looked round, startled. He was standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "Come on, it's Sunday. You know what Sunday is, Niall."

Niall swallowed nervously, and nodded. Zayn disappeared as Niall stood up, making his bed. I stood up too, watching him with a frown.

"What's Sunday?" I asked.

Niall paused, looking up at me. "Punishment day," he replied quietly. "We keep little diaries, see?" He pulled a leather bound book from under his pillow. "We're supposed to write down what we've done wrong, then we get punished for it today. We also get washed out."

"What do you mean, washed out?" I asked, frowning.

"You'll see," Niall said hurriedly, placing his hand on the small of my back and guiding me to the living room.

Louis was sitting on the couch, ankles crossed. Zayn and Liam were standing in front of him, their hands clasped behind them, their heads down. Liam was still wearing his puppy ears and gloves. Niall hurried to join them, but I hesitated in the doorway. What was I supposed to do?

"Sit down, Tess," Louis said, without looking at me. "You can join in on Thursday."

I gingerly sat next to him, looking about. Harry wandered into the room, rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly before pushing his hair out of the way and assuming the position the others were currently in. Louis waited a moment, then stood up and paced in front of them. I watched as he stopped in front of Zayn, holding his hand out. Zayn laid his little black book in Louis' palm. Louis went along the line, collecting all of the books before sitting down again. He set the books in a pile beside him and flicked through the top one.

Louis tutted. "Harry..." He shook his head disapprovingly. "Ignoring Zayn? Taking blood when I told you not to? Talking back to Liam? Harry, this calls for a spanking after we've cleaned you out." He picked up the next book. "Niall, I told you not to heal her unless I told you to. Not to mention feeding off of Liam."

Niall's face twisted into something resembling distraught. "He told me to!" he argued. One look from Louis silenced him. Liam was smirking.

"Liam, you deserve praise. You caught Tess, you punished her too. You can spank Harry, if you want."

Liam smiled. "Thank you, sir."

"Zayn," Louis sighed. "I punished you yesterday."

"Yes, sir," Zayn replied, muffled slightly.

"Do I need to punish you again?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why do I need to punish you?"

"Because I'm a slut, sir. Because I couldn't resist, sir."

"And how are sluts punished?"

Zayn took a deep, ragged breath. "Extended enemas, sir."

Louis nodded, getting to his feet. "Hands and knees, all of you."

The four boys obeyed. Louis delved into the kitchen and reappeared with three large syringes filled with water and one butt plug. He pushed down on Liam, Niall and Harry's heads, forcing them to crouch with their asses in the air. He knelt down in front of Liam first, laying two of the syringes on the floor. Taking the third, he parted Liam's buttocks and pushed the tip of the syringe into his ass. Slowly, Louis pushed down on the plunger, emptying the contents of the syringe into Liam. The younger night-walker grunted, squeezing his eyes closed. Once the syringe was empty, Louis removed it.

"Go empty yourself and wait in your room for Harry. And if you drop any of that, you'll clean it up," Louis ordered.

Liam nodded, pulling himself to his feet at an almost human speed and staggering to the bathroom. I could hear him groaning as he moved, clutching his stomach and  stopping in the doorway. Some of the liquid dripped down the back of his legs.

Louis did the same to Harry, telling him to "Empty yourself and go to Liam's room for your punishment." Harry groaned and winced, shuffling out of the room to the hall. When Louis came to Niall, he emptied the syringe into him and slipped the butt plug in afterwards. Niall rested his head against the floor, clutching his stomach. His eyes were closed in pain. Louis ordered him to 'first position', which was the position they'd assumed earlier. Niall kept his head bowed, his bottom lip caught tightly between his teeth.

Louis pulled a medical stand with a drip attached to it from behind the kitchen worktop. Zayn whimpered, hearing the rattle of the wheels. Crouching down beside him, Louis stroked his back gently, playing with the end of the drip with his free hand.

"I'm giving you three hours, Zayn," Louis said. "Niall, you'd better be paying attention, because you'll be watching over him for the duration of his punishment. Zayn, you can be emptied every hour. Make as much noise as you want, I don't care. Not too full, Niall, we don't want to burst him. You can empty yourself in an hour, just before Zayn does. And don't even think about soothing him, he doesn't deserve it."

Louis pushed the end of the drip into Zayn's ass and turned the dial at the bottom of the bag, allowing the water to flow through. Zayn gasped, his head falling forward. Louis stepped back, holding his hand out towards me.

"Niall, take care of him," he ordered. He glanced at me. "C'mon, Tess."

I took his hand as he led me into his room. I took the time to see that he wasn't that much taller than me. He released my hand once we were in his room, sitting down on the edge of the bed. There was a sheet of plastic on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"Come here," Louis said quietly, spreading his legs. I stood in front of him, waiting. He reached up, tugging gently on the flap of fabric that had been ripped from my chest, then roughly ripped the garment from me so I was standing naked in front of him. "Get on your hands and knees on the plastic."

I did as he said, knowing it would be wiser than dismissing the order. I knelt on the plastic, finding it cold beneath me. Shivering slightly, the first I knew of Louis moving from his position was when a silky smooth blindfold slipped over my eyes. I whimpered as it was tied securely behind my head. I had to be able to see, I couldn't not see. It was one of my biggest fears. I didn't want to live in the dark, didn't want to imagine the real world-

"Shh," Louis soothed, stroking my back. "We're just going to have a little fun, okay? This is called sensation play, you'll enjoy it, trust me." His voice was like caramel, sweet and smooth.

I kept my head up. I would not let him weaken me, nor give him the pleasure of seeing me frightened. I would be brave, I would sit through this terrifying experience and I would not show myself to be weak. The only thing was, Louis' footsteps made no sound on the carpeted floor. I was sure he wouldn't have made any noise anyway, but the fact that I was blindfolded and vulnerable made things worse.

Something small, cold and wet moved over my skin, tracing the lines of my body, the dips and features. I gasped, shifting slightly. The rustle of cloth told me Louis was right beside me. The ice moved to my shoulder, dipping into my collarbone and tracing down my chest. It circled my nipples, then trailed down my stomach and further. My breath caught in my throat and Louis chuckled as he circled the ice gently over my clit.

"What is this, Tess?" he asked, just the hint of a smirk in his voice.

"An ice cube," I replied, feeling small and weak. My feelings were reflected in my voice, I knew.

"And where do you think this ice cube is going to go, Tess?"

I didn't answer, just whimpered quietly. He laughed, pushing the ice cube inside me with a single finger, pushing it in until he couldn't push it any further. He removed his finger, but I could feel the ice cube inside of me, a small cold blip in the heat of my body. Louis' fingers lazily stroked over my entrance, before his touch vanished completely and I was left wondering what he'd return with next.

A feather was the next in his line of items, apparently. The delicate touches over my stomach and sides made me squirm, while the soft drifts under my arm almost made me collapse. The feather danced in the creases of skin at the top of my thighs, then moved up to beneath my chin. It stroked over my nose and I pulled a face, making Louis laugh. I may have immensely disliked him, but his laugh was beautiful, like bells.

"This one might hurt a little," he said, once the feather had gone from my skin.

I waited nervously, unsure of what was to come. A small point of heat dragged along my stomach and I flinched. The flame moved up to my neck and stayed there  until I had no choice but to squirm in discomfort. Louis brought the flame closer to my skin, holding it directly under one of my nipples. I went to move, but his hand smacked my back, then pressed down hard enough to keep me in place.

"I take it you don't like the candle then," Louis remarked, circling it around my nipple. "Maybe you'll like this part."

The heat was gone from my sensitive body parts and I thought he'd put it away for good. Something hot splashed onto my back and I yelped. Louis laughed cruelly, dripping the wax all over my back and hearing me shriek. The wax landed on one of the larger bruises on my ass and I howled in agony. I was left kneeling and gasping as the candle was put away.

"Do you know what this is, Tess?" Louis whispered. "I think you do."

I was frozen. The cool blade of a knife stroked over my side, running flat against my skin. The tiniest whimper left my mouth, but it had Louis laughing.

"Maybe I should cut you," he said, running the knife over my stomach. "Would you like that, Tess? Would you like me to make you bleed?"

I stayed perfectly still as he gently laid the tip against my nipple. If I moved, he'd cut me. I could feel the ice cube pushed inside me melting, dripping out of me. The blade was gone from my nipple in a flash and I sighed in relief, at least until the blade was laid flat against my clit.

"Is that your kink, Tess?" Louis asked. He sounded dangerous. "Blood play? Do you want me to cut you?" I didn't move. He turned the knife sharply so the blade was pressed against my clit. "Answer me."

"No," I whispered.

"So you don't want me to make you bleed? That's a shame. You would have looked lovely, all laid out on the floor, writhing in agony." The knife disappeared and I sobbed in relief. I hadn't known I'd been crying until now. "You look like a slut, Tess. All these bruises and burns, water pouring out of you." His hand stroked over my entrance. I squeezed my legs shut, but he easily pried them open again. "One of the main rules, Tess: always be open for me." His hand slapped my pussy and I cried out sharply. He laughed, resuming his stroking again. "You know, the best way to control a girl is to give her a good pussy spanking. Do you need one, Tess?"

He left me again. I was trembling, I was sure he could see it. I listened intently, but he made no noise to indicate where he was. Swallowing anxiously, I had no choice but to wait and see what he'd do. It felt like hours of waiting, but was most likely only minutes, before I felt his breath on my face. He kissed my cheek, keeping his lips millimetres from my skin.

"I think you like this," he whispered. "I think you like not knowing what I'm going to do to you. I really want to ruin your pretty little face, you know that? Maybe at the end of the week, when I give the boys their treat, we can all ruin your face together. I think you'd look beautiful with cum hanging from your eyelashes." His fingers stroked over my lips. "Open your mouth."

I reluctantly parted my lips, only to find his fingers pushing into my mouth. He laid something small and round on my tongue, then pushed my mouth closed.

"Swallow it," he said. "And if you refuse to take your birth control again, we'll have ourselves a problem that needs to be sorted. I lost someone else to Vlad Syndrome, and I'm not losing you because you're too stubborn to take one tablet a day." He tugged on the blindfold with his teeth. "I'm going to have to punish you, Tess. But not right now. No, we'll leave that until Sunday, when all the other punishments are given out too. Maybe being bound and gagged for a couple of days will sort out your attitude, hmm? I can't have rebellious slaves, Tess, it doesn't look good. So behave yourself, or you might just become another snack. Get up."

I shakily got to my feet, waiting. Louis took my hand and placed a small leather book in it, before pulling off my blindfold. I blinked at the book in my hand, before looking up at him.

"It's a punishment diary," he told me, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You have to write down everything you do that deserves punishment and on Sundays, you'll get your punishment. I would normally leave it until you actually are one of us, but I doubt you'll make it that far, and you seem like one that's going to use this book fairly quickly." He threw a pen at me. "So write down your first punishable act. 'Purposefully missing a birth control tablet'. Go on."

I looked at him a moment longer, then scribbled down what he wanted me to write. When I was done, I looked up to find Louis had left the bed. He was now standing by the open door.

"Go and see Harry," he said. "He's pissed at Liam and he needs to take his rage out on something. He broke the last punching bag. You'd better hope he goes easy on you."


	8. Chapter Seven

I hesitated outside the door to Harry's room. Inside, I could hear something smash. I swallowed nervously and rested my hand on the handle, working up the nerve to go in. I'd much rather stay out here and not get hurt, but what choice did I have? It was either go in with an angry night-walker or stay out here and get caught by a cruel, focused night-walker. I knew which one I'd rather.

Before I could push open the door, it was pulled open. Harry stood in the doorway, staring at me. His green eyes had dulled to an angry red. I froze. The pure anger that emanated off of him was almost too much for me. His hand closed around my wrist and tugged me into the room, slamming the door closed behind me. He moved fast, too fast for me to see clearly. He shoved me onto the bed, crawling over the top of me and forcing my arm over my head at a painful angle.

"I didn't even do anything," he growled. "I answered Liam's question with something he didn't want to hear and he yelled at me. I had headphones on, I didn't hear Zayn calling for me. None of it is my fault, but I still get punished for it!" Harry's grip tightened considerably on my arm and I winced. "You tried to escape and you only got the same as me."

He twisted my arm sharply. I heard the snap of bone and screamed. Harry's other hand clutched my throat tightly, his fingers digging into my flesh. I spluttered, my oxygen supply cut off. Harry's eyes glinted and I knew my throat had bruised. He released me, striding across the room and punching the wall. I sat up, gasping for breath and cradling my arm against my chest. There was a large dent in the wall, but Harry's hand didn't have a scratch.

He strode towards me again, pulling me to my feet. Roughly, he pushed me onto the bed, my face thrust into the mattress. I lay on my cheek, taking deep breaths. Harry held my hands tightly on my back, his hand pushing my legs apart. I knew what he was going to do. I forced myself to relax, otherwise I knew it would hurt. Harry stripped himself with one hand, and suddenly he was pushing into me. I gasped loudly as I was stretched open. Harry grunted, forcing himself into me until we were pressed together.

That's when I realised Louis really had been gentle with me. Harry moved slowly at first, but quickly sped up until I could barely feel him move inside me. It was as if he wasn't moving at all, but I knew he was because it hurt whenever he pushed back in again. There was no pleasure, just pain, sharp pain and dull pain. I cried out again and again,  His fingers dug into my hips, bringing bruises to my skin. Harry shoved my face further into the mattress and I whimpered.

He suddenly stopped, his whole length inside me. He moaned deeply and I felt his cum inside me. I gasped as he pulled out and pushed me down on the bed, slapping my side. I winced, feeling my core throb painfully. Harry lay down beside me and rubbed his hand over my stomach.

"You're mine, and now I've claimed you," he said. His fingers stroked over the finger-shaped bruises on my hips and the large handprint blossoming on my side. "Liam's right; you bruise like an apple."

He got off the bed, pulling the thin duvet over my shaking body. Silence fell in the bedroom and I thought he'd left. The bed moved as he stood up and I curled closer in on myself, scared he'd hurt me again. Instead, he pressed his lips lightly to my shoulder.

"You should rest," he murmured, drawing back.

The door closed as he left. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook with sobs. I'd been raped for the second time since I'd been kidnapped. I could feel blood dripping down my leg. He'd been rough enough to tear the lining of my vagina. I hugged the pillow tightly, burying my face in the memory foam. Of course, night-walkers didn't eat, therefore they didn't buy food. So they would have the most luxurious items. The pillow I had in my village was made from thin, scratchy material and only had a thin layer of padding on the inside.

I missed home. I missed my mum and my brother, the little pest he was. Always running about, trying to get me to play soldiers with him. He was only five. Seven, now. I wish I'd spent more time with him. I'd run off after our village had been invaded by night-walkers. He would have been killed, or forced into slavery. Just thinking about him brought more tears to my eyes.

A hand stroked over my skin and I flinched away. Niall shushed me, running his fingers through my hair and over my back and shoulders. I looked up, my face red, sniffing, and Niall slipped his arms around my waist, lifting me easily onto his lap. His hand stroked over my entrance, healing the torn skin and veins. He touched my side, healing the bruise that hadn't fully formed yet, then danced his fingertips around my arm, healing the break.

"Can't heal these," he told me, running his fingertips over the fingerprints on my hips. "You're marked as Harry's now. If I heal it, I'll be punished."

I whimpered, hiding my face against his shoulder. He stroked my back, hushing me. I clung to him, ignoring the slight difference in temperature - while night-walkers' hearts still beat, their body temperature was lower than a human's, and the difference was significant enough for me to notice - and cried silently into his neck. I could feel faint bumps on his skin, scars from old bites.

When I'd stopped sobbing, I leaned back and wiped my eyes. Niall caught my fingers in his, resting our joined hands on my leg. His other arm was around my waist, keeping me upright. Without his support, I was sure I'd fall down and stay down.

"Niall," I said quietly, "what do you do?"

"What do you mean, princess?" he asked, his thumb stroking the bare skin on my back. I felt my heart flutter at the name. It sounded cliché, but I really liked Niall. He was the only one who treated me like I was an actual person, and not just a sex toy.

"Like, what do you do all night? Doesn't it get boring?"

"Well, I'm normally with Zayn or Liam. But when I have time to myself, I play guitar, which you know, and I sing. We play the Xbox too, me and Haz. Lou's really competitive."

I bit my lip. "What's wrong with Harry?"

"Zayn said you'd notice something," Niall muttered. "He's a little bit... strange. He has mood swings, severe mood swings. That's why he's not further up than he is, because Louis' scared he'll get angry and kill someone. We can still die, you know. Sometimes Harry's nice and kind, and he'll want a cuddle, and other times he'll break things. I wish Louis would change the new ones straight away, you're not the most durable lot."

"How can you die?" I asked, feigning innocence. If I could kill them...

Niall laughed and kissed my nose. "You think I'm stupid? I'm not telling you."

I sighed and rested my head against him. "Why is Liam a dog?"

I felt him shrug. "Dunno. It's what he likes. He likes to be petted and walked and looked after. Doesn't like the punishments though. They're a bit... different from the rest of us. Lou normally ties him up so he can only crawl on his hands and knees and locks him in a  cage during the day. He has to drink from a dog bowl and piss outside. Can't speak either. When that happens, we can do whatever we want to him, even me and Haz." Niall's lips rested against my head. "I keep wondering what you like."

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"But you must like  _something_."

"I don't know," I repeated. "I really don't. So far, it's been pain and tears."

"Then we'll just have to find something that you like," Niall said brightly. "You're obviously not like me, you're too feisty to be a submissive. Do you like it rough?"

"No," I said, sitting up straight.

"Okay, how about anal? Or have you not done that yet?" I shook my head. "So we don't know. How about suffocation? Bondage? Petplay? Exhibitionism? Bloodplay? Hair pulling?"

He tugged my head back as he said the last one and I shoved him away. "Ow," I muttered, leaning against him.

"What about watersports? Daddy kink? Ageplay?"

"I don't even know what half of those are," I admitted, stretching my legs out in front of me.

"Exhibitionism is having sex in front of other people. Harry, basically. Petplay is what Liam does. Bloodplay pretty much speaks for itself. Daddy kink and ageplay are when there's a little involved. The little is the equivalent of a child in the relationship. Watersports is pissing on someone-"

"Ew! Why would someone enjoy that?" I asked, horrified.

Niall chuckled. "It's surprisingly enjoyable. Louis finds things he wants to try and experiments on us. He wasn't sure whether he liked watersports or not, so that one went on for a while. We have to find something you like. Otherwise Louis will decide something for you, and that isn't pleasant."

"What about pain?"

Zayn was suddenly standing in front of us. I swallowed nervously, changing my position so I was as small as possible. Niall stroked my leg, squeezing my knee gently. Zayn reached forward and rolled my nipple between his fingers, tugging on it.

"Do you like this, Tess?" he asked, pulling harder. "The pain?" I whimpered, moving closer to him so the pressure was slightly lessened. "Liam told me you were wet after he spanked you. Does it make you hot, Tess?"

"Zayn, leave her alone," Niall hissed, clutching Zayn's wrist.

Zayn glared at him. "Remember your place, Horan," he snapped. Niall's hand slipped from his arm. "Good boy." He twisted his wrist, crushing my nipple between his fingertips before releasing it. "And you'd better remember your place as well. Lou's not patient when it comes to kinks, so you'd better find yours fast." Pity flashed across his expression. "Settle on something just now, just to keep him happy. When he's upset, we all suffer." He looked over at Niall, eyes cold again. "Louis wants to talk to us all. She stays here."

Zayn disappeared, the door slamming shut behind him. Niall let out the breath he'd been holding and quickly tightened his grip around me. His lips brushed against my temple before he was gone, leaving me alone on the bed. I covered my face with my hands and took a long, shuddering breath. I couldn't quite come to grips with the fact that I was living in a house of night-walkers, let alone the fact that I was their  _sex slave_. I had to try to get out of here. The night-walkers' constant mood swings confused me. One moment Harry was strong and angry, the next he was calm and cuddly. Zayn calmed down after a while and wasn't as violent or as rough. I was yet to see a drastic change in Liam, he seemed to always be cruel, though not as cruel as Louis. Louis wasn't always cruel, just most of the time. I hadn't seen Niall as anything other than sweet and gentle.

I had to check the door. I mean, they were only in the living room, surely they wouldn't have locked the door? The handle was rigid in my grasp. I sighed in defeat and lay on the bed, fisting the sheets loosely like I was a child and it was my favourite blanket. I was on top of the duvet and I was naked and it was cold, but I didn't really care. I couldn't. The locked door had just taken my hope from me. Not only was I forbidden from leaving this underground house, I was also now not permitted to leave this room. I'd always hated restrictions, even as a child. The fact that I couldn't do anything about them, was completely helpless, depressed me.

I must've drifted off, because the next time I woke, I wasn't alone. I opened my eyes slowly, still caked with sleep, and spotted Harry rummaging through a drawer in the unit. He was shirtless, and hadn't appeared to have noticed me yet. His dark jeans hung low on his hips, revealing more than just the waistband of his boxers. His torso was long, really long, and his right arm was crowded with tattoos. There were a few dotted about the rest of his body, and a large chest one of two birds. His necklaces hung over the top, the little paper aeroplane and the cross tangled together. The entire room was lit by the candle perched on top of the unit, and in the dim light I could just make out the scarring of the bites that had turned him into a night-walker all those years ago.

He shook his head, pushing his hair to the side. I immediately closed my eyes, scared he'd seen me, and he chuckled. Peeking with one eye, I saw I'd been caught and gave in, leaning up on my elbows. Harry smiled, closing the drawer and picking the candle up, carrying it towards me. He set it down on the bedside table beside me and kissed my forehead, pushing me back down to the bed with as little force as he could manage.

"You need to get some rest, love," he whispered, beginning to unbuckle his belt. "Tomorrow's going to be a big day."

I watched as he removed his jeans and boxers, throwing them over to the corner of the room. He was being cuddly again, and it was a little weird. I wondered what he meant about tomorrow. Was that what their meeting had been about?

Harry crawled into the bed behind me, keeping his distance. I rolled over to face him, watching as he settled down and his eyes fluttered shut. I waited a few moments, then reached out hesitantly. I wanted to trace his tattoos, but I didn't want him knowing that I wanted to. His breathing had ceased, so I was sure he'd fallen into that strange state of death that wasn't actually death. I went for the large ship tattoo on his bicep.

The moment my fingertips brushed against his skin, his eyes shot open. He began breathing again, in heavy pants, his green eyes locked onto my brown ones. I instantly drew back my hand, but he caught it before I could move out of his reach. I didn't dare blink, afraid he'd move closer in the short space of time my eyes were closed for. His eyes were amazing. An emerald green, small flecks of yellow-green glinting in the flickering candlelight. They were like vast meadows with hidden flowers that weren't quite dandelions yet, and were still mostly green. I forced myself to blink, to draw my attention away from his eyes.

He chuckled breathily. "You can touch them," he said, releasing my wrist. He even extended his arm a little so I could reach his tattoos better. "It's alright." His lips curled into a little half-smile. "I won't bite you, I promise."

I reached out again and traced the outline of the hull of the ship. I brought my fingers up his arm, following the mast, and he shivered. Drawing the curved sails, his eyes slid shut and he gasped. I wasn't sure what I was doing that made him so sensitive, but I moved on to tracing the letters in the crook of his elbow - 'Things I can't'. He hissed and jumped away from me, leaving to me lie there in shock. What had I done? Would he punish me for it?

After about a minute, he opened his eyes again. They held an apology. Harry reached out for my hand, resting his on top of mine. "Sorry," he said, almost sheepishly. "I'm really ticklish." He frowned, his gaze landing on our hands. "You're really cold. Do you want one of my t-shirts?"

A draught generated by the speed he moved at and the fact that he was now kneeling on the bed, one of his shirts clutched in his hands were the only indicators that he'd moved. I sat up and reached for the garment, but he beat me to it and pulled it over my head, holding it still while I slipped my arms through the holes. He gently moved my hair out from the collar and kissed my lips.

"Night, Tess," he said, rolling over so he wasn't facing me. "Or morning. Whatever."

I frowned, puzzled, but leaned over and blew the candle out. I lay down, facing Harry, and caught myself wondering if I'd done something to upset him. No, I couldn't think like that. It wasn't the right way to think about someone who'd raped me hours earlier. Shivering at the memory, I pulled the blankets closer around myself and forced myself to lie still and sleep.


	9. Chapter Eight

Something was tickling my nose. I frowned, tilting my head up on the pillow. My arms were wrapped around something cold and firm. I blinked, looking down on the curly brown mass of hair that nestled in my arms. It took me a moment to recognise it as the top of Harry's head. Sometime during the night, before he'd died for the day, we must have cuddled together after I'd fallen asleep, because I couldn't remember moving. Harry was cold because he was still dead. His face was buried against my stomach, his fingers curled around my right wrist.

I had to move away from him. I was starting to shiver. I shuffled backwards on the bed, but only got an arm's length away from him because of his grip on my wrist. His face was almost peaceful, a small frown bringing his eyebrows together. I began peeling his fingers from me, working myself loose. His fingers were stiff and cold, almost like they were frozen and if I moved them too fast, they'd snap off. I knew I was being silly, but I couldn't help thinking that.

I managed to pull away from him and slid off the bed. Even though I knew he wouldn't wake, I still tiptoed across the room. The door was unlocked, the handle turning easily in my palm. I pulled the door open and was met with the quiet buzz of the television coming from Louis' room, the door slightly ajar. I considered sneaking the opposite direction, wondering if I could actually make it out now that only Louis was awake and he was weaker than normal, but I knew I'd never make it.

"Tess," Louis sang. "Come here."

I had no choice now. I walked down the carpeted corridor and pushed the door open. It wasn't just Louis that was awake; Zayn was cuddled between the older boy's legs, his head resting on Louis' stomach. Both boys were naked, Louis casually stroking various parts of Zayn's body.

"Come cuddle," Louis said, holding his arm out.

I approached them cautiously. Louis' hand curled around my forearm and pulled me onto the bed, his arm slipping underneath me to hold me against his chest. Zayn reached out towards me, catching the loose fabric of the t-shirt between his fingers and drawing it closer to his face. He took a long breath, then rolled his eyes and snuggled against Louis.

"Harry," he said, looking up at the eldest.

"Not surprising," Louis commented. "I think he's got a bit of a soft spot for her. Well, one part of him does."

His hand stroked over my waist and I kept myself from flinching. They were talking about me like I wasn't even in the room. It was incredibly annoying, but I knew if I said anything, I'd be punished.

A hand batted my head and I looked up to see Louis watching me. He was smiling. "You didn't interrupt. Good. You're learning. Soon we'll have you completely trained." He looked over at Zayn. "Should we tell her now, or leave her to guess on her own?"

Zayn smiled sadistically at me. "Leave her to guess," he said softly. "It'll be more fun."

"Just what I was thinking," Louis nodded. His fingers curled in my hair and tugged sharply. "We should wait until the rest of the boys are up. Get Niall to prepare her. No, Liam."

"I thought Liam was going to be punished?" Zayn frowned.

"Oh. Almost forgot." Louis smiled almost lovingly down at the younger boy. "Thank you, Zaynie. Niall can do it then. It doesn't matter if he tells her or not, she'll find out just after that anyway. You'll have to think about what we want to do with her."

They stopped talking after that, the three of us lying in silence. Louis kept stroking Zayn and I, like we were nothing more than pets, though I suppose that was all we were to him. Louis' eyes were trained on the television screen, though Zayn glanced at me every now and again. When I met his eyes, he quickly looked away, though not before I'd caught the smallest flicker of pity. I wondered what they were planning, though, not for the first time, I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know.

Another three TV programs had started and finished by the time Liam wandered in. Louis' gaze turned cold as he watched the youngest night-walker enter the room. Liam froze, unsure of what to do as Louis pushed Zayn and I off him and stood up, standing in front of the youngest.

"You've been a bad puppy, haven't you?" Louis asked, his voice harsh and calculating.

Liam whimpered, sinking to his knees. "No, sir, please, please, sir, I can do better, I won't disobey again, please sir..."

Louis just shook his head. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" Liam's begging continued. "Zayn, go and get everything."

Zayn disappeared immediately, reappearing seconds later carrying rope, a fluffy tail attached to a butt plug, a set of clip-on puppy ears, a set of black leather mittens and a strange plastic dog bone. Liam looked distraught, still begging and whimpering quietly. Louis pushed him onto his side with his feet.

"You know what to do, Zayn," he said, sitting back on the bed and tugging me onto his lap, holding my head so I could watch. "If you turn out to be into petplay, little Tess, this is how you'll be punished too."

Zayn knelt beside Liam, who looked at him pleadingly. The older night-walker avoided eye contact, pulling Liam until he was sitting up on his knees. Liam's arms were bent and tightly bound, wrist to bicep, with the rope. Zayn pushed him down again so he rested on his elbows and knees before bending his legs and tying them ankle to thigh. He clipped on the ears and slowly pushed the butt plug into Liam as the puppy boy whined lowly. The toy bone turned out to be a gag, which Liam obediently bit down on as soon as it was pushed between his lips and fastened behind his head.

"Final touch," Louis said, getting up and opening his closet. He pulled out a black leather collar with a lead attached to it. Kneeling in front of Liam, he attached the collar around his neck and let the lead trail along the ground in front.

So this was Liam's punishment. Humiliation.

Louis held his hand out to me. "Come on, Tess, come and pet the puppy."

I slowly stood up and approached the three boys. Liam butted his head against my leg and Louis took my wrist, bringing my hand down to ruffle Liam's hair. The puppy sighed and rested his head against my knee. Louis caught his chin and forced him to look him straight in his bright blue eyes.

"If you behave, I might consider taking this bone out," Louis told him, tapping the toy gag. "But only if you're a very, very good puppy."

Liam made a muffled yipping noise and Louis smiled. He left Zayn, Liam and I in the middle of the floor and prowled through his cupboard, pulling out a black bag and leaving the bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind him. Zayn pushed Liam onto his back, tickling his sides. Liam waggled his bound limbs in the air and closed his eyes in pleasure as Zayn's hand closed around his cock. Zayn pumped a few times, listening to Liam moan behind the plastic bone, before removing his hand completely. Liam's brown eyes widened, looking up at Zayn pleadingly, but the night-walker shook his head.

"Sorry, love," he said sadly. "Not allowed to cum unless Lou says so, remember?"

Liam whined, a low sound in his throat, and rolled onto his side. With a little help from Zayn, he was back on his elbows and knees again. Zayn smiled fondly, clapping his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his forehead. I shuffled back against the bed, watching the two interact with each other. It was obvious they were in love, though I doubted they could express it that freely while Louis was around.

They played for a while before Niall appeared in the doorway. He murmured something to Zayn, who nodded and took Liam's lead, guiding him out of the room. Niall stood over me, holding out his hand to help me up. I hesitated, then accepted his help. He took me through to the bathroom and turned the shower on, stepping in with me. He produced a slim, pink razor and began to shave the hair off my body until I was completely bare.

"You're going into training," he told me quietly. He looked so sincere. "I don't pity you at all."

"What does training mean?" I asked nervously. Something about this whole situation scared me a little.

"You'll learn how to serve us properly and be a good fuck doll, according to Louis," he replied.

"How long will it take?" I asked, beginning to get a little more than a bit worried.

"Could be a couple of weeks. Harry's took a year. Mine took a good couple of months. It'll be hell, however long it is." Niall sighed, drying me off and placing his hand on my back, gesturing to the door. "If we wait any longer, they'll come find us. Let's go. And good luck, too."

Niall escorted me through to the main area, where I found Liam, Zayn, a very tired looking Harry and a lot of extra furniture that hadn't been there before. Louis was standing right in front of where Niall made me stop, towering over me. Niall took his place between Harry and Zayn.

"You're going to be trained, little Tess," Louis said. "From now until the end of your training, you will wear a collar and cuffs, and you will be referred to as Slave. If you survive the training and make it to the end, you can have a pretty collar instead, and you can have your name back. But I might change it. You will address each of us as Sir, apart from me. I'm your Master. You must follow all rules we give you, and a list will be pinned to the fridge, so anyone that comes by can see it. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded. "Yes," I whispered.

He leaned forward, raising his eyebrows. "The proper form?"

I guessed he meant addressing him. "Yes, Master," I corrected.

"Good. Now, the rules are as follows: every Sunday you shall have a discipline session, though I haven't quite decided on what that will be yet. You will have these sessions whether you've been good or not. You will not speak unless spoken to or need to ask for something, and you will always use the proper form. No eye contact. You are not allowed to sit or lie on anything without at least one of your holes filled. That's why I've brought out the training chairs. You may sit on the floor. Slaves aren't allowed on the couch. You will receive lessons for an hour and a half each morning. You will not wear clothes unless we leave the house, and even then one of us shall pick what you wear. You will obey all of us without question and will feed us when we require blood." He smiled. "Your first period with us should be fun. You will clean the house everyday when we aren't using you and you will be punished if you misbehave, disobey or ignore us. Do you understand?"

I nodded, my gaze on his sockless feet. "Yes, Master," I replied.

Louis seemed pleased. "Good. Present your wrists."

I frowned a little, but held my arms out. Chain bracelets clipped around each wrist, secured with a little padlock. The same chains went around my ankles, and finally Louis stood up straight and locked a chain collar around my neck. I could feel the cool metal of the padlock on my back and shivered.

Louis kept his hands on my shoulders. "For your first act as a proper slave, you must feed us."

He tilted my head to the side, baring my neck. Without any of the gentle kisses he'd placed last time he'd done this, he sank his fangs into my neck and lapped at the blood flow. He didn't take much, but when Zayn took his place, I began to feel a little dizzy. Niall was reluctant to take blood from me, so he didn't take as much, but Harry drank the most and made me feel light-headed. When left to stand on my own, I wobbled dangerously and Niall caught me, slipping his arms around my waist and holding me up. My eyes fell on Zayn, who had pulled Liam's gag down his chin and was letting Liam lick into his mouth, obviously having saved blood for him since he couldn't get any for himself.

"Zayn," Louis said lazily, looking over at his second-in-command. Zayn shoved Liam's gag back into his mouth and snapped to attention. "Take Slave and teach her how to please a cock."

"Yes, Master," Zayn said, nodding.

He picked up a lead from a black bag on the table - the same one Liam had - and clipped it onto a link in my chain collar. I was pulled after him through to the corridor. There were three rooms on either wall; Liam and Zayn's rooms and the bathroom on the left, Niall and Harry's rooms on the right. There was also a nondescript black door on the right that I hadn't been into yet. Zayn led me straight past it and into his own room.

He let go of the lead and walked further into the room. I hovered by the doorway, unsure of what to do. He sat down on the bed and looked up at me.

"Get on your knees," he said simply. I did as he said, fearing another spanking. "Come over here." When I started to rise again, he shook his head. "Crawl."

I crawled over to him, my head ducked down so he wouldn't see my pink cheeks. When I was in between his legs, he ordered me to kneel up again and arranged the lead so it hung down between my breasts.

"Louis hasn't told you all the rules," Zayn said, his hand on my shoulder. He sounded almost pitiful. "You have to ask for everything: food, going to the bathroom, being able to cum, everything. If you don't, you'll be punished. You have to cater for  _all_  of our kinks. I didn't have it so bad, I only had Louis to please, but Harry had all of us and he's had the longest training so far. You'll have to let Harry fuck you in public, dominate Niall, unless we find you're a natural submissive too, in which case you'll both be dominated at the same time. I don't think you are though. Louis will make you mate with Liam, and hopefully he'll give you to me so I can humiliate you. Louis knows a lot of night-walkers that are into this kind of thing, so he'll take us to parties and we'll have to service everyone there. It's happened a few times. He might even call on Eleanor." Zayn hissed with the memory. "Her speciality is electricity. Now give me your hand; if I don't teach you something, we'll both be punished."

I held out my right hand and he took my wrist, drawing my hand over his cock. He curled my fingers around it loosely.

"This is the length, or shaft," he told me, moving my hand right to the tip, "the head," he pulled my fingers down to the bottom, where there was a dark coating of hair, "and the base. You should already know that, but just in case." He reached over and pulled open the drawer on his bedside table, taking out a small sachet of something. "This is lube," he said, holding it in front of my face. He was talking to me like I was five. "You need it when giving a handjob. Unless you suck me first, but we're not on oral yet, so we'll stick to lube. Tear it open."

I took both hands and ripped the sachet open. With his guidance, I covered his cock with the watery lube and gripped his shaft again. I followed his instructions almost perfectly; tightening my grip, changing the speed and flicking my thumb over the slit on the head when he told me to. He was lying back on the bed, his hands by his head, when he began to speak again.

"If this was a consensual relationship, the rules would be different. You'd have a safeword, and we'd talk boundaries - twist your wrist a little, that's it -  what we can do and what we can't do and you'd be in - flick your thumb over my slit again -  on discussions about this. You'd be able to go out, get a job, go to school, anything like - now move your hand down to my balls - that. This isn't a consensual relationship though. We will abuse you and hurt you and humiliate you and you can't do - move your hand down under my balls, yeah, there - anything about it."

Zayn shuddered under my fingers as I gently stroked the stretch of skin under his balls. He moaned lowly and writhed a little before keeping himself steady. His breath was coming out in little pants and he knocked my hand away, sitting up and grabbing onto my lead.

"Open your mouth," he breathed, pumping his own hand up and down his length.

He tugged me closer by the lead and came with a short cry. His cum spurted over my cheekbones, only a tiny little bit landing in my mouth. I reached up to wipe away the cum, but he caught my wrist and stopped me.

"Liam," he called, getting up to open the door.

Liam was surprisingly fast at crawling through to the bedroom. He appeared at the open door almost instantly and waited patiently for Zayn to tell him what to do. Zayn tugged the gag out of his mouth and whispered something in his ear. Liam's eyes widened as he looked across and began to crawl towards me. He stopped when he was hovering over me, his face equal to mine.

His pink tongue darted out and began to lap at the cum that was steadily drying on my cheeks. I grimaced and muttered, "Ew," under my breath. I had, however, forgotten that Zayn could hear me.

His hand pulled at my collar, forcing me onto my hands and knees. The palm of his hand struck against my ass once, twice, three times. I bit my lip and hissed as he smoothed over the skin.

"No speaking," he reminded me sternly. "That didn't have to happen." He pushed me back down so I was sitting on my heels again. "Thank me for punishing you."

"Thank you, Sir," I whispered, both sets of cheeks red.

Zayn nodded, stepping back so Liam could continue cleaning my face. Some of the cum had dried and to get it off he scraped his teeth across my cheeks. He broke the skin a couple of times and happily lapped at the dribbles of blood. I let my eyes flutter shut, trying to block out the feeling of Liam's tongue rasping against my skin. I only dared to look again when he'd pulled away.

"Come on, Slave," Zayn sighed, wrapping the end of my lead around his knuckles. "Let's go see Harry. He'll teach you something, I'm sure."

I was pulled along the corridor behind him, Liam nipping playfully at my ankles. He continued this right into the living room, where Louis smacked him with a rolled up newspaper.

"Later, Puppy," he murmured, unrolling it so he could continue reading.

"Any idea where Harry is?" Zayn asked him. He shook the lead. "I was going to pass her along."

"He's in his room, I think," Louis replied. "Sulking, probably. He hates it when I wake him up early."

"Thanks."

I was pulled back along the corridor with Zayn, though Liam stayed to pout at Louis. Zayn rapped on Harry's door, pushing it open and walking straight in. Harry was curled up on the bed, his head covered by the pillows. His eyes peeked over at us curiously.

"What do you want?" he croaked.

"That's not how you speak to me, Haz," Zayn chided.

Harry buried his face in the pillow and groaned. "Don't care," he mumbled. "I'm tired."

"I know you are, but I want you to take your slave and actually help to train her." Zayn pushed me forward. "Don't break anything this time, okay?"

"I didn't mean to!" Harry protested, sitting up straight. "She didn't say anything!"

"She's not supposed to say anything," Zayn told him. "Not that you would have stopped anyway. You heard it, Haz, I know you did. You should have stopped then. You're lucky Niall has the gift he does, otherwise Louis would have punished you even more. Don't break her beyond repair."

He left. Harry sighed irritably and reached forward, yanking me onto the bed with the lead. The chains rattled and I almost fell forward, catching myself on the bed. Harry kept pulling impatiently, only stopping when I was sitting in front of him. He rested his hands on my shoulders.

"I want to be a good owner," he confessed quietly. I could tell this was something he'd never said to anyone before. "I don't want to be like Louis, I don't want to be cruel. I want to be firm but trustworthy. I can't do that if you just take everything." I blinked as he sighed heavily. "Tell me what you don't like."

"I- I don't know," I admitted.

"So far then," he pressed, his fingers stroking over the bruises he'd left yesterday. "What haven't you enjoyed so far?"

I thought about it. "When Zayn and Liam were... y'know." I blushed.

Harry chuckled. "You'll quickly become used to saying things like that. What didn't you like about it?"

I shrugged. "They used me."

"We're all going to use you, love, you're going to have to live with that. What else?"

"When Zayn choked me."

"We can practice that, he won't choke you next time."

"When Liam hit me."

"That was a punishment, we can't do anything about that." He frowned. "There must be something else?"

I shook my head. "Not much happened."

"Hmm. I know what I can teach you. Stay here."

He vanished out the door, leaving me sitting cross-legged on the bed. I didn't move, knowing he'd return in seconds. It was closer to a minute when he appeared again, carrying a few short, silvery objects in his hand.

"Don't let Louis know I let you sit on the bed, okay?" he said, sitting on the edge. The silvery things in his hands were double ended clips. "Turn around for me, hands behind your back."

I did as he said, feeling him pull my wrists closer together. Something snapped around the links on my chain cuffs, holding them together. Harry turned me round again and laid me back on the bed, pushing my legs apart. He reached under the mattress and pulled out two chains, each one connecting to the legs of the bed. He used the last two clips to tie my legs apart.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" he said, disappearing out of the room again.

I lay and waited, almost scared of what he would bring back. I suspected he'd gone to look through Louis' cupboard and could only imagine the torture devices he'd return with. My legs were beginning to hurt from being pulled apart this much.

Harry returned, carrying a little plastic basket. I frowned as he knelt between my legs. He showed me what was in the basket. Little clothes pegs.

"Every time you cum, I'll peg you," he told me, sitting the basket by my foot. "You have to ask every time you want to, and if you don't I'll put two pegs on. Every time you ask and I say yes, I'll take one off. Understand?" I nodded and his fingers pinched my thigh. "The proper form, please."

"Yes, Sir," I whispered, my cheeks glowing red.

Harry smiled. "Good."

He stroked over my clit, knowing exactly what he was doing. The household may be full of guys, but he'd definitely done this before. His long middle finger probed my entrance, slipping in and out shallowly. His thumb continued to massaged my clit as he slid his finger all the way into me. I gasped as he curled it, hitting a tender little spot I didn't know I had. He began pushing his fingers in and out, growing faster and faster, his other hand resting on my stomach to brace himself. He began to move faster than I could see and a tight knot formed in my stomach.

I knew I had to ask. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. It was embarrassing and degrading and humiliating, but he'd peg me if I didn't. He'd peg me anyway, because I didn't think I could hold it.

I opened my mouth to ask, but I was a bit too late. I shuddered as pleasure rushed through me, whimpering as Harry's fingers stilled and retracted.

"You didn't ask, Slave," Harry said sadly, shaking his head. "I was even going to let you. But you didn't ask, so that's two pegs."

He pulled out two from the basket, both of the bright purple. Pinching the skin of my breast, he clipped the pegs on the underside and sat back on his heels. I winced in pain. Never had I thought this sort of thing would hurt and be used as a punishment.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Harry asked, placing his fingers back at my entrance.

This went on for hours. I was exhausted by then, several pegs clamping my breasts because I was too damn stubborn to ask. Harry was watching me, disappointed.

"Here's the deal, okay?" he said, holding up a pink peg. "If you don't ask this time, this is going here," he rubbed over my clit and I whimpered, "and another will go on your tongue so you won't be able to ask. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir," I replied.

He began thrusting his fingers again, though this time he bent down and tongued my clit, looking up at me with green eyes that were almost black in colour. The change in texture was welcomed, the heat and sensation of his breath and mouth on me so much better than just his fingers. It wasn't long before I could feel the familiar sensation building up inside me. I'd hate myself for this.

"Please, Sir, can I cum?" I asked, squeezing my eyes shut.

Harry laughed, the vibrations sending me further to the edge until I was wobbling precariously. He had to say yes now, otherwise I'd lose it.

"Go ahead," he told me, leaning back, his fingers still working.

My head fell back as I let everything go. My vision went white and I bit through my lip. I tasted blood. Harry's hand smoothed over my stomach, bringing me through it. When I was lying there, panting, he chuckled. I cracked my eyes open to find him pulling his fingers out of me, bringing them up to his mouth and sucking on them delicately.

"You taste nice," he said, leaning over. "You're also bleeding."

He pressed his lips against mine, lapping at the blood. I let him, too tired to fight him. He sat up again, licking his lips.

"Yup, you taste nice." He worked to take the pegs off and unhook me from the bed. He helped me sit up, unbinding my hands and pressing a light kiss to my cheek. "That wasn't so bad, was it? We can go again tomorrow, get you comfortable with asking. I think someone's made you something to eat though."

He slid my lead between his fingers before leading me through to the kitchen. There was a little table with four chairs around it. One of them didn't match the others, and when Harry pulled it out, I saw the wooden dildo moulded to the chair. I froze and Harry had to pull me forward with the lead. Glancing around the room, I saw Louis watching me, absently stroking Liam, who was also looking in my direction. There was a plate of food in front of the chair.

"Come on," Harry coaxed quietly. "I'll help you on."

He lifted me up slightly and told me to hold my legs apart. I did, and he swiftly pushed me onto the dildo. I gasped when I realised how big and wide it actually was. Harry half-smiled, almost apologetically, and sat down next to me. He watched me eat, a wistful look in his eyes. When I raised my eyebrows at him, careful not to say anything because Louis was also in the room, he shook his head slightly.

I finished the bowl of pasta - simple little twists covered in a cheese sauce which Harry told me Niall had prepared because he was the only one who still knew how to cook - and got off the dildo with a little help from Harry. He grabbed my lead and began walking out of the room. Louis caught his wrist and stopped him as we passed.

"Remember the rules, Harry," he said firmly, glancing up at us. "Don't let her sleep while she's empty."

Harry frowned. "But then she won't be able to get up until I do."

"That's a shame. I know you like cuddles, Harry, so you should be alright." Louis' cool blue eyes raked over me. "I think she can sleep with Zayn tomorrow. Then maybe Niall. She'll be passed around a lot, that's for sure." His gaze moved back to Harry. "Do whatever you want with her, just don't break her."

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, leading me out of the room.

"And Harry?"

Harry popped his head round the door again. "Yes, sir?"

From what I could see, Louis was smiling. "Sleep tight, Harold."

Harry smiled too. "You too, Loubear."

Louis laughed as Harry took me to his room. I was surprised he'd gotten away with that. My surprise must have shown, because Harry chuckled as he stripped off his shirt.

"It's our little ritual," he told me, throwing his clothes into the washing basket in the corner of the room. "Started before I knew he was a night-walker." He paused. "Maybe I'll tell you that story sometime. But not now. Sun's almost up, I'll be asleep before the end of it." He unclipped the lead and let it fall to the floor. "C'mere."

Lying back on the bed, he pulled me with him so I was lying on top of him. One hand around my waist, he reached down and parted my legs a little, slipping into me easily. This was more than a little weird. I could feel him stationary inside me, but couldn't do anything about it with his hands wrapped around my waist.

"Just relax," he yawned. "It'll be night in no time."

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Hopefully I'd sleep before him. I didn't particularly want to see him die. His heart thumped in his chest, slowing every second as he drew closer and closer to his dormant state. He yawned again, one of his arms moving up to hug my back. I could actually feel him growing colder. His breathing became deep and even as he tugged up the covers a little. His grip on my body tightened and I listened as his heartbeat stopped. The soft noise of his breathing fell silent.

I lifted my head, surprised. "Harry?" I whispered. I received no reply. His skin was almost ashen, growing cooler by the second. Slightly unnerved, I lay down again and forced myself to drift off, trying not to think about the dead boy beneath me.


	10. Chapter Nine

I woke late. Not late enough, it seemed, because Harry was still asleep - still dead - beneath me. His arms were wound tight around my body and I was still impaled on his cock, unable to move even an inch. My muscles had the tell-tale stiffness of not moving all night. I yawned, unable to resist, and laid my head on his chest, reaching up to tease his curls. Despite the rest of him being as still and hard as stone, his hair was springy and fluffy, just as it was when he was alive.

Warmth spread through the body beneath me. It seemed I'd woken up at the right time after all. With a long, shuddering gasp, Harry's organs began to work again. His heart beat fast in his chest. He blinked sleepily and peered down his body, smiling slightly when he saw me.

"Morning, Tess- um, Slave." His hand stroked over my back.

"Morning," I replied quietly, rolling over now that his arms weren't quite so tight around me.

I stopped on my back, sighing contently. Harry's hand slipped down my body, going to where we were connected. He rubbed the rough pad of his index finger over my clit.

"I want you to ride me," he whispered, his free hand reaching up to twist one of my nipples.

"What?" I asked, alarmed. "How... How do I do that?"

"I'll show you. Sit up."

I followed all of his instructions exactly as he wanted me to. When he told me to start bouncing on his cock, I was a bit doubtful. Did people actually do that? Harry's hand slapped against my thigh, reddening the skin, and I guessed, yeah, people did do that. Harry's hands were on my hips, squeezing whenever he wanted me to speed up or slow down. He began thrusting his hips upwards as I came down, making me cry out. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me down to kiss me fiercely.

"Ask me to cum," he demanded.

I shook my head, determined not to let him win this time. He thrust up hard and I felt something tear. Crying out in pain, I looked back down at him with watery eyes. He'd switched back to rough Harry, the Harry that didn't care if he hurt me or not, and was glaring at me with angry green eyes. I whimpered.

"Ask, or I'll do it again," he said firmly.

My lip was trembling. "P- please," I whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please let me cum," I mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

My cheeks were heated, and even more so when the palm of Harry's hand struck one of them. I gasped as he gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Ask properly," he snapped.

"Please can I cum, sir?" I asked, unable to look away.

He nodded. "Go ahead."

My vision blurred as I came hard, collapsing on top of him. This had to be the strongest orgasm I'd had so far, but it wasn't under the most pleasant of circumstances. Harry rolled us over so he was on top and snapped his hips to meet mine, faster than I could take. I lay boneless beneath him as he used me to get himself off. Finally, he came with a low groan and pulled out of me. I looked up and immediately wished I hadn't. His now flaccid cock was drizzled messily with cum and... Blood. He had torn something and now I was bleeding. His slender fingers stroked over my entrance and came away red. He brought them to his lips, sucking on them lightly.

"You definitely have the best tasting blood," he decided, sitting back on his heels. He pointed to my cheek. "That didn't have to happen, so don't let it. You have to behave, otherwise it won't be me you're dealing with. Go through to the living room, Louis wants you."

I nodded shakily and got off the bed, staggering over to the door and leaning heavily on the wall for support. I heard a drawer sliding open behind me and guessed Harry was getting dressed. Pushing open the door of his bedroom, I crept down the hallway. I knew all of the boys were awake and that they could all hear me anyway, but it just felt right to tiptoe through the house. The living room door was already open. Louis was lying across the couch, ankles crossed over the arm. Liam was kneeling beside him, still a puppy. I wondered how long his punishment would last. Zayn was pottering about in the kitchen and Niall was sprawled on the floor, watching the TV with Louis. It just showed the hierarchy so well. Louis was in charge, Liam pining for his attention. Zayn was working and Niall was seated on the floor, leaving the armchair opposite Louis empty. I stood in the doorway, my arms crossed over my chest, waiting for instructions.

Louis pointed to a feather duster lying on the coffee table. "Get cleaning," he ordered, his gaze never leaving the screen of the television. "I want this place spotless before your next lesson."

I nodded and picked up the duster. Niall reached over to stroke my ankle and sent me a small smile. A cushion from the couch hit him in the face.

"Niall, don't distract her," Louis chided. "She needs to concentrate and do a good job if she doesn't want to be punished."

I began with the various pictures and trinkets on the bookshelf. The pictures were all of the boys, though the situations varied. Some were pictures of the boys with each other, some were pictures of them on their own, some were pictures of them with their families. I counted four of Zayn and Liam with their families, three of Niall and two of Harry. Not a single picture was to be found of Louis and his family. The trinkets also ranged between the boys, most of them having little post-its marking them. I quickly learned that blue was Niall's, green was Harry's, yellow was Liam's, pink was Zayn's and purple was Louis'. The purple post-its were scattered far around the shelves while green and yellow crowded the centre. The little notes told of happy memories the boys shared, and if two of them had bought the ornament together, the post-its were half and half, like the pink and yellow ones on the left of the shelf. Again, there were less purple post-its than the others.

I moved onto the piano, glancing over at the night-walkers. Louis had his hand around Niall's throat, his lips moving softly beside his ear. Niall's eyes were closed in pleasure, a tiny whimper escaping his lips as Louis' grip tightened on his throat. Louis stopped speaking and Niall nodded, blinking up at him. Louis pulled Niall by the neck and nipped at his lips, sucking and licking the blood away. Niall looked so blissed out it was almost unreal, licking his lips - which were redder than before from the blood spread over them and the abuse from Louis - and got to his feet, half-running, half-walking through to the corridor.

Night-walkers' hearts kept beating in their chests. That made them worse than vampires, purely because, if the need arose, they could feed off of each other. Generally, they needed to feed once a day, but they could go for longer if they had to. Because they were still technically alive, the old laws decreed that they were citizens and should be given rights. You used to have to have a warrant to kill one, but those laws were abolished centuries ago. I wasn't completely sure about what had happened, but from what I knew the night-walkers had taken over all governments, slowly changing the humans and taking over most of the world. Pure bred night-walkers were a rare sight, and I was almost certain Louis was one.

Louis caught me looking at him and threw a cushion at me. "Back to work, Slave."

I was mostly finished dusting when Louis caught hold of my collar and yanked me backwards, sending me crashing into him. He pulled me to my feet and dragged me across the room and into the corridor. I stumbled, forced to walk backwards as I was taken down a set of stairs and into a dark room.

This must be through the unexplainable door. Louis pushed me down onto the concrete floor and stood over me, his hands on his hips. I swallowed nervously as he began to pace around me. In the dim lighting of the room, he looked even more menacing than usual. The room smelt like metal and oil and sex and... was that blood? I shivered in the cold. Footsteps on the stairs told me we weren't the only ones down here.

"Harry, light the torches," Louis ordered. "Now, Slave, do you know what this room is?"

I shook my head, biting my lip. Louis disappeared out of my sight, his footsteps echoing in the room, but his voice floated through the darkness back to me.

"What was that?" he asked.

My teeth ran over my bottom lip. "No," I whispered, knowing he could hear me.

There was nothing but silence for a moment and I began to regret my decision not to use the proper form. I heard it before I felt it, the sound of something slim and flexible whooshing through the air, then it struck me. I let out a gasping, choked cry and curled up on myself, squeezing my eyes shut and biting my lip. Pain spread through my back like wildfire, burning across my nerves. When I looked up again, Harry was lighting a second torch bolted to the wall, flames dancing out of the first.

The room was dark, the flooring concrete, like I'd suspected, but the walls matched. Various pieces of lethal-looking equipment sat around the room, a few stained with what looked suspiciously like cum. Racks of whips and canes hung on the walls while hooks and harnesses dangled from the ceiling. It was cold down here; no heating or electricity. Pillars stretched between the ceiling and the floor, steel rings embedded into them.

Louis was still pacing around me, though he now held a thin bamboo cane in his hand. That was what had struck me. Niall and Zayn were standing by the stairs, their hands clasped behind their backs, their heads bowed. Liam wasn't here, probably still upstairs. Louis stood in front of me, holding the cane underneath my chin and using it to tilt my head up.

"What did you say?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, Master," I muttered, keeping my eyes downcast.

"Better," he said, taking the cane away. "We're going out. You're staying here. We'll only be an hour or so." He looked over to Zayn. "Go get Liam."

"Yes, Master," Zayn murmured, heading back up the stairs.

Louis pushed my head down, so I was bent over. He tapped the cane against my ass. "Since you're our slave, we get to use all three of your holes. We've only used two so far. While we're away, I'm going to trust Liam with the task of getting your third hole ready for use."

Zayn came down the stairs, Liam's lead in his hand. Liam had a little difficulty getting down the stairs, but Zayn was patient and helped him the best he could. Louis stepped forward, looking down on Liam.

"Zayn," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the puppy in front of him. "I think we should give Liam a chance to redeem himself, don't you?"

Liam yipped excitedly. Zayn nodded respectfully. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Bring him back up then."

Zayn crouched down next to Liam and slid out his tail. Liam twisted curiously, wanting to see what was happening. Zayn fiddled with the knot tying Liam's right leg and managed to get it loose. Liam sighed in relief, the sound growing every time a knot was undone. Zayn removed the puppy ears and mittens last, sitting back on his heels and petting Liam's hair softly, murmuring to him. Liam shuddered and blinked at Zayn, his lips moving as he said something I couldn't hear. Zayn smiled and kissed his forehead, nodding softly.

Louis gestured at Niall, who nodded and came forward, lifting me up. He was as gentle as he could be while still trying to look like he was being harsh, taking me over to a platform. Metal bars were bolted to the platform, looking painful. Niall bent me at the waist over the highest one, locking one across my legs to keep me in place. My ankles and wrists were similarly fastened under single bars. Niall turned my head to the side so my cheek was pressed flat against the ground. In this position, I was completely defenceless and open.

Looking past Niall, I saw Harry setting up a camera on a tripod. Louis was crouched in front of Liam, a hand tugging on the younger night-walker's cock.

"You have to loosen up her ass," Louis told Liam. "Two of us will take her anal virginity and I want her loose enough to take both of us straight away. Get your whole fist in her. If you don't manage that by the time we get back, you'll be a puppy for the next two days. We'll be a couple of hours, so you'll have enough spare time to play with her yourself. You have one rule: you cannot fuck any of her holes. Understand?"

Liam nodded. "Yes, Master." His voice was a little hoarse from not speaking.

Louis smiled. "Dress her up all nice and pretty and have some fun. But remember, if she's not loose enough, both of you get punished."

Liam nodded and crawled over to kneel beside me. Harry pressed a button on the camera and a red light came on. Louis herded the rest of the night-walkers out of the room, closing the door behind him. Liam had moved into a position where I couldn't see him. The ground was cold beneath my cheek and I shivered. Liam's hand petted down my thighs and something cold and slippery was squirted onto my ass.

"Might hurt a bit," he muttered, spreading my cheeks apart. "It's for your own good though. You could die if two of us went at the same time and you hadn't been prepared. Your intestines would burst."

"That's cheerful," I muttered.

"Don't talk back," Liam growled, the palm of his hand landing hard against the top of my thigh. He squeezed my flesh and I felt how tense he was through his grip.

Seconds later, he relaxed, his finger probing my asshole. I wasn't sure what to expect when his middle finger slipped into me, all the way up to the first knuckle. Shocked, I could do nothing but gasp as he wiggled and slowly loosened the ring of muscle. Another finger slipped in and I whined, trying to push myself backwards.

Liam chuckled. "You've turned into such a slut in only a couple of days, haven't you?"

My cheeks burned red as I realised what he was saying was true. It was almost an ache underneath my stomach that would only leave once I was well and truly fucked. I hated it.

"First part's turning you into a cum slut," Liam said matter-of-factly. "Second part's turning you into a slut for everything else. I have a feeling you won't like that part. We all had to go through it, though, so there's no chance you'll get out of it."

A third finger joined the others. I whimpered as the burn became a little too painful. "What happens in the second part?" I whispered, biting my lip.

Liam chuckled. "Can't tell you that. It'll ruin the surprise. It's not nice, though."

He slipped a fourth finger into me and I gasped loudly, gritting my teeth at the pain. I was scared to bite my lip in case it bled and Liam got hungry and lost control. I wasn't sure what sort of damage he was capable of, but I didn't want to find out.

"Just my thumb now," he remarked cheerfully, "then we can play. Maybe I'll let you out of this." His nail tapped against the metalwork, the high-pitched noise ringing through the room.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to whimper. "Will it hurt?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Will what hurt?" I didn't reply. "Tonight? Undoubtedly. Louis likes torture almost as much as he likes sex. He'll probably let Zayn feed at the same time."

Liam fell silent. I could tell he was thinking about Zayn; it was the kind of silence that meant someone was thinking of their loved one, which in Liam's case was definitely Zayn. He squirted the same cold stuff as before onto his fingers, some of it dribbling down my skin.

"What is that?" I asked, twisting my head to try and look behind me.

"Lube," he replied, his cheerfulness gone. "It's to help my fingers slide in easier, since you're new to this. I bet you'll still be tight after tonight. You're that sort of person." The tip of his thumb traced over the edge of my asshole. "Ready for my thumb?"

Fear shot through me. "No," I responded quickly, panicking.

Liam tutted. "Too bad."

His nail scraped along the soft flesh of my insides and I gasped in pain. The knuckle of his thumb caught on the ring of muscle and I whimpered, unintentionally catching my lip between my teeth and drawing blood. Liam immediately stopped.

"Did you just bite your lip?" he asked. His voice was low, rough with hunger. His fingers pulled out of me completely and he crawled over to where a few droplets of my blood had splattered against the concrete floor, glistening in the firelight. "Why did you do that?"

"Didn't mean to," I muttered, not looking at him. I could feel a small droplet of blood rolling down my cheek.

Liam dipped his finger in the droplet on the concrete and licked it. I made a disgusted face as he smiled, his eyes fluttering closed. His hand shot underneath my cheek, forcing my head up at an awkward angle. His lips pushed forcefully against mine, the tip of his tongue lapping up the blood from my burst lip. I let out a muffled noise and tried to pull away, but because of the restraints I only succeeded in twisting my neck. I decided to lie as still as I could and not injure myself any more than I already had.

After almost two minutes, Liam pulled away, licking his lips. He beamed at me, releasing my head so I could rest against the concrete again. His fingertips danced across my back, drawing circles along my waist. They trailed down to my ass, tracing over my hole. Without warning, he pushed three fingers in straight away. I gasped.

"Better get back to doing this," he giggled, moving round to kneel behind me again. He seemed in a much brighter mood than before. I felt him slide the fourth finger in. "You're nice and loose now. Won't be long. Think I can fit my thumb in."

His thumb squeezed past the muscles and right into me. I whimpered as Liam twisted his wrist, his knuckles brushing against the inner walls. It felt strangely good, good enough to form the beginnings of a knot at the bottom of my stomach. A moan slipped past my lips and I immediately blushed. I shouldn't be getting pleasure from this. This was wrong, this was unnatural... yet it felt so good. I didn't understand it.

"Come on," Liam coaxed. "Make as much noise as you want. It feels good, yeah?"

Another broken moan came from my mouth as an answer. He chuckled and kept at it until I was trying to push back against him.

"I was right, you  _are_  a little slut!" he exclaimed, delighted. "What do you have to say?"

I knew what he wanted and I detested him for it. I understood why he'd asked; we were being filmed, after all. I squeezed my eyes shut and licked my lips.

"Please, sir, can I cum?" I muttered, hating it.

"What was that?" he asked, twisting his hand inside me.

I had to physically hold myself back, whimpering. We both knew he could hear me. He found it fun to tease me, that's all.

"Please, sir, can I cum?" I repeated, louder this time.

"Nope," Liam said simply.

I whined. "Please, sir!"

"I said no, slave," he snapped.

Slowly, he drew his hand out and I felt surprisingly empty at the loss. I heard the padlocks open and he lifted me out of the frame, helping me stretch. He told me to sit still and walked over to the side of the room, amid the various frames and cages there. I swallowed nervously as I saw him drag another frame to the view of the camera. It had a flat metal base in the shape of an oval and one long metal bar curving upwards. It tapered to a point, curling into a spiral.

"I'll be back in a minute, don't move," Liam ordered, running up the stairs.

I eyed the new frame suspiciously. I had a bad feeling about this. There was a single hoop welded into the metal about halfway up the bar, but that was the only thing I could see to restrain me. I wasn't completely sure what it could be used for.

Liam came running back downstairs, carrying a bundle of fabric in his arms. He dropped it triumphantly in front of me and grinned, kicking the fabric out so I could see what he'd wrapped in the middle of the fabric. There was a dildo there, with some sort of thick, square box on the very bottom of it, and more chains and padlocks. There were two pieces of fabric in the bundle. One was a long strip of cloth, the other a worn rug.

"Put that in your cunt," Liam told me, pointing at the dildo, "then wrap the longer chain tightly around your waist and lock it at the back. I'll be back to do the others in a minute, but I'm trusting you to do this. If you don't, I'll turn the temperature down and you'll suffer for longer. Got it?"

I nodded mutely, feeling sick. The dildo was large, almost as large as any of the boys' cocks, and they hurt even for a short period of time. I didn't know how long I'd be here for, it could quite possibly be hours. Liam disappeared back upstairs and I picked the dildo up between my fingers. Spreading my legs, I lined the tip up with my entrance and began pushing it in. I gasped as the curve caused the tip to rub against my walls, sparking up my need to cum again. I soon came to the point where I couldn't push it in any further. Glancing down, I saw there was still about an inch to go. Swallowing, I rocked forward, changing the angle and successfully reached the base of the dildo.

Next, I picked up the longer chain. I wrapped it around my waist, pulling it tight. I didn't know how much slack Liam would allow me, but I guessed it wouldn't be much. Biting my lip, I pulled the chain tighter still, until it was pinching my flesh. Holding it in place with one hand, I locked it with the padlock with the other.

"Good," Liam praised, coming back down the stairs.

He had an object wrapped in a towel in one hand and a black box in the other. He set them both down and picked up the cloth, looping it around the front of the chain at my waist and threading it between my legs, up between my cheeks and through the back of the chain. He tied both ends tightly, and I realised he was making sure the dildo wouldn't fall out. He kicked the rug onto the base of the frame and pointed to it.

"Kneel," he ordered. "Face away from the bar."

I obeyed, glancing up at him, afraid. He nodded, crouching down in front of me. He wrapped another chain around my thighs, just above my knees, and locked a third to my collar. My head was bowed down, my neck painfully bent. My wrists were chained together and locked to my neck. My ankle chains were attached to the chain around my waist. Finally, the back of my collar was locked into the ring on the frame so my head was turned upwards.

"This is one of my favourite games," Liam confessed, hooking a ring onto the end of the spiral. A block of ice touched my lips. Inside the ice, I could see a small, silver key. "This key will open all of these padlocks. The only way to get it out is to make the ice melt. You can do that by sucking it. This," he held up the little black box, "is the remote for that dildo in your cunt. I'm going upstairs, and I'll be playing with this until you come back up. You're not allowed to cum until you get that key. It should take you a couple of hours. I'm going to be watching upstairs, and if you cum before you're free, I'll come down here and refreeze that key. Once you're free, you come upstairs, and if you beat any of our records, you'll be rewarded. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," I said, nodding.

Liam ruffled my hair. "Ready, set... go!"

He pressed the first button and I gasped as the dildo inside me began vibrating. He turned and walked up the stairs, closing the door firmly behind him. I craned my neck, reaching up to suck at the bottom of the ice. I had to get out of this quickly. The temperature in the dungeon was very low, maybe only one or two degrees. I was already beginning to shiver. I dreaded having to serve these night-walkers, but having to serve them while I was ill? I wouldn't manage without frequent punishment. I had to get out of this.

Time seemed non-existent while I was alone in the basement. It felt weird, like I was set aside from everything else. Only the slow, but steady, melting and the occasional rise in speed of the vibrator gave awareness of the passing time. I wondered how long I'd been down here. An hour? Two? What if I'd been down here for so long, the sun had risen and the night-walkers were now dead? The only sounds were the dripping of the ice and my yelps whenever the vibrations were turned up.

When I'd begun to give up all hope of ever escaping from this frame, there was a sound almost like a bell. I looked down in surprise to find the key rattling on the concrete floor. I stared at it in shock. I'd done it. I'd actually done it. Now there was the matter of picking the key up.

I snapped myself out of my surprise and leaned down as far as I could. My fingertips just touched the floor, but the chain around my neck squeezed the sides of my throat. I wished I'd been paying attention and had caught it in my teeth. I squeaked and jumped as the vibrations kicked up another notch, then resumed my search. I was dying to cum, so much so I had to squeeze my legs shut, which made the vibrations worse.

My fingers grazed the key. I bit my lip, dragging it forward until I could pick it up properly. Grinning triumphantly, I unlocked every padlock, starting with the one on my wrists. I found I couldn't open the chains around my wrists, ankles and throat; they were a different lock. The one around my waist was also, surprisingly, a different lock, and Liam's knots were too tight for me to undo myself. I released my collar from the frame and curled over, finally releasing all the pent-up pleasure.

Gasping, I got to my feet, holding onto the frame for support. All the time in that cramped position had given me pins and needles in both my legs. Shaking them out and hoping for the best, I reached up to touch my numb lips. They were cold to the touch. I stretched all over, then looked directly into the camera. I'd almost forgotten it was there.

No matter. I'd done it.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have requests for daddy!kink, age!play and watersports... Is there anything you'd like to request?

I half-waddled, half-limped up the stairs, leaning heavily against the wall. My left leg had gone numb, like my lips, and my right was still tingling with pins and needles. The door was, thankfully, unlocked, and there was no one in the corridor beyond. The living room door was ajar, and I could hear the low murmur of voices through it.

Pushing open the door slowly, I was met with the sight of all five of the night-walkers watching me. I stood in the doorway, my hand immediately going up to the opposite shoulder, covering my breasts. Louis snorted. His arm was casually slung over Harry's shoulders, the younger boy cuddling against him. His fingers moved in Harry's hair, massaging his scalp.

"We've already seen everything, love," Louis said, facing the TV again. On the screen was the image of the dungeon, the frame I'd escaped from in the centre of the shot. "Impressive escape. How long did it take her, Liam?"

Liam held up a stopwatch. "One hour and thirty-eight minutes," he replied, looking at me.

"That's faster than Harry," Louis nodded. Harry scowled. "Liam told you that if you beat any of their records, you'd be rewarded, right?" I nodded. "Well then, let's not give her the enema we planned to, and let's give her a shorter one."

Harry whined. "Louis, we all had to have long enemas the first time, why doesn't she?"

Louis' hand slapped against Harry's stomach and the younger night-walker gasped. "Come now, Harry, you know you shouldn't argue with me. That didn't have to happen, did it?" Harry mutely shook his head. "No, it didn't. We promised Slave a reward, and a reward she shall get." His blue eyes met my brown ones. "Get on the floor, hands and knees."

I was a little slow at first, but Louis almost growled under his breath and I obeyed, shifting nervously on the cold floor. I kept my head hanging low, afraid to make eye contact without permission. The first I knew of the boys getting up was a pair of bare feet in front of me.

"Zayn, the syringe please," Louis ordered. He was, obviously, the one standing in front of me. "Liam, describe an enema to Slave, please."

"It's painful-" Liam started.

"No, I meant what it is, not what it feels like."

"Sorry, Master. It's a syringe full of water that gets emptied into you. It's to clean you out, so when we fuck you, nothing nasty will come out at the same time. It kind of hurts, but like a blunt pain rather than being cut. You have to hold it in until you get to the bathroom, then empty yourself into the toilet."

I made a face. It must have been what Louis had given the other boys a few days ago. He'd said I'd join them next week. I shuddered at the thought. I felt someone bump into me as they crouched down behind me and guessed it was Zayn, with the syringe. He easily undid Liam's knots and pulled the dildo out of me, laying it on the floor where it continued to buzz. The plastic was pushed into my loosened hole and something cold and wet was squirted into me. I gasped, couldn't help myself.

"Is she nice and loose?" Louis asked, calmly.

"Very," Zayn confirmed. "Liam did a good job."

I had a feeling he would have said that anyway, just to make sure Liam didn't get punished, but he was right. Liam  _had_  done a good job.

Louis crouched down in front of me and tilted my head up. I whimpered a little as more water flooded my insides. I could see why Liam had said it was painful now. It was a low-level pain, sure, but it felt like it was slowly stretching my intestines.

"Like I said earlier, two of us will fuck your ass and someone else will fuck your cunt and another will fuck your mouth," Louis told me. "We will use all of your holes tonight, and we won't stop until you're unconscious. Tomorrow, we'll start up a new routine for you. You're going to lactate." He reached beneath me to twist my nipple, ignoring my whimpers. "These little babies are going to produce milk, but first we'll have to get them to start making it, and that might take a while." He straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest. "Is that syringe empty yet, Zayn?"

"Almost," Zayn replied, resting his hand on the small of my back. I felt him pull it out. "Finished, Master."

"Good. Hold it in and empty yourself in the toilet. Niall, you can help her. If you spill anything, Slave, you will be punished."

Niall took hold of my arm, helping me to my feet. He slipped an arm around my waist and walked with me to the corridor and into the bathroom. He hurriedly got me over the toilet, some of the water beginning to dribble down my leg. My stomach  _ached_. Niall rubbed it gently, making the pain go away as I released what had been forced into me.

"This is going to hurt," he warned me, whispering almost silently. "You'll be sore tomorrow, really sore. Make sure not to bite them. Clench; Louis loves it when someone clenches. I won't be fucking you, I'm a sub, not a dom, but I can kind of guess who'll do what. First of all, Louis and Zayn will fuck your ass. Then Louis, Liam and Harry will each take a hole. Zayn'll fuck me, he likes that. Liam will almost certainly take your mouth. That should be all they're doing, but don't puke on Liam when he chokes you, alright?  That'll cause you even more pain, trust me, I did it."

I nodded, scared. Niall hugged me, kissing the top of my head before standing up and holding out his hand. I hesitated, then took it. He squeezed my fingers and smiled reassuringly before taking me back out to the living room.

Louis was waiting impatiently. "You could have been faster, Niall," he said, pulling me out of Niall's grip. He lifted me onto him, curling my legs around his waist. "Wrap your arms around my neck," he murmured. I obeyed as he held me up with one hand, unbuttoning his jeans with the other. He breathed heavily as he stroked himself. "Zayn?"

Zayn stepped up behind me, resting his hands on my waist. He was already naked. I squeezed my eyes shut, resting my head against Louis' shoulder. Both night-walkers ripped open packets of lube, Zayn quickly wiping some on my hole. It was cold, and I shivered slightly. Two wet cock heads prodded my hole and I tensed. Louis' teeth nipped at my ear.

"I'd advise you not to do that," he whispered. "It'll just hurt more."

I wanted to take his advice, but I couldn't relax at all. Louis sighed, and I took that as a sign he was going to continue regardless. Before I could fully prepare myself, both boys pushed in, making me gasp in shock. Even though I'd been stretched and they were using lube, it still hurt. Simultaneously, they slid out and thrust back in again. I cried out, the sound muffled by Louis' shoulder. It hurt like nothing I'd felt before, a sharp, tearing pain combined with an agonising stretch, but it felt  _good_. I gasped as Louis snapped his hips forward, bottoming out just before Zayn did. Zayn tried to match the eldest, crushing me against Louis as he synchronised their thrusts again.

I cried out, feeling something tense below my stomach. It was a good feeling, a feeling I'd come to recognise in the past few days. It was the feeling of pleasure behind a wooden fence, slowly growing in strength until it could knock the fence down. I bit my lip and forced myself to mentally build a concrete wall, speeding up as the night-walkers moved faster and faster, determined not to cum without permission in front of Louis. He'd probably beat me within an inch of my life. I stopped building my mental dam when I realised both boys had stopped moving and were both buried deep inside me.

Louis was speaking. "She's gone off into a subspace," he was saying excitedly. "She's a submissive, I told you so! You owe me money, Zaynie."

Zayn was moving slightly. It felt as though he was shaking his head. "She's tense. She must be sore, that's why she's gone into a subspace. I'm telling you, she's got a pain kink."

It was Louis' turn to shake his head. "No, she doesn't. She's a sub. You may as well give up now, you're not going to win this bet."

They'd put bets on my kink? I shouldn't be surprised, it did sound like something they'd do. I looked up from Louis' shoulder, blinking at him. He looked down at me and then back up at Zayn.

"She's out now, we can continue," he said, slowly sliding out of me.

Zayn followed suit, and together the boys began thrusting in time again. I whimpered. The flood of pleasure I'd successfully restrained was growing in strength again, and this time I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it.

"Master, can I cum?" I asked, breathing heavily.

Louis shook his head. "Not until the end of the night."

I squeezed my eyes shut again and concentrated on reinforcing my wall, making sure to stay attentive so they wouldn't stop again. Zayn's hands squeezed my waist and I whimpered, the pain strengthening the flood. It shouldn't feel this good, I knew, but maybe Zayn was right. Maybe I did have a pain kink.

Zayn came first, forcing himself up into me as far as he would go before emptying his load into me. Louis lasted another few minutes, grunting as he thrust into me a final time. I remembered what Niall had said and attempted to clench, guessing I'd done it right by the choked moan that came from Louis' throat. His warm cum hit my insides, making me clench again. It felt weird, almost ticklish.

Both boys pulled out. "Liam," Louis called. "Would you like to fuck her mouth?"

Liam nodded, coming forward. "Yes, please, Sir."

Louis let me down, keeping his hand possessively on my shoulder. I didn't mind; he was keeping me upright. Liam came forward, his fingers curling around the chain on my neck. Louis beckoned to Harry and he came forward as well.

"Ass or cunt, Hazza?" Louis asked, as though he were discussing the weather.

"Ass," Harry replied immediately.

Louis nodded approvingly. "Zayn, you can fuck Niall if you want. Make sure to use the handcuffs."

Zayn nodded and disappeared. Harry cleared the coffee table and sat down, his arms going around my waist. He pulled me down, pausing to push the tip of his cock into my ass, then bottomed out with a moan, lying back and pulling me with him. Louis stepped between my legs, steadily pushing into me. I gasped as the night-walkers filled me, my head falling back against Harry's shoulder.

Liam stepped into my line of sight, the head of his cock bumping against my nose. His hand reached over to give my jaw a commanding squeeze before his tip slid between my lips. I stayed motionless as he pushed in further, tugging me over the edge of the table a little more so he was out of Harry's way. I reached up to push him back as I started to choke and Harry pinned my arms by my side.

"Don't resist," he warned, squeezing my wrists.

Liam's balls nudged my nose as he pushed past my gag reflex. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Niall on the floor, his hands cuffed behind his back, face pushed into the flooring, ass in the air. Zayn was kneeling behind him.

Louis gripped my hips and sped up his thrusts. My body rocked on the table, every one of Louis' thrusts pushing me further onto Liam's cock. Harry did no more than twitch his hips, the other boys doing all the work for him. He was the first to cum, letting go of my wrists and grunting. He let Liam pull me further off the table. Liam was almost all the way into my mouth, and with the extra room, he pushed himself all the way in.

I retched. Bile rose in my throat and this time, I couldn't swallow it. I began to choke on both Liam's dick and my own vomit. Liam yelped when he realised what had happened and hastily pulled out, stepping away from me. I twisted over to spit the vomit that was already in my mouth onto the floor and swallowed the rest. Looking up, my eyes met Louis' as he sighed. I quickly looked away, half because of the rules, the other half from shame, as he gave up and walked over to the fridge.

I looked back up as he scrawled 'DEEP THROAT TRAINING' in blue pen on the fridge door. He then gripped Liam's arm and pulled him out of the room with him, looking back for just a moment to say, "Clean that up."

Zayn cleared his throat, standing up and helping Niall into a standing position. "Well," he said, pushing Niall gently towards the doorway. "Seems that streak hasn't broken yet. We'll be in my room."

Harry slid out from underneath me as Niall and Zayn left. He opened the fridge and pulled out a chilled bottle of water, holding it out to me as he came and sat on the table beside me.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his hand on my back as I unscrewed the cap. "We've all done it. Zayn won't admit it if you ask, but he has. Every single time. Louis' just annoyed because he thought you were going to break the streak because you didn't puke with him or Zayn."

"That was a different position," I mumbled, swirling the water around my mouth to get rid of the taste.

"I know. He expects far too much from you."

"Can he deep throat?" I asked, curiously.

Harry laughed. "No. Why would he need to? He's in charge. Though he might have to learn soon, if Zayn wins the bet." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Clean that up, love."

He left the room. I was left sitting on my own, staring at a small pool of puke on the floor. Sighing, I got up to start clearing it up, when I stopped and thought about what Harry had said. Louis' bet with Zayn on whether I was a pain slut or a sub was the only bet I knew about between the two of them. What was the wager?


	12. Chapter Eleven

I awoke with a sharp gasp. Water dripped from my hair and ran down my body, pooling on the concrete floor. It took me a moment to recognise my surroundings. The grey walls and matching flooring, the lighted torches; I was down in the dungeon. My arms were chained to the top of the pillars, my ankles to the bottom. My body was stretched out, exposed.

Niall was standing in front of me, holding a bucket. That must have been where the water came from. He looked irritated, his knuckles white on the edge of the bucket. Louis was standing just behind him, hands clasped in front of him. He was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, the waistband of his boxers peeking over the top. Niall glanced at him uneasily and placed the bucket down, joining his hands behind his back and levelling his gaze with the floor.

How had I ended up down here? I could barely remember last night. I know I’d cleaned up the mess I’d made, like I’d been told to, but after that the only thing I could remember was Zayn came to me and told me I was to sleep with him last night. He'd taken me through to his room, pushed me face down onto his mattress and fucked me roughly. I felt disgusted as his cum slid down my thighs once he was finished, collapsing on top of me just as the sun rose and he died. It had taken me hours to fall asleep, despite the exhaustion clouding my brain. I must have been moved down here a while ago, and now Louis had decided he wanted to use me.

"Slave." Louis addressed me coldly. "As I told you last night, or this morning, whatever, you will be trained to lactate. That means you'll have eight training sessions a day, twenty minutes long, where Niall will train you to produce milk. After that's done, you'll be punished for the mess you made last night. I haven't quite decided what that will be yet. After your punishment, I'll let you eat, then we'll begin your deep throat training. You'll be left down here every day until you can deep throat. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master," I muttered, my gaze cast on the ground.

Louis nodded. "Good. Niall, you know what to do."

Louis disappeared upstairs, leaving me alone with Niall. The night-walker padded around me, where I couldn't see him anymore. Something clunked, the sound of plastic on wood, and Niall muttered to himself. I felt his hand on my back, his fingers rubbing small circles into my skin. His other hand reached down and parted my ass cheeks, the wet pad of his thumb pressing into my still loose hole. I gasped, arching away from him.

"Stay still," Niall said, pressing a kiss to the small of my back. "You don't want to be punished any more than you already are, do you?"

"Is this going to hurt?" I asked, trying to twist and look at him.

"Not at first. From what's happened before, your boobs are going to get bigger and they might hurt a bit, but once you start producing milk it'll hurt if you're not milked regularly," he replied, twisting his thumb inside me. "Think you're loose enough."

"Loose enough for what?" I asked, not entirely sure I wanted to hear the answer.

"Butt plug," Niall replied casually, picking something up from the ground. I guessed it was the butt plug.

The butt plug was rounded at the top, but I soon realised it was tapered. the widest part made me whimper and the plug popped into place, my hole closed around in the groove. A small disk kept the plug from sliding deeper inside me and kept my cheeks pressed slightly apart.

"Why do I need to produce milk?" I asked, shifting in the chains.

Niall shuffled around in front of me on his knees. "Louis likes milk," he told me, checking the padlock on my ankle. He looked up, saw my confused expression, and chuckled. "We can still eat and drink, you know. Why do you think we need enemas? There's just not much point because we can't really taste it, especially if it's artificial, and it doesn't do anything for us. All the human biology applies, except we don't get anything from it. That's why we need blood. It's natural and it's rich in vitamins and nutrients and stuff. Milk's the next best thing, preferably human milk. It gives us more than water would, but not as much as blood."

He reached up, fondling my left breast. I looked down at him, wide-eyed, and he grinned cheekily.

"I ain't going to bite you," he assured me, reaching up to lick over my nipple. "You've got to have the right mindset for this to work though. You've got to want to produce the milk."

His lips closed around my nipple, his fingers reaching up to gently massage the areola. I gasped, feeling my other nipple perk up. Niall's mouth turned up at my noise, his light chuckles sending the best vibrations through me. He suckled on my nipple for a good ten minutes before moving onto the other one. His fingers trailed down my body and brushed over my entrance, probing shallowly. I moaned, letting my head fall back. Niall pulled away from my nipple, making a small, wet pop.

"Heard Zayn pounded you last night," he said, looking up at me.

"He tell you that?" I asked.

Niall shook his head and laughed. "No. I heard you. Well, the bed moving anyway. Sounded like he was far too rough. Did he just collapse on top of you afterwards?"

I nodded. "How'd you know?"

"He always does that. He can only have about three orgasms a night before he passes out." Niall sucked on my nipple lightly. "I wish Louis' let you sleep with me one night. I'd treat you like a princess."

I laughed bitterly. "What, by not fucking me senseless?"

Niall looked wounded. "No," he muttered. "I'd look after you."

He didn't speak much after that, just got on with the job. I worried I'd offended him, but when I tried to speak to him he brushed the tip of his fangs against my nipple and I shut up. He spent another ten minutes on my right nipple before the door opened.

"It's been twenty minutes," Louis said, walking slowly down the stairs. "Niall."

Niall took his lips away from my nipple and moved down to my pussy. He licked into my entrance and the sensation was enough to send my head back, my mouth open as I moaned. Louis wasted no time in pushing a gag into my mouth and fastening it tightly behind my head, trapping my hair in the black band. I opened my eyes, alarmed, and looked at him. He shrugged.

"Time for your punishment," he said, tangling his fingers into Niall's hair and pulling him away from me. "Change of plan. Punishment, deep throat training, then we're going out to a party."

"Master, I want to sleep with Slave tonight," Niall said.

Louis looked surprised. "You don't decide things around here. Why?"

"She insulted me."

"I do that all the time, yet you're not inclined to sleep with me, are you?"

Niall shook his head. "I want to punish her."

I don't think Louis could have looked more surprised. "What?"

"I want to punish her."

"I heard what you said. You're a sub, you won't enjoy it, you know you won't."

Niall shrugged. "I don't care. I want to punish her."

"For  _insulting_ you? Bit harsh, but I think I'd quite like to see this." Louis nodded. "You can have her tonight. Only fair, since you haven't had your turn yet. Now, go get ready for the party. It's that prick Tom that's hosting it, I want to show off."

Niall scuttled out of the dungeon, closing the door behind him. Louis busied himself with measuring out lengths of rope and wrapping them around the base of my breasts. He crossed them over, bringing my breasts close together and tied them so tight they swelled like balloons. He wandered around the dungeon, taking things down from the walls. I watched him until he walked behind me. My breasts had gone numb, and were beginning to turn a shade of dark pink. I couldn't even hear the echo of Louis' footsteps anymore.

_Crack!_

I screamed through the gag. A thin line of razor sharp pain spread across my ass, burning the skin and everything underneath. I pulled against my restraints as another blow came down.

"I can't believe you managed to make Niall decide to punish someone," Louis remarked, walking around me so I could see him. He held a long, thin bamboo cane in his hand. "That's never happened before. It doesn't even matter what you said, he just really likes you." He bent the cane into an arch, looking at me. "It took me ages to come up with this, because you seem to like pain. Then I remembered how you reacted yesterday and what I said to you the other day. It's still true: girls always do respond to a good pussy spanking. Well," he smirked wickedly, "a pussy  _caning_ , in this case."

_Crack!_

I shrieked through the gag, tensing up. Pain shot through my abdomen, fire burning in my pussy. Louis grinned.

"That is exactly the reaction I wanted," he said, nodding in approval. "Your breasts look a bit sore."

_Crack!_

A line of white striped the top of my breasts. I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered, trying not to cry. It was what he wanted. Another hit made me squeal, making the first stripe thicker. The third blow was back on my pussy.

"You'll get to wear clothes tonight. Not much, it won't cover you properly, but I am not letting that bastard see my property naked. It's a shame your first party will be Tom Parker's. He really is a dick, but I have to show face. He sends an invite every time, thinking I won't come, but I always do. Tonight you'll get to watch; nobody's going to touch you until you're fully trained."  _Crack!_ Another stripe across my pussy. "You'll sit on the floor by my feet at all times, even during dinner. The boys'll be passed around. Maybe I'll make you show off, make you suck my dick, but nobody else will touch you."

Louis fell silent, getting into a routine of caning me. I broke down into tears soon after he stopped talking, but he merely smiled and carried on. He moved back to my bum halfway through and then down to my thighs. I was hanging limp from the chains when he gripped my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Are you going to be a good slave and deep throat for me?" he asked patronisingly. We both knew I didn't have a choice.

The dungeon door opened and a naked Harry came down the stairs, running his hand through his curls. Louis motioned for him and Harry tucked himself under his arm. Though Louis was smaller, it was obvious he was in charge from the way he held himself.

"Haz, get the stocks ready," Louis ordered, kissing the younger night-walker's cheek.

Stocks? I'd heard about those before, usually alongside tales of night-walkers. Apparently, they were something that held you motionless, bent over in the perfect position for sex. I'd never seen any before, but I'd definitely heard about them from the other people in my village.

Harry pulled a large wooden frame into the centre of the dungeon. It looked heavy, but he moved it with ease. My eyes widened as Louis reached up to unchain my hands. The frame was only at about waist height, two sturdy wooden pillars holding up a thick rectangle with one large hole in the middle and a small hole on either side. The stocks. They looked even more terrifying once I saw the hook and padlock on one side. I'd be locked in, bent over and vulnerable to whatever they wanted to do.

Louis finished unchaining my limbs and gripped my wrists, pulling me over to the stocks. Harry held them open as Louis held me in place and the wood was locked shut. The wood, though smooth, was uncomfortable around my wrists and neck. I shifted slightly and received a stinging slap to my face.

"This is how it's going to work," Louis said, unbuckling the gag. "You're going to take Harry's dick all the way, and if you retch or puke, I'll paddle you." He stepped behind me and twisted the butt plug. "Harry, does it hurt when a paddle hits a butt plug?"

Harry nodded. "Very much, Master."

"Trust me, I have a very good aim." Louis picked up the paddle in question, a thick wooden rectangle on a handle, and held it under my nose. "Do you understand what's going to take place?"

"Yes, Master," I replied, my voice hoarse and trembling.

"Good. Harry, you may begin."

Harry stepped in front of my face. Bent over in the stocks, I was level with his dick. He made to push into my mouth and I parted my lips, stretching my jaw so as not to brush him with my teeth. I wasn't sure what the punishment for that was, but I wasn't inclined to find out. Harry began moving shallowly, just the first two inches moving between my lips, and Louis sighed.

"Harry, the whole point of  _deep throating_ , is that you fuck  _deep into her throat_. Not two fucking inches in. Hurry up, or I might paddle you instead." _  
_

Harry gripped my hair, pulling me further onto his cock. Louis muttered some sarcastic form of praise. Harry's tip hit the back of my throat and I held my breath in the hope that I wouldn't gag. His tip rubbed against my throat, prodding at the place my gag reflex appeared to be most pronounced. My chest fluttered and I coughed.

"Does coughing count, Master?" Harry asked.

Louis considered it. "I'm going to say yes. Two strokes for a cough, three for a retch and five for puking."

Two strokes of the paddle were laid on my ass cheeks in quick succession. I squealed and jerked forward, pushing myself further onto Harry's cock which resulted in his tip forcing its way into my throat. Harry gasped and I forcibly stopped myself from retching. He stroked a hand through my hair and twitched his hips slightly.

"Can we hang her upside down, Master?" he asked, shyly.

"Not just now, but I'm sure it's something we can do," Louis replied. "Maybe she can suck you off while you spank her pussy or something."

Harry seemed to grow in my mouth and I retched. Louis tutted from behind me as Harry pulled out, waiting for the blows. The first two smacks hit my cheeks, but the third hit the base of the plug. The plug was thrust deeper inside me and I gasped.

"I want it all the way down this time, Harry, and I don't care if she pukes, you stay in," Louis ordered.

Harry nodded and stepped forward again. My neck was beginning to ache. I took him in without complaint, readying myself for when he pushed all the way in. I rested my forehead against his stomach and focused on holding my breath. Louis pressed himself against me, leaning over my back to wrap slender fingers around my throat, squeezing tightly.

"I can feel you throbbing in her throat," he murmured, reaching over to pet Harry's stomach. "She's doing well. I thought she would have puked by now."

"Well she can't if my cock's down her throat, can she?" Harry retorted almost automatically. Louis squeezed my throat harder and Harry whined.

"Don't talk back to me, Harry, it's not attractive. What time is it?"

Harry went very still. I guessed he was reading someone's mind, because a moment later he replied with, "Half one."

"Already? Wow." Louis squeezed my throat affectionately. I was sure I was turning blue from lack of oxygen. "Time does fly when you're having fun. Guess we'd better continue this later. Get her ready, Haz, but don't forget to get ready yourself."

Louis released my throat and smacked me once with the paddle. He flew up the stairs and paused at the top.

"If she pukes when you pull out, paddle her," was his last order, before he disappeared back upstairs.

Harry waited a few seconds to make sure he was gone before pulling out. I gasped in air for the two seconds I was allowed and suddenly he was in my mouth again, thrusting rapidly. I retched a few times, but I didn't think he noticed. He seemed to only be focused on getting himself off. Letting out a strangled moan, he stopped and pulled out again. I spat vomit onto the floor.

"I'm so glad you did that," he muttered, walking behind me. "Let's see, that was one puke and four retches? That's seventeen hits. I'm not feeling particularly gentle today either."

He spanked me with the palm of his hand a few times before swinging the paddle with far too much force for me to handle. I screamed in pain. Harry sighed and picked up the gag Louis had dropped on the floor. He shoved it into my mouth and hastily tightened it. Grumbling about noise, he moved back around, quickly running his fingers over my pussy.

"You're wet," he said, surprised. "You're fucking wet. You like the pain, don't you? Zayn's going to win this bet." He cackled. "I can't wait to see Louis on his knees for me."

Another paddle blow came down, right on the plug. I shrieked, but it got me nowhere. Harry counted each blow out loud, but he hadn't needed to. I knew I started crying at blow six, and I also knew he gave me an extra two smacks.

I let my head hang down, biting hard on the gag. I couldn't hear Harry anymore, and hoped he'd gone away. A hand curling in my hair told me otherwise. Harry pulled my head up again so I was staring blatantly at his cock, which he was stroking. Without any verbal warning, he came over my face. I had enough time to close my eyes, but it didn't stop his cum from splattering over my eyelids and dripping down over the gag.

"That's better," Harry sighed, reaching around to undo the gag. "Let's go get you ready."

He made me walk upstairs with his cum still on my face. Liam and Zayn were standing in Liam's bedroom doorway, wearing part of their outfits for tonight. I couldn't make out what it was, other than it seemed to be identical and made of leather straps. Harry pushed me into his room before I could get a closer look.

"You're wearing this," he told me, picking up a hanger hooked onto the bed frame. "No arguing and nothing underneath. Trust me, it's better than what we have to wear."

I looked at the dress on the hanger. It was made from white flimsy material, almost like a veil. The skirt seemed to be in several sections, all easy to pull up for easy access. Apart from one small underskirt that would cover my crotch and nothing else, the fabric was completely transparent.

Suddenly, I preferred the leather straps.

"It's white because Lou took your virginity," Harry explained, taking it off the hook. "If you hadn't been a virgin when we found you, it would have been black. It'll be black next time. Night-walker tradition. Here, I'll help you put it on."

The 'dress' turned out to be complicated to get in to. The sections kept getting caught in each other, tangled and twisted around my body and Harry's hands. Harry kept frowning and swearing in frustration, until finally it was on. I felt more exposed than I had naked. Harry smiled happily and turned his attention to putting his own outfit on.

He was determined to do it himself, so I sat on the floor and watched as he arranged the leather straps across his chest, pulling up tiny, tight black shorts that hid nothing. He tossed a pair of white pumps at me, sliding his own feet into trainers.

"We'll take them off when we get there," he informed me, seeing my puzzled look. "Slaves aren't allowed shoes in the house unless we're going somewhere."

Finally, Harry wiped his cum from my face and clipped my lead into place on my collar. Happy with my outfit, he wrapped the lead around his knuckles and led me into the living room, where Niall, Liam and Zayn were lined up. Louis was attached thick leather collars around their necks, clipping leads onto the front. None of the younger night-walkers dared move. Harry jumped up to his place in line, leaving me hovering awkwardly on the edge.

Louis cast a glance over my outfit. His gaze lingered on my breasts, pressed up against the fabric, and my nipples, erect in the cold air. I felt myself blush. Turns out the dress had been tighter than I was expecting.

"You'll do," Louis decreed. "Remember what I told you. Sit on the floor, don't go with anyone, don't speak to anyone, don't look anyone in the eye. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yes, Master."

"Good. Oh, but if I do tell you to answer someone, address them as 'Sir', even if they consider themselves the highest they can be. I am your only Master. If you're unsure of something, look to me."

I nodded, pinching the skin between my thumb and index finger. Louis hesitated, then turned to the other night-walkers.

"You all know your roles," he told them. "Zayn, you look after Liam. Harry, you look after Niall. If at any point you see Slave on her own, you bring her back to me., That order overrules anything anyone else tells you. If anything happens to her and any of you could have stopped it, I will hold all of you personally responsible, and you know what happened last time one of you screwed up." Louis fixed his collar. "Right, go. Into the limo."

Zayn and Liam went first, arms brushing. Niall and Harry followed. Louis gestured for me to go first. He walked behind me, his hand on my back, all the way up the stairs out into the night. I looked around, blinking. We were in a forest, the house beneath the ground. Louis pushed the outside door closed - it was set into the trunk of a large tree - and pushed me lightly towards the other four night-walkers.

"Limo's over there," he said, pointing ahead through the trees.

"What's a limo?" I asked, to myself.

"It's a car," he replied. "It's all stretched out and posh."

"What's a car?"

Louis sighed. "A method of transport."

Zayn was up ahead, pulling a cover off of something large, black and shiny. Liam opened up the door in the side and stepped in, followed by Niall and Zayn. Harry slipped into the front. Louis nudged me, gesturing to the open door. Zayn and Liam were sat next to each other, murmuring quietly. Their legs touched, hiding their joint hands. Niall was sitting by himself. I sat down next to him, expecting a friendly nudge or a tickle, but all I received was an irritated  _humph_  and he looked away. Louis closed the door and sat down next to me.

A roar came from the front end of the limo. The seat trembled beneath me. I gasped, looking around wildly. A monster was attacking us, surely it couldn't be anything else? A nightmarish monster had grabbed hold of the limo and was most likely going to rip us in two-

Louis rolled his eyes and placed his hand on my thigh. Niall sniggered.

"It's just the engine," Louis said tiredly. "The only monsters you'll see tonight are waiting for us at the party."

The limo began to move, crunching and bouncing over stray twigs and rocks. I worried the journey would be like this the whole time, then the limo began moving smoothly. I peeked out the window to see a black path beneath the wheels. I'd always been told black paths were dangerous, that monsters roamed them looking for prey. Ironically, I realised I must have been near this black path when I'd been captured.

The journey was long. Liam resorted to resting his head on Zayn's shoulder, the pair silent. Niall stared out of the window without seeing anything. Louis' fingers stroked up my thigh absently. The limo came to a stop, the monster - the 'Engine', as Louis called it - quieting down. There was a moment of silence before the door opened and Harry hopped in, sitting on the floor at Louis' feet.

"Remember the rules," Louis said. I guessed this was some sort of pep talk. "Don't talk back, don't disobey and, most importantly,  _do not refuse_. Do not shame us with misbehaviour."

Louis got up, taking my lead. He glided out of the limo and towards a house at the end of the street we were parked on. I stumbled behind with the grace of a drunkard compared to him. The house Louis seemed to be aiming for had a teenage boy in a suit standing outside the door, acting as a footman. He looked terrified. He had to be no older than me and - surprisingly - human. He spotted Louis and all but fainted.

"Invitation, Mr T- Tomlinson?" he asked, looking like he was reciting lines instead of thinking about what he was doing.Beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.

Louis let go of my lead and pulled a gold envelope from inside his jacket. He handed it to the footman, who looked relieved, and waited patiently as the boy opened the front door. Louis took hold of my lead again and led me inside.

We stood in an antechamber as the boys collected themselves. Zayn released Liam's hand, much to the younger night-walker's disappointment. The back wall had a much grander entrance leading to the house that was much bigger than I'd originally thought. There were large windows offering a view into the front room. Screams came from within, though I couldn't tell if they were in pleasure, pain or fear.

There were two slaves in the antechamber, a boy and a girl. They looked like twins; the same dark, curly hair, shy blue eyes and fair, freckled skin. Louis headed to the first one, the boy, and stripped out of his coat, handing it to the slave. Once the boy had disappeared, he nudged me.

"Shoes," he murmured, looking pointedly at my feet.

I remembered what Harry said, and slipped out of the white pumps. Louis nodded and turned me to face him, taking my lead from my collar. He held it out to the slave.

"This too, please," he said, smiling charmingly.

I saw Harry giving me a weird look from the corner of my eye. Louis took my hand without another word, leading us all over to the girl in the corner. She was quite small, very petite and delicate looking.

"Tomlinson," Louis said, squeezing my hand gently.

The girl turned to a bronze stand behind her. The top was covered in little velvet bags. Rifling through them, she came to one with a tag reading 'Tomlinson' in elegant script and handed it to Louis. He nodded his thanks and turned to our group. Each of the boys received a green wristband. He took my left wrist and tied a red band around it, before holding out his own arm and having Niall attach a black band around his own wrist.

It was through into the house we went, Louis still clutching my hand. He stopped suddenly, turning to the boys trailing along behind us.

"Off you go," he said, waving them away with his free hand. "Behave yourselves."

The four boys scattered, seemingly knowing where they were going. Louis watched them wind through the crowd and vanish in different directions. He squeezed my hand gently and turned me towards the stairs.

"I figured this would be easier," he said quietly. "This way people would think you were my girlfriend, and not just someone they can use. I don't like it when people touch my property."

I realised he was talking about the hand-holding. I nodded timidly, unsure of the new boundaries. The staircase was grand, gold trimmed handrails and royal purple carpet all the way up. Downstairs had been milder, just people milling around, chatting and laughing. Upstairs was a whole different territory.

People walked around naked. At most, the women wore bras and thongs adorned with gemstones, silver coins and bells, all of which tinkled with the slightest movement. The men wore slightly more; jeans were a common sight, though not much accompanied them. The alternatives were leather and latex. Handcuffs were  mundane, fluffy or not. Rope twisted around limbs, breasts, railings. Someone was being whipped over the railing.

I realised how normal we must have looked; me in my transparent dress and him wearing black skinny jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. Very few people were wearing shoes, but the people I saw had dress shoes on. Louis stood out again with his scruffy black trainers.

"We'll go right to the top," Louis muttered, leading me through the first floor. "They're all humans here. They're not allowed up."

We came to the next set of stairs, the same as before. This time, the only difference was a golden gate locked into place across the bottom of the stairs. Louis kept walking. To my astonishment, he passed right through it. I hesitated, causing him to look back at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

I cleared my throat. "The gate," I said quietly, nodding at it.

"You're with me, you'll go right through it. Come on."

He tugged on my arm and I gasped as my hand went through the gate. It was as if there was nothing there at all. I stepped through it cautiously, despite his reassurance. He rolled his eyes and carried on.

The second floor had a completely different atmosphere. The people here were wearing the same sort of outfits as downstairs, but they seemed to be much more relaxed about it. There were two different directions to go in at the top. There was a map on either side, and a large blackboard in between. One half of the blackboard gave the bands and their meanings:

BLACK - MASTER

GREEN - SLAVE, NO PERMISSION NEEDED

ORANGE - SLAVE, PERMISSION NEEDED

RED - SLAVE, OFF LIMITS

BROWN - AVAILABLE

WHITE - VOYEUR

YELLOW - SPECIFIC, WATERSPORTS

PURPLE - SPECIFIC, PAIN

PINK - SPECIFIC, PET PLAY

BLUE - SPECIFIC, OTHER

The other half of the blackboard gave a set of rules:

  1. NO BLOOD-TAKING EXCEPT IN DINING ROOM
  2. NO SHIFTING EXCEPT IN SPECIFIC AREAS
  3. NO BLOOD PLAY
  4. NO ALCOHOL, DRUGS OR ENCHANTMENTS
  5. CONSENT NEEDED UNLESS ENSLAVED
  6. NO TENTACLES



I was confused. As far as I'd seen, night-walkers couldn't cast enchantments. I didn't know what shifting was either, but I was going to guess night-walkers couldn't do it either. I didn't even want to go anywhere near the tentacles thing.

Louis followed my gaze and chuckled. "It's not just night-walkers that are here, love. There are shapeshifters, wizards, witches, all kinds. I'll point them out when we see them. Some of them are good mates." He pointed to the second rule. "There are three different kinds of shapeshifters: were-creatures, skin-walkers and just shapeshifters. Were-creatures are the scary ones, they're the ones that shift on the full moon. They have no control over it. Skin-walkers technically aren't shapeshifters, they're sorcerers, witches, warlocks, whatever, that take the skin of an animal and put an enchantment on it. When they wear it, they turn into that animal. General shapeshifters have three forms; human, hybrid and animal. Most of them will be in hybrid form tonight, it's the least painful and it means they still stand out. That rule is there because when a shapeshifter changes, all their bones crack, reassemble themselves and their skin peels off. It makes a mess, basically. A really hard-to-clean-up mess."

"What about the blood play stuff?" I asked, meeting his gaze. He seemed in a good mood, almost a teacher mood.

"There are slaves available to drink from in the dining room," Louis explained. "If I was to take your blood here, for example, other night-walkers would be able to smell it. They'd come running, and if I didn't want them to take your blood, I'd have to fight them. I have my boys trained well, but other night-walkers have no control when they smell blood. It's the same for the blood play rule."

"And the enchantments?"

"The rule underneath it, the consent one, ties in with that. Some enchantments or spells can cause infatuation for a short period of time. It's almost the same as a date rape drug, they can do things without your consent. I know what you're going to ask next. The tentacles." He chuckled. "Some people have weird kinks. Really weird kinks. Actually, that's a good idea. I wonder if Cher's got tentacles..."

I thought about it for a moment, then decided my earlier instinct had been right and I really didn't want to know about tentacles and sex together. I shivered automatically and Louis grinned.

"Just because we're holding hands and stuff doesn't mean I'm not still completely in charge," he warned. "I'm okay with you not calling me Master for tonight, but you're still going to sit at my feet and not talk to anybody without my permission, understand? This is just a precaution so you aren't claimed by another night-walker. It's still early days, that can happen. It's happened before."

I nodded and waited as he examined the maps on either side of the blackboard. He nodded to himself, then began left.

"Let's go to the dining room. I'm hungry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So would you like to see tentacles? And any other kinks you've thought of?


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely sheepstyles has a French translation of Night-Walkers at nightwalkers.skyrock.com :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates: @boo_its_bethany & daddysdirection.tumblr.com
> 
> And I would very much appreciate your comments with anything you'd like to see!
> 
> There are also some fantastic parody accounts on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/sheepstyles/night-walkers (They're in French, but I advise translating them because they're just brilliant)

The dining room was through a set of elegantly carved wooden doors. Louis motioned for me to go first. There was a large table down the centre filled with various foods. As Louis led me down to the back of the room, I spotted what looked like a pig carcass. It had a set of large teeth marks in it.

"That’s just rude," Louis muttered, spotting the pig. He reached forward and took a handful of little coloured disks from a bowl, tossing a couple in the air and catching them in his mouth. He held out the hand to me. “Want some?"

"What are they?" I asked.

"M&Ms," he replied, eating a couple more. “They’re sweets, you’ll like them."

I took a couple of the sweets, most of them yellow. I chewed one thoughtfully and nodded. Louis chuckled, dropping another few in my hand. I ate them as we wound our way through people to enter a sectioned off area right at the back. This area was filled with couches and fizzy drinks. More bowls of M&Ms sat around on end tables.

"It’s to keep blood sugar up," Louis explained, spotting my gaze, “so we don’t need to take too much and you don’t faint."

Louis promptly sat down on one of the couches, patting his lap. I sat down on his knee, letting him guide me into the position he wanted me in - my legs swung over to the side, facing him, head tilted away, hair pushed behind my shoulders. He kissed my neck lightly, before gently biting me. I closed my eyes as he sucked and licked around the bite, keeping my hair held out of the way. I tried to relax, but I couldn’t stop my heart from pounding furiously in fear of the predator.

He pulled away slightly, licked his lips, and said, “Mm. Adrenaline."

As he returned to my neck, I felt rather than saw a shadow falling over us. Louis stopped, tensing slightly, before relaxing and pulling away again. He blinked at the person standing behind me and smiled charmingly.

"Hello, Tom," he said, arms curling around my waist protectively. It took me a moment to realise he wasn’t being protective - he was being possessive.

"Louis," smiled the other night-walker.

I twisted round to get a better look at him. He was tall, definitely taller than Louis, but maybe not taller than Harry, with dark hair and similarly coloured eyes. His dark hair was unruly, stuck up in little tufts and he stood bare-chested, his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. He walked barefoot.

"I’m glad you made it," Tom continued. “Is it just yourself tonight?"

"No, my boys are serving their purpose," Louis replied coldly. “And Tess here is serving her purpose."

Tom’s eyebrows quirked. “Tess?" His eyes roamed my body, lingering on my breasts. I felt a sudden urge to cover myself up, but Louis’ grip was tight enough to pin my arms to my side. “The rumours are true then. You did find a new slave. And exquisite, I must say." His hand stroked my neck and I refrained from flinching away. “Might I taste?"

Louis moved quickly, pinning me to his chest. The blood from my neck smudged on his own pale skin. When he next spoke, it rang with hostility.

"She’s not up for offering." There was no threat in his statement, but his voice held warning tones.

"You said she was serving her purpose. That’s all she is, a drinking fountain, right?" Tom’s voice sounded strained.

"Tonight, she feeds me. Normally she is a slave like the others." Louis relaxed his grip, though only enough for me to move my head. “She’s off limits, Tom, your band system declares it."

My gaze fell on the red band on my wrist, parallel to my chains. Tom was apparently looking the same way, because I heard him scoff.

"The rules don’t apply to the host, Tomlinson. You should be aware of that." He didn’t need to say what we were all thinking, the threat was implied:  _Step out of line and I won’t hesitate to take her._

"Don’t you have hostly manners to attend to?" Louis asked, his voice suddenly innocent. We were attracting attention now. “We can discuss this later."

"Yes," Tom seethed. “In private."

He left. Louis watched him go, then released me completely. He thumbed absently over my blood smeared on his neck, sucking it off as he surveyed the room. His eyes fell onto mine.

"Don’t listen to him, love, he’s just an arrogant prick. He doesn’t mean half of what he says," he assured me. “He won’t touch you. And neither will his mates. See, there’s five of them too, but they’ve got a different system. They’re all together at the top, and they have loads of slaves that they train up and sell. They never turn them, like I did with my boys." Louis smiled fondly. “They were out hunting the day we found you. If one of them had picked up your scent, you would be here offering your neck to strangers right now. Maybe I’d wander by. Maybe I’d buy you from them. Probably not. I don’t buy my slaves."

He reached over and grabbed a plaster from a clear bowl on the end table. I made a face as he licked my neck clean, dried it with my hem of his shirt then stuck the plaster over the top, smoothing it down. He pushed me to my feet and took my hand, weaving through the crowd.

"Let’s go introduce you to some people," he murmured, pulling me tight to his side.

Over on the other side of the dining room was a knot of people all laughing loudly. Louis headed towards them. As we got closer, I spotted furry ears peeking through their hair. One of them - tall, dark hair in a quiff, arm around another guy’s waist - bounded over to Louis.

"Lou!" he exclaimed, grabbing the night-walker by the waist and spinning around. “Haven’t seen you in ages!  _Fantastic_  party you hosted, that was our last meeting, wasn’t it? Where’s Harry? Funny little guy he was, always looking for praise."

The shapeshifter set Louis down and Louis chuckled. “Nice to see you too, Grimmy."

Grimmy turned his attention to me as I looked him over. He had a set of droopy brown ears showing on either side of his quiff. Curious brown eyes took in my every angle as he moved around me, much to Louis’ amusement. I caught sight of a thick, furry brown tail poking out of a hole in his jeans as he padded around me, occasionally reaching out to paw at me.

Louis came up beside me, taking my hand. “Calm down, Grimshaw," he said, grinning. “She’s mine."

Grimmy pouted. “I can’t even play with her?" he asked, giving Louis real puppy eyes.

Louis shook his head. “Not today. Maybe you can come round and we’ll see if she survives when you shift inside her."

Grimmy brightened. “I haven’t done that in ages! Nobody’ll let me."

"I wonder why," Louis muttered, as Grimmy bounced back over to his group. “That’s Nick Grimshaw. He’s the classic model of a generalised shapeshifter. See how his arms are really hairy? The rest of his body is like that too, but it’s only because he’s in hybrid form."

We watched as Nick hung himself over a slightly smaller man with bright ginger hair. Louis chuckled quietly.

"That’s Ed," he explained, “Grimmy’s most recent possession. He’s like us, only he’s much less strict. Ed’s a cat. See his tail?" I nodded, catching sight of the long, black-and-orange striped tail hanging out the back of Ed’s boxers. “The tail’s the give away for most shapeshifters. If you can just see ears, they’re probably a bear. Bird shapeshifters are rare, but you can spot them right away. They’re covered in little feathers and have wings even in their hybrid form. I dated a bird shapeshifter once. A swan. Bit posh, but nice enough." He began to steer me towards the exit. “Come on. Time to check on Niall.

"He’s the most sensitive," Louis explained, as he guided me through the crowds. “Doesn’t like being left with strangers. And I have a soft spot for him. So I check up on him now and again. You’ll be like that, I can tell. He’s in here. Gets used like a toilet, poor lad. ‘Course, he likes it, but still."

He pushed open a door and I was met with loud laughter. The walls and floor were lined with tile, and it was obvious when I entered that it was because tiles can be cleaned easily. The room stank of old urine. Several slaves, some provided, some not, lined the walls. Most of the slaves were women, though a couple were male. The party guests were the opposite. I only spotted two or three women in here. Chains clunked and my attention was drawn to the corner, where I found Niall.

He was pressed against the wall, arms chained above his head, completely naked. His leather straps had disappeared. A man with red eyes and a shaved head held him by the throat, forcing his mouth open. The man’s other hand was around his dick, guiding his seemingly endless stream of piss into Niall’s mouth. Most of it missed the target, but Niall looked like he was enjoying it either way.

Louis waited until the red-eyed man was finished before he stepped forward. Silence fell. The red-eyed man stepped back almost in fear, then decided he was an idiot. Niall’s mouth was full of piss, having been given no order to swallow it.

"Don’t swallow it, slut," the red-eyed man ordered, loudly boasting his authority, a cruel smile on his face.

"Niall, swallow," Louis ordered quietly. Niall obeyed instantly.

"Hey!" the red-eyed man yelled. He’d known it was going to happen, just wanted an excuse for a fight. “You can’t do that!"

"I can do whatever the fuck I want," Louis said calmly. His voice still chilled everyone, sounding authoritative yet threatening at the same time. “He’s my slave. And if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check that my slave is okay with obeying dickheads like you."

The red-eyed man stepped backwards, shocked. Louis crouched down in front of Niall and touched his cheek, winding his fingers in his hair. It looked like it hurt, and Niall gave an injured wince, but I knew it was just for show.

"Colour, Nialler?" Louis murmured.

"Green," Niall replied.

It seemed like a private moment that shouldn’t be witnessed. Louis nodded, ruffled Niall’s hair and stood up, taking my hand again. He glanced at the red-eyed man.

"And Niall?" he added casually. “Don’t take any orders from him or his mates, okay?"

Niall nodded. I glanced back at him as Louis led me out of the tiled room and back into the crowds. We headed towards a roped off area containing couches. The first few couches were filled with people teasing slaves. I caught sight of Zayn in amongst the jeering crowd, but I don’t think he saw me.

"We’ll sit at the side for this one," Louis said, sitting down on a couch not too far from the makeshift arena. I sat at his feet, my legs curled beneath me. “Zayn doesn’t like it when I interfere. He says I embarrass him. Which doesn’t make sense, because that’s his kink, but whatever makes him happy."

I frowned, looking up at him. “I thought he liked to humiliate people? Not the other way around?"

"Now you’re asking the right questions. He likes both, though he’ll never admit it. That’s why he only told you he likes to humiliate people and not the other way around. Why do you think I showed you his punishment that first day? He hates his kink, but he loves it too. I think it’s hilarious. I’ll take advantage of it whenever I can and he knows that." Louis raised his voice a little. “Colour?"

He stayed still, listening. I looked over to Zayn and saw his lips move. Louis nodded, satisfied, and relaxed back amongst the cushions.

"Like I thought," he said happily. “Green."

"What does it matter about colours?" I asked, figuring he meant the bands.

"It’s a traffic light system. I ask them what colour they are, and if they’re good, they say green. If they’re bad, they say red. If they’re unsure, they say orange," Louis explained. “We only use it at parties like these though. There’s so much potential for things to go wrong." He tapped my side with his foot. “Let’s go find Liam."

We walked through more people, back towards the stairs. As we passed a group of three men, Louis’ grip tightened on my hand. He kept glancing over his shoulder anxiously as we walked away. The moment they were definitely out of earshot, he relaxed and looked at me.

"You know how I said Tom had four friends?" he said, pausing to let someone out from a side room. “That was Nathan, Siva and Jay. The last one, Max, he was the dick when we went to see Niall. They’re nasty pieces of work, especially Max. He abuses their slaves, apparently. And not like I do, like during sex, but just generally. None of them can heal, so he’s killed quite a few. It’s possible to hire healers, like your doctors, but they see it as a waste of money. You should be grateful we found you, and not them."

I didn’t say anything, but mulled over what he’d said earlier about Tom’s group having been out hunting at the same time as Louis’ group. It was entirely possible that I could have been here tonight, offering my neck or my body, but I could easily have been killed that first moment if they’d hated me.

Louis had stopped walking and was waving to a girl heading towards us. She had dark hair braided with ribbon and dyed bright colours. Her dress was purple, made from velvet. The skirt was puffed out, made from ripped netting. As she got closer, I saw her eyes were a startlingly bright red.

"Louis!" she squealed, hugging him with almost enough force to topple him over. “Haven’t seen you in ages! What have you been up to? Are the rumours true?"

"Cher, calm down," Louis laughed. "I'm fine, we all are." He nodded to me. “This is Tess."

Cher’s eyes widened as she took me in. “She can’t be yours," she exclaimed, looking back at Louis.

"Why not?" he frowned.

"She’s far too pretty for you!"

I blushed as Louis batted her playfully. He chuckled, sliding a relaxed arm around my shoulders. “Thanks. Hey, I was wondering, do you still have Oscar?"

"Yeah, he’s still in my basement. Why?" Cher asked curiously.

"Could we borrow him sometime?"

"I can ask, but I’m sure he’ll agree. She’s not a screamer, is she? He doesn’t like that."

"No, she’s not. Thank you."

She shrugged. “No problem. Now, I need to find Grimmy. He said he’d lend me Ed for a day."

She bounced off, ruffling Louis’ hair as she went. He fixed it, taking my hand again and laughing at my surprised look.

"Yeah, she’s a bit full on. She’s lovely though. She’s a witch, you can tell because of her red eyes. You noticed that Max had them too? He was a warlock before he was a night-walker. Still has all of his magic, but doesn’t have the special ability that all night-walkers have." Louis swung our joined hands. “What were we going to do?"

"Check on Liam?" I suggested timidly.

"That’s right. He’s this way, I think."

We padded through the crowds at a leisurely pace. Louis obviously wasn’t worried about Liam. Sure enough, when we found him in a side room with another night-walker, two witches and a shapeshifter, he responded immediately with “Green!" Louis nodded approvingly and quickly left the room.

"Why doesn’t Liam have a pink band?" I asked, tugging lightly on Louis’ arm.

He looked annoyed, and for a moment I thought he might snap back to his commanding self and punish me, but he just relaxed. “It’s because he’s not a puppy tonight," he explained. “He can be used for whatever someone wants him for, not just for pet play. It’s also why Niall doesn’t have a yellow band."

The last to check on was Harry. We travelled down stairs that wound their way down a turret and let us out into a field behind the house. The field was bathed in moonlight, which made me squint at first. Once my eyes had adjusted, I saw what everyone was doing out here. There were several crosses amongst the long grass. I’d seen one like them before, when my family and I had visited the town closest to our village. It had been above the church and there had been a barely clothed man hanging from it. My father had scoffed and snubbed me when I’d asked about it, though he hadn’t protested to taking shelter in the building when night-walkers had stalked around the town.

That had been my first encounter with night-walkers. Before then, I’d only heard stories told around the village fire. There had been a cemetery out the back of the church and the night-walkers had stood at the far end, watching us. All night they’d stayed, penning us in like sheep. Our relief came as the sun rose, and my father had demanded we leave immediately.

Now, as Louis pulled me closer, I was brought back to the present. The centre of the field was enclosed in a thick fog and when Louis briefly let go of my hand, the scene disappeared behind the fog. I stopped frowning, and Louis chuckled.

"It’s an enchantment," he explained, taking my hand again. The wooden structures became visible again. “It’s so none of the humans will see it. Look, we can step right through it."

The fog parted like a thin veil as we stepped inside. Everything immediately became clearer. There were five crosses in all, a person hanging from each one. The one closest to us had a small girl hanging from it. Her wrists were bound to the opposite sides of the cross, thick metal spikes driven through her palms. Her ankles and feet were in a similar position. Night-walkers and shapeshifters alike were coming up to her and forcibly parting her thighs to push their fingers or various toys into either of her holes. She raised her head as we approached, her skin pale and her eyes tired.

"These are used as punishment crosses," Louis whispered, leading me around the groups of people. “Harry was up here last time too. Doesn’t know how to keep his mouth shut."

Harry was on the furthest away cross. His head hung low and he trembled delicately. The stakes driven through his palms dripped red with blood. Louis looked worried. He placed his hand on Harry’s stomach.

"Haz?" he asked gently. “Look at me please."

Harry looked up. His face was deathly white, streaked with red. As I watched, another tear rolled down his cheek, large and crimson, made from blood. Louis tensed beside me.

"Red," Harry whispered.

"Silver stakes," Louis whispered, growing agitated. “Tell me who did this to you." Harry shook his head. “Harry. Give me a name."

"How about Tom?"

Louis spun round, growling. Tom was standing behind us, arms folded across his bare chest, smug grin in place. Louis strode towards him, tense and hostile. Everyone had turned to watch.

"You have no right," Louis snarled. “He’s mine "

"I have every right. This is my party and he’s wearing a green band. He gave me lip, so I punished him," Tom replied haughtily.

"The stakes are silver!" Louis yelled. Several people backed away.

Tom’s grin grew. “You should check out that prostate massager. It’s a bit more pain than pleasure."

I took a look at Harry’s lower half. A cock ring that must have been way too small cut into his cock, leaving him red and swollen. His legs were tightly pressed together, resulting in high vibrations from the buried prostate massager. Louis hesitated, then gently parted Harry’s pale legs, making the younger whimper, and reached to remove the toy. His fingers grazed the base and he pulled away, hissing. He turned back to Tom, revolted.

"It’s silver?" he asked, appalled.

"He deserved it," Tom replied innocently.

Louis grit his teeth and turned to me. “I can’t touch it, you’ll have to pull it out."

He prised Harry’s legs open again and I reached in. My fingers found the circular base easily. There was a slight resistance, and Harry screamed in pain, but I managed to pull it from his body. At Louis’ insistence I dropped the silver toy on the ground.

"Go and get Zayn," Louis muttered, handing me his black wristband. “You have my authority to do whatever’s necessary."

I nodded and started towards the turret. No one stopped me. I reached the door and glanced back in time to see Louis lunge at Tom, teeth bared. The pair tumbled to the ground, growling like animals.

The turret seemed colder and darker now. My footsteps rang through the stone tower as I hurried up the stairs. I was sure Zayn was behind the third door up, but still I hesitated outside every door. When I came to the third, I paused for longer than I probably should have.

I suddenly felt paranoid. Someone was here with me, I was sure of it. My hand shook as I gripped the metal handle, my palm sweating.

A large hand covered my mouth, an arm wrapping around my torso. I screamed, the sound muffled against the cold palm pressed to my lips. A hand stroked through my hair and a voice I recognised as Max's chuckled.

"You're so feisty," he whispered, his lips against my ear. "I'll enjoy this." His voice grew deeper, more commanding. " _Dormio_."

I struggled against a tide of black. The sticky waves of sleep rolled over me, tugging me under more each time. Despite my protests, I was involuntarily pulled into a deep, dreamless coma.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely sheepstyles has a French translation of Night-Walkers at nightwalkers.skyrock.com :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tumblr for updates: @boo_its_bethany & daddysdirection.tumblr.com
> 
> There are also some fantastic parody accounts on Twitter here: https://twitter.com/sheepstyles/night-walkers (They're in French, but I advise translating them because they're just brilliant)
> 
> Contains (badly written) daddy kink

" _Excito_."

I gasped, everything coming back to me at once. I was deafened by the simplest sounds, blinded by the dim lighting and rendered numb to the chains fastened around my wrists. The first thing I saw were cruel red eyes. My hands were chained above my head, the restraints digging into my wrists. Behind me was a column, cool, metal and uncomfortable. A cold breeze alerted me to the fact that my dress was lying in shreds on the floor. The chains stretched me tall enough to force me onto my toes.

"She's awake," Max said, stepping away from me.

I found myself surrounded by four men. One was Max, the other three I vaguely recognised as Nathan, Siva and Jay, though I wasn't sure which was which. We were down in what looked like a dungeon.

Max rubbed his hands together. "Who wants to go first?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this," said one of the unknown night-walkers. He had curly ginger hair and towered over everyone else. "She's not ours."

"No, she's fucking Tomlinson's," Max replied curtly. "Look at her, Jay, she could be ours. We could just keep her down here and he'd never know. We can find someone that looks like her and kill them, that way they'd think she was dead and not look for her."

"It wouldn't be her scent," Jay pointed out. "Besides, Tom said to wait."

"Tom's busy. He won't be able to slip away from the prick." Max ran his gaze up and down my body. "Bet you she's tight as fuck."

"Max, we can't do this. She'll scream. Louis' dogs will pick her up straight away."

Max grinned, his eyes glinting. " _Confuto_. Now she won't."

I found myself unable to produce any kind of sound. It was as though there was something large and sticky shoved down my throat and I couldn't rid myself of it, yet it still allowed me to breathe. I wanted it gone.

"Party's over anyway," Max continued. "They'll have left. If they can get Styles off that cross, that is." He stepped forward and tugged on the rope hanging from the ceiling. I watched him warily, flinching away when he wrapped an arm around my thigh and lifted up my leg. "I say we hook her legs up and just fuck her."

"And I say step away from her."

The four hostile night-walkers turned. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was Louis. His face was covered in scratches and there was a deep wound on his neck. He strode across the room, pausing only to take Max by the throat.

"Take the enchantment off," he growled lowly.

Max momentarily struggled, before muttering, " _Expedio._ "

I gasped, glad to hear something coming from my mouth. Louis shoved Max away, snapping the chains around my wrists. His arm wrapped around my waist and he steered me towards the stairs. Out of the dungeon, we slipped around the back and headed straight for the limo. Inside on the floor, Zayn, Liam and Niall were curled around a sobbing Harry, petting and whispering to him. Louis took my wrist, pulling the black and red band from my wrist and throwing them outside before heading round to the front and sliding into the driver's seat.

I was close to tears. Everything that had happened today came crashing down on me like a tidal wave that overwhelmed me. I bit my lip and sat down on the floor beside the little group. Niall slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer, nudging his head against mine.

"You okay?" he whispered. "Max can be brutal."

I nodded, cuddling against him. There was an air of despair in the limo. Harry was cuddled against Zayn, his hands and feet wrapped in what looked like napkins. Liam was sitting just behind him, teasing his fingers through Harry's curls. Harry looked almost asleep, his eyes shut and his breathing even. However, his whimpers every time the limo rolled over a bump or pothole and my prior knowledge of his inability to sleep kept me aware he was still alert.

"Why don't you heal him?" I whispered to Niall.

Niall looked a little surprised. "I can't," he whispered back. "The wounds were made with silver, therefore I can't heal them." He reached forward and patted Harry's leg. "Only thing that can kill us."

There was a heartbeat of silence before Liam leapt on Niall and began swatting at his head harshly. I scooted back, alarmed. Zayn just rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell her that, idiot!" Liam exclaimed. "She's not supposed to know!"

"Li, calm down," Zayn said softly. "We have no silver in the house, where's she supposed to get it from? She may as well know, we all learnt at some point. What I want to know is why those pricks had silver in the first place. All their slaves are human."

Harry moaned and scratched at Zayn's chest with rigid fingers. "It hurts," he sobbed.

"Shh, I know, Haz," Zayn soothed. "We're almost home, I promise."

Liam crawled back over to rest against Zayn's back as Niall shakily sat up. He leaned on me for support, and took one of my wrists in his hands gently. It was red all the way around, imprinted with the shape of the chain links.

"They hurt you?" Niall asked. The question came out as a low growl.

"It was just the chains," I assured him. "They just scared me."

The engine cut out as the car rolled to a stop. Louis opened the side door with a blank expression.

"Go inside," he ordered, stepping out of the way.

The five of us hurried inside without a word to each other. I glanced back to see Louis pulling the camouflaged cover over the limo, the fabric rippling before concealing the vehicle. Niall hurried ahead to open the doors for Zayn, who had Harry curled against his chest, carrying him inside. We'd reached the antechamber, having left Louis behind, when Liam stopped me from heading down the stairs. He pulled me against his chest and rested his chin on top of my head, holding me tight enough to restrain my movement.

"What are you-" I started.

"Stop talking; you're ruining it," he muttered, pressing his face into my hair.

I warily folded my arms around his torso, relaxing after a moment with no motion from him. Liam rubbed my back and placed what felt like a kiss on the top of my head. He parted us suddenly and strode down the stairs.

"Are you coming or what?" he called over his shoulder.

I smiled to myself, aware I'd been witness to Liam's secretive soft side. I followed him down the stairs and through the door into the living room. Harry was lying on the couch, weeping quietly. Zayn was pacing nervously and Niall was sitting on the floor, a hand on Harry's side. He may not have been able to heal the youngest, but he could surely soothe him, right?

I stood beside Niall, running my hand through Harry's curls. One of the napkins had slipped and I could see the bloody hole in his palm and, through it, the couch cushion. It reminded me of an injury I'd seen in my village a few years ago. A few of the children in the village and I had been playing with a new slingshot. It shot heavy metal balls. One of the children shot it at a house. The ball smashed through the window and made a clean hole in the homeowner's left hand. I'd been there when they'd bandaged it. If I concentrated, I could remember how they'd done it.

"Zayn," I said, surprising everybody. "Get me some bandages and something to pack the holes with."

Zayn gaped at me. "You can't order me about," he scoffed. "I'm higher-"

"Do what she says," Louis said loudly. He was leaning against the wall beside the door, arms folded, staring at the carpet absently.

"But-" Zayn began.

"Zayn. Do what she says."

Zayn huffed, but stalked off to the kitchen. I could see him over the worktop.

"I need some alcohol too," I called.

He stuck his middle finger up at me.

"Zayn," Louis warned.

Another huff came from the kitchen.

Zayn returned with a green box. The front had a sticker of a red cross stuck to it. I opened it up as Zayn went to sit at Liam's feet. Harry was facing away from me, hiding himself. I perched on the edge of the couch and tugged him towards me.

"No," Harry whined. He was strong enough to resist me with ease, even in his injured state. I couldn't pull him over.

Liam appeared behind me, hooking his arm underneath Harry's legs and back. He lifted the bleeding boy onto his back so I could get at his hands and feet. With Liam and Niall's help, I began packing Harry's hands with little balls of cotton and paper from the box, before wrapping his hand in the bandage and tying it tightly. Liam held Harry still, one hand over his mouth so he couldn't cry out, another over his legs so he couldn't kick at me. Niall helped me with the packing and bandaging.

Once all of the holes were completely bandaged, Harry sat up a little. He looked over his hands and up at me, then back to his hands. Louis sat down in front of me, grasping Harry's arm gently.

"Sun's coming up," he said quietly. "Go to bed, all of you."

Niall took my hand and pulled me to my feet, pulling me towards his bedroom. Louis caught my other wrist.

"Not you," he said quietly, his other hand resting on Harry's stomach. "You two are coming with me."

Louis walked after Liam, Niall and Zayn to his room. Harry and I exchanged a glance before following, Harry limping and wincing with every step. Louis held open the door and waited until Harry and I were inside before closing it. He gestured to the bed, watching as we sat down.

"I thought you two might need a little more... reassurance after what happened," Louis admitted quietly, pulling off his t-shirt. He kicked off his jeans and sat down on the bed beside Harry. "I'm sorry. I didn't do very well at protecting you, and that's exactly what I'm supposed to do." He sighed and lay back, staring up at the ceiling. "I let you down."

Harry curled up on Louis' side, one arm draped across the eldest's stomach. Louis slipped an arm around him and kissed his forehead, smoothing back his curls. I remained sat on the bed, averting my eyes from a scene that looked almost too private to bear. The next time I glanced over was when Louis nudged me with his foot.

"Help me get him under the covers, will you?" he said, shuffling awkwardly.

Harry was literally a dead weight. Together, Louis and I succeeded in tucking him under the covers while keeping him in mostly the same position. He may have shifted to the left slightly. Louis patted the bed beside him and I warily lay down. Sighing, he arranged me so I was mirroring Harry's position and was much more comfortable.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he murmured. "I'm too tired for that." His hand petted my side gently as he looked over at Harry. "Poor baby. He always gets the worst treatment. I do try to be just, you know. I may seem evil and possessive, but I love my boys. And you, Tess." Louis paused and smiled sadly. "There are worse Masters in this world than me. Hell, you met some tonight. I can't bear to think what would have happened to Harry if Max had picked him up. He wasn't always as unstable, something went wrong when I changed him and, so far, it's irreversible."

I frowned. "Harry wasn't always as angry?"

Louis laughed lightly. "No. Oh no, Harry was the sweetest boy I'd ever seen. Ask him about it tomorrow, I'm sure he'll tell you." He laughed again. "No, Harry was like a cupcake. Which, coincidentally, was the very first thing he said to me."

I shifted slightly, resting my head on his shoulder instead of his chest. Louis yawned, muttered something about the sun and lazily kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," he mumbled, his eyes falling closed.

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see him die. I relaxed ever so slightly, and was overtaken by sleep quickly.

***

"But we do this every morning!"

I huffed, irritated. That voice belonged to Zayn. I cracked my eyes open slightly and found Harry lying across from me, still dead. Louis was gone.

The end of the bed moved as someone got off it. "Calm down, Zaynie," Louis chuckled. "I just said we couldn't do it here. Let's go to your room."

"Uh... We can't," Zayn mumbled.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

Zayn said something so quietly I couldn't hear it. Louis laughed.

"Should have known," he chuckled. "Well, if Liam's not in his own room, why don't we use it? Grab what you want from the cupboard and we'll go now."

Something clunked and Louis tutted. Zayn mumbled an apology. A moment later there was a soft breeze and the door closed.

I sat up and looked around. I was alone in the room, except for Harry. The cupboard door swung open, revealing one empty peg in the middle of a row of neatly curled whips. I yawned, covering my mouth with one hand. A couple more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, would they? Louis probably knew I was awake, so if he'd wanted me he'd have called, right? I lay down, scooted closer to Harry, and closed my eyes again.

The next time I woke, Harry was prodding my face. I shot him an annoyed look and he smiled.

"I see you're awake," he rumbled, sliding an arm over my waist. "Good. I was getting lonely."

"Harry, you are the last one to wake," I said tiredly. "You could have gone to find someone else."

"Looks like someone's got an attitude in the mornings," he snickered. "Besides, my feet hurt."

"That's because there are holes in them," I reminded him.

Harry suddenly got very sincere. "I know," he whispered. He cleared his throat nervously. "Thanks."

I blinked at him. "What for?"

"Pulling it out."

His voice was almost silent, haunted. I knew he meant the prostate massager. I couldn't even imagine the pain it had caused him. I tucked my head under his chin and rubbed his side soothingly. Harry patted my back and smiled against my forehead.

"Louis said you'd tell me how you two met," I said, pulling away.

Harry brightened and chuckled. "That's an interesting story," he muttered, sitting up and patting his lap.

I sat facing him, feeling his cock lie between my legs. I shifted uncomfortably, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He slipped his arms around my waist, keeping them rigid from the pain, and kissed me.

"I was born in this little village called Holmes Chapel," he began. "It's in what used to be England. When I was sixteen, I worked in a bakery. One day, I was working late at the till, the sun had already set, and this man came in." Harry wasn't looking at me anymore despite his gaze resting on my face; his mind was somewhere else. "He was quite honestly the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I offered him a cupcake. He laughed and declined, though he did place an order for a chocolate cake. He left, and I didn't think I'd see him again.

"Someone else picked up the cake. I was already in trouble, I'd been hanging around with the wrong crowd, but a couple of weeks after that, some of my friends managed to get me into a club. They were all older, had some sort of gang and only hung around with me because the leader of that gang had a bet that he could sleep with me in a public place. I'd kind of let it slip that I liked the risk of getting caught. They bought drinks, at this club, and slipped something into mine. I started getting dizzy, so the leader took me outside. There was an alley beside the club, and he pushed me against it. I couldn't fight back, I was too out of it. This guy - I can't even remember his name - he started kissing me, pushing his hand down my jeans.

"I thought he was going to rape me. He almost did. The man from the bakery saved me. 'Course, I know now that it was Louis, but back then I didn't care. He looked after me for the night, took me back to my house and made sure I was safe. He climbed out the window so my mum wouldn't catch him. I didn't remember much of it when I woke up, but I remembered his face.

"The guy that tried to rape me... The police found his body two days later. His throat had been torn out, most of his blood drained. I didn't think it had been Louis at the time. It was a month later when I saw him again. I woke up in the middle of the night and he was standing over the end of my bed. He tried to run, but I caught hold of his shirt and he just sat down. He introduced himself, I thanked him for saving me, we just made polite conversation.

"He admitted that he came to watch me almost every night. I asked why, and he told me he wasn't sure. He didn't tell me what he was. He left before the sun rose. The next night I waited up for him, and we did more. He told me he'd figured out why he was fascinated with me: it was because of my innocence, apparently." Harry blinked and cast his eyes over me. "It's the same reason why he took you. Anyway, we'd talk almost every night and soon I trusted him enough to go out for midnight walks with him.

"We were on one of these walks about six months after we'd met when Louis said he needed to pick something up from his room. He was staying in a hotel, just by himself. One thing led to another and we ended up spending the night, fucking. That happened regularly too, and I eventually told him I liked risks. He got more interested in me, I guess, and about a year after we'd first met he told me what he was and asked if I wanted to join his family. I didn't know what he meant, so he sat me down and explained it all. It was bit scary at first, but I agreed.

"Louis seemed overjoyed. He took me back to his hotel room, except he wasn't alone this time. I was introduced to Niall, Liam and Zayn. Liam and I got on straight away. Zayn didn't like me, but I think he was just jealous because Liam was always cuddling me and stuff. Niall just pitied me, I think. My training took a year. Zayn almost killed me once, but I think he was scared by how close he came to it. We got on better after that.

"At the end of the year, just after I turned eighteen, Louis changed me. Something went wrong though, the process was interrupted, and something in my head didn't set properly. That's why I have mood swings. Anyway, that's why Louis and I have pet names and stuff, because we were kind of a proper couple before this."

Harry fell silent, running the heel of his palm up and down my thigh. I rested my hand on his and he stopped, smiling up at me. His gaze drifted over my shoulder and his smile grew. I twisted around. Louis was standing in the doorway, watching us.

"He missed out the part where he demanded I call him 'Daddy'," Louis told me. Harry blushed. "Look after him. Do whatever he says, okay?"

I nodded. Louis smiled and left, closing the door behind him. Harry bit his bottom lip, his cheeks still red, as I turned back to look at him.

"I like it," he murmured, his hands resting on my hips. "Would you let me?"

"What?" I asked, frowning.

"Be my little girl," he explained, his voice still low. I caught sight of his eyes, darkened to almost a black. "Please." He blinked innocently at me. "Louis said you have to do whatever I want you to."

Harry tugged at the chain around my neck, hooking his fingers into one of the links. He pushed back my hips and pulled down my head so the tip of his cock touched my lips. I saw he was half-hard, a tiny drop of precome right on the tip. A giggle bubbled up past his lips as he moved my head back and forth, smearing the precome across my lips and making them glisten.

"This collar must be really heavy," Harry whispered, tugging on it a little more so his cock pushed past my lips. "Come on, Tess, you must want rid of it. I can take it off for you. Stay still now." He let go of the collar. I stayed still, as he'd said, feeling him playing with a strand of my hair. "But if I take it off, I'll need to put something else on. I can get you a prettier one. Would you like that?"

I was torn between obeying his first order and answering his question. Harry seemed to be expecting an answer though, as he threaded his fingers through my hair and pulled me up.

"Well?" he asked, letting go of my hair to run a long slender finger across my cheek. "Do you want a new collar?"

"Yes, Sir," I told him quietly. As much as I was playing along just to keep him happy, he actually had some good points. The chain collar was heavy and it rubbed against my neck painfully.

Harry's hand slapped against my cheek unexpectedly and I gasped. He was frowning at me.

"What did I tell you to call me?" he hissed.

"Yes, Daddy," I muttered, lowering my gaze.

Harry smiled happily, letting go of me completely. "Go into the cupboard," he instructed, "and show me all the collars in there."

I padded across the carpet, my cheek still stinging, and fully opened the cupboard doors. The whips and ropes on the back of the doors swung slightly as I looked through the contents. Stacked in the bottom of the cupboard were various cardboard boxes with black marker scrawled over them. I found the one labelled 'COLLARS' and took it back to Harry. He pawed through it, occasionally holding one up to my neck. Finally, it seemed like he'd found one he liked.

"Close your eyes," he ordered. "You're not allowed to see the key. Actually..."

He pressed his hand over my eyes. I sat patiently on the edge of the bed.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asked.

"Um... Two?" I guessed.

"Was that a guess?" I nodded. "Good guess," he mumbled.

Something clicked and the chain fell from my neck. I heard Harry catch it and put it somewhere else, probably along with the key, before he took his hand away from my eyes. Harry handed me the box to put back in the cupboard. When I faced the bed again, Harry was playing with the collar he'd chosen.

The collar was made from pink fabric with a buckle on the back. The front was covered in little pink roses on a bed of pink lace. It sort of disgusted me, but Harry seemed delighted with his choice. He patted his lap and buckled the collar around my neck the moment I sat down. His finger slipped between the fabric and my neck, checking it wasn't tight enough to choke me, but still tight enough for me to feel pressure around my throat.

"See?" he mumbled, brushing through my hair with his stiff fingers. "You're a very pretty baby now, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir- Daddy," I corrected, glancing up at him nervously.

He didn't seem to mind my mistake. "Good. Now, pet, Daddy's got something tasty for you, hasn't he?"

This was a little weird, but definitely preferable to dungeons and chains. Harry stroked his hand down my side and gently pushed me off the bed. He slid over to the edge, resting his feet on the ground.

"Kneel between Daddy's legs, there's a good girl," Harry said, hand petting my stomach.

He stretched his legs wider apart and I knelt between them, cautious not to touch his feet. Blood had soaked through the bandages and I averted my eyes. Harry stroked my cheek and shifted his hand around the back of my head, pushing more with his fingertips than his palm. He guided me forward, until the head of his cock was pushed between my lips again.

"Come on, baby girl, you know what to do," Harry murmured, letting go of me.

I reached up to take the base of his cock in my hand, but he slapped it away.

"No hands," he ordered. "Just use your mouth."

I glanced up at him and worked my way down him until his tip nudged the back of my throat. Harry pressed lightly on the back of my head, encouraging me to keep going. I swallowed, making him whimper, and slowly pushed my head down until my lips were pressed against Harry's crotch. He tugged at my hair as I moved back up again, tracing my tongue over his slit.

I squeaked as he pulled me off by the throat, lifting me back onto the bed. Harry grunted, pausing to flex his hands a little before manhandling me into the position he wanted - flat on my stomach on the bed, hands by my shoulders, legs slightly parted. The lace scratched against my throat but I didn't dare move. The bed shifted almost dangerously as Harry knelt over me, his legs pressing against mine. He stopped to press the head of his dick into me, continuing on to lie over me, his hands on top of mine. His fingers curled into mine.

"Want you to beg for it," he murmured in my ear, voice low and husky.

"Please," I gasped.

He chuckled. "Gonna have to do better than that, baby girl."

I bit my lip as he pushed in about half an inch. His lips brushed the back of my neck and I felt the tip of his fangs pressing against my skin. Very carefully, he kept the same pressure as he moved up to my ear.

"Now," he whispered, his teeth grazing my ear, "are you going to beg properly, or am I going to have to bite you?"

I didn't reply, choosing instead to close my eyes in fear. This was a dangerous Harry. A Harry who might mean what he says, or he could just be toying with me, sly as a snake. I didn't want to find out. He chuckled, his breath hot on my skin, before slithering down to lick at my neck. His fangs danced across my neck as he moved his head.

"I could bite through your spinal cord," he murmured, almost seductively despite his terrifying words. "Paralyse you from the neck down. That way I could do whatever I wanted to you. Once I'd finished, and you were lying on the floor, bleeding and broken, I'd find Niall and get him to heal you. Louis would never need to know. If Niall told, I'd 'accidentally' kill you." He chuckled. "Poor boy's got a soft spot for you." I gasped as his hand closed around a large chunk of my hair, using it to pull my head backwards so our eyes met. "Now beg."

"Please fuck me, Daddy," I whispered, my voice breaking on 'Daddy'.

Harry smiled, releasing my hair. "That's more like it," he muttered, moving down my body to position himself. "All you had to do was ask."

I turned my head to the side, my cheek against the bedsheets, as Harry pushed in. His fingers curled around mine, the bandages moist on the back of my hands, pinning my arms to the bed. I winced at the pain caused by his entry, but couldn't help myself as he moved faster. Harry began mouthing kisses to the back of my neck, my shoulders, my spine, as he panted and shifted constantly. The threatening and the Daddy thing really turned him on, it seemed, as he came closer and closer to the edge.

I bit my lip at the friction he caused by changing the angle. Harry apparently wasn't ready to finish yet. He panted and pressed his face into my shoulder. I took my opportunity to twist around, kiss him on the cheek and whisper, "More, Daddy."

Harry gasped and collapsed on top of me. I felt him go limp as he slowly pulled out, dribbling cum on the backs of my thighs as he sat up on his haunches, pawing gently at my back. He rolled me over onto my back and pressed a sloppy kiss between my breasts.

"Thanks," he murmured, looking at me with doe eyes. "Haven't done that in a long time."

He rolled over, lying beside me. I curled up on my side, watching him as he held his hands up. The blood stain on the bandage had grown and even watching him now, I could tell he was in pain. He bit his lip and rested his hands gingerly on his stomach.

"Thanks for this, too," he said, waving one hand. "I wouldn't have trusted any of the others if they'd had this idea."

Harry reached down and took my hand, rubbing his thumb into my palm. I closed my eyes, the sensation relaxing. The next thing I knew, I was being tossed over a shoulder.

"Hey!" Harry protested. "Louis said she was mine for the day!"

"Sorry," Zayn shrugged, his hand pressing down on my stomach so I couldn't squirm out of his grasp. "We have needs."

"So do I," Harry frowned.

I couldn't see him. All I could see was Liam standing in the doorway, glancing around impatiently. Zayn tugged on my legs to get a better grip and turned to leave.

"If you want her so bad, come and get her," Zayn muttered.

I was flying again, down the hall and into Zayn's room. Zayn dropped me onto the bed and looked at Liam, grinning.

"Now for some fun," he smirked.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

I propped myself up on my hands, staring up at the two night-walkers in fear. Liam matched Zayn’s smirk, crawling onto the bed behind me. I twisted around to see what he was doing, giving Zayn the opportunity to grab my shoulders, dragging me off the end of the bed. Liam pulled my legs apart, one hand moving in to finger me, the other reaching for something I couldn’t see. Zayn shifted his arm so his flesh was pressed into my mouth, effectively gagging me as Liam pushed in two fingers right away. He revealed a thick chain.

Zayn leaned down to press his lips to my ear. “You’re going to get on your knees for us,” he said, the hint of a giggle in his voice. “I’m going to sit on a chair over there,” he pointed over his shoulder, “and watch Liam fuck you like the slut you are. Do you understand?”

I nodded, terrified. Liam took his chance from Zayn’s distraction to hook one end of the chain to the front of my collar, crushing some of the lace as he did so. I looked back at him as he waved a rubber coated clip in front of my face.

"Guess where this is going," he grinned, taking his fingers from me.

The only thing stopping my scream as he clipped my clit was Zayn’s arm. I couldn’t restrain myself from biting him as a sharp pain overtook my lower half. The chain was short enough to leave me curled up, my neck pulled from the bed and my hips slightly raised. Zayn slapped me.

"Don’t bite me, slut," he hissed, releasing me. I fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. Zayn pulled up a chair and sat opposite the bed. "Liam, fuck her."

Liam pulled my hips up, manhandling me onto my hands and knees. He kept his hands on my hips as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the rim of my asshole. I lowered my gaze and was greeted with another slap.

"Don’t look away from me," Zayn ordered harshly, forcing my chin up.

Liam parted my cheeks. I heard the slick of his lube-covered hand stroking up his dick and braced myself. He grunted as he pushed in, forcing himself all the way in. My gaze wavered, but remained steady with Zayn’s. Liam knelt behind me, fully inserted, and waited. After a full two minutes, Zayn straightened up and nodded.

Liam began to move. At first, he pulled me backwards with him as he tried to pull out, but a firm grip on my hips sorted that problem. I whimpered as he worked up to a speed he was comfortable with, though it was still too much for me. My breasts were swaying beneath me, the chain tugging on my clit with every thrust.

My gaze dropped for only a second, but it was enough to earn me a third slap in the face. This time Zayn stayed leaning forward, three of his fingers slipping between my lips. I struggled to keep my teeth apart, knowing he’d hit me again if I was to bite him. My skin turned red as Zayn’s thumb stroked over the inside of my cheek.

"Think of this as a warm up," he said, reaching under me with his free hand to yank on the chain. I squealed. "I can’t wait until Louis lets you two mate. I think you’d make a good bitch, don’t you, Liam?"

"Yes," Liam agreed, squeezing my hips.

"Mm-hmm." Zayn tugged on the chain to the rhythm of Liam’s thrusts. "Maybe we can convince Nick to fuck you in his wolf form and maybe you’ll give birth to puppies. You dirty little bitch, you’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you? Having to take it up the arse for nine months. It’s a good thing you’re naturally tight, the way you love an ass fucking." He pulled on the chain particularly hard and I gasped around his fingers. "You’re a pain slut, aren’t you? I knew it. Liam, spank her. She’ll enjoy it more."

Liam let go of one of my hips to land a hard swat onto my cheek. I winced as Zayn’s fingers probed further into my mouth and another slap was delivered to my ass. Zayn joined in, hitting my breasts and stomach, reddening the skin. I tried to plead with my eyes, make them stop, but Zayn began to laugh. Abruptly, he stopped, turning to face the door. Liam pulled out, sitting back meekly on the bed and pushing me into a sitting position. Zayn took his fingers from my mouth, wiping them on my shoulder.

"Liam. Zayn," Louis said, stepping into the room. "So nice to see you obeying my orders."

"We didn’t know-" Zayn started.

"Don’t feed me bullshit, Zayn, I specifically told you this morning that Slave was only for Harry’s use today, yet you go and disobey me anyway." Louis’ gaze hardened. "I can guess which one of you was the mastermind behind this plan. Zayn, ten lashes. Liam, five. I want both of you down in the dungeon in less than a minute, in Position 2. You will count each lash and thank me afterwards. No restraints; I want to see how well you can stay still."

Liam and Zayn scrambled across the room. Louis stepped out of the way, not looking round as the door banged shut behind the pair. He beckoned to me with one crooked finger. I stood in front of him, wondering if he was going to punish me. If he was, what would it be? A spanking? A paddling? Or, hopefully not, a whipping? Louis placed a finger under my chin and tilted my head up, slipping his thumb between my lips and using his grip to move my head from side to side as though I was under examination by the village physician.

"No damage," he muttered, lowering my head but keeping his grip. He took the clip from my clit and unfastened it from my collar. "You’re going to go back to Harry now, aren’t you, Slave?" He nodded my head for me and smiled playfully. "Good girl. Go."

He let go of me and watched me leave. Just as I stepped into the hall, he flew past me, hesitating for a fraction of a second to slap my ass lightly - for him, that was. I hissed in pain and headed towards Louis’ room again, faintly hearing the dungeon door close behind me.

Harry was lounging on the bed, half his upper body hanging off one end, his legs hooked around Niall, who was sitting cross-legged on the other side of the  bed. Harry’s long body arched gracefully as he bent at the waist, effortlessly pulling himself back up. Niall had a firm grip on his shins, making sure he didn’t fall off. He was the first to spot me, nodding in greeting.

"Slave," he said, his voice dull. He turned his attention back to Harry.

I wondered what had happened to the smiles and the secret dropping of “Slave”. Niall had always been the one to call me Tess, to cuddle and heal me when I was hurt. I’d believed he’d been the only nice one here. Why was he suddenly so distant?

Harry twisted at the waist, waving at me with one hand. He pulled himself up and pulled Niall forward with his legs, so the older night-walker was lying against his chest. Harry was bigger and bulkier than Niall, who was short and slim. Niall grumbled, but Harry held him down and whispered something in his ear. I stood warily by the door, watching them have a whispered conversation. Harry giggled once and let go of Niall, sprawling across the bed and reaching for me.

"Close the door," he said, grinning lazily, "and come over here."

I did as he asked, moving over to stand at the foot of the bed. Harry took my hand, stroking over the back of it as Niall watched sourly. He fell back against the bed with an exaggerated sigh that had Harry laughing again. I tried to pull my hand away, uncomfortable with how tight his grip was becoming, but Harry just yanked me towards him, crushing my hand in his.

"Niall’s jealous," he whispered in my ear. "He’s the only one who hasn’t had a chance to fuck you yet, and he’s getting impatient. Look at him." Over Harry’s shoulder, I could see Niall with one hand wrapped loosely around his dick, stroking languidly. "He wants you. He  _desires_ you. You make him so hard. He wants you to ride him until he can’t take anymore, and then he’s going to hold you down and cum so hard you’ll be coughing up his spunk for weeks. Then I’ll take my turn, and you’ll be in so much agony, Niall won’t even be able to help. But there’s a catch, see, because you made Niall jealous and that made him mad. You don’t get to finish, not even a little bit, and if you do, we’ll hurt you.” Harry’s hand crept around my throat. “Do you understand?”

I nodded rapidly. I was ever so slightly terrified, though more than slightly turned on by what he’d just told me. Harry squeezed my throat briefly, then let go altogether.

"What was that?" he asked sharply.

"Yes, Sir," I corrected, resting my hands on the bed to keep me up.

"Better. Get up here."

I crawled onto the bed, led by Harry towards Niall. He blinked at me, taking his hand away. I crawled over him, settling above his waist. I could feel Harry’s gaze on my back, Niall staring unabashedly at my breasts. Harry’s hand cracked against my bum, accompanied with the command, “Get bouncing, slut.”

Harry held Niall’s cock upright for me as I slid down onto it, stopping only when our hips were pressed together. Niall made little huffing noises, hands curled into small fists. Aware of Harry waiting impatiently behind me, I pressed my hands to Niall’s stomach and pushed myself upwards until only the head of his cock remained inside me. Niall huffed quietly, his chest moving quickly, as I dropped down again.

Harry’s hand gripped my side, his nails digging in. Though blunt, I still found myself wincing internally at the pain. “Faster,” he ordered abruptly.

I built up a rhythm, hands still pressed to Niall’s stomach. He was still lying on the bed, tensed, hands now tightly clenched. I was willing to bet Harry had given him orders not to touch me. Harry himself had fallen back onto one hand, the other wrapped around his dick.

All of a sudden, Niall shot up and grabbed my hips, keeping me down on him. His mouth moved but no words came out, until he managed to whine, “Please can I cum Sir?”

Harry chuckled. “You’ve deserved it, Nialler.”

Niall groaned lowly and squeezed his eyes shut. I gasped in pain as his grip tightened. After a moment he whined and fell back onto the bed, his arm thrown haphazardly over his eyes. I pressed gently on his stomach to lift myself from him and immediately felt Harry grab my waist. He tugged me backwards and manhandled me into his preferred position: face pressed into the bedsheets, ass in the air. I had a sickening feeling of dèja vu, of the time he'd brutally raped me and broken my arm. He pushed into me with a low groan, focusing on getting himself off as quickly as possible.

I squeezed my eyes shut, unexpectedly finding myself perilously close to tears. Harry kept pounding into me, his nails digging into my skin, grip pinching my flesh cruelly. The unfairness of the situation and the pain of everything that had happened in the past week came crashing down on me and, to my disgust, hot, wet tears flowed down my cheeks. I'd told myself I would be strong, I'd get through what I had to and escape. That plan had apparently gone to shit. I'd never expected as much suffering as I'd experienced, never imagined the level of sadism some people could reach. Just thinking about it made more tears slide down my cheeks, disgracing me even more.

Harry finished, scratching his nails down my back in one final act of dominance, and pulled out, dripping onto my thighs. I went limp as he pushed me down on the bedsheets and stood over me on the bed. At first he seemed triumphant of his well-executed show of authority. Then he caught sight of my tears. I glimpsed at his expression, first of disbelief, then pity, and finally revulsion.

"Ungrateful bitch," he declared, leaving the room.

The moment the door closed behind him, hands touched my skin. I whimpered and flinched away, scared that the touch was invasive, but I'd forgotten who was in the room with me. Niall shushed me gently, his hands soft on my skin, as though he was afraid I'd break if he handled me too roughly. I probably would. He began to roll me over and I protested.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Tess," he whispered, running his fingers down my back. "Don't cry, please. I don't like it."

I let Niall move me where he wanted; it wasn't like I had the strength to fight him. We ended up at the top of his bed, facing each other. Niall laced the fingers of his right hand through my left, his free hand moving up to wipe away the tears I could not control. He kept humming softly, the occasional word in whatever song he was singing breaking through.

"Don't cry, princess," he'd murmur every so often. "It scares me."

I calmed down reasonably quickly. Niall ran his hand over my body in a soothing, non-sexual way. He traced over the distinct handprints on my backside and breasts, healing them with a swipe of his finger. I stopped crying, distracted by the swirling patterns he was drawing on my skin and the momentary bliss his touch brought. My head started to pound. I hadn't cried properly in months, yet I still remembered the aching pain all over my head that accompanied the tears.

"Is your head sore?" Niall whispered, fingers dancing lightly to the back of my neck. He circled the skin there, brushing against the fluffy tufts of baby hair, and my headache immediately eased.

"I'm sorry," he said, seriously. "It was Harry's idea, I didn't really want to do it, but once he has an idea, he won't be talked out of it. I was jealous, I'll admit that, but I didn't want to  _hurt_  you. I never wanted to do that."

I swallowed the sticky lump in my throat and gently squeezed his fingers. "I thought Harry wasn't allowed to leave?"

Niall shrugged. "He's almost healed completely. It may have been silver, but we still heal fast. If it'd been wood, he'd have healed in two hours. Just took about twelve times that because it was silver." His hand trailed down to where my legs pressed tightly together. "Do you want to cum? I'll let you, if you really want to."

I lowered my gaze shamefully and, cheeks heating up, nodded. Niall giggled and pulled my legs apart with a firm gentleness. His thumb found my clit and rubbed circles on it, before his middle finger hesitantly entered me. I bit my lip as he began to pump in and out, adding another finger after a few minutes. A soft moan slipped past my lips, bringing a smile to his. Niall slowed down until he was pulling out completely and rolling me onto my back. I looked down in surprise as he parted my legs again, kissing the insides of my thighs. He lowered his lips to my pussy and kissed me gently.

I gasped, feeling him lick slowly. He gripped my thighs tightly the moment I twitched, instinctively going to shut my legs. I clutched the sheets, head falling back and eyes closing. Niall giggled quietly, sucking my clit and rolling it between his lips. I groaned loudly, bucking my hips towards his mouth.

"Niall," I pleaded, looking down at him. I was already very close to the edge.

Niall smiled, and pulled away with a wet  _pop_. "Don't have to ask, Princess," he grinned, lips glistening.

As he resumed sucking, I gasped again. Niall's teeth grazed my clit, a harmless mistake, but it pushed me over the edge. I came with a broken whimper, back arching, Niall's hands firm on my hips.

Niall rubbed his coarse hand gently over my thigh. I rolled my eyes to look at him, breathless, as he sat up straighter, looking towards the door. He nodded to himself, turning to face me with a soft smile.

"You're mine tonight," he giggled, slipping his arms under me.

He picked me up as though I was a feather and carried me like a newly-wed husband carries his bride through to his own room. Once there, he gently laid me on the bed and pulled the covers down from around me. He was treating me like I was a china plate - which to him, I guess, I was. I propped myself up on my hands, the sheets falling to just below my breasts, and watched as Niall pottered about the room, setting things in order.

I'd never spent the night with him, so I didn't know how he settled down for the night. Unlike Louis or Zayn, who just let the sun take them, Niall seemed to have to busy himself, to do something, before he could sleep - die, even. I watched for what seemed like an hour, though it was probably only a short ten minutes, before he sat down on the bed beside me.

"Same rules apply," he shrugged, holding out his arms. He may have been trying to play it cool, but it was obvious he was happy about tonight's sleeping arrangements. He patted his lap. "Come on."

I climbed onto his lap, slowly lowering myself onto his cock. Niall hissed at the tightness, his hands holding my hips. Once we were hip-to-hip he lay backwards, wrapping one arm snugly around my waist.

"Want me to sing you to sleep?" Niall asked, stroking my hair with one hand. "I don't want you to see me when I'm... When I'm sleeping."

He continued to stroke my hair as I settled down, my face turned into his neck. I focused on a thin, white, crescent scar on top of his jugular vein. I reached out to trace it softly and Niall went very still beneath me.

"That's where Lou turned me," he murmured.

"He did it just by biting you?" I asked, surprised. If that was all it took, why hadn't I been turned yet?

"It's not quite as simple as that," Niall chuckled. "I'll tell you in the evening. Now go to sleep."

I smiled against his skin, slipping my arms around his neck. Niall kissed my cheek, singing in a language I didn't recognise. Cuddled up to him here, I could almost believe the monsters outside the door weren't real, that it was just Niall and I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we have any ship names?
> 
> Also, just a warning in advance, there might not be an update for a while. It's my birthday next week (yay!) and then I'm going to Florida for three weeks. I'll still try to respond to comments and stuff, but I might not get much written


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's now a trailer made by the lovely Johanna Astrid here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6225NiSr7E

I woke with a sharp gasp. My nightmare swirled in my head, disappearing rapidly like blood down a drain. The remnants were hazy, but I distinctly remembered crimson coloured eyes. Max’s eyes.

Niall was dead beneath me. His arms had fallen to the sheets, no longer holding me down. I pushed myself up, hands flat on his chest, and shuddered. I’d never had a nightmare quite like that one. It had seemed far too  real to just be a dream. A nagging thought kept at my mind. My dream had been important.

If I squeezed my eyes shut, I could almost see it again: the field, flattened by hundreds of people. Humans. They were cheering loudly, carrying lit torches, weapons made from sparkling silver. I had been there too, a rough hand, cold like an iron manacle, wrapped around my upper arm. I hadn’t been able to get any closer to the spectacle, but I had a sinking feeling I already knew what it was.

Five crosses formed a V-shape in the field. The crowd cheered and booed, laughed and yelled abuse. Nailed to each of the crosses, hanging by silver stakes driven through the palms of hands and feet, were Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis.

I couldn’t imagine the pain the night-walkers must have been in. Harry was hanging in almost a state of unconsciousness. It seemed none of them could die with the silver piercing their skin. I remembered turning to the horizon facing the crosses, and seeing the sun break through the ground.

Right at the back of the crowd, hidden beneath the darkness of a cloak that concealed him completely, Max smirked at me, his blood coloured eye dropping into a wink.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the image. My hands trembled as I lowered them to Niall’s chest, pressing down as hard as I dared to push myself off of his cock. I needed to walk about, and despite knowing he wouldn’t wake up no mater what I did to him, I still didn’t want to risk waking him.

I wondered what time it was. It was impossible to tell, as there were no clocks throughout the underground house at all. Night-walkers, I presumed, could judge the position of the sun even through dirt and concrete. They had no need for clocks. I stopped in the hall, listening intently for the sound of Louis’ telly. He kept it quiet, but I could usually hear it. The absence of sound most likely meant he wasn’t even awake yet. That put the time at when the sun was still up.

I crept down the hall just to make sure. The door to Louis’ room swung open silently, revealing no movement. I couldn’t be sure until I could see, and the room was dark. Louis had pressed a button on the wall when he’d turned the ceiling lights off, so if I could find that button I’d be able to see. I ran my hand along the wall, finding a square bump. With a little pressure on the switch, the lights flickered into light.

Louis was lying on the bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist. He wasn’t moving. His skin was pale, his body void of life. I closed my eyes and opened them again, wanting to make sure. He was still dead. What was I going to do now?

A thought occurred to me then, and I don’t think there was any chance I could go back at that point. Here I was, alone and unsupervised, in a house full of dead night-walkers who didn’t lock doors. I couldn’t believe my luck, or how I hadn’t thought of the idea before.

I could escape.

I’d need clothes. No one in their right mind would take me in completely naked. I’d look like a blood whore. My fingers touched my neck, where Louis had bitten me previously. There were two small bumps, the only indication that the skin had ever been broken there. Niall was good at healing, but even he couldn’t get rid of the eldest night-walker’s trace completely. I guessed that made me a blood whore.

I couldn’t degrade myself to that level. I had to do something, anything, to leave. The clothes I’d worn to Tom’s party had come from Harry’s wardrobe. Maybe there were others.

Harry was lying on his front, arms around his pillow. I slipped across the room and pulled open the wardrobe door. It was filled with leather harnesses, tight leather garments and some items made from sparkly spandex. Right at the back were some outfits that looked about my size. They were all either floaty and transparent or tight and made from silicone. I couldn’t wear these outside, I’d look even more like a blood whore.

I closed the wardrobe and began going through the drawers. More leather and silicone appeared and I was beginning to give up hope. I pulled open the last drawer, already downhearted, and stopped in amazement.

The clothes I’d worn when I’d first been caught - the old jeans and t-shirt I’d been given by my mother - were folded up neatly in the drawer. They hadn’t been cleaned, and were still covered in dried mud, but they were a miracle in the midst of a storm. I tore them from the drawer and pulled them on as quickly as I could. They felt so much comfier than anything I’d been given during my time here.

I raced towards the door leading to the stairs and freedom, no longer caring about the deadly night-walkers. They were dead to the world, and if luck was on my side they wouldn’t wake for hours yet. It gave me enough time to get to the nearest town. Once they were awake though, there were two outcomes. They could forget about me - the one I was hoping for - or they could hunt me down and brutally punish me.

The door to the stairs was unlocked, just as I’d predicted. I sprinted up the steps, bracing myself for the sunlight. I knew I’d have to give myself time to adjust, but the glare was nothing near as tame as I’d thought. I’d become accustomed to the darkness and the light brought a sharp burning sensation that made me cry out. I stepped outside, feeling the heat on my skin for the first time in a long time, and closed the door behind me, sinking to my knees, hands clutched over my eyes.

It took me at least ten minutes to be able to see without pain, even if I was only squinting. The temperature was a blessing in disguise; I’d become so used to the cold dampness of beneath the surface that I’d almost forgotten what heat felt like. Strange chirping noises came from the canopy above and for a moment I didn’t recognise the source. A bird flew in front of me and I found myself grinning hysterically. The nature surrounding me, the simplest spark of sunlight, was a protective wall between the night-walkers and myself.

I was free!

Absorbed by my glee, I began walking. Every thing I encountered made me grin wider: the rabbits hopping through the undergrowth; the birds swooping above; even the insects crawling across the trees. The sun was shining straight down on me, meaning it was around noon. This filled me with even more hope - I had extra time before the night-walkers would wake. I didn’t even mind that it took me four hours to reach the nearest town.

The town was bustling, busy enough for me to go unnoticed. Now that the euphoria of escaping had worn off, I was feeling the ache in my feet and the pain in my muscles. I wasn’t sure if this was the town Tom lived in, even knowing he wouldn’t be awake, but I stayed away from the richer part of town all the same.

It seemed to be a market day. Stalls were set up in two long rows and people filled the middle. I found myself falling into old habits when I purposefully walked into somebody and stole their coin-purse. It contained enough coins to buy an apple for me to eat as I wandered along, with some left over. I counted them quickly, delighted to discover there was enough for a one way carriage ride. I’d jump on the carriage when twilight approached, effectively eliminating my scent trail so the night-walkers couldn’t follow me. My plan was efficient, perfect-

A hand grabbed my arm and I turned to see Nick Grimshaw staring at me, his furry ears concealed beneath a blue beanie hat. My eyes grew wide as panic began to set in.

"Why are you out without Louis?" he asked.

I couldn’t think of a convincing enough lie. Looks like I’d be getting on that bus now. I broke free of Nick’s hold, throwing my apple aside and sprinting through the crowd. Nick gave chase, but I was smaller and lighter, able to slip through the crowd easier. There was a carriage right at the stop, with one space left. I swung into it, thrusting my change at the driver and relaxing. The carriage took off just as Nick reached the road. He stared after me, but I turned and faced the road ahead.

The carriage trip took another hour. By the time it pulled in to the next town, which was much bigger and offered electric lights on the streets, dusk had fallen. The night-walkers would be after me now. Hopefully I’d lost them, but I couldn’t take anything for granted.

Other night-walkers would be awake too. If Louis had contacts, any number of them could be out searching for me in reward for a quick fuck. I’d have to find somewhere to spend the night and get help in the morning. No one would open their doors to a strange girl covered in bites after dark. No one was that suicidal.

I wandered through the streets, ducking into the shadows whenever I heard footsteps. Several gangs of night-walkers passed, but none of them saw me. Many had girls on their arms, though I knew most of them would be discarded before midnight.

There was one close call outside a tavern when I was almost caught by a group of night-walkers coming out. I ducked into the alleyway just in time, holding my breath until they’d passed. They’d reeked of alcohol, though I knew it didn’t affect them. Like Niall had told me, night-walkers still enjoyed food and drink, they just couldn’t taste it unless it was natural. I presumed it meant they couldn’t get drunk though.

I found an abandoned, derelict building in the centre of the town. It must have once been a warehouse, because the interior was vast and mostly empty. There were a few crates scattered against a wall. They didn’t look particularly comfortable, but I knew they would offer me the extra protection I needed against hostile night-walkers. The biggest one was just the right size for me to curl up in.

Roll on the morning.

***

Louis squeezed the carriage driver's throat and pushed him up against the wall hard enough to wind him. The driver trembled in his grip, struggling to breathe.

"Where is she?" Louis growled.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" the driver gasped.

Nick stepped forward. He'd met up with the night-walkers halfway through the forest and had accompanied them to the first stop the carriage had pulled up to. They'd hunted down the driver and were now trying to get Tess' whereabouts. Louis was furious. Nick had only seen him this angry once before, and that had been at Tom's party.

"Louis, I really don't think he knows," Nick said hurriedly. "Let him go."

Louis snarled under his breath and twisted his wrist. The driver's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he dropped to the ground, his neck at an unnatural angle to his shoulders. Nick shuddered. He knew Louis could kill, had seen him do it before, but never with this cold simplicity. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Harry licking his lips.

Louis wiped his hands on his shirt. "We'll split up," he decided. "First one to find her gets to do whatever they want with her. Niall, you'll come with me. Find her before the sun rises."

Nick watched as the night-walkers split up into four groups going in four different directions. He waited until they had vanished from sight before turning and walking briskly back to his car. Louis was outraged, and that meant things were going to get ugly. Nick wanted no part in it, especially when blood was concerned.

Louis and Niall scaled buildings on the west of town, peeking into windows and searching the gardens. Niall was frighteningly aware of Louis watching his every mood; he knew that Niall would go easy on Tess, and that was not what Louis wanted. She'd disobeyed and, even worse, escaped from them while they were vulnerable. He'd make sure she never even thought about anything other than pleasing them again.

Zayn searched the port. Though he couldn't scent her anywhere near there, he was certain she was clever enough to cover her tracks. He prowled through crates and large bins, slinking around like an alley cat. From here, he could see Liam crawling across the houses on the east side.

Liam had come up with nothing so far. He'd followed Tess' scent as far as he could, but upon finding a dead end he'd decided a bird's eye view would be best. Balancing on the edge of a chimney (and unknowingly terrifying a small child in the room below), he scoured the town. Right in the centre, he spotted Harry disappearing into a building.

Harry had also followed Tess' trail, though when he came to the muddle of scents he'd persevered and eventually found his way out again. The trail had led him to an abandoned warehouse, where the smell of Tess was particularly strong. The inside was empty, as far as he could see, apart from some crates in the corner. Grinning to himself, he pulled out the lighter and the handcuffs from his pocket as he stepped towards them, each footstep echoing in the warehouse.

***

I woke as my air was cut off, leaving me choking and gasping. My feet weren't touching the floor anymore. It was dark in the warehouse - I still remembered where it was - so I couldn't see my attacker, though I had an idea of who it was. If I right, I was worse than dead.

A flame flickered in front of my eyes, illuminating Harry's face. He grinned wickedly at me.

"Well somebody's been a bad girl," he purred, squeezing my throat tighter. I wheezed. "And bad girls get punished, don't they?"

He brought the lighter towards my cheek, holding the flame against my skin. Unable to pull away or even cry out, I could do nothing but fidget as pain shot up my face. The smell of meat cooking soon filled the warehouse and only then did he take the lighter away from my face. My feet hit the ground hard and I winced. Harry wound my hair around his hand.

"Walk," he ordered, pushing me forward.

He led me out into the street, pressing my body into a lamppost. I closed my eyes, knowing it had seemed too good to be true. Harry brought my arms up and around the lamppost, locking them in place with handcuffs. He whistled loudly and pulled my hips backward until I was almost bent straight at the waist. His hands crept around me and unbuttoned my jeans, pulling them down to my knees.

"Harry," Louis said, walking towards me. I immediately dropped my gaze, though it didn't stop him from yanking my hair and forcing my head up. "Nice job catching the bitch. What are you going to do with her now?"

"Fuck her," Harry said simply.

Louis kept my hair in a tight grip, locking my eyes with his. I winced as Harry pushed in with a grunt, thrusting painfully fast. Liam, Zayn and Niall stood a short distance away, Zayn's arm around Liam's waist, Niall nibbling at his nails. I closed my eyes in pain, only to snap them open again when Louis' palm hit my cheek, hard.

"Listen to me, bitch," he said. His calm demeanour terrified me more than anything else. "You think your previous punishments have been bad? This one will be your worst. First, I'll spank you. Then, I'll lock you up in the dungeon for a couple of weeks. You'll be our little fuck toy that we can use for whatever we want, whenever we want. And lastly, I might never let you cum again.  _Nobody_  escapes from me, understand?"

I nodded, scared. We'd attracted a large group of night-walkers, some cheering, some whistling, most of them laughing. Louis slapped me again, his eyebrows raised in an almost disbelieving look.

"Yes, Master," I said, hoping my voice didn't give away the fact that I felt like I was going to cry.

Louis released my hair and my gaze dropped to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, the urge to cry becoming more and more intense each time Harry's hips smacked against mine. My wrists, caught by the handcuffs around the lamppost, rubbed against the rough metal of the cuffs, burning lowly at the back of my mind. My one day of freedom hadn't been worth the consequences, it seemed.

Harry finished with a low cry, nails biting into my hips. I whimpered, feeling him wipe his wet cock on the back of my thighs. He reached up above me and unlocked one of the handcuffs. His knee pressed into the small of my back, his hands tight around my wrists, as he straightened me up and refastened my hands behind my back.

Louis threw me over his shoulder and set off. It only took an hour and a half to get back to the forest with the night-walkers, a second compared to the five hours it had taken me. Louis took me straight into the dungeon and dropped me on the floor. I dragged myself onto my hands and knees, looking up as Louis wheeled a large wooden structure into the middle of the floor.

"Get on your feet," he ordered, crouching down to fasten the structure to the floor. My heart sank when I saw it was the stocks. " _Now_."

I scrambled upright, eyes focused on the large padlock swinging from the latch on the stocks. That was going to keep me in those wooden shackles for as long as Louis wanted it to, and nothing I could say or do would stop it.

My gaze drifted to Louis. He was busy setting up the equipment he needed, though the front of his jeans were stretched tight over his cock. If I could please him now, would he lessen my punishment? It wasn't like he could be any more mad at me, so what did I have to lose?

I stepped forward, hesitating by Louis' side. He sighed heavily, but otherwise ignored me. I sank to my knees, reaching up to tug on his belt.

"What are you doing, Slave?" he asked, unlocking the stocks.

I didn't answer, opening the fly on his jeans instead. Louis raised an eyebrow, as if to challenge me, though overall he looked unimpressed. He wasn't wearing underwear, making it easier for me to pull out his dick, careful not to catch it on the teeth of his zip. I shot another uneasy glance at his expression before taking the head into my mouth and sucking gently.

Louis let me suck him for a while before winding my hair around his fist and pulling me off sharply. I gasped as he yanked me onto my feet, guiding me over the stocks. The wood banged shut around my neck and wrists, the lock clicking shut. I craned my neck to look up at Louis as he stood over me.

"If you behave," he started, his hand touching the top of my head, "maybe I'll let you out early. Probably not." He moved out of my line of vision and I struggled to see him. "Like I said, you're now just a toy. Toys can't see, or hear."

Something leathery was pulled over my head, it covered my eyes immediately, though it was loose enough for me to still be able to hear him. A cold zip touched the back of my neck. Once he zipped it up, I'd lose that sense too. My mouth was left open.

Another set of stocks clipped around my ankles. Rope was wrapped tightly around my waist and I was raised up until I was on my toes. Louis' hand brushed over my back before coming to rest on the back of my head. His cock hit the corner of my mouth and slid almost all the way in. My tongue was flattened against the bottom of my mouth as his head nudged the back of my throat. The hood allowed me enough space to breathe through my nose, and without it I believed I would have choked. As it were, I coughed and spluttered around him, receiving a slap to the face.

He continued to use me - that was, after all, my new purpose down here in the dungeon - until he came down my throat and quickly pulled out. His spunk splattered against my cheek and the hood. I gasped for breath, dismayed when something thick was swiftly pressed past my lips. Attached to it was something rubbery which fell limply against my tongue. There was a wheeze of air and the rubber thing grew until it was almost stretching my jaw, and it was only then that I realised it was the shape of a dick.

"I hope you're not scared of the dark," Louis whispered in my ear, zipping closed the hood.

After that, I heard no more.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not perfect, but I reckoned you guys were dying for an update, so here you go!
> 
> Warning for watersports

Time didn't exist in the dungeon. Minutes could have passed, but it would seem like hours. Hours could have passed and it would seem like days.

A single day didn't go past uneventful, though. On the first day, all five of the night-walkers came down. I didn't know who was who, couldn't see nor hear them. They all progressed mostly the same way. The inflatable gag would be removed, the night-walker would snap his hips back and forth, fucking my mouth until I was drooling and choking, and then they would either finish across my face or move around just to paint my sides. There was one way in which I could tell them apart, if I focused. They would all leave in different ways.

The first person to properly come down and use me had chosen to smear his cum over my sides. I fell against the stocks breathlessly, slime dripping from my chin as light fingers spread the cum over my skin. As he passed by me on his way to the door, the night-walker slapped my cheek and pressed the gag back into my mouth.

The second time they came in pairs. One used my mouth, the other my cunt. I had a feeling it was either Zayn and Liam, or Harry and Louis, as they leaned over me to - as far as I knew - kiss. My bets were on Zayn and Liam.

The third night-walker to make an appearance was the counterpart to the first. He fucked my mouth, came, rested, then fucked my ass and left without any indication that I was an actual person.

The fourth time was slightly different. The gag was deflated and taken out, rather than just removed like the other times. I kept my jaw slack, expecting a cock. Instead, another pair of lips met mine, pressing lightly but firmly. His hand rested gently on the back of the hood, curling slightly underneath.

The touch was gone quickly, and the night-walker disappeared.

I got some sleep during the hours the night-walkers died. My legs tingled with fatigue and my toes scraped along the floor, but I couldn't get any respite. The rope bound around my waist kept me in whatever position Louis had wanted me in when he'd done this. My sleep was fitful, breached by moments of gentle touches that must have been my imagination.

The second day of my torturous imprisonment passed without any visits. I was literally left hanging, waiting for some sudden pain, but none came. It was difficult to relax when most of my senses had been blocked off. I slept again, deeper this time, and when I woke it was light. It took me a minute to adjust, considering I'd been zipped into the hood for two days and the dungeon wasn't the brightest place in the world, and I realised the gag had been removed. Both the hood and the gag were lying on the concrete just off to my left.

"The bitch is awake, I see," Louis commented. He was somewhere behind me, but I couldn't twist my head around far enough to see him. "Remember how I promised you a spanking? Well, I always live up to my promises."

His hand smacked my ass unexpectedly and I cried out. Louis chuckled and hit me again, slapping different parts of my body. His targets varied from my ass to the insides of my thighs, from my breasts to my pussy. The smacks weren't anything near gentle, nor anything like I was used to. He kept going and going even after my legs had given in and I was shaking violently. Frighteningly, I found myself almost  _enjoying_  the punishment.

Louis noticed this too. His hand came down hard on my pussy and he paused, stroking gently. "Are you wet?" he asked, surprised. "You are. You're wet. You've got a pain kink. Fuck, no, you can't. You can't have a pain kink, you're not allowed, you just  _can't_. Not with this bet, no. Definitely not. Fuck. Zayn's won. Fuck."

Louis backed away and started pacing the room. I watched for as long as I could before my neck tired and I had to stare at the floor, panting. The spanking had sapped me of my energy as well as being the longest I'd ever received. My whole body throbbed, handprints merging into one, and I was certain I was already starting to bruise in places.

"I just won't tell Zayn." Louis was still muttering to himself, his route becoming shorter and shorter. "He doesn't have to know. And I'll win the bet, problem solved."

He was now turning on the spot directly in front of me. I raised my head to meet his eyes, perhaps beg for food or water, but he had his back to me. My tongue was dry from the yelling and the absence of water, my stomach knotted and sore from the lack of food. It turned out I didn't have to say anything, as my stomach rumbled loudly.

"Food," Louis murmured. "Niall!"

I felt the air shift around the room and the sound of rapid footsteps on the stairs, but I didn't see Niall arrive. He was suddenly just there, next to Louis, gaze resting on me.

"Master?" he asked quietly, raising his hand to fidget with his collar and tearing his eyes from my bedraggled form.

"Niall," Louis smiled, reaching for the younger night-walker. "I need you to do me a favour."

Niall looked a little surprised at Louis' new tone, but didn't object to being cuddled by his Master. "Do what?" he asked, his hands slipped around Louis' waist as the elder did the same to him.

"I need you to take care of Tess today. Feed her, clean her up, get her to take her pills. She hasn't had any in a while and we're running out of condoms. Don't heal her though, she deserved this punishment." Louis lifted one hand to stroke Niall's cheek and kissed him with more love than I'd ever seen him give to anyone. "You can do whatever you want with her, but don't let her talk you into letting her go, okay?"

Niall nodded, mumbled a, "Yes, Master," and turned to leave. Louis caught his waist and spun him back around, grinning like a child. He easily lifted Niall and threw him over his shoulder, speeding out of the room. Niall's loud giggles echoed down the stairs.

Strangely, that display had made me feel more isolated than before. The five of them had a bond that could range from distant to closer than anything else and I wasn't part of it. Why had they chosen to keep me when it was obvious I didn't fit in?

Niall returned moments later to find me brooding at the floor. He chuckled quietly and lifted my head, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Hello, princess," he smiled. Louis had put him in a good mood. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach answered that one for me with another low growl. Niall laughed until his face grew red and even I had to smile at his glee.

"Guess so," he choked out, still chortling. "I've got your food cooking, don't worry. Let's get you cleaned up first."

Niall had fetched a wet cloth, but he hadn't wrung it out first and it dripped when he held it up. He started washing me off, babbling as he did so. I smiled and watched, content to let this be my first proper night-walker contact in days. Once I was cum-free, Niall shuffled round on his knees and settled in front of me. He had to stretch up to be level with my face and the first thing he did was kiss me.

It wasn't like the kiss from two days ago. That had been soft and brief, almost guilty. This was harder, with more feeling, and it lasted longer. Niall's lips were also chapped. The lips from before had been soft, and plumper.

Niall hadn't kissed me two days ago. He'd undoubtedly come down and fucked me. So who had kissed me?

Niall drew back slighter and smiled happily, pressing a kiss to my nose. "It's okay, princess. Louis says he's not going to keep you in here long, and it could be even shorter because now he's getting bored. I reckon you'll only be down here a few more days, and I don't think he's going to put the hood back on you." He stopped talking and pressed his nose against mine. "Do you need anything just now, while I go get your food?"

"Can I have something to drink?" I asked, my voice hoarse.

He nodded and jumped up, disappearing. The door had been left open and voices floated down from the corridor above, laughter and moaning. Niall returned almost ten minutes later, after a few cries of pain and some hurried apologies.

"Sorry I took so long," he said, kneeling in front of me again. "Louis and Zayn have another bet going on." He proffered a glass of water, pressing the rim against my lips.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Zayn thinks Liam can take a whole fist in his arse faster than Harry can. Louis disagrees. They'll probably have a rematch and you'll be able to watch, if you wanted."

Niall fed me the food he'd made. I wasn't quite sure what kind of meat it was, but I ate it hungrily without really tasting it. Meat was a rarity in my village, considered a privilege for the likes of the mayor. We sat together for hours, Niall occasionally darting upstairs to fetch another glass of water. I must've drank at least ten glasses before I felt the awkward pressure on my bladder.

"Um, Niall?" I asked quietly, interrupting his story about the time Louis had tied Harry to the bedpost by his hair.

"Tess?" he replied sweetly, looking at me expectedly with bright eyes.

"I need to- um, can you let me out?" I lowered my gaze, cheeks bright red.

"Can't do that, princess, sorry," he shrugged. "You already knew that."

"Yeah, but..." My voice lowered to a mumble. "I really need to pee."

He still heard it. Damn his supernatural hearing. However, he just chuckled.

"That's okay," he soothed, touching my burning cheek. "I can't let you out though. You'd have to do it here."

"But I can't!" I protested, still avoiding his eyes.

"I assure you, you can," he said seriously. His eyes lit up, sparkling with an idea. "Remember at the party? When I was in the bathroom? We could do that."

I pulled a look of disgust. "I'm not pissing on you!"

"Why not? I like it, you know I do. It's a bit weird, but it's no weirder than any other kink. I mean, you love pain and that's pretty weird." He laughed at my confused look. "Everybody knows, Tess. Louis was the last to see. It means Zayn's won the bet, which is great." Niall gave me a wide-eyed look. "Please? Pretty pretty please?"

I bit my lip. "Niall..."

He crawled around me, reaching up on his knees to tongue my clit. His fingers pressed gently on my bladder and I squirmed.

"Niall, I can't," I whispered.

"Come on, Tess, just let go," Niall encouraged.

He pressed harder on my bladder and I tried to squeeze my legs shut. Niall shook his head disapprovingly and prised them apart, pressing his open mouth over my pussy. I gasped and he pressed harder until I couldn't hold it anymore. Niall giggled and slurped as I squeezed my eyes shut, mortified. He licked up my cunt when I finished and pressed light kisses to my thigh.

"Hey," he said softly. "Look at me, Tess. Come on, look at me." I peeked up at him with one eye. "That's it, come on. I liked it, I promise. I enjoyed it, swear."

"It was weird," I murmured, opening my other eye.

Niall chuckled. "I know, but I like it. You really shouldn't kink shame, Louis would kill you. I would eat you out, but you're not allowed to cum, so I can't." He got to his feet and I whined. "I'm just going to get your pill, okay? You need to take it."

Niall left, the door swinging in his wake. I let the rope around my waist hold me up as I relaxed, letting my eyes fall closed. I was exhausted. Hands ran over my back and I supposed Niall had returned, but when two cold, wet fingers pushed into my ass, my eyes shot open and I strained to see.

"Harry told me that Louis realised you were a pain slut," Zayn said, slowly pulling his fingers out of me. "I've won the bet, so thanks. Louis' forfeit starts at the beginning of next week, and I'll treat you better than he has."

I let my eyes close again, feeling Zayn's fingers push roughly back in and slowly pull out. It burned slightly, but it was a good burn. I moaned, feeling Zayn push in another finger.

"What's the forfeit?" I asked quietly.

Zayn paused. "I'm in charge," he replied. I could tell he was grinning. "Louis is beneath us all. He was cocky enough to believe he couldn't lose."

He continued to finger me, stretching his fingers apart enough for it to burn every time. My breathing became shallow and I gasped as he pushed in quickly. He chuckled.

"You wait until next week," he told me, smacking the back of my thighs. "I'll let you cum as much as you want, slut."

Zayn pulled his fingers out roughly and walked back up the stairs, leaving me hanging from the rope. I trembled delicately, and forced myself to look into the future and forget the present. I'd be out of here next week, though I'd forgotten to ask Zayn what day it was, so I wasn't sure how long away it was.

Zayn wasn't the only one looking forward to next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a bit late, but if you're re-reading it, how do you feel about forced feminism? Of one of the boys, obviously.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! A quick update! It feels a bit weird...
> 
> This chapter has daddy!kink in it, for those that wanted warnings :)
> 
> AND I've made a new twitter for Night-Walkers! Some of the stuff was getting me weird looks on my personal, so the new twitter is @nightwalkersff - I figured we could use it for questions and updates and stuff.
> 
> AND (again) I have noticed a couple of people asking if I'd write them one shots (I've been doing it for a while on my blog already, but these were related to night-walkers). There is a special page for it (daddysdirection.tumblr.com/requests) but if anyone wanted to leave a comment with information, check the end notes for what I'd need to know.
> 
> Thank you for reading this entire thing, and enjoy the chapter!

I still wasn’t sure how long I was in the dungeon for after Zayn left. Niall came down a few times to give me food and to talk, but it wasn’t any indication of the time. I slept frequently, short naps that left me with a sore neck and back. I began to think I would never be let out of here.

It had been a long while since I’d been visited, and I was sure they’d forgotten about me. My suspicions were confirmed when Niall came running down the stairs, a moving blur, and almost crashed into the stocks.

"You have to come and see this, it’s amazing," he panted, fiddling with the lock. His hands shook from his excitement, and he struggled to fit the key into the lock. Swearing loudly, he gave up and ripped it in two, lifting the wood from around my neck and wrists. "Give us a second, I’ll get you free."

He released my feet and broke the rope in his impatience, catching me before I could collapse. Niall hoisted me up onto his hip, grinning, and started for the stairs.

"You’ll love this," he assured me, pressing a quick kiss to my forehead. "It’s a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity."

He carried me through to the living room. Cackling and the slapping of skin floated through the open door and down the hall, getting louder the closer we went. Niall paused outside, winked at me, and stepped into the room.

The first thing I noticed were the four collars lying open on the coffee table. Niall began to fiddle with mine as I took everything in. Harry and Liam were seated on the couch, Zayn in the chair opposite. All three of them were hard and shameless about it. Zayn had a leather strap wrapped around his hand.

The other end of the leather was fixed to the collar fastened uncomfortably around Louis’ neck. He was on his knees, wrists bound to his ankles behind him, lips stretched around Zayn’s dick. Zayn’s hand was pressing down on the back of his head, and I could hear Louis choking and spluttering. If he’d been human and needed to breathe, he would have suffocated by now, I was sure.

Zayn gripped Louis’ hair and pulled his head up. Louis gasped loudly, mouth hanging open, saliva dripping down his chin. He glared at Zayn as the younger night-walker laughed.

"Enjoying yourself?" Zayn asked, reaching between Louis’ legs. "Can’t have that, can we?"

Louis groaned in pain. Niall put me down on the couch beside Harry and sat down on the arm beside me, throwing my collar onto the table. Harry slipped his arm around my waist and kissed my temple.

"Welcome back," he murmured, pulling away from me.

"Liam?" Zayn asked sweetly, nodding at Harry.

Liam stood up and took Harry’s hands, leading him over to bend over the opposite arm of the couch. Harry balanced himself on his chest and reached back to spread his cheeks. Liam fumbled on the table for the almost empty tube of lube and slicked his fingers.

I turned my attention to Zayn. He had one hand around Louis’ throat, pulling the night-walker down. Louis landed on his chin, face thrust into the carpet. His dick dangled between his legs and I spotted the plastic ring tight around the base. With his hands bound to his ankles, he couldn’t move. Zayn took the lube from Liam, who was three fingers deep in Harry, and scraped the smallest amount possible over Louis’ hole.

"Now, this might hurt," Zayn said, grinning wickedly.

Louis yelled out as Zayn pushed fully into him, slapping his ass as punishment for making a noise. Niall tugged at my shoulder and drew my attention away from the two night-walkers. He blinked pleadingly at me.

"I’m hungry," he murmured, his fingers tracing my jugular. "Can I bite you?"

I shot him a look of fear, but his touch sent a reassuring feeling through me and I found myself nodding. Niall moved his fingers to circle my pulse, leaning down to kiss my neck. I tilted my head back at his command and shuddered when his teeth sank into my flesh. He drank quickly, licking up any blood that was clinging to my skin.

"Thank you, princess,"  he smiled, kissing my nose.

I curled my feet underneath me and turned my waning attention back to Louis and Zayn. Louis’ face was screwed up in pain, huffing little curses through his parted lips. Zayn was moving faster than I’d thought possible, even for night-walkers. To my right, Liam was doing the same to Harry, though Harry wasn’t in so much pain. As I watched, I felt Niall’s lips at my neck, his hand slipping down between my legs.

Harry moaned loudly and Liam’s hand was straight on his cock, squeezing harshly. “You can’t cum yet,” Liam chided. “You’ve got another treat.”

Liam kept his hand firmly on Harry’s cock until he finished, his other hand scraping down Harry’s back, leaving red welts behind. He slowly pulled out, holding Harry’s hands in place.

"Keep these spread," he commanded, "and get down on the floor."

He helped balance Harry until the youngest night-walker was in much the same position as Louis, but without the restraints. Zayn stopped, slowly pulling himself out of Louis and lifting the older boy by his throat throat.

"You’re going to lick all of Liam’s cum out of Harry’s little asshole," Zayn hissed gleefully. "And when you’ve done that, he’s going to cum all over your slut face."

He sat Louis back up, pushing him over to Harry. Zayn pushed Louis’ face between Harry’s cheeks and Harry gasped.

"Get your tongue in there, you filthy slut," Zayn crowed. "Lick it all up."

Louis’ face, or what I could see of it, flushed bright red. I could faintly hear slurping, hidden under Harry’s continuous moaning. By this point, Niall had three fingers in me, thrusting shallowly. I moaned breathlessly into his shoulder, whining when he drew them out slowly.

"Sorry," he whispered. "Orders from above. "

I leaned against him, watching the three boys on the floor. Harry was moaning shamelessly now, rocking back onto Louis’ tongue. Zayn had a hold on the back of Louis’ head, holding him down.

"Fucking whore. Look at you, eating his ass. You can’t get enough, can you? I bet you look really pretty with cum on your face." Zayn perked up, grinning at Liam. "I’ve just had a fantastic idea. Whores wear heels, right?"

"Zayn," Harry choked out. "I’m gonna cum."

Zayn pulled Louis away. The eldest’s lips glistened with a mixture of lube and cum. Harry’s hole stayed open, red and raw. He stood over Louis, stroking himself. Zayn held Louis’ head in place as Harry shouted and came, striping Louis’ face. Zayn released Louis’ head, wrapping a hand around his own dick.

Harry dropped down onto the couch beside me, grinning breathlessly. "Just wait till you see what Zayn’s got planned. I would say he's gone too far, but I'm enjoying it too much."

Zayn came over Louis' back, smearing it over his skin. Louis had lowered his head, gasping for breath. Harry grinned, reaching forward and pushing Louis over onto his front again.

"Harry, go and get the ring toss," Zayn said, sitting down on the couch.

Harry left the room on shaky legs. Zayn smirked at me over Louis and beckoned me over to him. I skirted around Louis and sat on Zayn’s lap when he pulled me down.

"This is all thanks to you," he said, kissing my cheek. "Louis' our bitch and it never would have happened without you."

Harry stepped back into the room, carrying a long, thin black pole and several bright yellow rings. The end of the pole was thicker and made from silicone. I had an idea of where it would go, and it was confirmed when Harry knelt down behind Louis, pushing the dildo end into his hole. Louis whined, tensing up as Harry twisted the toy until it was sitting comfortably.

"What are the rules this time?" Harry asked, getting to his feet and holding out the rings.

Zayn gently pushed me off his lap. "I'd say one ring is three spanks, two is ten spanks and the first to three rings gets to decide what we do with him after." He looked at the clock in the kitchen. "We'd better make it quick, it's not long until dawn."

Liam got off the couch and joined Zayn and Harry. I sat down in Zayn's chair once he'd stood up and watched as each boy took five rings. Zayn went first, tossing the ring towards the pole. The ring flew over and landed on Louis' head and he huffed. Zayn's grin told me that had been his plan. Liam was next, and was the first to land a ring. He stepped forward to gain his prize.

By the time the game had finished - Harry had claimed second prize and Liam had won overall - Louis was quietly sobbing and his ass was bright red. Zayn had his arm around Liam's waist, the younger whispering into the new Master's ear. Whatever his plan for Louis was, Zayn liked it.

"Li, you can go and get the vibrator." Zayn rubbed his hands together and crouched down in front of Louis, reaching for his dick. "Does the whore want to cum?" He slapped Louis' face when he didn't say anything. "Answer me."

Louis nodded as best he could with his face to the floor. "Yes, Master," he whimpered.

"Alright. The whore can cum." Liam had returned now, and handed Zayn a long, bright pink vibrator. "The whore can cum for the whole night." Zayn grinned and looked around the room. "Do you think he can still cum when he's dead?"

Louis was trembling. "No, no please, no-"

"Niall, get a gag," Zayn ordered, bored.

He shuffled behind Louis and pulled out the ring toss toy. Louis whined and kept begging as Zayn lubed up the vibrator and pressed it against his hole. It was big and looked as though it wouldn't fit, but Zayn pushed the whole thing in, ignoring Louis' cries of pain. Niall returned and pressed the ball into Louis' mouth, fastening it tightly around the back of his head. Zayn sat the eldest up, reaching between his legs to flick the vibrator on.

Louis writhed, his eyes squeezing shut. Zayn smirked, ducking down to lick around the top of his cock. Swiftly, he brought his hand up and removed the cock ring. Louis made a strangled noise from behind the gag and came, splattering cum over his stomach. The vibrator buzzed away happily inside him.

Zayn got to his feet. "Go to bed, guys. He'll be fine until the morning." He looked to me. "Tess, you're with Harry."

I got to my feet, taking the hand Harry offered me. Zayn held the door open for the four of us, pointedly closing it on Louis after we'd all left. Harry pulled me into his room, picking me up and cradling me against his chest.

"Want to be my baby again?" he murmured, kissing my cheek.

I knew it was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. Harry beamed, sitting down on the bed but keeping me caged on his lap, his arms around my waist. I reached up to play with his hair as he slid a finger down my tummy.

"You're wet, baby," he chided. "Only bad girls get wet, don't they?"

He licked up my throat and I gasped. "Yes, Daddy."

"I wonder what I'll do with you," he mused, pressing a finger gently against my entrance. "Riding? Um, no. Maybe, over the end of the bed? Nah. I know. On your knees, at the top of the bed. Go."

I slid off his lap and crawled up the bed, stopping by the headrest. He came up behind me, placing on hand on my hip.

"Hold onto the headrest," he ordered, placing a hand on the small of my back. "Now arch your back... That's it. Think you can hold this, baby?"

It was a strenuous position: my back was stretched a tad too far for my liking and my knuckles would scrape off the wall if I wasn't careful. Despite this, I nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl." Harry spread my legs, worsening the strain. "Yes, you're very wet. I'll take care of you, baby, don't you worry."

He pushed the head of his cock into my cunt slowly, shuffling forward on the bed until his hips were flush with mine. I bit my lip, my nails digging into the headboard, as he began to move, thrusting slowly but deeply. His hands never left my waist.

"Harder, Daddy," I breathed, not realising I'd said it until it had come out of my mouth.

Harry chuckled, his super-sensitive hearing picking up my request with ease. "Harder, baby? If you insist."

His hips slammed into mine and I choked out a moan. It hurt, but I loved it. His moans joined mine until I couldn't hear myself anymore. Then, and only then, did he slow down, back to his calculated pace at the beginning.

"Daddy's going to give you a present now, okay baby?" he murmured, leaning over to kiss my back. "A very special present."

He thrust hard once more and then stopped, gasping for breath. I felt a sudden wetness inside me, then the warmth of his cum filling me up. I groaned, tilting my head back as his hand loosely clasped my throat.

"Hold it," he grunted, pulling himself out.

I heard him get off the bed and pad across the room. A drawer slid open and as he rummaged through it, I clenched to hold his cum inside me, like he'd ordered. Seconds later he was on the bed again, pressing something cool and small into my pussy.

"Just something to seal it in," he breathed, tapping my left ankle. "Lift your leg."

I did as he said, surprised to feel the soft cotton of panties sliding up my skin. He tapped my other ankle and I lifted it until he'd slipped the panties on over the little dildo. It was then that I realised they only served the purpose of keeping the dildo from slipping out during the night.

Harry caught my waist and pulled me down to lie beside him in the bed, tugging the covers over us. He yawned loudly and held me close to his chest, kissing the top of my head.

"Night, Tess," he murmured, his breathing slowing.

"Night," I whispered in return, not knowing if he could hear me in his semi-living state.

I found myself thinking of his cum still inside me, and discovered I was strangely excited by the thought. The prospects of tomorrow were also on my mind, and slowly I realised their training had worked. I was their slut, through and through. The chances of me escaping a second time were slim as it was, but I didn't know if I'd ever completely destroy this new mentality.

I'd never leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for a one shot, I'd need to know:
> 
> -Your name  
> -A description of yourself (personality & appearance)  
> -Who you'd like the one shot to be with (can be more than one boy)  
> -The genre/plot (maybe not if it's just smut)  
> -Rating (I do cute ones too)  
> -Possible kinks


	19. Chapter Eighteen

I awoke to Harry pulling the panties down my legs. He smiled at me, then pulled out the dildo. I propped myself up and watched as his eyes widened, his tongue slipping between his lips to lick the tip of the dildo.

"Louis was right about those pills," he murmured, glancing up at me. "They're the ones that you're only supposed to take for three weeks, so you can have your period. And yours has arrived."

He sucked on the dildo, removing the mess of cum and blood from it, gazing between my legs. With a sigh, he sat the toy on the bedside table and took my hands, helping me up.

"Better tell Zayn," he muttered, squeezing my hand lightly and leading me out of the bedroom.

As we stepped into the living room, Liam bounded around our feet, yipping excitedly. He was bound in a fashion similar to the last time he'd been a puppy, only missing the ears. Harry frowned and toed Liam out of the way. Liam's responding growl was cut off as he turned his head back towards me, eyes suddenly alert. He started barking loudly, running back to where Zayn was seated on the couch, watching Louis.

Louis was still in the same position he'd been in last night, his wrists bound to his ankles. His chest and the carpet around him had become a sodden mess of both dried and fresh cum. He was sobbing quietly behind the gag, his eyes squeezed shut. Zayn ran his hand through Liam's hair and looked up at Harry and I, grinning.

"It turns out we've actually discovered something," he chuckled. "Yes, he does cum even when he's dead, and it seems an incubus never runs dry."

As though to prove his point, Louis let out a weak scream and tensed, sweat glistening on his skin. A small amount of cum splattered against his chest and his cock, red and painfully swollen, drooped.

Zayn cast his eye over me. "I smell blood, but there's no bite."

"It's her period," Harry explained. "I wasn't sure what you wanted to do with her."

"Well, I was going to have Liam mate with her, but now I think we'll feed the slut."

Niall appeared in the doorway behind us, carrying a pair of clip-on ears. He smiled at me before kneeling in front of Liam and fixing the ears on his head.

"Niall," Zayn said, biting his knuckles. "Help the slut. Get that vibrator out of him and take off his gag, then go and get what we discussed last night from the cupboard, would you?"

Niall nodded respectfully, and shuffled behind Louis. When the vibrator was removed, Louis sagged in relief, opening his eyes slowly. Niall unbuckled the gag and laid it on the coffee table. The leather had made an imprint on the eldest's cheeks. Niall pressed a small kiss to his shoulder - so quick I almost missed it - and disappeared out of the room again.

Zayn stood up, pushing Louis onto his back with one foot on his chest. "Tess," he said casually, beckoning me over to him. "I want you to ride his face."

"What?" I asked, shocked. It was only after it had slipped out did I realise I'd spoken.

Zayn just chuckled. "Come here." When I nervously stepped towards him, he gripped my wrist and pulled me closer. "All you have to do is sit on his face. He'll do the rest of the work. Just don't fall over. Might get messy."

I nodded slowly and crouched down over Louis. He shot me a glare, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. Tears had stained his cheeks, watery tracks over bright red skin. Zayn pulled me forward a little, then let me balance by myself. Louis' hot breath hit my pussy and I gasped, resting my hands on his twisted shoulders to keep myself upright.

"You'd better get licking, slut," Zayn said, kicking Louis in the side. "This is the only meal you're getting all day."

Louis' tongue lapped at my pussy. I bit my lip as his tongue flattened, licking broader stripes, and began to rock back onto his tongue. His protests were muffled by my body, but they felt good. Zayn evidently could hear what he said and laughed, pushing my shoulders down.

"Breathe now, bitch," he chuckled, holding me down hard.

Louis was still lapping up the blood that had come out with the dildo. He pointed his tongue and inched his way into me, slurping up the blood still inside. Zayn watched in glee as Louis' muscles strained, his senses telling him blood was near but short of biting me, and being punished for it, he couldn't reach it.

Zayn lifted me off of him after a few minutes, leaving Louis panting heavily on the floor, his lips covered in blood and Harry's cum from last night. I sat down on the couch as Niall entered the room again, carrying a silky bundle in his arms.

"Up you get, pretty boy," Zayn said, untying Louis' wrists and ankles. He pulled the eldest to his feet and pushed him at Harry. "Go and get him cleaned up. You go too, Niall. Get him ready."

As Niall and Harry left, taking hold of Louis as they went, Zayn beckoned to me. I reluctantly got up from the couch, sinking to my knees when he pointed to the carpet. He picked up the rope that had previously bound Louis.

"Arms up," he ordered, straightening out the rope.

He tied my arms in front of me, as though I was praying. The rope wrapped around my arms all the way to my elbow. Zayn pushed me down so I was kneeling, awkwardly propped up on my elbows. He smeared lube over my ass.

"Here, boy," he called, whistling as well. "Liam!" His gaze drifted to me. "Spread your legs. Make it easier on him."

Liam bounded along the carpet to nudge his head against Zayn's leg. Zayn ruffled his hair and pointed at me.

"I got you a nice bitch," he said, pushing Liam towards me.

Liam crawled behind me and hoisted himself up, his elbows digging into my sides. His hips jutted forward, humping my behind, before he managed to insert his dick into my pussy. I gasped, my head falling forward as he started thrusting, his dog side taking over completely. He gripped with his elbows and I was sure that position must be uncomfortable.

"Good dog," Zayn was saying. "Now remember your knot."

Liam let out a bark amongst his pants and kept going, a small amount of drool dropping onto my back. It slid along my skin before he licked it up, nipping at my shoulders and leaving tiny bruises. His hips bumped into mine with no consideration, knocking me forward each time.

When he finally finished, gripping my waist tightly and biting the back of my neck, though not hard enough to break the skin, I expected him to slip out and go back to bouncing around. Instead, he shuffled closer, pressing his hips flush against mine and staying there.

Zayn crouched down in front of me. "Liam knots when he's like this," he explained, ruffling Liam's hair. "He won't be able to come out for a while. Isn't that right, boy?"

Liam barked happily and thrust shallowly, forcing more of himself into me. Zayn smiled and sat on the couch, turning on the television. The muscles in my stomach twisted and I bit back a yelp of pain. Liam shuffled behind me, resting his nose against my back.

Twenty, long minutes were spent underneath Liam. Long before that, the door crashed open. Niall and Harry entered the room, supporting a stumbling Louis between them. The eldest had been dressed in a tiny outfit much like the one worn by maids. He was almost the height of Harry now, aided by shiny black high heels. The skirt was short enough so that it just covered his balls and no more. An apron was tied around his waist. Lacy black gloves stretched up his arm to his elbow, and on top of those were leather cuffs with clips attached. A similar pair were fastened around his ankles. On top of his head, nestled in his hair, which had been fluffed up, was a lace headband.

Zayn grinned, getting to his feet. Louis looked furious, slightly taller than Zayn now. Liam looked around to see, and burst out laughing. Zayn smacked his bum as he walked past.

"You're a dog, Li," he said sternly. "Act like one."

Liam whimpered and clutched my waist tighter.

Zayn stopped in front of Louis, a smug smile on his face. "Hello," he said simply. Louis opened his mouth to reply with something sharp, but Zayn held up a finger to silence him. "You're our maid, if you hadn't already noticed. That means you have duties. Cleaning the house, feeding us, feeding Tess, to name a few. You also have to be neatly presented at all times." Zayn looked at Harry. "Did you shave him?"

Harry grinned. "Waxed him. All over. Had to gag him when we did his ass though."

Zayn nodded and lifted Louis' skirt. Louis squirmed where he stood, but otherwise did not protest. After a quick investigation, Zayn nodded to himself and held his hand out. Niall laid a device made from clear plastic in his palm. Louis' eyes widened when he saw it.

"Zayn-" he started.

Zayn slapped him. "Don't speak," he growled. "Maids aren't allowed to talk, and you'll be wise to remember that." Louis nodded slowly, submissively, and his hand twitched, as though he wanted to touch his cheek. Zayn held the little plastic device up to his eyeline. "You know what this is. You also know what it means. You won't be cumming for a very long time, maybe not ever again."

Louis' eyes flashed. "This is only for a week-"

Zayn slapped him again. "I told you not to speak."

Louis took a few deep breaths, his eyes tightly closed. His cheek slowly turned pink. When he opened his eyes again, he stared at Zayn's chest, reluctant to make eye contact. Zayn handed the device back to Niall.

"Put it on him," Zayn ordered. "I'm going to call Nick and Cher and everyone else. We're having a party."

Zayn left the room. Niall crouched down in front of Louis and slipped his cock into the little plastic device. Harry held Louis' wrists behind his back as Niall worked on fastening all the loops around his balls and the base of his cock. The length was too short, so Louis' cock was painfully squeezed into a space that would give him no erections until it came off. As Niall clipped a padlock on the device, I realised Zayn's intention was for it to not come off again.

Louis was pushed to the floor, albeit not very hard, by Harry and ordered to begin cleaning. As Louis struggled to his feet, Harry's foot came down on his back, flattening him to the ground.

"Crawl," Harry said, not as sternly as I imagined he'd be if it were anyone else on the floor. "Lick the floor clean."

Louis got to work, his face pressed to the ground, his ass in the air, no longer hidden by the skirt, lapping at the smooth flooring in the kitchen. Liam shifted position behind me, his cock sliding out slightly.

It was another five minutes before Liam hopped off of me, licking the small of my back as he backed away. Niall knelt down beside me and untied my arms, rubbing the pale, imprinted skin. I leaned against his side, feeling some of Liam's cum sliding down my skin.

"How did you sleep?" Niall asked, almost silently.

I nodded slowly. "Alright."

Niall nipped at my ear. "I want you to dominate me. Now. Please?"

I looked at him in surprise. That was something I hadn't been expecting. Niall pouted, sticking out his bottom lip until I smiled nervously and nodded. His expression changed to a grin and he took my hand, pulling me after him into his bedroom.

"You can do anything," he announced, spreading his arms wide before falling backwards onto the bed.

I giggled and climbed on the bed with him, straddling him. He smiled up at me, looking almost like a misguided angel with his fangs. When he grasped my forearms and lightly pulled me forward, I shook myself to attention and got on with it.

I was slightly nervous, having never done this before. It didn't help that I didn't know what he liked. My hands rested on his chest, nails digging in slightly - they'd grown since I was taken, and now left a defined imprint in his flesh when I shifted position - as I lifted myself to brush my pussy against his semi-hard dick. He whimpered, his eyes falling closed, the smile gone from his face. His expression was now one of utter submission, and something I recognised as content.

Niall's dick slowly grew until it lay hot and heavy against his thigh. There was a pleasant tingling feeling between my legs, but I would have to wait before I could satisfy the growing need. Instead, I shuffled backwards and leaned down to kiss along his dick, licking and sucking in some places. Niall moaned and shifted on the bed, and I found myself barking out an order.

"Don't move."

Niall froze, not even trembling beneath me. His immediate compliance shocked me a little, but after a moment I continued to lick at the soft flesh of his dick. Occasionally I nipped at the skin. Rather than disliking the pain, as I'd first imagined he would, Niall seemed, if anything, to get harder. Eventually I took his head into my mouth and sucked gently, scraping my teeth lightly over his slit.

He moaned loudly, fingers twitching on the bedsheets before he remembered my order. I looked up through my lashes at his face, twisted in both pleasure and pain. My gaze dropped to his chest, coated with a light glazing of sweat that tasted salty when I licked over his nipples. I moved back to his dick, lips grazing the skin every so slightly.

"Please," he croaked. "Let me cum. Please."

I nodded then realised he couldn't see me. "Cum, Niall."

His self-control amazed me. He came with a breathy sigh, splattering cum across the inside of his thigh and my cheek. I wiped it off without thinking and slipped my finger between my lips. As Niall relaxed against the bedsheets, I suddenly knew what I was going to do.

I wrapped my hand around his cock, beginning to stroke him slightly, using his cum and my spit as lubricant. He winced and looked down at me, but didn't protest.

Niall started whimpering like a kicked puppy when I ducked my head down to lick his balls. The skin tightened under my touch and his breathless voice came floating down from the top of the bed.

"Tess... Please. Need to cum."

"Hold it."

He groaned, his muscles tensing beneath my hands. I kept licking and stroking until he was shaking on the bedsheets. When I told him he could cum and sucked his tip between my lips, he almost sobbed in relief.

There wasn't as much cum this time, but his panting grew louder. I crawled up the bed, lying next to him. With a smile, Niall pulled me closer to him. I cupped his chin and kissed him, feeling him flinch in surprise when he tasted his own cum on my tongue.

"Thank you," he breathed, draping a sweaty arm over my waist. "Needed that. Everyone's been ignoring me since Louis became the sub."

I drew patterns on his chest. "S'alright. It's better than being mated with Liam. He bites."

Niall laughed inaudibly. "Right at the back of the neck, yeah? Hurts, too."

I nodded, smiling, and tucked my head under his neck. A yawn slipped past my lips and he chuckled, pulling the sheets over me. He kissed my forehead and muttered a, "You deserve a rest."


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is quite short, but I like it better than the first draft and there's sex and actual plot and drama and I know you guys have been waiting for this for actual months so TA DA! NIGHT-WALKERS!

I woke with a gasp, sweat dripping down my face. I'd had another nightmare, similar to the last one. Too similar to be a coincidence.

Niall was gone, leaving the sheets thrown over my side of the bed. There was a small cum stain on the sheet, which had dried and left small indents on my skin from where I'd lain on it. Rubbing at the mark absently, I got up and wandered through the house.

Sex noises that I now recognised as belonging to Zayn came from his bedroom. The door was ajar, and through the gap I spotted Liam's foot hanging off the edge of the bed. Presuming I wasn't invited, I moved in the opposite direction, towards the living room.

Niall wasn't in here either. I pushed the door open quietly, peeking in when I heard light gasps. Harry and Louis were curled on the floor together and Louis was the one gasping and whimpering.

"Harry," he breathed, glancing over at me.

"Shh," Harry soothed. "It's only Tess. She won't tell." He looked over at me. "Come here."

I approached them slowly. Louis was sitting on Harry's lap, looking tiny compared to the younger. He was still dressed in the maid outfit, heels and all, but now Harry had his skirt flipped up. The cage for his cock was sitting off to the side, the padlock a few inches away. Harry had his hand wrapped around Louis' dick, stroking him gently.

"Zayn's busy anyway," Harry continued, comforting Louis. "He won't be in here for a while, he's got both Liam and Niall to deal with. We're not going to be caught."

I sat down next to the pair, curling my legs beneath me. Harry nudged me with my shoulder. His hand slowed on Louis and he turned to frown at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring Louis' whimper.

"I had a nightmare," I replied, giving a small shrug.

Harry's frown deepened as he read my mind. His eyes flickered with fear and horror. "How many times have you had that nightmare?"

"Twice now."

He frowned at the floor, then shook his head and lightened. Louis looked at me before turning his gaze back to Harry.

"What is it?" he asked, raising his hand to Harry's chin when the younger night-walker opened his mouth. "Don't lie to me."

Louis was now all business. The hierarchy now seemed to have reverted itself back to normal but it didn't seem good. Harry glanced at me before leaning in to whisper in Louis' ear.

Louis was straight on his feet, shedding the dress and heels. He marched out of the room, briefly stopping to tell me to stay where I was, and straight into the room Zayn was in. I heard Zayn yelling something about disobeying, but Louis shushed him. Harry obediently followed.

I was left sitting on the carpet. The remains of Louis' outfit lay on the floor. I knew I'd be told to clean it up as soon as the night-walkers reappeared, especially now that Louis was back in charge, so I picked up the flimsy dress, folded it, and lay it on the table, placing the heels on top. The cock cage I left on the floor. I wasn't sure what Louis wanted to do with it now. Clueless as to what to do - I'd never been in such a panicky situation before - I sat on the couch and waited.

It seemed like an eternity, but eventually the door opened again. All five of the night-walkers entered, Louis in front. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and sat down next to me, still talking to Zayn.

"Did you invite them to the party?" he was asking.

Zayn shrugged, sitting down on the floor at his Master's feet. "If they were invited to the last party, yes. I just invited everybody on that list."

"Uninvite them. They are forbidden from entering this house until we know what they're planning."

"What are you basing this information on? It was a human's dream."

"You know everyone here showed signs of their power before they were changed. There's never been a clairvoyant night-walker before and we can't risk it."

"But it was a dream!"

"It was the same dream twice! Coincidences just don't happen like that. Now go and amend the guest list, and be lucky I'm not punishing you just now for what you put me through."

Zayn got to his feet. "You said I'd be in charge," he hissed through his teeth. "You can't punish me for something you agreed to."

"I can and I will."

"You can't if I'm not under you."

"How are you going to get above me?" Louis laughed. "The bet's over."

Zayn shook his head and stormed off. Louis rolled his eyes and patted the seat on his other side, sliding an arm around Harry's shoulders when he sat down. His other arm went around me, pulling me closer to him.

"It's good to be back," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple. "But I'm  _parched_."

Louis turned to me, tilting my head to the side. His teeth sank into my flesh, deeper than normal. I'd been used like this so much now that I'd grown used to the sensation, but this was different. Louis seemed intent on draining my blood from my body. When I tried to push away, black spots in my vision - Niall had told me to always get out of the situation if that happened - Louis resisted. He slurped the blood from the wound and moved away.

"Sorry," he said, holding me upright. "I was just so thirsty. Niall?"

Niall placed his hand on my head. I felt the bite mark close up, the skin stretching absurdly and sealing together, and immediately felt less dizzy. Louis patted my hand.

"Thank you, by the way. You got me out of that mess." He sighed and leaned back, looking at Niall. "I don't know how you people do it. Why do you like being a sub, Niall?"

Niall shrugged. "Don't have to make any decisions and don't get blamed if something goes wrong."

Louis thought about it, then nodded. "Sounds pretty good. It's painful though." He looked at me. "Why do you like the pain, Tess?"

I shrugged. "It feels good."

He regarded me casually. "It's not supposed to." He shifted, his body turning towards mine. "Now this dream - what exactly were you watching?"

I frowned, trying to remember. "You were all on crosses. The sun was rising, but you were all awake."

"Anything else? Anyone else?"

I nodded. "Max."

"Was he burning?"

"No. He had a cloak."

"Not that it would matter anyway, he's more resistant to sunlight than the rest of us," Harry added.

"It's like a sunburn to him, right?" Louis confirmed. "Anyway, they're not getting anywhere near this place, not while I'm around. If you have any more dreams, tell me, okay?"

I nodded, tensing when he pulled me into his side and pressed his lips to my temple. The fear that he would bite me again rose, but it turned out he was only kissing me, in the same way a parent would kiss a child. It was an odd gesture for any night-walker, let alone Louis, the one that terrified me the most. Despite his now apparent softness, I was still wary of the way he brushed my skin with his fingertips. I had to keep reminding myself that he could easily kill me at any second.

Harry snorted a laugh and tilted his head back to smile and wink at me behind Louis' head. I blushed, knowing he'd been listening in to my thoughts. Louis glanced at both of us and rolled his eyes.

"Now that I'm in charge," he murmured, standing up. "I get whatever sex I want whenever I want again." He held out one hand to me and the other to Harry. "Come on. Let's kick them out of my bedroom."

It turned out that Louis' bedroom was empty. Zayn was most likely sulking in his room, Liam comforting him, and Niall spending time by himself. Louis shut the door behind us and grabbed my waist, lifting and dropping me onto the bed. Harry was on me in seconds, pressing kisses down my body. Louis knelt beside my head, prising my mouth open and pressing the tip of his cock to my lips.

"How long can you hold your breath?" he asked.

His smirk revealed the twisted, sex-addict inside as he forced himself all the way down my throat. The position enabled me to breathe through my nose a tiny bit, though the air was thin and forced. Louis' smirk grew as he pinched my nose, cutting off my air supply completely. I stared up at him with fearful eyes, his dick filling my mouth so much that I couldn't make a single noise.

Harry parted my legs. I couldn't turn to look at him, so when his teeth touched my skin I flinched. He chuckled darkly and dragged his fangs along my stomach, down between my legs. My lungs were beginning to burn. Harry replaced his teeth with his tongue and lapped roughly, messily, all over my thighs and up onto my stomach. I began to see black spots on the edge of my vision. Louis held my gaze as his image grew fainter.

Without warning, he released my nose and removed himself from my mouth. I gasped and choked on the rush of air, raising a hand to help myself breathe again. Louis caught my wrist, guiding my hand towards his dick, covered in a thin coat of my saliva, and began to aid me in stroking him. Harry finally focused on my clit, sucking and tonguing me as I lay gasping on the bed.

I wasn't really aware of what I was doing. Harry stopped licking, though I wasn't sure how long he'd actually done it for. Louis pulled me into the position he wanted me in, on all fours in the middle of the bed. My limbs wobbled and Louis grasped my hips tightly to keep me steady. Harry crawled around to my face, closing his hand around my throat, suffocating me for the second time. His grip loosened when my jaw dropped, tight enough now to restrict my breathing but not choke me completely. I felt the head of his cock push past my lips, small thrusts pushing it deeper every second.

Behind me, Louis was rubbing my clit. He slipped a slender finger inside me, crooking it in just the right way as to have a garbled moan push past Harry's dick. Louis slipped in another finger and then pulled out completely, pressing his thighs against mine. His dick stretched my walls as he slowly pushed into my completely, his hand rubbing soothingly over my ass as he went.

I was rocked back and forth between them, Louis pushing in as Harry pulled out. Harry's grip didn't waver until he was ready to cum and pulled out of my mouth. Louis did the same, rolling me over onto my back. Harry increased his grip and my air was cut off again. I could see them both stroking themselves above my face and guessed what was coming next.

When the black spots appeared on the edges of my vision for the second time, Harry came. His cum splattered over my cheek and nose, the last remnants dripping onto my lips. Louis came straight after, producing more cum which he ended up smearing all over my face. Harry released my throat and bent down, licking both his and Louis' cum from my skin. He left my lips till last, when he licked the cum from around them and kissed me gently. I could taste the cum that still lay on his tongue, inevitable swallowing some.

Louis flopped down beside me, slipping an arm over my waist. "Thanks for having the creepy dream," he said, rubbing his thumb over a dip above my hipbone. "Saved me from hell. I'll give you a break tomorrow. In fact, maybe I'll take you out."

Harry lay still on my other side and I realised he was dead. Was the sun coming up already? It would explain why Louis was blinking sleepily at me, his stroking becoming infrequent.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked quietly. "Name the place and I'll take you."

I knew exactly where I wanted to go. There was no way he'd take me. Too much risk, plus he'd think it was stupid. He saw my hesitation.

"Anywhere," he promised.

I decided to risk it. The worst he could do was say no, right?

"Take me home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us a comment?
> 
> Twitter - @nightwalkersff (follow for updates and questions and rambling and recommendations and stuff)
> 
> What do you want to see in the next chapter?


	21. Chapter Twenty

I awoke to find myself lying on Harry’s cold, hard chest. Louis was awake already, pacing back and forth across the floor at the foot of the bed. I didn’t want to move. Last night hadn’t ended well. After I’d asked him to take me home, he’d merely rolled over and died.

He cleared his throat, sensing I was awake. I rolled over slowly, sitting up and facing him. He was frowning, but threw a pile of material at me. It landed in my lap and I unfolded it.

"I’ll take you home," he said, as I stared at the jeans and t-shirt in my hands, "but I have conditions."

"Anything," I murmured. Was he really letting me go?

"You stay with me at all times. You don’t talk to anyone. You do everything I say when I say it. And we’re going to have to walk, the limo’s too conspicuous. You’re lucky it’s winter and the nights are longer, otherwise I wouldn’t even have considered it."

I nodded and got dressed as he watched. When I was ready, he took a firm hold of my hand and started walking. As we passed the rooms, I noticed no one else was awake. Louis must not want anyone else to know where we were going. We went up the stairs, through the door, and suddenly I was outside.

It was twilight. I hadn’t realised Louis woke so early compared to everyone else. He stopped under a tree and pulled me closer to him.

"Get on my back," he ordered.

"Uh, why?" I asked.

He frowned at me. “Do I have to remind you what we just discussed? You’ll do what I say, and you still refer to me as Master. If you must know, the limo’s too conspicuous. I have to run if we want to be back before the sun comes up. Now get on my back.”

He turned slightly. I linked my arms tightly around his neck and braced myself as the trees blurred and he started running. The sensation brought back the horrible memories of when I’d first been captured. To think I’d once been resilient and rebellious seemed impossible. I was a different person now, and this experience proved it. It felt odd to be outside now. Even wearing clothes felt unnatural after being naked for so long. I began to feel dizzy, and my stomach churned.

Louis stopped at the edge of a road. I dropped from his back, landed on my ass, and immediately turned to throw up. My stomach had been empty for a while and all that came up was bile that burned my throat and left me breathless.

Louis glanced up at the stars. “When was the last time you ate?” I shrugged. “Better be quick though, I still need to punish Zayn tonight.”

There was a diner just along the road. Louis led the way, trusting me to follow along behind. The diner was lit by bright fluorescent lights that stung my eyes when I entered. Even Louis seemed momentarily dazed. The waitress behind the counter glanced at us before quickly averting her eyes. All the other patrons present - all three of them - tensed as Louis glided past. Everyone sensed what he was, and that meant they knew what I was.

Humans can tell when a night-walker is nearby. The very air surrounding them becomes cold, the stench of blood and death follows them around and a feeling of primal fear and dread settles deep in the stomach. I’d grown used to all of these things, of course - probably carried the same smell, for all I knew. The point was, humans could recognise a night-walker instantly, and everyone knew when another human accompanied a night-walker they were a blood whore.

Louis chose the table furthest from the door and slid into the seat. I sat opposite him, completely unsure as to how to act in public with him. He picked up the menu, examined it with a bored expression and slid it across the table to me.

"Pick something," he murmured, slumping in the seat. "Much as you want."

I looked over the laminated piece of card. There were a dozen options, too many to choose from. Whenever I peeked over the top of the menu, Louis was playing with his hands, fiddling, or just watching me. I finally settled on a plate of pancakes with strawberries - this was my breakfast, after all - and laid the menu down.

"Picked?" he asked, taking up the menu again.

"Pancakes," I replied quietly.

"That all?"  


"With strawberries."

Louis smiled. “Strawberries. I liked strawberries.” He twisted in his seat and summoned the waitress with one beckoning finger. She hurried over, visibly trembling as she placed her pen to her notepad. “Pancakes with strawberries.” He looked back at me. “A drink?”

"Water," I answered, keeping me gaze focused on his.

"And water," he repeated, smiling easily at the waitress as she scribbled down the order.

He watched her until she’d gone back behind the counter, then turned his attention to me. We stared at each other over the table before he smirked.

"Why did you want to go home?"

The question stunned me. Surely it was obvious? I wanted to see my family again, I wanted to… go home.

"You know your family will reject you if they see you, right?" Louis interrupted my train of thought. "They won’t take you back. And don’t think you’re escaping again, you know what happened last time. I’m not letting you out of my sight."

"They’ll want me," I protested.

He laughed. “You? No one wants you, sweetheart. No human will ever take you back, not now that you’re  _tainted_.” He spat out the word like a bad taste. “Your family won’t even associate with you. They won’t want everyone to know their precious little daughter has become -” he gave a dramatic, mocking gasp “- a blood whore!”

I bit my lip. “How do you know?”

Louis leaned forward across the table. “Because it’s happened before. You’re not the first human I’ve taken home. Had to do it with Liam too. When - if - they see you, they won’t go anywhere near you.”

"If you leave me alone they will," I challenged.

"So you can escape? I don’t think so. Besides, you’re recognisable. You smell like us now. Your neck makes you look like a junkie. They’ll know what you are a mile from you, even if I’m completely out of the picture. You’re not welcome in human society anymore. In fact, if they caught you I reckon they’d kill you. Execute you for ‘fraternising with the enemy’. Lynch you. Perhaps even cut off your head so you can’t turn. There are cults that do that, underground ones. I’ve seen it happen and, trust me, it’s not pretty." He leaned back in his seat, his voice dropping to a mutter. "And they have the nerve to call  _us_  animals.”

He was probably right. I’d seen the reaction when we walked in, couldn’t believe the terror that had descended on the diner had come solely from Louis. Seeing one of your own kind walking alongside the scariest creature around would instil a deep loathing and fear in your mind. It may have been alright if I’d been chained, leashed, gagged, something - but I’d been walking willingly.

Willingly was betrayal.

The waitress brought a plate with my pancakes on it. Large, halved strawberries covered the entire pancake and I was entirely sure I’d been given more just because of who I was. I was being treated differently because the idea of what I was scared the staff here. Fear affected people in different ways. I didn’t want to think about what would happen if I encountered someone violent.

Long fingers nipped over my plate and I looked up to find Louis eating a strawberry, a single slip of juice running down his chin, looking like thin blood. He smiled at me, flashing fangs.

"Thought you couldn’t eat?" I asked quietly.

"Niall’s been over this, hasn’t he? I just can’t taste it." His gaze lingered over my chest. "Need to get you lactating again. I like milk." He shrugged, stealing another strawberry. "Plus I’m bored. So hurry up."

I ate quickly. Louis kept pinching strawberries, wiping his chin with the back of his hand once I’d finished. We got up to leave, ignoring the other people shuffling away from us, and Louis dropped the correct amount of cash on the counter next to the till, shooting the waitress a dazzling smile. She nearly fainted.

Outside, Louis made me climb onto his back again. I was worried about vomiting again, especially after I’d just eaten, but this time we went slightly slower and the ride was smoother. The next time we stopped, I didn’t puke, though my head still spun.

We were on the outskirts of a ruin. Burned up husks of houses formed the basic layout of a village. A tar road streaked through town, the only sign that the civilisation had been recent. Between the two rows of ruins was a fountain.

With a start, I recognised this collection of debris as my village.

I’d known it had been bad, but not this bad. The entire reason I’d been out running for my life in the woods was because my village had been invaded by night-walkers. Instead of staying and helping, I’d run into the trees and just kept running until I’d been caught. If I’d stayed, I might have ended up worse off.

Louis stepped up behind me. “Is this really what you wanted to see?” he asked quietly.

"What happened here?" I asked.

"I told you, Tom and his lot were out hunting the same day we were. They caught the scent of the night-walkers that were in your village. It turned out those night-walkers had pissed Tom off - it was a shame, I rather liked Matthew. Tom had them killed, and then he set the town on fire for good measure. I was here just after it happened. There were bodies everywhere. Those who survived are taking shelter in the only place that wasn’t touched."

"Take me there."

"I don’t think-"

"Take. Me. There."

My voice was beginning to quiver. I’d given him an order - something I knew he didn’t like. Surprisingly, he didn’t argue or scold me, just walked slowly ahead, into the remainder of my village. I followed at a slower pace, finding myself wandering aimlessly and peeking into the cavernous doorways of buildings. Sometimes there were bodies inside. Sometimes I recognised them.

Louis led me to the church on the other side of town and stopped about a hundred yards away. I was about to ask why when I realised it was holy ground - untouchable to night-walkers.

"I can’t go further," he said, "but the survivors are inside and you can go and look if you want. Or not. Someone’s coming out anyway."

Sure enough, the church doors opened and out stepped a man I recognised to be the minister of the church. He held a cup full of holy water in his hand and flicked it in Louis’ direction. The night-walker frowned in disapproval.

"Leave, demon!" the minister commanded. "You have no business here."

Louis looked at me and rolled his eyes. “He’s obviously never met a real demon. We don’t even compare.”

Another man pushed past the minister and I knew him immediately. My father stood side by side with the minister, his arms clutched around a young boy. My brother. I looked at them both with indifference; their presence stirred up no feelings within me. The doors opened wider, revealing a curious crowd gathering in the doorway. I could not see my mother.

My father recognised me too. “Tess?” he called

My name brought a gasp from the surrounding crowd. "Dad?" I called back, shuffling forward.

Another man pushed his way to the door. His was a face I recognised, but didn't come with a name. He frowned in my direction, taking in my appearance and Louis standing just behind me, His gaze fell upon me again and his eyes widened.

"She's a fucking blood whore!" he yelled, turning to the crowd behind him. "Look at the slut, she's probably feeding a whole knot of them!"

From behind me, I could feel Louis frowning and hear him muttering. "A knot? That's dwarves, idiot."

I backed away from the church. Louis slid his arm around my waist, setting the crowd roaring. Men swarmed from the church door in the form of an angry mob and I expected to see pitchforks and torches. Instead, they carried machine guns and firethrowers

Louis' grip tightened on my wrist. "We need to go," he snapped.

"I'm not leaving," I replied, digging my heels in despite the obvious pointlessness.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's an angry mob about ten feet away."

"I'm not going!"

"Tess!"

Louis looked up at the crowd, glanced back at me with a weary sigh, then vanished. I was left by myself directly in the path of an oncoming stampede, suddenly alone and unarmed. The men didn't stop when they reached me. A couple grabbed hold of my arms and dragged me out of the way, restraining me as the others chased after Louis - not that they were sure they were going in the right direction.

I struggled with the men holding me down and received a slap in the face. Surprisingly, it hurt less than I was expecting. I guess when you've had night-walkers hitting you for however long I'd been with them, human hits just didn't compare. I was bundled to the ground and pinned there as the mob split off into organised groups.

"Blood whores are just as guilty as the night-walkers," the minister was preaching from the front door of the church. "Not only have they sided with the enemy, with the ones who destroyed our town and killed our friends, our  _family_ , but they have dared to commit the first and ultimate sin with murderers." _  
_

His rant disgusted me. Did he really believe I'd done what I had out of free will and not because I'd been forced to? Did he really think that I'd suffered rape and torture because I'd  _enjoyed_ it? His religious prattle was not what disgusted me the most, however.

My father stood by his side, watching from afar, and saying nothing.

A boot caught my ribs several times, resulting in a sharp crack that I felt more than heard. It seemed the punishment for having been raped was a beating. Another foot caught me in the stomach, leaving me retching on the ground. More men descended, until I couldn't protect myself from any of it.

This beating was different. The men intended to cause pain, it wasn't as though it was the night-walkers. When I'd been beaten by any of them, I'd known I was safe. It was a weird concept, but they were doing it for pleasure, and Niall was also waiting once we'd finished with a soothing, healing hug. I'd felt almost protected.

Now all I felt was pain.

Something crashed into my face, making me see stars. Warm blood began to drip down my lips from my nose.

Only once, in all the time I'd been with them, had any of the night-walkers broken any of my bones, and the one time Harry had broken my arm he had been in an uncontrollable rage. Looking back on it now, they'd kept to limits I hadn't known about, unspoken boundaries that maintained respect.

Humans just didn't compare.

Louis had left me. I hadn't been loyal enough, I'd stuck with the humans who hated me rather than the night-walkers who at least cared a little about me. Now here I was, lying on the cold, wet ground, having the shit kicked out of me.

That's what happens to traitors though, isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nightwalkersff
> 
> If you want to get in contact with ideas and stuff, then you can also email me at nightwalkersfanfic@hotmail.com
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> French translation here: http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html - the lovely person who does this is @sheepstyles
> 
> There are also French parody accounts here: https://twitter.com/nightwalkersff/lists/night-walkers


	22. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter. Very important to the plot.

I lay on my side in the crypt under the church, my hands tied behind my back with coarse rope. In the few hours I'd been allowed out of the night-walkers' house, I'd been abandoned by Louis and beaten for merely existing. Blood crusted under my nose and breathing brought a sharp pain in about three different places in my chest. The angry mob had at least been thorough.

My left leg had also been broken. I'd refused to come easily into the crypt and, somehow believing it would make me more compliant, one of the men had stamped on my knee over and over again until there had been a sharp crack and I'd screamed. The three men forcing me down here had muttered something between them, dumped me on the floor, and walked away, pulling the heavy iron door shut behind them.

It was dark in the crypt, dark and damp. I'd ceased shivering long ago and was now shaking uncontrollably, causing more pain to all of my various injuries. The scent of mould and death was only present if I concentrated on smelling them. When I'd first been left here, I'd nearly thrown up from the stench, though it could have also been from the pain.

I could hear the echoing footsteps of the humans above. Until an hour ago, there'd been frantic movement and the occasional creaking and slamming of the church door. Now they'd descended into silence, as though they also died during the day.

The scurrying of rats caught my attention. They'd been over on the other side of the crypt the first time I'd heard them and now they were right behind me. I flinched, then whimpered, as matted fur brushed over my fingertips. I hated rats.

More footsteps up above caught my attention. They were the first I'd heard in a while and they were heading down to the crypt. I lay in defeat as the crypt door opened, scraping across the ground and whining painfully in protest, and the footsteps came closer.

Someone picked me up, one arm under my knees and the other cradling my back. I cried out, trying to keep my left leg as straight as possible. I didn't recognise the man who was now carrying me, but he walked as though he wasn't aware of my injuries. He carried me up the stairs to the main church hall, where everyone was asleep. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, the stairs out into the church grounds sending my broken bones twisting and grinding inside of me.

I was carried out of the church grounds. The man stopped a hundred yards from the church doors and lowered me to my feet, at which point I collapsed onto my side on the grass, retching from the pain. They were going to kill me now, I knew it. Shoot me in the head, stab me, probably something messy and painful and they were doing it now while the children were asleep.

"Go back to that brilliant sentry work you were doing earlier."

The man shuffled obediently back into the church. I looked up to find Louis crouching down in front of me, his hands clasped in front of him. Bile dripped from my mouth, thick with blood. He reached around and pulled the rope apart.

"Should've come with me when you had the chance, right?" he asked humourlessly, helping me into a sitting position and gently rubbing my wrists. "Bad idea to stay with humans."

I spat the rest of the blood from my mouth, wiping my lips on the back of my hand. "Thought you'd left me."

"You? Nah. Kinda like you." He looked up at the sky. "If we leave now, we'll be back before the sun's up, so get up and we'll go."

"Can't."

"Can't what? Leave? Don't want to miss your execution, is that it?"

I shook my head. "Can't get up. They beat me."

"What's broken?" Louis asked, kneeling down beside me.

"Ribs. Nose. Knee."

Louis touched each of my broken bones gently, assessing the damage by my wincing. Once he'd finished, he sighed and stared at the sky.

"We're going to have to go slower then. Find somewhere to sleep until the night again." He scooped me up in the same way the sentry had carried me out and frowned. "Does this hurt?"

He shifted me around in his arms until we'd found the least uncomfortable position and could set out. Louis went slower every time he heard me whimper or cry out. At this rate, we'd never make it back before sunrise.

Louis came to a stop outside a hotel as the sky began getting lighter. He carried me inside and sat me down on a padded armchair just by the door. I waited there as he went up to the reception desk, my entire chest throbbing.

Our room was on the first floor, a couple down from the elevator. Louis carried me there, gently setting me down on my good leg and hanging tightly onto my waist to make sure I didn't topple over as he unlocked the door with a plastic card. He picked me up again and left me on the bed before he shut the door and closed the curtains against the pink light beginning to spread from the horizon.

"Right." He sat down beside me on the bed, looked at my leg awkwardly stretched out across the duvet and pursed his lips. "What do we do about this?" His gaze drifted up to my face. "How good are you at first aid?"

"I thought you were a thousand years old, have you never come across a broken rib before?" I snapped. I was in pain and his obvious exhaustion was worrying me.

Louis huffed. "I've always had Niall before! I think," he swallowed, "I think we need to put some ice on it. That helps everything, right?"

Before I could protest, he'd disappeared, the door slowly swinging shut in his wake. Seconds later he was back, catching the door before he was locked out, a bag of ice in his hand.The door now firmly shut behind him, he came and sat on the bed again, breaking off chunks of ice. I watched as he stripped off his shirt, wrapping it around the ice. Gently, he pressed it against my knee and placed my hand on top of it, letting me hold it in place.

Louis glanced towards the window. "I'm going to be out in a few minutes, so if you just swap between holding the ice to your leg, ribs and nose and at least  _try_  to get some sleep, okay?"

He pulled the thin duvet from beneath my body as gently as he could, climbing under it on my other side. The duvet felt soft against my skin and I'd guess it was made from silk. I had a sudden fear of covering the bedsheets with blood. Louis watched me as I moved the ice to my chest, wincing as I did so.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. "Is it a good pain?"

I shook my head. "Bad pain."

"I'm not surprised. I watched them from a distance, of course. I had to run, if they'd caught me they'd have killed me."

"Thought you couldn't die?"

He chuckled. "Lie. Silver. Sunlight. Crosses. Alone they're practically useless; I'd just feel a bit weak, but together they would kill me. Fire doesn't work at all, not unless it's within holy ground. Your village has adapted well; when I was running from that mob, I came across dead night-walkers. They were left exposed to serve as a warning, but they weren't near where we entered the village from."

"It's not my village," I breathed.

"It's where you're from, it's your home."

"They tried to kill me. It's not my home."

"Then where is your home?"

I turned my head enough to glare at him. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

Louis grinned. "I knew you'd come round. They always do." He covered my hand with his. "If it lessens the pain at all, we feel the same way about you. Even Zayn, believe it or not."

I moved the ice back down to my knee. "That doesn't make it hurt less."

Louis had already died, his hand growing heavy and cold on top of mine.

The sunlight slowly filtered through the thick curtains, not enough to harm Louis but enough to lighten the room a little. I tried to sleep, to get some rest and recover a little, but as the day progressed I found myself growing weak and hot. The thin duvet held a surprising amount of heat and after an hour or so I couldn't take it, kicking it back with my slightly better leg and crying a little at the resulting pain. I sank into delirium, into a slumber in which I relived the pain of the assault that had occurred only hours earlier. When I woke, I saw monsters crawling the walls, and in my feverish state I couldn't tell what was real and what was not.

It was into the evening when I cracked my eyes open again, moaning and sweating. The ice had melted long ago, sometime around noon, and I was in agony. Standing at the foot of the bed was a figure in a hooded jumper, watching over Louis and I. Crawling across the ceiling was a purple and yellow caterpillar. I assumed I was hallucinating again, having enough sense to come to that conclusion myself.

I vaguely sensed Louis stirring beside me and the figure at the end of the bed turned away. As the figure disappeared, I caught a glimpse of brilliant scarlet eyes.

Louis woke gradually, rolling onto his stomach beside me. With a sigh, he raised his head and took in my feverish state, slowly getting to his feet and disappearing from the room. He returned seconds later with another pack of ice, breaking it into two this time and placing one on my leg. The other, smaller chunk he pressed to my forehead.

"You're burning up," he murmured, brushing the icy water gently over my skin. "We need to get you to Niall."

He picked me up as gently as he could. I lay limp in his arms, unable to do anything other than whimper. Louis walked out of the hotel, but the moment we were on the street he broke into a run that must have been at the speed of light and also hurt like hell. Despite the painful noises I was sure I was making, Louis kept up the speed until he abruptly stopped outside a small house in the middle of the forest. In my delirium, I didn't recognise the entrance to the night-walker house until we were down the stairs and Louis was placing me softly on the couch and yelling for Niall.

"He's not up yet, calm down," Zayn grumbled, emerging from the corridor. "Why do you need him so desperately? And where the hell have you been?"

"He needs to get up now," Louis demanded, striding past Zayn into the corridor. "And remember who you're talking to!"

Through my half-closed eyes, I could make out the blurry figure of Zayn peering over the back of the couch at me. A quiet swear made its way past his lips and he disappeared from my view. My head began to feel heavy, my vision turning fuzzy and fading at the edges.

I heard a heavy thud as something was thrown to the ground.

"Fix her!"

"I don't know if I can, I think she's dying."

" _I know that! Fix her!"_

Hands clasped around my wrists. Pressure applied to my knee. A whimper.

Soft, cooling sensation washing over me. Was this death?

An icy burning in my nose and chest and knee. Bones knitting together. My head beginning to clear. Hands pressing against my cheeks.

"She'll need to sleep it off, but I think she'll be fine."

"She'd better be."

The pain flowed out of me and was replaced by a cleansed feeling. I relaxed against the cushions, sighing quietly.

"She can rest in my room. How long until she wakes?"

"An hour. Maybe two. Dunno."

"That's not helpful, Niall."

I felt soft hands pick me up and carry me through the corridor. I was placed on a bed which I believed to be Louis', and he sat down on the bed next to me. His hand moved gently up and down my stomach, slipping under the filthy t-shirt I wore to scratch lightly over my skin.

"Why?" Louis asked, speaking to himself. "Why you, of all people?"

I imagined he was talking about the beating I'd received, or even about my apparent attraction to trouble. The bed shifted as he moved, and I could feel his light breaths on my cheek. Before I knew what was going on, or how to react, his lips pressed against mine.

Louis hadn't kissed me before, at least not with any frequency, but I recognised the feeling of his mouth, and the memory of the dungeon came to me. That fourth night-walker, the one who had kissed me and nothing else. I recognised Louis' mouth, and I recognised it from the dungeon.

He drew back, pressing another kiss to my forehead. "You're a disaster, but I think I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nightwalkersff
> 
> If you want to get in contact with ideas and stuff, then you can also email me at nightwalkersfanfic@hotmail.com
> 
> Leave a comment?
> 
> French translation here: http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html - the lovely person who does this is @sheepstyles
> 
> There are also French parody accounts here: https://twitter.com/nightwalkersff/lists/night-walkers


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> There's a lot of notes down the bottom. You should probably read them.

I woke to find myself alone on Louis’ bed. Unlike the last time I’d woken, I felt healthy. All of my limbs worked and there was no pain when I moved. I didn’t collapse when I stood up, just felt a little dizzy.

From along the corridor I could hear voices. Louis sat on the couch, in the midst of a conversation with Niall. He was naked from the waist down, sitting with his legs spread and Harry crouched on the floor between them, working on Louis’ cock. Niall twisted round as I entered, smiling at me.

"How are you feeling?" Louis asked, pushing Niall over to make room for me on the couch.

"Better," I replied, being careful not to stand on Harry’s feet as I made my way around him. "Not as dead."

"I can see that. It was very close though. You’d almost reached the Point of No Return."

I could see the capital letters as he spoke. There was no doubt that the Point of No Return was a very serious thing to Louis.

He shrugged as I sat down between him and Niall. “If you’d been any worse when we got back, Niall wouldn’t have been able to heal you.”

Niall leaned over, his fingers inches apart. “This close,” he told me. “This. Close. Don’t do whatever you did again, please.”

Harry raised his head, Louis’ dick sliding out of his mouth with a wet pop. “What did you do?”

Louis shoved his head back down. “Punishment, Harry, remember that. It’s none of your business anyway.”

"She  _is_  mine,” he muttered.

"Not anymore. That privilege was revoked when you, Zayn and Liam decided to go overboard on the whole ‘let’s put the Master at the bottom’ thing. None of you are allowed to do anything with her unless I give you permission, which isn’t going to happen."

It struck me as an unusual punishment, but one that I liked nonetheless. Zayn was generally cruel with me, and Liam was the same. Harry I enjoyed, but since his punishment didn’t seem to be as harsh as Zayn and Liam’s, maybe Louis would let up soon. I hadn’t seen Liam or Zayn since I’d woken, come to think of it. The only place I could imagine them being for their punishment was the dungeon.

Louis clicked his fingers and looked me over. “Why are you still wearing your clothes? Take them off. Now. And then you and Niall can put on a show for me.”

I stood up, stripping my clothes from my body without even questioning it. The clothes were kicked to the side of the room by Niall when he stood up and slid his hands around my waist. Louis gave his orders and we followed them to the letter. He’d heard about the time I had dominated Niall and wanted to see it for himself.

Niall lay back on the coffee table, taking hold of my waist as I climbed on top of him. He tilted his head back, his lips parting as I gently grasped his dick, stroking him slowly until he was half hard. I took him in my mouth, moving slowly, savouring the whimpers he was making. My hand stroked what I couldn’t fit in my mouth.

Louis was sitting on the couch, one hand wrapped loosely around his dick. He nodded at me, gesturing to carry on. Harry knelt at his feet, his hands behind his back. I presumed he’d been forbidden to cum.

Niall was grasping my arm now, breathing heavily. I left his dick alone now, crawling up his body and leaning down to whisper in his ear. This was Louis’ show, I knew, but he’s still hear me if I whispered.

“I’m going to ride your face, and if you manage to make me cum then you can cum too.” I tugged gently on his earlobe with my teeth; it was something I’d seen Zayn doing to Liam a lot. Niall moaned in frustration. “Understand?”

He nodded and placed both hands back down at his sides. I knelt over his face and slowly lowered myself down, feeling his quick breaths against my thighs. I worried briefly that I was suffocating him, or pressing too tightly on his head with my thighs, but he reached up to grasp my hips, pulling me down further. His tongue lapped expertly at my clit and I found myself gasping as he brought me closer to the edge.

Louis stood up, no longer stroking himself. The first I noticed of him was when he lifted me from Niall and made me stand by myself. My legs trembled delicately and I clutched his arm for support.

"Sun's coming up," he said, his voice strangely flat. "Harry, suck Niall off. Make sure he cums."

Louis took hold of my hand and led me towards his bedroom. He didn't say a word and I worried I'd done something wrong. When we reached the bedroom, Louis shut the door and opened his cupboard. I didn't move, terrified he was going to take one of the whips down from the wall.

He was behind me, moving silently. I felt his fingers curl around my wrists and draw them behind my back. Soft rope wrapped around them, firm but not abrasive. He wrapped more rope around my elbows, and anchored them to my body by twisting the rope around my breasts. When he was finished, still standing behind me, he pressed me down to my knees.

Louis stepped around me, his hand pressed against my cheek. His thumb slipped between my lips and he guided my mouth open, pushing the tip of his cock between my lips. We stayed like this for a moment while he tied my hair into a ponytail, then he pushed on the back of my head until he was pushing against the back of my throat. He curled my ponytail around his hand, using it to move my head for me.

My gagging didn't seem to slow him down. He kept fucking my mouth until he came, at which point he spoke to me for the first time since we'd entered his room.

"Don't swallow. Keep your mouth open."

I did as he said, sensing he wasn't in the brightest of moods. Louis wandered about the bedroom, blowing out candles and ignoring me. His cum began to slide from my tongue and over my lips. When he finally returned to me, looking tired and pale, his cum was dangling from my chin.

He knelt down in front of me and wiped it away with his finger. "You're a messy pup, aren't you? You can swallow now." When I'd swallowed, he slipped his finger into my mouth. I licked the cum from it. "I want to do something, but it'll hurt you."

This was unusual. He wouldn't normally ask before doing anything, but he seemed genuinely concerned now. It was then that I noticed the knife in his hand, and began to panic.

"Calm down, I'm not going to cut you." Louis tilted my head to the side and moved my hair out of the way. I knew what came next. "I just- look, it's a ritual that I think we should do. You probably won't sleep today, but Niall can't heal the pain for this. No one else knows about this, and they're not going to. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Got it?"

His teeth sank into my throat and I whimpered. At first, I thought he would drink a lot, or slice my neck open and take everything I could give him. Instead, he drank a little and pulled away. His eyes drifted down to my breasts, and he playfully tweaked my nipple.

"We're going to have to get you lactating soon," he murmured. "I'll set Niall on it tomorrow."

Louis raised the knife and I flinched away from him. He merely rolled his eyes, and brought the blade down on his own wrist. Thick, red blood immediately welled from the cut, bright in contrast to his own skin. He raised his wrist to my lips and I darted backwards so far that I ended up on my back.

My shoulders hurt. Louis pulled me back up to a kneeling position and held me in place as he raised his wrist again.

"You just need to drink a little of it," he coaxed, pressing his wrist against my lips. I refused. "Come on, it's not like I'm asking you to bite my neck." I kept my mouth shut. Louis sighed tiredly and moved his hand from my shoulder to my throat. "Open your mouth and drink. I'm tired, and this needs to happen tonight. So  _open your mouth_."

I hesitated. His grip grew tighter around my throat. I opened my mouth, recoiling at the taste of blood. Louis looked relieved, taking his hand away from my throat. He kept his wrist at my lips until I'd swallowed more blood than I'd ever wanted to. When he finally removed his wrist and walked away from me, I felt like I was going to be sick.

He returned seconds later, tying a bandage in a neat knot around the wound. "Don't puke," he warned, kneeling down again. "If you do, we'll have to do this all over again. It tastes horrible, I know, but you'll grow to like it."

I had a sudden terrifying realisation that he was trying to turn me into a night-walker. My fear must have shown on my face, because he laughed.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I'm not turning you into a night-walker. It's not as bad as you seem to think it is, but you're not that lucky." He sighed, resting his hands on his knees. "One more thing to do."

His lips pressed gently against my neck for the second time tonight, reopening the bites he'd made earlier. He drank a tiny amount of blood this time around, and quickly drew back, wiping his lips on the back of his hand.

"Done. Just in time, too." He helped me to my feet and walked me over to the bed. I watched as he opened the cupboard again. "It's going to hurt. Bit like an enema, but all over. It's why you're tied down: to stop you thrashing." Louis pulled several things out of the cupboard and dumped them on the bed beside me. "I have several things to take your mind off it." He glanced up at the ceiling. "Five minutes."

First, he pushed a bright red ball gag into my mouth and tied it behind my head. I watched in silence as he picked up everything on the bed in turn and put it where it was supposed to go - a vibrator, a butt plug, mini vibrators, rope. He worked fast, taping the mini vibrators to my nipples and tucking the battery packs into the rope fastening my elbows together. Rope ran tightly between my legs, fastened around my waist and holding everything in place.

The left side of my chest was beginning to ache, right where my heart was. My breathing quickened, and Louis glanced up at me. He turned on the vibrator, smiling at my muffled squeak, and proceeded to tie my knees and ankles together. The mini vibrators were switched on, the battery packs tucked back into the rope.

Louis leapt over me, finding a comfortable position beside me. He held my waist with one hand and eyed me up.

"You look almost good enough to eat," he murmured, and I caught a glimpse of his fangs between his teeth. "You're allowed to cum as much as you want, by the way. Try to count them, I have a game I want to play with you later. Also, don't writhe too much. We're supposed to maintain contact until it's over."

The aching had spread to all of my chest and was steadily working its way down my left arm. Louis leaned over and kissed the gag and then my nose, before settling down in a comfortable position.

"Good night," he mumbled.

His hand grew heavy and cold on my waist. There wasn't a chance of me moving it. If I fell off the bed, he'd probably fall down on top of me. The ache continued to spread and I squirmed uncomfortably.

I was in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm determined to update this every two weeks starting from now, so if I'm late or anything then bombard me with reminders! I don't want to leave you guys on cliffhangers all the time and not return for months, but I'm honestly so forgetful and reminders help.
> 
> I'm also thinking about starting new stories when Night-Walkers in finished, so if you would like to see any stories (not necessarily like this one, I do write things other than smut) that involve these bands, let me know:  
> One Direction  
> Union J  
> 5 Seconds of Summer  
> McBusted  
> That's all at the moment, but I might be willing to write some for TV shows and films too, depending on what they are.
> 
> I apologise to everyone who's still waiting for a one shot. I want to be able to post one once a week from now on, every Friday, so remind me for these too! As a side note, to anyone who requested a one shot set in the Night-Walkers universe, I will be doing these ones last. This is simply because Night-Walkers is still being updated, and so you're not missing out on a completely original one shot. Plus, they're easier to write, so I can get through them quickly.
> 
> I also apologise to everyone who requested a one shot after I stopped accepting them. When I finally finish this lot, I may do another round. I'll let you know when that happens.
> 
> @nightwalkersff  
> http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html - this is done by @sheepstyles and you should follow her (if you speak French) (or if you don't, I can't really tell you what to do)
> 
> Leave a comment?


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Yay!
> 
> Also, I was asked to write an alpha/omega Narry one shot, it's called Lone Wolf and the first part was posted yesterday, if you're interested (I really like it!).

When Louis began to stir the next morning, I was numb. I was sure my entire body was trembling, but I couldn't do anything about it. For the first hour or so, the pleasure from the toys had been stronger than the dull ache that had spread throughout my body, seemingly following my blood vessels, but the pleasure had quickly turned into pain when I became more sensitive than I'd ever been before. About ten minutes before Louis woke, I'd thankfully become numb.

I had twisted during the night and was now lying on my side, watching him. His eyes opened slowly, colour rushing over his body. He was no longer the marble sculpture I'd focused on to lessen the pain. When he was fully awake, he met my eyes and chuckled.

"Almost forgot about your situation," he said, sitting up. "Bet it hurts."

I tried to nod, or say something, but it just came out gargled. The ball gag, my chin and the pillow I was lying on were all covered in my drool. Louis took the gag out first, switching off the mini vibrators and gently peeling the tape from my nipples to remove them.

"One more thing to do," he said, surprisingly cheerful as he untied my legs. "You just need to sleep. You're exhausted, no doubt, and this ritual works a bit like a computer. You need to reboot so you can install the, um, updates."

"Like a what?" I asked, watching through half-closed eyes as he massaged the grooves the rope had left in my skin.

Louis laughed. "Doesn't matter." He switched the vibrator off and slowly pulled it out, tossing it on the bed behind him. "Just let me untie you and then you can get some rest."

When he was finished removing everything from my lower half, Louis rolled me over, giggling to himself when I groaned, my face pressed into the pillow. He lightly tickled my sides, laughing louder when I flinched, and crawled back up the bed, lifting me effortlessly onto his lap. With one hand, he rubbed small circles on my wrists and elbows. With the other, he switched on the television.

His skin was cold against mine, but I was covered in a thin layer of sweat and welcomed the chill. I lay curled up on his lap, my eyes half open, staring blankly at the screen. The technology the night-walkers possessed still amazed me, but Louis took it in his stride. I supposed he had grown up with the luxuries I hadn't, but I guessed he was old enough to have seen the invention of electricity.

Louis pressed a kiss to my temple and moved his hand up to massage my elbow. I leaned heavily against his shoulder, feeling him strong and sturdy under my head, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

***

I had the weirdest dream. It seemed as though I was flying, first through the corridors of the night-walkers' house, and then down cold stone steps. I registered the change in air temperature, but it didn't effect my own temperature. The dream was blurry, as though I wasn't quite receiving the signal well enough for better definition. I could make out what looked like the dungeon in the basement.

Two figures were chained up, hanging from their wrists in the centre of the room. A hand stretched out in front of me, and I supposed it must have been my own, though I didn't recall moving it, and lit the torches along the wall. The figures became clearer. One was moving, the other was hanging limply from the restraints, almost as though he was dead.

I stepped to stand in front of the moving figure. It was as though someone else was controlling my body, and I could do nothing but watch. The figure became slightly clearer, though exact features were still blurred. I recognised it as Zayn.

"Learned your lesson yet?"

That was not my voice. It wasn't Zayn's voice either, because I could see the large, bright red blur that was a ball gag shoved between his lips.

Zayn mumbled something, muffled by the gag, but the noise was loud in my ears. It should have been nearly inaudible, impossible for me to hear, but I made out what he was saying easily enough.

"I'll be the judge of that."

The voice was familiar, but I couldn't place it. There seemed to be some distortion to it, as though the pitch had been lowered, and I couldn't work out what the voice would normally sound like. Hands reached out to unbuckle Zayn's gag. They were not my hands. My hands were a darker colour, rough, calloused, and much smaller. These hands were slender and smooth, almost ice white in colour.

Zayn gasped as the gag dropped from between his lips. "Please, Master, please take it out."

"Take it out? Why, Zayn, you've not been punished enough yet. I'd much rather turn it up."

I walked around him, watching him squirm against the restraints and try to follow me with his eyes. A chain stretched tautly from his collar to the ceiling, making his collar press against his windpipe - not that he needed to breathe, but it would be uncomfortable - and preventing him from turning his head. My eyes trailed down his back, to his bum, where I could see the large rectangular square of a butt plug pushing his cheeks apart.

"Please don't," Zayn begged, the muscles in his back tensing.

I placed my hand on the base of the plug and slowly turned it. Zayn hissed through his teeth, and I stepped back in front of him, pressing myself against his chest, my arm draped around his chest, my hand slowly pumping the plug in and out of him.

"Did you say something?"

The mysterious voice was beginning to annoy me. Who did it belong to, and where were they? I was sure that Zayn and I were the only conscious beings in the room.

Zayn whimpered, faltering under my gaze. "Please don't turn it up, Master," he whispered.

"Why? Is it because you can't cum?"

I glanced down. Zayn's dick was thick and hard. There was a ring that looked too small fastened around the base, keeping him from cumming.

"Maybe you're asking the wrong question then."

Zayn sobbed loudly. "Please let me cum, Master, please."

I didn't understand why Zayn was referring to me as 'Master', but I figured he was talking to the ghostly voice. I stepped around his body again, pressing the plug deeper into him.

"Bad boys don't get to cum, Zayn. You know that."

Zayn was sobbing and pleading incoherently now. I reached out and toyed with the small dial on the base of the plug. The hands were definitely not mine, yet I felt as though I was moving them, though not consciously. I slowly spun the dial until it reached the highest level of vibrations. The sound of the vibrating plug inside him, though slightly muffled, was surprisingly audible.

Zayn cried out, and my vision faded to white.

My eyes shot open and I was met with dazzling light. I squeezed them shut again, rolling over and burying my head in the pillow. Louis was gone from the room, leaving me bundled up in the bedsheets. The fabric felt unusually soft against my skin, the pillow fluffier and the sheets a little warmer.

My head pounded, and I could hear the blood racing through my skull. My own heartbeat was audible, slowing from the furious thumping that had accompanied my nightmare to a resting pace as I calmed down. I cracked my eyes open again and found the room was still as bright as before. This time, I waited to see if I'd adjust.

Everything seemed brighter and more colourful. Objects were more defined, and I could clearly see where two parts of the same piece of furniture had been joined. At first, I believed it was because I'd had a blurry dream, and the contrast between the dream and reality was extraordinary, but I quickly noticed details I hadn't noticed before.

I could see the wispy line of a cobweb strung from the middle of the ceiling to the wall on the left with amazing clarity. Over on the other side of the room, I could see a faint dent in the wall. I sat up slowly, my head spinning with the movement. My vision was better than it had been before I'd slept, I was sure of it.

What had Louis done to me?

I heard the faint  _whoosh_  and the soft padding of bare feet running on carpet before the door opened and Louis appeared. He seemed to be moving slower than usual, though maybe it was just another effect of improved vision. I hadn't been able to hear him running before either, so it seemed as though my hearing had also improved.

Louis stared at me across the room, one hand reaching up to touch his temple. I forced my gaze away from him. He looked exquisitely beautiful, even more so than when I'd first laid eyes on him. His jawline was more defined, almost sharp, but the rest of his features seemed padded in comparison. He had a little tummy, which I noticed for the first time, and his arms rippled with muscles. His skin was not just pale, as I'd originally thought, but almost ice white, like frost lacing the ground on a winter's morning.

He frowned at me. "I'm not fat."

"What?" I asked, confused. A feeling had washed through me as he'd spoken, and I'd almost felt offended. I shook my head - it must be the weird dream talking - and pointed to the ceiling. "You have cobwebs."

Louis glanced up. "An excuse to get Harry into that maid's outfit. Perfect." He looked back to me, and crawled up the bed until he was kneeling opposite me. "How are you feeling?"

Something told me he already knew, but I answered anyway. "My head hurts. How long was I asleep?"

He was nodding. "It'll take you a while to adjust, so expect headaches until then. You were out for about forty-five minutes. I just nipped off to see to Zayn."

"What do you mean, adjust?"

Louis sat down properly, pulling me onto his lap. His hands felt warmer than usual. "That ritual that we did is like a psychic connection. I can feel what you feel, and vice versa. It gives you a bit of an edge too, like your senses will be improved. There might be other side effects, but I can't really remember them. The last person I did this with was Harry, and that was a while ago." He cleared his throat. "If I'd asked first, you would have said no. It's mostly to protect you - I'll sometimes be able to see what you're seeing, so if you're in trouble at parties or whatever I can step in if you can't call me. It's also to mark you as mine. No one will try to take you away from me again."

I knew he was referring to Tom, and stayed silent. I hadn't realised Louis had been so insecure about losing me. He slipped his arms around my waist and kissed me, reaching one hand up to pull my hair out of the ponytail and play with it. His lips were soft against mine, almost delicate.

Just as suddenly as he'd stated, he pulled away. I felt a strange pang of longing race through me, and it took me a moment to realise the feeling had not come from me. Louis looked away, then lifted me off the bed with him and planted me on the ground.

"Can you walk?" he asked, suddenly grinning. "Or are your legs too sore from all those orgasms you had?"

I rolled my eyes. "I can walk."

"Good." He took my hand and began to lead me out of the room. "We'll get to that game I promised later."

Louis led me down into the dungeon, to a scene I recognised immediately. The air was colder, the torches were lit, and two figures hung from the ceiling by their wrists. Liam was also awake now, and remained gagged, while Zayn was sobbing. It was as though my dream had taken place while I was asleep, and I glanced down at Louis' hands. They were slender and smooth - the hands I'd seen in my dream.

I'd been seeing through Louis' eyes and watching as he punished Zayn. The voice I'd been hearing was his, and the distortion had come from the fact that I'd been hearing Louis' voice as he heard it; with a slightly lower pitch. It explained why Zayn had called me Master.

I felt better now that I'd figured this out. Louis guided me over to sit on the stone steps and winked at me, before approaching the two boys.

"Learned your lesson yet, Liam?" he asked, in the same sly, commanding tone I'd heard him use in my dream.

Liam mumbled something through the gag. Despite my apparent vampiric hearing, I couldn't make out what he'd said. Louis' hearing was obviously still better than mine, as he smirked and slowly walked around Liam's body.

"I doubt it." Louis was almost purring now.

I felt his glee ebb slowly through our new bond - this was going to take some getting used to - as he landed a swift, hard smack to Liam's bum. Liam cried out, pulling himself up with the chains around his wrists to get away from Louis' hand.

Louis laughed, stepping round to the front of Liam and unbuckling the gag. "I've barely started, darling."

Louis gripped Liam's chin, forcing the younger night-walker to kiss him. Zayn had stopped crying, and was straining to see why Louis had suddenly gone silent. From the vague images I was getting from Louis - I think he was trying to explain something to me telepathically. It wasn't working as well as he'd hoped - Zayn had always been with Liam. They were wildly in love, which I'd already known, and Zayn always became possessive and jealous when someone else touched Liam. Louis had always had to ask in advance, which pissed him off considerably.

Louis pulled away from Liam and laughed. "I've just had a brilliant idea."

He wandered away from Liam, walking behind Zayn and turning the dial down on the plug, before stepping in front of his disgraced second-in-command. He gripped Zayn's face tightly, smiling as he went.

"Your punishment, Zayn, is Liam." It took me a minute to work out what he meant, and by the time I understood he'd begun explaining it. "You're usually joined at the hip, right? Well, starting from now and for the foreseeable future, you are not allowed to talk to, touch, play with, or have sex with Liam. At all. There will be no contact between you until I believe you've learned your lesson, which will be a long time from now, I assure you."

Zayn looked as though he was going to cry again. "No, Master, please, anything but that, please Master-"

Louis' hand covered his mouth, smothering the rest of his protests. "My word is law, Zayn, remember that." His hand trailed down Zayn's chest as he waited for more protesting, but Zayn just whimpered. "I'll send Harry down to flog you later, and perhaps if you've stopped crying by this evening I'll let you back upstairs. I might even let you cum then, if you've been especially good."

Louis pecked Zayn's lips, strapped the ball gag back into his mouth, and released Liam from the chains. Liam nearly collapsed, after having been supported by his wrists for over a day, and Louis threw him over his shoulder. He tapped my head as he passed me on the stairs, gesturing for me to get the door for him. I glanced behind me before I left the dungeon, and found Zayn staring at me pleadingly, tears freely rolling down his cheeks.

Louis carried Liam through to the living room and sat him on the couch. Harry was already there, kneeling on the floor next to Louis' seat, waiting for his master. A feeling of satisfaction washed through me, though it wasn't mine. Louis didn't show it on his face either, just dropped into the seat, spread his legs and relaxed.

"Give it an hour, then go down and flog Zayn," Louis told Harry, threading his fingers through the boy's curly hair. "Until then, you can do what you do best."

Harry shuffled in between Louis' legs and began sucking his cock. Louis reached over to where I was sitting and pulled me closer to him. I sat on one side of him while Liam was curled up on the other, trembling. I couldn't be too sure, but it sounded as though he was crying. Louis reached over and stroked his back comfortingly.

"He'll get over it," Louis whispered to me, before raising his voice. "Liam, if you want to take your mind off it, you can take Tess to your room and play with her. Keep her for a couple of days, I don't care."

He was lying about not caring; his guilt flared up in my mind. It sounded like a suggestion, but all of us knew it was an order. Liam didn't react at first, taking a moment to recover. He slowly got to his feet, his legs still shaking slightly, and held out his hand, waiting for me to take it. Louis held me down a second later.

"Remove that plug if you want, but put it back when you're finished with him," he murmured. "Use whatever you want from my room. You'll probably have to feed him before you do anything else."

His grip loosened, though he seemed reluctant to let go of me completely. I took Liam's hand, removing myself from  Louis' reach, and walked silently to Liam's bedroom. Inside, Liam shut the door, standing between it and me. He folded his arms.

"I want to do something," he said, avoiding my gaze. "You don't call the shots in here."

Ever since I'd arrived in the night-walker household, it seemed as though the original hierarchy had disintegrated. Louis was acting as though this bond made me the new second-in-command, and Zayn appeared to be at the very bottom of the pyramid. Liam was understandably confused and annoyed, and he wanted to fix things here and now. I had the feeling he wanted to be rough.

"Stay here," he muttered, disappearing out the door.

Again, I took note that he didn't seem quite as fast as he had before Louis' ritual. He reappeared a moment later, his arms full of equipment that he promptly dumped on the bed before leaving again. I hovered awkwardly, clutching my hands in front of me. When Liam finally returned to the room, having been gone a much longer time than before, he was carrying what looked like a chair.

I frowned at the structure. It was more like the framework of a chair, as there was no seat, just two padded platforms about halfway up. There were two footrests below each platform, and armrests at either side. The straps and chains hanging from the thing scared me.

Liam pointed at it. "Sit."

I glanced between him and the chair, not entirely sure how it was meant to be sat on. Liam's patience was running thin, and he sighed, grabbing me by the throat. He backed me onto the chair, pushing me down. The platforms were for my thighs to rest on, and they weren't nearly as padded as they looked. My feet barely touched the footrests, and the armrests were a little too high to be comfortable, but Liam didn't seem to care. He just strapped me in a little too tightly.

The final strap went around my throat, and kept my head pushed back against the thinly padded board. I couldn't look around or swallow properly. Liam made sure to stay out of my line of sight for most of the time - he'd angled the chair so it faced away from the bed - and so I had no idea what he was going to do to me.

I noted that he'd strapped my arms down palm up, and wondered why. It wasn't until I felt a short, sharp pain in my wrist and spotted the neon orange prongs of the cattle prod that I realised why he'd done it. Liam hovered the cattle prod just above my arm, occasionally zapping me lightly with it. I could easily withstand the pain on my arms; it was when he moved to my nipples that I began to fight the restraints.

"When I was away getting all the toys Louis asked me to begin training you to lactate," he murmured, wandering away from me again. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't have the patience or the desire to do it today, but he did say I could keep you for as long as I wanted. That'll start tomorrow, but we still have almost all of today to play."

He knelt to my left, pressing light kisses to my forearm. I felt him trace my veins up my arm with the tip of his tongue, before sinking his teeth into my flesh. I choked on my breath. Never before had it hurt this much. Liam reached a hand up to cover my mouth and pulled away from my arm.

"Shut up, or I'll electrocute you," he growled, opening new wounds in my arm.

I felt myself getting dizzy. Liam was drinking fast, downing my blood like it was water. My vision swirled, fading to black at the edges. It felt as though I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs when I breathed.

Somewhere in the distance, I heard the door open.

"Liam, Louis says you're taking too much from her."

"Fuck off, Niall."

"You're going to kill her. She's already semi-conscious."

"Niall,  _fuck off_. She's mine, Louis said so."

"He said you could play with her, not kill her."

"It's the same thing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Liam growled, and Niall huffed. "Liam, if you're not going to let me heal her, Louis'll make sure you and Zayn never see each other again."

"You can't make him do that."

"I won't have to, he'll think of it himself. And it's not like you can get away with it either - she's bonded to him now."

"He didn't really do it, did he?"

"Yup. The first step to disaster. Now let me heal her before all three of us end up dead."

More hands were placed on me, but I wasn't sure who they belonged to. It could have been Niall, or Liam could have moved his. I neither knew nor cared; my eyes were becoming heavy and i was struggling to breath.

I had the sudden desire to kill Liam, though I wasn't sure if it was mine or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The resolution still stands: the next update will be two weeks this past Friday (the 16th of January)
> 
> @nightwalkersff
> 
> http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html - French translation done by @sheepstyles
> 
> The notes on the end of the last chapter still apply!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update day!
> 
> Unfortunately, there is no one shot update today. I had an exam this week that I've been studying for since the last update, so there will be another one shot posted next week instead.

When I came to, my head pounding and my arm stinging, both Liam and Niall were staring at me. I stared back blearily, not quite aware of what was happening yet. Niall looked distraught, and Liam just looked pissed.

My arm had been healed. There were no marks showing Liam had nearly drained me dry - that much I did remember. I was also no longer chained to the strange chair. Now I was bound to a padded stool at the end of Liam's bed, my legs brought out to either side and bound along with my arms to the bar at the bottom of the bed. Not only was I immobilised, but I was also spread wide open and vulnerable to anything Liam wanted to do to me.

"Right, she's awake. You can leave," Liam said, turning to Niall with a frown.

"So you can fuck her half to death? I don't think so."

" _Niall_." Liam grabbed the younger night-walker's arms and began steering him towards the door. "Get out. Louis said  _I_  could play with her, not you."

Liam managed to push Niall out the door and shut it before he could get back in. The chest of drawers was pushed in front of the door, effectively barricading us inside and eliminating all hopes of me escaping from Liam's clutches. When he was satisfied no one was going to disturb us, Liam turned to face me.

"Louis took away my chair because you nearly died," he said, standing right in front of me and putting pressure on my legs. "He didn't say I had to stop playing with you though, so I thought we could have a little fun like this." His hand ran between my legs, forcing his fingers into each of my holes. "Two tight, warm holes for me to play with... When I'm through with you, you'll have had things in these holes that are never supposed to go there."

He disappeared to my left and I glanced around, only to be smacked on the back of the head. "Don't be nosy," he warned. "It's not fun if you know what's coming."

I could hear him on the bed, the springs in the mattress squeaking as he moved around. When everything went quiet, I began to worry about what he was planning. I tried to not glance round at him, and focused on examining the ropes wrapped around my limbs.

Liam returned to kneel in front of me after about five minutes of waiting. Before I could see what he was carrying, he'd dropped it on the ground beneath the stool. The bar from the bed pressed painfully into my back, and I whimpered as he pushed two of his thinly-lubed fingers into my ass.

"When was the last time someone fucked you in here?" he asked, forcing another finger in. When I didn't reply, he jabbed his fingers sharply upwards and I cried out. "I expect a reply, you know. And don't even think of speaking if you're not going to address me as Sir."

"A while ago, Sir," I choked out. His invasive presence hurt more than I'd thought it was going to, and we hadn't even started yet.

"I thought so." Liam slowed his hand, pulling out completely and standing up. "You're going to need an enema before we start - I'm not fucking you without one, and if I don't fuck you then you'll be stuck here forever, because you're not leaving until I do. I guess with all the excitement around here lately, Louis forgot about his stupid punishment diaries. Good thing too. I think Zayn and I would have been first up for that."

I focused on my breathing, working on dulling the pain between my legs as Liam left the room. Liam was only gone a few moments, and when he returned he was carrying a tall stand and a basin. He shoved the drawers back in front of the door and got to work.

The stand was set up to my right. Liam pulled a bulging enema bag from the basin and hung it on the stand, taking the nozzle on the other end of the tube coming from the bag and coating it lightly in lube. He was making this as painful as possible, while not permanently damaging my insides. The nozzle took a little coaxing before it slid easily into my ass, and Liam twisted it mercilessly until it slipped in. He turned the dial about halfway up the tube until the liquid began flowing steadily down the tube. The whole set-up looked frighteningly medical.

Liam stepped away to admire his handiwork. He knelt to my left and reached below the stool, turning a small screw at the bottom of the bed frame. The bar I was bound to slowly sank, pulling me down with it, until I was almost flat on my back.

"You're going to take all the liquid into your ass," Liam said, rummaging through the pile of toys on the bed again. I could see him now, though I couldn't recognise any of the toys he had chosen. "You have to hold it for ten minutes, then I'll empty you. It should take about twenty-five minutes in total, when I add on the extra time that I'll leave you full for. You have that long to make me cum as I ride your face, otherwise that liquid isn't coming out until I've played with your cunt thoroughly - which will take a while." Liam held up something black and rubbery. "Don't look so pleased. When I said I'm going to ride your face, I didn't mean for you to  _lick_  my ass. I meant for you to  _fuck_  my ass. It was right in the back of Louis' cupboard, but I found it eventually."

Liam pressed a small bulb against my lips and I opened my mouth, motionless as he fastened the gag around my face. Only when he let go of my head did I realise that he meant what he said; the gag had a black, rubber dildo attached to it. I felt an inevitable blush spreading over my cheeks as the humiliation sank in, and Liam laughed. When I glanced up at him, he was kneeling on the bed, reaching around to finger himself. He caught my eye and winked.

"Just keep your head still," he ordered, shuffling closer to me on his knees.

He slowly lowered himself onto the dildo, his feet planted on the bed either side of my head. As he slid onto it, he moaned lowly, and I wondered if he was thinking of Zayn. When he bottomed out, his balls touched my face. He muttered to himself as he rode the dildo, but for me the whole experience was humiliating. I couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would be for a man to undergo this, to feel as though a plastic dick was better than his own. Then again, that was probably the point.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to watch him. If I couldn't see him, I could pretend this wasn't happening, and hopefully the burning in my cheeks would recede. His moans and grunts as he fucked himself over my face distracted me, and I knew it was still happening, so I focused on the long ache in my abdomen. I couldn't see the enema bag from my position, but from the pain it seemed like three quarters of the liquid was inside me. It wouldn't have surprised me if Liam had overfilled the bag on purpose.

I alternated between focusing on Liam and focusing on the enema. Both were humiliating and uncomfortable, but I had nothing else to take my mind from my current situation. When the enema bag had been completely emptied into me, Liam reached back and pushed down on my bloated stomach, leaving me gasping behind the gag. He moaned in response and came, collecting his cum on his fingers and wiping it over my forehead and my cheekbones. He pushed himself off, kneeling on the bed to remove the gag before raising the bar I was bound to.

It was agonising to wait out the ten minutes he'd required me to hold the enema for. My head was tilted back in discomfort and I tried not to whimper, afraid he would shove something else in my mouth to shut me up. Liam lay back on the bed, arranging and rearranging the toys until the ten minutes had passed, when he got up, kicked the basin underneath me and removed the nozzle, going back to the toys straight away.

I groaned involuntarily as everything rushed out of me, leaving me feeling strangely empty. It took a while for everything to come out, but Liam patiently waited, shoving the drawers away from the door when he thought I'd finished and taking the enema equipment away. When he returned, he picked something up from the bed and knelt in front of me.

"Now be a good girl and take everything I give you," he said, condescendingly, as he pressed his fingers into my emptied ass. It didn't hurt as much as before, but the burning returned when something hard, cold, and only slightly slippery pushed against my rim.

I couldn't see what he had in his hand, but it felt almost like glass. It seemed to be ribbed, and Liam pushed it in slowly, steadily opening my hole for what I could only presume would be a much larger toy later. I'd played with ribbed toys before, with Harry and Louis, but they'd been made from silicone or rubber, something much softer and less painful. The ribs on this toy were hard and uncomfortable. Liam had to all but force them into me and I winced every time he pushed another against my hole. Eventually, after what seemed like a small eternity, Liam took his hands away. I could feel a large, cold bulb pushing apart my cheeks and guessed he could fit no more into me.

Liam twisted the bulb. The toy fit snugly in me, and when it moved I could feel it lightly scraping my insides. He teased my hole with it, drawing it out a little just to shove it back in and leave me gasping. The ridges hurt more as they came out and I pressed my lips firmly shut, trying not to make a sound. I wasn't sure of Liam's rules on involuntary noises, but I was going to control them as much as I could so I didn't have to find out. A slight whine made it past my lips, but he didn't even glance at me.

"You know, if I'd had to guess who in this household would fuck the system up like you have, it wouldn't have been you." Liam kept his eyes between my legs, still playing with the glass toy. "You're too weak, too quiet. If anything, I would have thought you'd have been killed in whatever fight there was. If it was anyone but you, you see, there would definitely have been a fight before anyone got any new positions. But you just crept up on all of us, pretending to be docile and timid, and you've somehow managed to manipulate Louis. He thinks he loves you, but he says that to all of us." Liam laughed, an ugly, harsh sound. "You're nothing special, Tess. Don't let anything he says convince you otherwise."

His words hurt more than his actions. For a while, I'd actually believed Louis had to feel  _something_ for me. Would he have taken me home, to a place where he knew he'd potentially be hunted and killed, just because I wanted to go, if he didn't love me? Would he have rescued me from the mob of humans taking refuge in a church if he didn't love me? I imagined Liam was just lying to me, just trying to get a rise from me, but he apparently knew I'd end up at this conclusion because two of his fingers delved into my pussy and he laughed again.

"Don't believe me? Open that bond between you. He can hear everything I'm saying, and I bet he's feeling guilty right now."

I didn't know if what he was saying was possible, but I probed at the vague presence in my mind that I knew belonged to Louis. It was like a shimmering section of my mind had been curtained off and reserved for him, and when I cautiously approached the area I began to sense Louis' emotions leaking through. At first, there was an overwhelming feeling of pleasure, then I was washed with content.

Louis' mind consisted of layers and layers of emotions and thoughts. He was a lot more complicated than I'd believed. Underneath the contentment was something I could only describe as sated. As I probed that feeling, the edge of a taste filled my mouth; the metallic tang of blood combined with another taste that brought sex to my mind. Another layer below, I came across a tiny package of feelings. Though I didn't investigate this package further, I could sense what was inside: worries. Louis worried about a lot.

Fighting to free itself from amongst the worries was something I recognised immediately: guilt.

Liam was right. Louis' guilt was all the proof I needed to know that Liam was right, that he  _didn't_  love me, that I was just another worthless human. I retreated from the guilt as fast as I could, pulling away from Louis' mind with a gasp.

I'd apparently been in a trance for a few moments. Liam had gone back to playing with my body and had pulled the glass toy from me. It was sitting on my stomach, and I only now realised how big it was. His fingers were now curled inside me as he rummaged through a small pile of toys on the floor beside him.

"Did you find it?" he asked, turning a long purple vibrator over in his hands.

I nodded slowly. It hadn't even been that hard, now that I thought about it. Liam looked up at me, meeting my gaze with a small smirk.

"I told you so," he said, bringing the end of the vibrator up to his lips. "He says it to everyone. Just because you're bonded doesn't make you special; I was bonded to him at one point too, and now look at me. He doesn't want anything to do with me, so I've been banished to my room to play with you instead of Zayn. The bond means nothing to Louis, and neither do you. It'll be much easier if you just accept that now."

Liam ran his tongue over the head of the vibrator while I ran my mind over what he'd said. The dull pain when he pushed the toy past my rim barely registered. I was too caught up in convincing myself that I meant nothing to Louis to pay much attention.

Liam was right. It would be easier if I just forgot what Louis had said. He hadn't even said it directly to me, just when he thought I'd been unconscious. The bond was nothing more than a sign of ownership, probably just a stupid, arrogant show of dominance.

Liam nodded along with my thoughts and I found myself frowning. Wasn't Liam's power something to do with emotion?

He scowled at me and I immediately became confused, distracted by the sudden vibrations from the toy deep inside me. My head fell back in sheer bliss as some primal sense of pleasure rushed through me, though I knew it wasn't coming from the toy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next NW update on the 30th of January!


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a tumblr for updates and stuff - nightwalkersff.tumblr.com - it's where I'll post things such as reasons for why I've postponed or missed an update or such.
> 
> Also, I wrote a sort of disclaimer thing that you should all read because it's kind of important and I spent like an hour and a half writing it. You can find it here, and I'll link it at the end too.
> 
> There's also been another one shot update, it's called Kicked Out After Breakfast and involves Liam, sleazy bars, and a pain kink. It's on this website, or you can find it on the tumblr.

Liam's hands ran the inside of my leg. I twitched, trying to get away from his touch, but the ropes held me in place. He smiled, pressing his lips against my inner thigh.

"You're scared," he said.

I was. Liam was unpredictable and currently pissed at Louis. There was no knowing what he'd do to me here, I was beginning to realise that. I wondered if my fear was coming from my skin like a heavy perfume, or if it was just an extra sense a night-walker had.

Liam nicked my thigh with his teeth, staring at the red spot that appeared when he withdrew. The small bead of blood began to dribble towards the floor, until he lapped it up.

"Have you ever drank blood, Tess?" he asked, pressing his thumb over the next blood droplet that formed. It wasn't a question he meant for me to answer. "Of course you have. You drank Louis'. Do you know what that ritual actually means, Tess? It means he knows where you are, and what you're doing, and  _who_  you're doing. He knows exactly what's happening in this room right now." Liam scowled. "If he's paying attention, of course. He's not the most attentive towards his whores."

Liam sat back on his heels, sighing. He stared between my legs, grunted in what I took to be disgust, and raised his gaze to meet mine.

"You're fun to play with," he said, his shoulders deflating, "but you're not Zayn."

He worked on untying me, much to my surprise. I couldn't feel my hands or most of my legs, but he let me sit on his bed until I felt I could walk again. Liam began to clean up the room, acting like I wasn't there. All the toys were brushed from the bed into a large box. The ropes were thrown on top. He returned the box to Louis' room.

"You don't want to be here." Liam sat down on the bed. "I understand. It's hard, being torn from your family and expected to become a slave overnight. It's even harder when you go back and they treat you like shit - Louis told us. The same thing happened to me, but I had Zayn. You have no one.

"It was his idea to keep me. Zayn's. It was long before night-walkers had taken over, no one knew anything about them. And I mean a  _long_ time ago. Nineteen twenties, to be exact. I was at a garden party with my parents. I was only fourteen at the time. Anyway, it was in the middle of winter, so it got dark really quickly and we all moved inside. It was my parents' friend's house, so it was this mansion of a place, with a ballroom.

"I slipped off to explore. There were no other kids, and everyone there was just so  _dull_. I didn't realise I was being followed until everything was quiet and I was away from everyone else. He caught my shoulder, said, 'Where do you think you're going?'.

"I did recognise him, I'd been introduced to him earlier as a painter. The best painter, I think it was." Liam smiled. "He still is. Of course, I was actually introduced to him. It was my parents, and I just happened to be standing there. But he knew my name, and I remember thinking that was weird because it was the only time I'd been near him and I hadn't actually been addressed while he was within earshot. Night-walker hearing, obviously, but I didn't know it at the time.

"I told him I was bored, and he took me up to the roof. We sat and watched the stars appearing in the sky, talked about our lives. He told me he was an artist living with his friend. They were just visiting the city for a while. He asked if he could paint me. I thought he meant my portrait, so I agreed, and we made it a date.

"His 'friend' came up to look for him. Louis, obviously. They left together, and I went back down to find my parents. Two days later, quite late in the evening, I went over to the address he'd given me. It was basically a mansion. Zayn invited me in, took me to his studio, told me to take off my clothes.

"I was confused at first, obviously, but he asked me to trust him. I didn't really want to disappoint him - I had a bit of a crush on him. Still do. When he said he wanted to paint me, he meant paint on my skin. He had me lie down on this old fabric spread over the floor and knelt down beside me, literally  _painting_  me. It took all day, but when he'd finished it was amazing. He'd painted a sunset over my back.

"I started going to Zayn's every other week for two years. All that time, and I only saw Louis occasionally. Eventually, Zayn told me what he was, and what Louis was. He asked me to join them. Louis didn't seem too happy about it, but they were new to this 'recruiting' thing, and Louis just wanted someone else to play with, I guess. Zayn picked me, over everyone.

"I went with them, ran away from my home, and we travelled the country at night. Louis was really getting into objectification then, and I was too slow for them to travel at the pace they wanted, so I was usually bound uncomfortably and locked in a chest that Zayn carried on his back. Louis didn't like me at first - I think he felt I was taking Zayn away from him. I was always getting punished, and I think that's why.

"Three years, I travelled with them. We eventually settled down here, and I lasted another year as a human. That's the longest Louis' ever gone before changing someone before. I still don't know why he changed me, especially if he didn't like me in the first place."

Liam fell back against the bed. "I'm tired now. Go back to Louis."

I waited a moment to see if he was being genuine, then quietly left the room. Louis was heading towards his room when I stepped out into the corridor. He grabbed hold of me as he walked past, swinging me up into his arms and carrying me into his bedroom. Instead of dropping me onto the bed like normal, he gently placed me down, fetching a blanket from the cupboard and wrapping it around me. Louis held me on his knee, bundled up in the blanket, and kissed my cheek.

"Liam went hard on you, eh?" He turned on the TV. "He's a bit pissed. I'll let Zayn come up from the dungeon tomorrow, and if they both behave they can be together again. Doubt it, though. Liam's a bit stubborn when it comes to Zayn."

"He told me how they met," I murmured.

Louis' hand smoothed over my hair. "Zayn painted him. He used to always paint. Hasn't done it in a long while."

He fell silent, and I rested my head against his chest. I hadn't seen Louis act like this before. It almost felt like... love. But it couldn't be. Liam had told me it was a lie, and I'd seen the guilt in Louis' mind, plain as day. This was all just an act.

I glanced up. Louis was gazing at me, his head tilted a little to the side. "What are you thinking about?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing important."

"It is important. Tell me."

His hands slipped beneath the blanket, running over my legs. My skin tingled where he touched me, an electric connection.

"Just something Liam said." I was hoping he'd leave it.

"Which was..."

"You didn't love me." The words were barely audible, but he still heard it.

"He's just being a dick because I took Zayn away from him. Don't listen to him." Louis didn't seem concerned at all.

"But I used the head thing. You felt guilty."

"Tess, Liam can change emotions. It's what he does. Either he made me feel guilty, or I'd pulled Harry's hair or something. He's just pissed, ignore everything he says." Louis pressed his forehead to the side of my neck. "Do you want me to prove it? I can do that. I want to do that."

This was a trick. I had no actual choice in the matter and we both knew it. Already, Louis was peeling away the blanket, running his hands over my body, pressing kisses to my neck. He shifted position, setting me down on top of the duvet and lying on his side beside me.

"I'll be gentle," he murmured, kissing his way down my body.

His hand slipped between my legs. I relaxed, spreading them a little more as he slipped two fingers into me. His fangs brushed my collarbone as he pressed kisses to my skin, much gentler than usual. Instead of the normal rough, painful sex, he seemed to be trying to make this as gentle as possible for me.

Louis nipped at my neck, two of his fingers moving inside me, his thumb rubbing my clit. When I raised my hands, he moved to restrain them. The move was made out of habit and he paused for a second, before lowering his free hand. For the first time, I was free to run my hands across his skin, silky smooth and cold. He had tattoos, like Harry, and I longed to explore them, but now was not the time. Now he was crooking his fingers within me, drawing gasps from between my lips with every knowing movement, and my mind was beginning to cloud over. Something was different today.

Louis pulled his fingers out, raising them to his lips as he rolled on top of me, propping himself above me on his elbows. One of his hands smoothed through my hair, the other reaching below him. He entered me slowly, softly, as though he was trying his best not to hurt me. His movements were restrained, his hips undulating against mine, pushing more and more of himself into me.

After everything else I'd been through, this was almost boring.

Louis' thumb brushed over my cheek. I raised my hand, running it over his chest and lifting my hips to meet his. He took this as encouragement, moving a little faster and pressing his lips to my neck. Our bodies moved together, and in the small space between them I sensed a build up of something powerful, something that hadn't ever been there before. The tips of Louis' fangs pressed against my throat, hard and sharp. My back arched and he was biting me.

I screamed. His bite had before brought on an orgasm for me, but this was completely new. The sexual static that had merely crackled between us before now raced through me, pinning me down to the bed. Where I'd expected pain there was pleasure, and I could feel everything around me. Louis' skin grew warm where it touched mine and he had stopped, frozen with the same energy I was. It was utter bliss, passion and love rolled into one amazing sensation.

The feeling lasted a long time. When my head finally cleared, I was spread out on the bed, Louis sprawled on top of me, his breathing heavy. Actual sweat coated his skin and he was hot to touch, like he was caught in the midst of a fever. It was impossible, going by what I'd already known about night-walkers, yet the proof lay on top of me; Louis was exhausted.

Dried blood cracked on my throat when I moved my head. It had dribbled down from the open bite marks, though they were no longer bleeding. How long had I been wrapped up in that sensation, my mind a confused mess, for?

Louis' only movement was the rapid fluttering of his chest on top of mine. I raised one leaden arm and ran stiff fingers through his hair, tracing the tense muscles in his shoulder, running my fingertips over the bumps of his spine. His eyes were closed in some sort of sleep-like trance. He wasn't dead - he couldn't be, he was still breathing. When he finally moved, turning his head to lay his cheek against my shoulder, I flinched in surprise.

Slowly, his eyes opened and he blinked at me. We gazed at each other for a long minute, before he started laughing. He propped himself up again, slid out of me, and stretched like a cat.

"I love this bond thing," he said, dropping onto the bed beside me. "So much better than regular sex."

He held out an arm invitingly and I rolled into his embrace. My fingers traced the tattoos on his arm. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"It's a combination of three things that make sex that good," he said, stifling a yawn as he spoke. It was getting late - early, even. "Incubus bite, telepathic bond, and love. Do you believe me now?"

I nodded. "I guess."

He started to laugh again. "You guess? Maybe I'll just have to prove myself again - but tonight. It's a bit scary, me falling asleep on you halfway through sex. Did that to Harry once, wouldn't speak to me for a week afterwards."

The heat on his skin didn't fade even as he died for the night. He just stopped speaking, his chest falling still. I'd never slept with someone warm before, and despite my own exhaustion it took a long while to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @nightwalkersff
> 
> nightwalkersff.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer - http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1skf6d1
> 
> French translation - http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html (translator - @sheepstyles)


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get tense...

Louis had cooled down to his regular icy temperature when I awoke the next evening. As I raised my head he began to stir, slowly lifting his hand to push my hair away from my face. I looked down at him. His lips pulled up in a slow smile that revealed his fangs.

"Evening," he said, his voice thick with something that sounded like sleep. It was impossible though - night-walkers didn't sleep. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," I replied, nodding. His hand cupped my cheek and for a moment I imagined heat spreading through his palm. "Sort of. You were warm."

"Side effect of the mind thing. I become a little bit human. It's unfortunate, really, but unavoidable." He rolled onto his side, his arm finding my waist and pulling me close to his chest. "You're so  _warm_  though."

I curled against his chest as his other arm snaked underneath my body, holding me tight to him. He kissed the top of my head, his hand spreading out between my shoulder blades.

"Did you know that you're really fragile?" he asked. "I could crush you so easily."

"That's not reassuring."

Louis laughed, rolling away from me. By the time I'd sat up, a little disappointed at his sudden disappearance, he was standing by the door.

"Come and shower with me," he said, holding a hand out towards me.

I hopped off the bed, stretching out my legs, and aught up with him in the corridor. He held open the bathroom door for me, letting me walk into the room first before he darted in front of me to turn the shower on. When I rolled my eyes at him, he grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the shower.

I wondered why he wasn't being strict or demanding. It was like he'd had a complete personality change since the first time I'd met him. He seemed a lot more carefree than before, as though some great weight had been lifted from him. I watched as he stepped under the running water, running his hands through his hair and shaking his head.

"What?" he asked, catching my gaze.

"Nothing."

"Liar." His hands slipped around my waist as he pulled me under the water with him. "I already know. Telepathy, remember? You think I've changed."

"You have," I whispered.

Fear suddenly shot through me. What if this was when he snapped back to the cruel master he'd been before, and punished me for my insolence? His hands alone could cause serious damage.

Louis laughed. "I told you, I love you. I feel like I've been waiting my entire life for you, and finally you're here. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys, always have, but it just doesn't feel the same. You feel  _right_ , Tess. I don't want to hurt you, unless you ask, of course, but I don't want anyone else to touch you either."

He knelt down in the shower, still hugging my waist, gently tugging me down to join him. "I'll tell you a secret." He'd lowered his voice, and was practically whispering in my ear. "I'm going to make you my second-in-command."

My eyes widened. "What?"

Louis giggled. "You're my new second-in-command. No one can touch you now."

He caught his hands in mine, but I pulled away. His smiled slipped from his face, washed away with the water.

"What?"

"You can't make me second-in-command," I muttered, leaning away from him.

"Why not?"

"Zayn'll-"

"Be pissed? That's the plan."

I shook my head. "He'll probably kill me."

Louis frowned. "He wouldn't dare. I'd kill him before he even tried."

"That's the point. I don't want to ruin this - everything's changed since I got here anyway."

"Tess." Louis took my hands again. I tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. My lips parted in a silent scream as the pressure on my hands increased. "Don't fight me. You'll only end up hurt."

I made the mistake of continuing to pull away from him. His eyes hardened and I knew I'd made the wrong choice. The bones in my hands began to crack, one by one, until all I could feel was unbearable pain. Only then did Louis release my hands.

He stood up and grabbed a handful of my hair, forcing my out of the shower. I dripped water all the way along the corridor and down the stone steps into the dungeon. Louis left me shivering in the middle of the room as he lit the torches on the walls. I looked around at the dark, scary equipment and wondered what he was going to use.

Louis stepped over to a wooden chest with a padded lid. Before now, I'd believed it to be full of more torture tools, but when he opened it I could see that it was empty. He pulled a gag from a hook on the wall and shoved it into my mouth, fastening it too tightly behind my head. The cuffs came next, not even the fur-lined ones, and he bound my wrists behind my back, squeezing my broken hands painfully. He stepped away from me and pointed to the chest.

"Get in," he ordered.

I blinked at him. He wanted me to get into the chest? It didn't look big enough, and how was I supposed to breathe in there? Louis clicked his fingers and barked his order again. It would only infuriate him further if I didn't obey him, so I stepped into the wooden chest, giving in to his hands as he pushed me down until he could close the lid.

With the lid closed, it was dark, stuffy, and practically soundless in the chest. I was lying on my knees and my cheek with my bum in the air, my hands cuffed uselessly behind my back. There wasn't enough room for me to shift even slightly, and before long my muscles began to ache. I tried to sleep to pass the time, but the pain in my hands was too much.

The lid of the chest opened a lot sooner than I thought. Louis must have realised he was overreacting, as impossible as that seemed, and had come to get me. He touched my back, his hands reaching down to touch mine. I hissed in pain through the gag and the hands withdrew, gently clasping my forearms. An cold, cleansing feeling washed over my hands, as though I'd dipped them in icy water, and the bones knitted themselves together. So it was Niall who'd come to retrieve me.

He lifted me out of the chest, standing me upright beside him. The gag was unbuckled and tossed into the chest. Niall released my wrists and I stretched my healed hands. I turned to face him, finding he looked particularly worried.

"What did you say to Louis?" he asked.

"He wanted me to be his second-in-command and I refused." I lowered my gaze. "Are you going to yell at me too?"

"What? No." Niall took my hands. "He's locked himself in his room. Told me to come get you. He doesn't like using the chest, so I just wondered what you'd done. It wasn't even that bad."

"He was very angry."

"He does that." Niall let go of one of my hands, using the other to lead me up into the corridor. "We're taking advantage of the fact that Louis' ignoring us."

The three other night-walkers were sitting in the living room with the television on. Liam was sitting on Zayn's lap, his head tucked under the older night-walker's neck. Harry was curled up in the opposite corner. He glanced up when Niall and I entered, sitting up to make more room on the couch.

"I thought you could do no wrong," Zayn said, staring blankly at the screen.

It took a moment to realise he was addressing me. "Apparently not."

"What did you do?"

"He asked me to be second-in-command. I refused."

Zayn looked at me then, his expression a mixture of surprise and admiration. "You said no to Louis?"

"I said no to Louis." Harry slid his arm around my waist. "He wasn't impressed."

"Obviously not." Zayn nodded slowly, nudging Liam. "Hear that? The human's braver than any of us."

"Only because she can get away with it," Harry muttered. Niall smacked the back of his head.

"Harry, shut up," Zayn snapped. He pressed a kiss to Liam's temple. "I think you should apologise to Tess."

Liam sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry for telling you Louis didn't love you."

"Wait, you lied?"

"Of course I lied. I was pissed he took Zayn away from me." At this statement, Zayn slid a protective arm around Liam's waist and kissed him. When he'd finished, Liam continued. "I made him feel guilty so you'd see it, and I shouldn't have."

"I think we should all be honest with each other," Niall said, glancing at us all. "What do you think?"

"No," the three night-walkers chorused, turning away from one another.

Niall sighed, resting his hand on my knee. "I'll be honest by myself then. I think our positions are stupid."

"Everyone thinks the positions are stupid," muttered Harry, folding his arms across his chest. "That's not being honest, that's common sense."

"Why?" I asked. I'd never heard any of them go against anything Louis did before, unless it was a punishment.

The night-walkers glanced at each other, daring someone else to talk. I thought they were just going to ignore my question and change the subject. Eventually, Zayn cleared his throat.

"Louis' family are ancient. He's a thousand fucking years old, after all, but his family stretches back to ancient Egyptians and that. He likes to remind us that one of his ancestors was the snake that got Adam and Eve kicked out of Eden." Zayn rolled his eyes. "Not true, obviously - there aren't any shapeshifters in his line that we know of. But anyway, his family have always owned slaves. They're very traditional in their views, and their views are that there should  _always_  be a hierarchy. Louis was brought up on that, but I don't think he likes it as much as the rest of his family do. He's all for mixing things up a little, but he's too scared of his father to go against it. Have you heard of Dracula?"

"That ancient folk story about a night-walker?" I asked, frowning.

"Sort of. It was a book, hundreds of years ago, and Louis' grandfather has a weird sense of humour. He named his son - Louis' father - Dracula. You met him once, didn't you Liam?"

Liam nodded. "He doesn't like what Louis' doing. He thinks a night-walker should have a night-walker wife and slaves beneath him for fun. He doesn't believe in love."

Liam pressed a kiss to Zayn's jaw. I was beginning to see what they were really like together, when roles meant nothing. I would almost call it cute, if neither of them had hurt me before.

"Exactly. Louis' father doesn't like what Louis' doing. He thinks Louis should kill us all, because we're human hybrids and that makes us immoral, apparently. But Louis won't kill us, so he does the only other thing that would appease his father, which is the hierarchy. It didn't come in until Niall showed up, did it?"

Niall shook his head. "It took you ages to get used to it."

"Before Liam arrived, Louis and I were a couple," Zayn explained to me. "Then I met Liam, and Louis agreed to try a three-way relationship. He didn't like Liam at first, but I argued for him. I wanted him for eternity, and the only way that could happen was if Louis changed him. Louis refused."

Harry seemed as hooked on this story as I was. "What did you do?" he asked.

"We left him. We ran away, staying in filthy motels because we had no money. I'd steal food for Liam and he'd let me feed off him. We lasted a couple of months, before Louis hunted us down. He brought us back here and locked us in. I was beaten so hard I thought I was going to die, and Liam very nearly did. Louis finally gave in, asked me what it would take for me to stay with him. He was always so lonely. I said Liam, and Louis changed him."

"That's not how you told it," I said. Liam just shrugged, pressing his forehead against Zayn's neck.

"So yeah." Zayn leaned back against the couch cushions. "That's it, really. Louis got a lot tougher after that, he doesn't like to express his feelings. You're like a surprise ingredient thrown into the mix; I honestly didn't see this coming. The only explanation for Louis' affection for you is that he's feeling the same love that comes from the psychic bond, and because you're a girl he believes that his father will like him again. He's planning to change you eventually, no matter what he says, but he doesn't really love you."

"Niall loves you though," Liam added. He said it as though it was the simplest thing in the world, yet when I looked to Niall his face was slowly turning pink. His arm slipped around my waist, squeezing gently.

"Louis does love Harry though - that pissed his father off," Zayn continued. "That's like proper love. If Tom had gotten to any of the rest of us, Louis would have just given up."

"What?" Harry asked, frowning. Moments before, he'd been sitting straighter, smug at Zayn's declaration of Louis' love for him.

"Doesn't matter. Happened before you were changed-"

Zayn stopped, looking up at the ceiling. The other night-walkers were also looking in that direction, puzzled at something I couldn't hear. I shifted my gaze to the ceiling and found nothing amiss. It was only when Zayn pushed Liam from his lap and got up from his seat that I heard the strange noise they'd all been so confused at.

Someone was knocking on the front door.

"We never have guests," Zayn muttered, hesitating halfway to the door. He glanced back down the corridor at Louis' bedroom. "Do you think-?"

"Answer it," Niall said. "Can't hurt."

"We did tell everyone we cancelled that party, right?" Liam asked, sitting up.

Zayn opened the door and disappeared. I heard his swift footsteps on the stairs, but then nothing more as the inside door swung shut. Another door slammed, the noise bouncing from the walls, and Louis was suddenly standing behind the couch, leaning heavily on it. His face was blotchy and red. He seemed as confused as the rest of us.

"Who is it?" he yelled, waiting for a reply.

Zayn didn't answer. Instead, the inside door opened and Zayn was pushed through, a hand keeping a tight hold on his throat. Behind him came Tom and the rest of his group, each wearing thick gloves and carrying a sharp, silver stake. Tom brought the stake inches from Zayn's throat, holding the younger night-walker tightly. He grinned at Louis as he spoke:

"So where's the party?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: http://nightwalkersff.tumblr.com/
> 
> twitter: http://twitter.com/nightwalkersff
> 
> There's also a poll for your favourite ship (for research purposes): http://www.poll-maker.com/poll247904xE66b44CF-10
> 
> French translation: http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html (done by the lovely @sheepstyles)
> 
> The newest one shot is called A Doctor's Appointment, and can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3413165
> 
> There's going to be a Lone Wolf update tomorrow!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven

For a moment, nobody moved. Tom stood in the room, the other members of his hierarchy blocking the only exit, one gloved hand around Zayn's throat, the other poised with a silver stake. No one breathed. Louis had frozen behind me, his hands clawing at the back of the couch, while Liam had risen to his feet as the uninvited party had burst in.

Tom looked around and laughed. "This is it? There's no fighting back? Nothing?"

Louis realised what was going on and stood up straight. "Tom," he said, nodding curtly. "Let go of Zayn."

"I think I'll keep him, actually," Tom replied, sliding the stake into a belt under his jacket. The belt was full of stakes, all different shapes and sizes. I had no doubt the other members of his group had similar belts under their jackets; they'd come armed to the teeth. Tom slid his gloved hand down Zayn's chest, taking hold of his cock. "I've come to challenge you, Tomlinson."

"Over what?" Louis replied. He growled the words, either from anger or from possessiveness, and even without looking at him I could tell he was furious.

"Well, you do have one of my night-walkers, after all." Tom released Zayn's cock to point at Harry. "He's mine. I  _claimed_  him, remember? And you may as well give me your blood whore too, she was my prey before she was yours."

Louis' hand clamped around my shoulder. His nails dug into my skin, a little too painfully, but I felt a sense of safety accompanying the gesture.

"You'd have to kill me first," Louis spat. "I won't just let you storm into my house and demand my people from me."

Tom shrugged and clicked his fingers. Nathan and Siva glided forward, taking tight hold of Louis, holding him open and vulnerable. Siva held a stake to his heart. At the same time, Jay and Max approached the couch while we were all distracted. Jay took hold of Harry as Max forced me from my seat, his hand clamped around my throat.

Louis was still naked from the night before. Compared to the two clothed and armed night-walkers that held him, he looked small and weak, almost human-like in a way. There was no doubt as to who would win this fight.

Tom released Zayn, shoving him to the floor. Liam was by his side in a second, cradling his face and pressing kisses to his cheeks. Tom stepped over the couple, stopping in front of Harry to run a hand down his chest.

"I'm not even into guys, but if fucking you hurts Louis then I'll do it," he murmured.

I registered a look of disgust on Harry's face before Tom was standing in front of me, his hand forcing my jaw upwards. His fingers rubbed over the scars on my throat, the pinpricks that built up over time. He frowned.

"You're already changing her," he said, turning to look at Louis. "You've completed the first ritual already, haven't you?"

Louis said nothing. Tom clicked his fingers and Siva pressed the flat edge of the stake to his skin. Louis howled in pain, collapsing into his captors' grip.

"Answer me when I speak to you," Tom snapped. "Are you already changing her?"

"Yes!" Louis yelled, trying to back away from the silver pressed to his skin. His chest sizzled where the stake touched him. "Yes, the first stage has been done!"

Tom looked back at me. "I wanted her," he said, twisting my head to the side. "Not that it matters. I can still give her the venom and the bond between you will break. Have you started the second ritual yet?"

Siva began to lower the stake towards his chest again, but Louis answered quickly. "Not yet."

Tom nodded and let go of me, stepping towards Niall. "Hello, little sub." Niall stared up at him, his terror clear on his face. Tom merely smiled and tangled his fingers in Niall's hair. "We'll take them all. Tie them up."

My arms were forced behind my back and my wrists were secured with heavy handcuffs. I didn't think they were anything other than normal handcuffs until Louis screamed when they cuffed him. The sizzling sound was back, and I realised the handcuffs were made from silver. Max left me standing in the middle of the room as he secured Liam and then Zayn. Tom drew something else from his belt, a black leather collar, and fastened it around Louis' neck. Louis cried out again, but weaker this time.

"It's inlaid with silver," Tom explained, taking the leash that hung from the collar in his hand. "Let's go. The sun'll be coming up soon."

One by one, Tom in the lead dragging Louis along behind him, we were marched up the stairs and out into the dark. I stumbled over roots and twigs poked my bare feet, but the night-walkers all glided over the ground like usual, even though half of them were bound. We were led to the back of a square-shaped car (Niall had laughed when I'd asked him about Louis' monster and had explained that it was actually a limo, which was a type of car). The six of us were locked in the back of the van, sitting against the walls.

I could feel the vibrations of the engine through the floor. Nobody spoke. Through the partition separating the back of the van and the cab, I could hear Tom laughing with Nathan. It wasn't until we'd been travelling for a while when Harry spoke.

"What did he mean?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper. I strained to catch it.

Louis stayed silent. Harry was sitting opposite him, and took the chance to kick the older night-walker's leg.

"What did he mean?" Harry demanded, louder this time. "How did he claim me?"

Louis shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does. I want to know."

Louis sighed. "It's why your head is messed up. You nearly died, Harry, I had to change you there and then. Humans need three doses of night-walker venom to change and I gave you two. Tom gave you the third before I could. You started to reject the change, I had to give you a fourth dose. In your head is a bit of Tom and a bit of me - that's what happens when humans are changed. I don't know if you've noticed, but Tom and I aren't exactly the best of friends. We don't get on in real life and we don't get on in your head."

He fell silent, turning his head away from all of us. I brought my knees up to my chest, suddenly feeling very exposed. All of us were naked and were used to being naked around each other, but now in the back of this van it felt as though we were complete strangers. I felt shame for the first time, especially as I looked over each of them. They all looked perfect, despite the pain they were obviously in, cool, sculpted bodies decorated with ink, whereas I was human, and was not so perfect. My body was littered with bruises, for a start. The night-walkers' bruises faded quicker than humans, and the only mark any of them currently had was from the silver burning their skin. The back of the van was beginning to smell a little like roasted meat.

Niall was watching me, staring intently at me from the other side of the van. He was sat next to Louis and Zayn, while I was sat between Harry and Liam. Niall stretched out his leg to kick me gently.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. "What does he want with me?"

"He'll kill you," Louis said, his face still turned away. "He'll change you and then kill you. It's more painful that way. Lasts longer."

I dropped my gaze to the floor. Louis was being grim and depressing, but what he was saying was true. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to be changed either. Eventually it would come down to that choice: die or change. I hoped I wouldn't have to make that decision for myself.

Much of the journey was spent in total silence. Liam and Zayn had their ankles hooked together, and every so often one of the night-walkers would hiss in pain and shuffle about. Louis kept his head pressed against the wall for the whole trip, only turning to look at the doors when the van stopped.

The doors were pulled open and each of us was dragged out. Tom took hold of the leash around Louis' throat and proudly led him inside, at the head of the procession. We were taken in through the front doors of the building the party we'd attended a while back had been held and Tom stopped in the lobby.

"Take that four down to the cells," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "She's going to the room we prepared earlier. I'll take care of Tomlinson."

I cast a terrified glance back at the night-walkers. Louis was standing behind Tom, his expression neutral, avoiding everyone's eyes. Niall had half-turned to watch me as I was pulled up the stairs. There was fear in his eyes.

Max had hold of my arm, pulling me behind him with ease. His eyes glowed red as he turned to grin at me. My stomach fluttered, then sank. The room we were going to was up two flights of stairs and at the end of a long corridor. Max opened the door with a gesture - he was half-warlock, after all - and shoved me into the room. I stumbled and hit the ground, useless without my hands to aid me. By the time I'd sat myself up, Max was gone, leaving me handcuffed and alone in a locked room.

It took me a long while to manoeuvre myself onto the bed. The room seemed to be an old, unused bedroom, and contained only the basics: a double bed, a wardrobe, a mirror and a cabinet. I couldn't do anything with my hands still cuffed behind me, so I sat on the bed and waited until someone came for me. Tom was bound to appear sooner or later, so I decided to wait him out rather than struggle with metal restraints.

Through the psychic bond, I could feel the dull throb of Louis' consciousness. The silver seemed to dampen it and I couldn't sense him like I could before, but every so often a flare of pain would send me doubling over on the bed, my mouth falling open in a silent scream. I couldn't imagine what they were doing to him, but past the pain I could feel all sorts of depressing feelings. Regret, loneliness, and the flavour of begging all leaked through our bond. The feelings gathered in the pit of my stomach and I thought I'd throw up.

It turned out I was right about Tom. He did come to the bedroom, though it was a long time after I'd been shut in. His hands were stained with blood when he entered, with Max standing outside in the corridor, just visible through the doorway. I didn't think about what Tom could have done to stain his hands with blood, but I didn't even need to. He told me.

"I've strung your  _Master_  up nice and tight," he gloated, standing in front of me. I hated the way he said Master; it was as though the word left a weird taste in his mouth. He wiggled his fingers, showing me the blood was still fresh. "Carved him up a little too - don't worry, I let that little sub heal what he could. That's a waste of a talent on a sub. Healing should be given to a leader, not a weakling like him."

I stayed silent. The way he spoke about Louis was disrespectful, and when he spoke about Niall it was as though Tom didn't even see him as a night-walker. He was seeing Niall as less than human. Tom stepped closer to me, ignoring my flinch, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I can see why he wanted you. It's why I wanted you. You have potential. It's a shame he found you first. I could have shown you so much..." He trailed off, and his gently touch became harsh. He tugged my head to the side, keeping a tight grip on my hair, and lowered his mouth to my throat. "They all said you tasted so good."

His fangs sank into my flesh and I cried out. It wasn't like when any of the other boys had fed from me. They had been gentler, more considerate. Tom ripped part of my throat open with his fangs, blood flowing down my throat in a thick, steady stream. When he finally drew back, he shoved me onto my back and stood over me. My eyes were squeezed shut, but I cracked them open when he began to laugh.

"You're healed," he said, pointing to my throat.

I could feel the skin patching together, the blood replenishing in my veins. Niall wasn't anywhere near me, so how was I healing? I tried to raise my hand to feel where the wound had been, but I'd forgotten about the handcuffs.

"That's the second ritual done," Tom began to back away towards the door. "You see, Tess, there are three different rituals required for a human to change. The first you've done. The second is the night-walker and the human taking energy from each other's minds. I find it works best when either one is in pain. Now that the second ritual is over, I can start work on the third."

Tom turned to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway and twisted back round to face me. "I'll be back in the morning for you. I'd enjoy the time you have left, if I were you - the third ritual begins as soon as the sun sets."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finished writing this, and I can tell the ending will devastate a lot of people. Updates are being changed to once every Friday after this chapter, so the next update will be the 6th of March. There's another three chapters after this and then an epilogue.
> 
> Good news though: there's going to be a sequel!
> 
> The sequel will be posted sometime this year, but I'm not sure when. I want to be a little more prepared and plan it out more than I did for Night-Walkers. I'm also writing another story called Lone Wolf, and it's a omegaverse Narry fanfiction. There's sex, a fight against a corrupt system, and lots of Narry, so go read that if it sounds like your sort of thing :)
> 
> You should still keep following the twitter (@nightwalkersff) and the tumblr (nightwalkersff.tumblr.com) for updates and to share your opinion, because I will need your help in planning the sequel. It's also where one shots and Lone Wolf are posted, as well as on here and 1DFF, and you can ask me all the questions you want. There's also a link to the disclaimer, if you want to read that.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight

The dining room was deserted. Without the atmosphere of a party, the only other time Louis had been in here, the room echoed with loneliness. The lack of anything was starting to get to Louis, yet he couldn't leave. He had been chained with silver to the St Andrew's Cross bolted to the wall, left spread open and burning wherever the precious metal touched his skin. The collar still stung his throat, but the leather had been loosened slightly and didn't bother him as much as the tight chains around his wrists, ankles and waist did.

Louis rested his head against the wall behind him. He was growing weary. The sun was up, shining through the slatted window on the opposite wall, yet because of the silver he couldn't sleep through the day. Silver kept him awake with the pain it brought. As the sun rose in the sky, the rays would shine through the thin window and slid down the wall he was fastened to, eventually scraping down his body. He'd be burnt badly, but not enough to kill him. Louis was coming to the point where, even after thousands of years on this earth, he wished for death.

Shiny pink lines traced his ribs. Tom had cut him deep with a silver blade. It was another torture, yet it also served a practical purpose: Louis had been forced to drain Tess' energy. He'd felt her pain when Tom had hurt her, forcing her to feed from Louis. It was the second ritual, the sharing of psychic energy, and it meant that Louis had guessed correctly in the van. Tom was trying to change Tess, though the end result would be the same whether she was human or night-walker.

Louis sank a little lower on the cross, the chains catching and burning him. The sun was slowly sinking down the wall. In a few hours it would reach him. Until then he had to hang there in suspense and pain. Nobody would come to relieve him, not even to humiliate him - all of Tom's night-walkers would be dead by now. Louis closed his eyes, but the stony death he'd grown used to did not come to him. His body was stiffening, though it was coming from the exertion he had been put through rather than the sun.

The four other night-walkers had been locked in the cellar. They hung from their wrists by silver manacles, hoisted so high that only the tips of their toes touched the ground. Each had a silver butt plug in them, the torture device Tom was so fond of, and they hung so that they could stare at each other but not touch. The plugs had been painful at first, but now the burning had settled unless a night-walker moved.

Liam stretched out his leg, trying to touch Zayn. The movement sent him spiralling on the chains, crying out as the plug shifted within him. Zayn hurriedly shushed them - the last time any of them had made too much noise, one of Tom's human slaves had come down and whipped them all until they'd bled.

"Liam, put your foot down, stop spinning," Zayn said, his voice hushed but still audible to the other night-walkers. "You're just going to end up in more pain if you keep going."

Liam managed to slow his spin, stopping to face Zayn. His bottom lip trembled and tears welled in his eyes. Zayn moved as if to get closer to him, but stopped at the pain flaring up inside him.

"I want to go home," Liam mumbled.

"We all do, Li," Zayn soothed. "We're all going to have to work together to get out of this, okay?"

"How?" Harry snapped. "We're chained to the ceiling, in case you hadn't noticed, and it hurts like hell whenever any of us move. And even if we did miraculously manage to get out, where are we going to go while the sun's up?"

"Well I know who's not coming with us when we escape," Zayn replied, glaring at Harry. "It's not like Tom's going to kill you anyway, is he? You're half his."

"Don't blame me for that! How was I supposed to know when all of you lied to me?"

"We lied to you to keep you safe!" Zayn was yelling now, not caring if he was punished for it. "Louis was scared that if you found out what actually happened, you'd leave him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Louis let you get hurt! You don't remember because you started to reject the venom. We were at a party and you went out to get some fresh air. When Louis came out to look for you, you were unconscious in an alley. You'd been raped and stabbed, Harry. You were nearly dead. Niall couldn't heal you, so Louis  _had_  to change you then and there. It's how Tom got to you in the first place."

Harry stared at Zayn in disbelief. "No. I don't accept that."

"Accept what you want. That's what happened."

The youngest night-walker looked over at Niall, who was avoiding his gaze. "Is it true?"

Niall glanced up then looked away again. He nodded. Harry's gaze dropped to the floor, his eyes wide, as he tried to process this information. Louis had always told him that in order to be changed into a night-walker, a human had to be dying. He'd always said that they'd gone a little too far in the dungeon. But now  _Tom_ was involved?

"It's why he wants you," Zayn continued, much quieter now. "Tom thinks you're his. He's using you to get at Louis because Louis loves you."

"He loves Tess," Harry said, but his reply sounded automatic and hollow even to him.

"We've been over this: he only thinks he loves Tess because he thinks his dad's going to like him more. He loves you, trust me on that."

The cellar fell silent, each night-walker avoiding the gaze of the others. All of them knew the sun was rising in the sky, and each wondered what Tess and Louis were going through. Their guesses of Louis' torment were accurate enough, and when they vocalised their thoughts they found they had all thought of roughly the same punishment, but none of them could agree on what Tess was probably going through.

"Zayn," Niall said, as the cellar fell silent again. "How did you and Louis meet?"

"It was hundreds and hundreds of years ago," Zayn replied. "I'm pretty sure I've told you this."

"You have, but I want to hear it again."

He shrugged. "Fine. I lived in a village in England which was pretty boring, and one day Louis showed up. He'd moved into a house just on the outskirts of the village. The previous owner had just died, and everyone thought Louis was his long-lost son or something, because that's who the house had gone to in the owner's will. Turned out that Louis had killed the son and taken the house, but I didn't find that out until long after I'd been changed.

"I was twenty-one when he arrived. He never went out during the day, and he only attended the best of parties. My family were quite high up in society, so we attended a lot of the same parties. I only ever saw him dressed up. Parties back then were boring as hell, so I'd slip outside and leave my parents to try and find me a wife. I was a bit of an oddity for not being married at twenty-one.

"Louis came outside while I was waiting to leave. I didn't hear him come up behind me at all, he just did that thing where he's suddenly there. We talked a little, and he brought up the fact that I wasn't married. I told him I didn't want to be married just because it was expected of me; I was waiting for someone special." Zayn glanced at Liam and smiled. "Louis agreed with me on that. He started saying really weird things, that we could run away together and stuff, and I made up some excuse and went back inside.

"I don't even think I was in the front doors when he grabbed me. Louis wasn't as smooth in the beginning as he is now, so he didn't really know what else to do. He wanted me, and he wanted me then. He knocked me out, and bit me too, I think.

"When I woke up, it was the next night and I was chained to a bed. He'd taken me back to the house he lived in, where he'd covered all the windows so the light couldn't get in. I was tied hand and foot, and he'd stripped me. I couldn't see much when I woke up - it was only candlelight in those days, and the room was very dark - but I knew he was there. It was that horrible feeling that there's a predator near you.

"He was standing in the doorway, just watching me. When he saw I was awake, he climbed onto the bed and sat beside me. He was naked too, I think, or he stripped off pretty quickly. He kept talking about how we were meant to be together forever and how I'd get used to being with him. I was terrified; as far as I was concerned, he was a madman who'd taken me hostage.

"He fucked me on the bed. My first time, and I think it was his first with a guy too. He didn't seem to know what he was doing. Straight after he'd finished, he changed me. Straight away. I hadn't even said much to him since I'd woken up.

"I was chained up all the time after that. There's a reason he didn't pick anyone up for another hundred years after I joined him: he had to make sure I wouldn't run away. It was either my hands tied behind my back, a rope around my throat, or both. We travelled and kept travelling. Once he was sure my whole family were dead and I had nowhere else to go, he started untying me, but only when we were somewhere I couldn't escape from."

Zayn sighed. "Are you happy? You know the rest, it's where Liam comes in."

Niall nodded slowly. "Did you ever forgive him?"

"For changing me, yeah. For raping me, no. But he was looking after me, and he didn't insist I got married like my family did. He was better. I just wish he'd given me the choice like he'd given you guys."

"I didn't get a choice," Niall muttered.

"He asked if you wanted to be changed and you agreed. I didn't get that. Tess isn't going to get that from Tom. But then he's going to kill her, isn't he? So it doesn't really matter about her choice. She's only got today left."

It was midwinter, so the day was short. In the dining room, Louis suffered through the sun on his skin in silence. Tom had undoubtedly set up  a camera somewhere to record his torture, but Louis wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. He kept his head pressed back against the wall, even though it exposed the skin on his throat that wasn't hidden by the collar to the sunlight, and stayed silent until the sun had moved down the length of his body. He was burnt and in pain, and so, so tired, but he'd survived the day.

When the sun set, he felt physically relieved. It was as though a weight had been lifted from his chest with the onset of night and he sagged in the chains, the moonlight giving him the strength to ignore the burning of the silver. The dining room doors burst open, like he'd expected them to, and Tom sauntered in. He spoke, but Louis didn't register a word he said. It was only when he clicked his fingers and two human slaves undid the chains that Louis started paying attention. He dropped to the floor, landing on his knees, and stayed there with his head bowed.

"Guess what today is?" Tom sang, crouching in front of Louis and pulling his head up by his hair. "No? I'll tell you anyway. Tonight is the birth of a new night-walker. Your gorgeous Tess is going to become one of us, isn't that wonderful? Or course, she won't live to see the morning. I've been thinking of ways to kill her. What do you think about staking her outside and leaving her until the sun rises? I mean, you can obviously survive the sunlight, but you're a born night-walker and you're ancient. She's not."

"Kill me," Louis mumbled, looking up at Tom. His hands felt like weights in his lap. "Kill me instead."

"I was going to, I honestly was," Tom replied, "but then I thought 'What's better than killing your enemy? Humiliating them.' So, Louis, your punishment is a lot longer-lasting than little Tess'." Tom's hand slid down the leash and he stood up, forcing Louis to stretch up on his knees. "Welcome to your new life as a blood whore."

Tom's hand slipped through Louis' hair again. He forced Louis' head to the side and bit down into the flesh on his neck, letting Louis cry out in pain. Though he'd stayed with other night-walkers for centuries and had sometimes fed from them, Louis had never been bitten himself. At the beginning, with Zayn, he'd almost had to, but it had never come to actually having someone else drink his blood straight from his throat.

Tom drank for a long time. Louis was already weak, despite the surge in strength he'd felt following the sunset, and this weakened him further. When Tom finally pulled back, licking his lips, Louis collapsed. The only thing holding him upright was Tom's grip on the leash. Blood dribbled down his throat.

Tom turned towards the door, where two human slaves stood waiting for orders. He clicked his fingers. "Fetch Tess. It's time for the first dose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are one chapter closer to the end of NW. It's sort of terrifying for me, how do you guys feel about it?


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: http://twitter.com/nightwalkersff  
> Tumblr: http://nightwalkersff.tumblr.com  
> Translation: http://nightwalkers.skyrock.com/1.html

I was still lying on my back on the bed when the door opened the next evening. After a while I'd managed to get some sleep, and had passed the day unconscious on the bed. Never before had I managed to sleep so deeply.

I'd had a weird, painful dream. Though I couldn't remember all of it, snippets of the dream lingered in my head. Sunlight had played a large part, and so did burning. Even as I'd slept, I'd felt the pain slowly working down my body and when I awoke, my skin felt stiff as though I'd just recovered from a bad sunburn, though there was no physical evidence at all. My wrists and ankles burned too.

I figured there was only one explanation: Louis had been tortured and I'd felt it through the bond.

I was still lying on my back when the door clicked open. Max stood just outside in the corridor again. I'd worked out what he was doing; the door was locked by magic and he was required to open it. Instead of Tom, whom I'd expected to return, two slaves entered the room. They were human. It seemed as though the bond had given me the power to detect what somebody was.

The two slaves pulled me to my feet and marched me down the corridor. Walking between them, I felt less than human. Here were two slaves who were relatively well looked after, escorting me between them. They had no bite marks on their necks, and I wondered if they thought less of me because of the myriad of scarred fang-marks on my throat. The words  _blood whore_  echoed through my mind, though not in my voice or Louis'.

I was taken down the stairs, into a room I recognised as the dining room. Louis had taken me here when we'd attended Tom's party, my first glimpse of the elite social life of those who were more than human. The room looked a lot less mysterious without the decorations and the chatter of party guests. When I entered, there were only two other people in the room: Tom and Louis.

Louis was kneeling on the floor, drained. Blood dripped from bite marks in his throat. Tom had dried blood around his mouth. I slowed my step, unwilling to get any closer, but the slaves pushed me forward until I stumbled to a stop in front of Tom.

He grinned at me, a wide, open-mouthed, evil smile that displayed his bloodstained fangs. I trembled in place, keeping my gaze directed forward as he dropped the leash in his hand and paced around behind me. With nothing to hold him up anymore, Louis fell further against the floor, too weak to push himself up. Tom moved my hair over my shoulder, his fingers brushing the back of my neck. Was he going to kill me now?

There was a slight click, and the handcuffs dropped from my wrists. I stayed perfectly still. This was surely a trick. Tom began to laugh.

"I'm not afraid of you running away, little Tess," he said, stepping away from me. I turned to watch him over my shoulder. "Go on."

I waited another moment before dropping to my knees beside Louis. He found my hand as I helped him sit up, leaning heavily against me. His skin was glowing red.

"What happened to you?" I whispered. Tom could hear me anyway, but the two slaves were still in the room, waiting by the door for more orders.

"The sun," Louis replied. His voice was just as weak as the rest of him. "Where's everyone else?"

"I don't know. I was locked in a room all night, you're the only one I've seen."

"Your other pets are in the cellar," Tom interrupted. "They had a wonderful conversation about you during the day."

I ignored him, sliding my hands around Louis' waist. The night-walker was trembling from fear and pain. The collar shifted slightly down his throat, revealing the skin raw and burnt beneath. I kissed him softly, and was suddenly ripped away from him.

Tom stood behind me, holding me as close to him as he could, his hand around my throat, forcing my jaw up. From this angle I could no longer see Louis, but he obviously could. Tom walked me over to a chair at the head of the dining table and pushed me into the cushioned seat, clicking his fingers. The two slaves ran up to where I sat and chained my wrists to the arms of the chair. My ankles were chained to the legs. Tom was fond of chains.

Tom had hold of Louis' leash again, and was leading him over to the other end of the table. As the slaves went to work chaining Louis to the chair, Tom walked about halfway up the table and pulled out a chair.

"What's going to happen tonight is a bit of an experiment," he said, leaning back in his chair. "A night-walker has never been created from two different night-walkers before. It's always been the night-walker who initially creates the psychic bond that gives the venom, but we're going to do it a bit different. I expect both of you will end up in pain by the dawn. Maybe one of you will die."

He got up from his chair and started walking towards me, but stopped and turned on his heel. Louis was glowering at him from the other end of the table. Tom patted the tabletop.

"Do you remember this table, Louis?" he asked. "This is the same table you had Harry lie on while you changed him. You insisted everybody left while you attempted to save your beloved human. I had to have this table scrubbed just to get all of the blood from it." Tom smiled. "I've got an hour between each dose, right? So three hours before she's fully changed. Three hours to torture the rest of your pets. I think I'll start with Harry."

Tom was suddenly beside me, tilting my head back as far as it would go. My heart fluttered in my chest, my instinct telling me to run as fast as I could. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him lick his lips. His head ducked out of my sight.

I screamed as his fangs sank into my flesh. Whenever I'd been bitten before, it had only stung a little, like a minor scratch. When Tom bit me, his fangs were laced with corrosive venom. They hurt as they entered me and the venom that started to flow through my veins took the pain with it. I felt like I was being dissolved from the inside out.

My eyes were squeezed shut and time seemed to moved differently. I could hear Louis calling my name, but the volume changed dramatically and it sounded as though he was far away from me. It was like he was yelling through water. When I forced my eyes open, everything was dim. Tom was gone, but Louis was still sat at the other end of the table. His mouth moved and beads of blood rose to the surface around the burns on his face - I could smell them - but no sound came from him. He was hurting himself, but he didn't seem to care. I closed my eyes again.

By the time the pain had finally dulled to something manageable, everything was quiet. Louis' breathing, heavy and pained, floated across the table to me. When he spoke, his voice was strained and sounded as though he was speaking right into my ear.

"Tess," he said. I raised my head a little. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," I mumbled. My own voice sounded strangely loud.

I'd thrashed so much that the chair I was chained to had been pushed further away from the table. I had no memory of moving around, but I couldn't really remember anything from the last hour. Louis looked weaker, his eyes duller, and he was no longer fighting the restraints. I doubted if he could feel the silver against his skin after this long.

"It shouldn't," he muttered. The words should have been inaudible to me.

My fingers tingled. "Does it get worse?" I asked uncertainly.

He nodded. "Much worse. But I'm right here, okay? We're not connected anymore, but everything's going to be okay."

His voice was wavering. "You're lying," I said, letting my head fall back.

"Yeah. I am."

Footsteps came from behind me, absurdly loud. Tom's hand came down on the back of the chair and he tilted me backwards before letting the seat fall forward again.

"Still alive, I see," he said, coming around to step beside me. "And eager too, it seems."

"Tom, stop this," Louis said. He was slowly regaining the strength in his voice. "Let her go and you can kill me."

"You can suck my dick if you so desperately want to use that mouth of yours, Tomlinson, but nothing you say matters anymore. Blood whores don't get opinions. Tess is changing tonight, whether you offer to die for her or not."

Tom pulled my head back and bit into my throat again. His fangs slid into the open wounds they'd previously made, but the bite was no less painful. I was in for another hour of pain, and this time I was aware of every little movement I made. The silver chains used to bind me to the chair were beginning to sting. Every move brought more pain as my joints and muscles grew and strengthened.

The pain didn't fully fade before Tom was back, pacing parallel to the table. He would slap Louis across the face whenever he got to that end of the table, but whenever he came to my end he'd stand for a moment and watch me. When I felt I could, I turned my head to watch him. He checked his watch.

"This is only supposed to take three hours!" he snapped. "She's only had two doses and it's been three and a half hours. The sun'll be up before I can kill her."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're not supposed to be changing her?" Louis suggested drily. "You know, there's a reason there's three different stages: so only one night-walker can truly claim a human."

Tom glared at him. "I thought I told you to shut up?" He turned back to me and pulled my hair. "Fuck the hour. I'm giving her the third one now."

"You'll kill her!"

"Good. She's going to end up dead anyway."

His fangs sank into me for a third and final time. The pain was intense, the worst I've ever felt. I could still hear Tom and Louis talking, as if I was just listening in to their conversation. My eyes seemed to be frozen open. I couldn't breathe. My heart hammered in my chest, loud in my ears. My head swirled.

I could see Louis staring worriedly at me from the other side of the table. My vision began to fade and heat surged through my veins. The darkness was closing in around my eyes and


	31. Chapter Thirty

Louis fought against the chains as Tom forced Tess' head back. His fangs dripped with the green-tinged saliva that all night-walkers produced along with the venom. It was like an antidote for them. Her scream echoed around the dining room, causing Louis physical pain. He cringed in his seat, his head throbbing. Tom released her hair, letting her head fall forward, and left the room.

Tess was mumbling in her semi-conscious state, the words punctuated with cries and whimpers. She thrashed in the chair, kicking it away from the table and struggling against the chains. Louis watched, feeling the pain ebb through their bond. His head was snapped backwards as the bond between them broke without warning, leaving him reeling in the last mixture of feelings he'd felt coming from her.

Tom made his way down to the cellar, throwing open the door and grabbing the whip from the hook on the wall. Zayn stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the blood around Tom's mouth.

"You know I like my meat warm, right?" Tom said, smiling sadistically.

Harry was the closest to the door. Tom brought the whip down on his back swiftly and without mercy, opening the skin and ignoring Harry's cries. The tip of the whip had been dipped in silver, and where this hit night-walker flesh it cauterised the wound, bringing yet another burning to the torture.

When Harry was hanging by his wrists, his toes dragging across the floor as he swung slightly from the restraints, dazed, Tom put down the whip. Zayn had expected him to merely move onto someone else with the whip. Instead, Tom pulled a condom from his pocket and began to unzip his jeans.

The three other night-walkers averted their eyes as Tom pulled his cock out and put on the condom. He grabbed Harry's hips, muttering about how Louis had probably spread diseases to all of his pets, and pressed himself into Harry. Harry screamed and thrashed against the chains, only hurting himself further, but Tom ignored him and kept fucking him. Before he came, he let down the chains holding Harry up so the boy crashed to his knees, and Tom removed the condom. He came on Harry's face and stepped away.

"You disgust me, but I suppose you're mine now." Tom clicked his fingers and a human slave appeared in the doorway. "Take this one to my suite."

As Harry was taken out of the chains, crying as the humans handled him without care, Tom made his way back up to the dining room. He paused outside the door. Louis was yelling Tess' name over and over again and the pathetic human was screaming. Tom grinned, his smile growing as Harry was taken past the dining room, the boy twisting his head to try and get a glimpse into the dining room. Tom slipped up to his suite, a few minutes after the human slaves returned to their positions outside the cellar door.

Harry had been bound over the end of Tom's bed, silver chains stretching from his wrists to the top of the bed frame. His ankles had been tied to the legs on opposite sides of the bed, leaving him splayed out and open. He was still crying, his face buried in the bed sheets. Tom kicked off his jeans and shut the bedroom door.

In the dining room, Tess had calmed down slightly. Louis watched as she moaned, her head hanging down. He waited until he saw her eyes flicker open. The burns around his mouth and down his arms had cracked with his body movements as he'd yelled and struggled, and small beads of blood had risen to the surface and dried. As he opened his mouth to speak, his burns broke again and fresh blood rose to dribble down his skin.

"Tess," he said quietly. She raised her head; her hearing had improved. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little," she mumbled. Her voice was strained from her screaming.

Louis remembered changing the other boys. None of them had still been in pain by the time the second dose of venom was due, and Tess' second dose had been due almost half an hour ago. "It shouldn't," he muttered to himself.

Tess heard him. "Does it get worse?"

Louis nodded slowly. He couldn't tell her the truth; that nothing about this transformation was ordinary. Everything seemed to be going wrong and, if he was being honest, she probably should have died by now. No human could take that much pain.

"Much worse. But I'm right here, okay? We're not connected anymore, but everything's going to be okay."

"You're lying." Her head fell back against the chair.

Louis sighed. "Yeah. I am."

Tom came back into the room, sauntering in like a man who'd just had sex. He tilted Tess' chair backwards and stared at her.

"Still alive, I see," he said, letting her chair fall forward. "And eager too, it seems."

Louis was not about to let Tom hurt Tess any more. "Tom, stop this. Let her go and you can kill me."

"You can suck my dick if you so desperately want to use that mouth of yours, Tomlinson, but nothing you say matters anymore. Blood whores don't get opinions. Tess is changing tonight, whether you offer to die for her or not."

Louis watched as Tom bit deep into Tess' throat again. She screamed once more, pinned to the chair even when he pulled away, writhing from the pain. Her arms twitched, as though she was trying to get away from the chains. Silver was already beginning to hurt her.

"You know your pet?" Tom was saying, walking back to stand behind Louis' chair. "Harry. He's a good fuck."

"Don't touch him," Louis snapped. His voice came out in a low growl.

"Too late." Tom laughed, clicking his fingers. "Bring the boy."

The slaves exited the room. Tom dragged Louis' chair away from the table.

"I've already had him twice. Nice and tight, right? My favourite thing about blood whores is that they always put on a good show, so you'd better fuck this boy good. It's the last time you'll ever see him alive."

Harry was led into the room by the slaves, his hands chained behind his back. The inside of his thighs showed traces of blood and his ankles had rugged, circular burns all the way around them. He was brought to a stop beside Louis' chair, and wouldn't meet anyone's eye.

"Aww. I think he's shy." Tom shoved Harry's back, pushing him into Louis. "Go on then." He slapped Harry's ass. "Ride him. I heard you like that, slut."

Harry raised his gaze enough to look to Louis for approval. Louis gave a short nod and Harry climbed awkwardly onto his lap. The younger night-walker looked as though he was going to cry, and the space between his legs was slick with blood. Louis sat as Harry took hold of his limp dick and pressed it into him, crying out from the pain. Once Harry was settled on Louis' lap, his legs stretched painfully wide because of the arms of the chair, he steadied himself and looked to Louis again for instructions. Louis nodded slowly.

"Up and down, darling, that's it," Louis murmured, forgetting his hands were tied down and burning his wrists when he tried to grasp Harry's hips. "Slowly as you want."

Harry began to move, grunting in pain as he did so. Louis watched his expression change as the pain throbbed, then tilted his head back.

"C'mere," Louis murmured. Harry leaned forward, whimpering, and pressed his mouth to Louis'. Tears rolled down the younger night-walker's cheeks as Louis' hips twitched upwards, Harry crying out into Louis' mouth. "Shh, love, you're okay, I've got you."

"Harry can cum, but you can't, Tomlinson," Tom said, gaining Louis' attention briefly. "So I'd end it before you earn a punishment."

Louis kissed Harry again, working his way down the younger boy's jaw. "Gonna bite you and you're gonna cum, okay?" he murmured, his fangs brushing against Harry's throat.

Harry nodded, pressing closer to Louis' mouth. Louis bit him lightly, but it was still enough to send Harry into a jolting orgasm, leaving him pleading against Louis' chest. Both Louis and Harry were splattered with cum, but Louis didn't mind and Harry was in too much pain to notice. Tom lifted Harry from Louis' lap and dumped him on the floor.

"Well that was cheating, but I don't care. Say goodbye, Tomlinson; this was the last time you'll ever see any of your pets again." Tom clicked his fingers and the slaves lifted Harry to his feet. "Take him back to my room."

Tom's attention was drawn back to Tess. She had thrown her head back, and was whimpering quietly, pulling at the restraints that now hurt her. The timing of the change was all wrong; the pain should have died down by now. Tom looked at his watch.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, glaring at Louis. "Why isn't it finished yet?"

"I don't know," Louis snapped. The sex had given him strength, and Harry had left him more than a little aroused. "You're the one that fucked it up."

Tom slapped him across the face. "Don't be insolent. You stole her from me."

"I saved her from you," Louis said, pressing his cheek against his shoulder. It was beginning to glow red.

Tom slapped him again, and started pacing the length of the table. Louis watched Tess, only tearing his gaze away from her when Tom returned to his end of the table and slapped him again. Tess slowly relaxed in the chair. Louis stayed silent and waited.

She opened her eyes, turning her head weakly to follow Tom's movements. He hadn't noticed her move. He neared her chair and checked his watch again.

"This is only supposed to take three hours!" he snapped. "She's only had two doses and it's been three and a half hours. The sun'll be up before I can kill her."

"Maybe it's the fact that you're not supposed to be changing her?" Louis suggested drily. He was growing weary of Tom's constant empty threats. "You know, there's a reason there's three different stages: so only one night-walker can truly claim a human."

Tom glared at him. "I thought I told you to shut up?" He turned back to Tess and pulled her hair, forcing her head back. "Fuck the hour. I'm giving her the third one now."

Louis had never thought Tom would actually go against the ritual. It was centuries old, and was respected by every night-walker. To go against it was unthinkable. "You'll kill her!"

"Good. She's going to end up dead anyway."

Tom bit deep into Tess' throat and she stiffened in her seat, her mouth falling open in a silent scream. When he released her, her head fell forward and stayed there. She stared blankly ahead of her, right at Louis.

"You've changed humans before," Tom said, taking a step back from the table. For the first time, he seemed unsure. "Is that supposed to happen?"

Louis slowly shook his head, transfixed by Tess' stony gaze. He could hear her heart pounding furiously from the other side of the table. "No. They never freeze. Something's gone wrong, you need to let me go so I can fix it."

"No. She's going to die anyway-"

"She doesn't have to die like this!" Louis was yelling now, his voice carrying around the dining room and out into the corridor. "How could this possibly be satisfying for you? There's no torture, she's not  _suffering_."

"No." Tom's voice was calm and cold now. "She's not suffering. I don't want her to suffer; I want  _you_  to suffer. And watching you now is good enough for me. Do you know what you look like right now, Louis? You look like a man losing his first love. And it's great."

Louis stared at Tess, raised as far off the chair as he could get, the silver burning his wrists and ankles. He barely felt it. All he cared about was Tess.

The room fell silent. Louis froze. Never had a room been silent when Tess was in it. There had always been her heartbeat, relatively rhythmic and soothing, sometimes frantic. Now there was silence.

Her heart had stopped.

Louis dropped back into his seat with a wail. The pain and the silence hit him like a tsunami and he was sobbing openly, making himself as small as possible in the chair. Tom watched from the other end of the table. He motioned to the human slaves, ordering them to take Tess' body outside, before walking slowly towards Louis.

"She's gone," Tom said. Louis shook his head. "She is. You couldn't save her, Louis. Just like the other humans you've lost. She's collateral damage, that's all."

"No." Louis choked on his words. "No."

Tom unlocked the chains from around his limbs. Louis didn't move except to curl himself up further. He was picked up from the chair and taken to the St Andrew's Cross on the wall. Tom dropped him on the floor beneath the cross, fastening his leash to a hook on the bottom of the cross with a padlock. Louis curled himself up into a ball on the floor.

Tom left the dining room, switching the lights off as he went and closing the door, leaving Louis alone in the darkness, screaming into his hands.


	32. Epilogue

I opened my eyes.

Birds sang in the distance, but they sounded like they were right by my head. The wind rustling through the trees sounded like I had a forest growing in my ears. I could see particles of dust and pollen floating through the air above me, and high up in the sky I could see a vulture circling. The grass I was lying on tickled my bare skin. Creatures moved in the grass and way off in the distance, their movements sending their scent wafting over to me through the cold morning. Even after I'd been connected to Louis and had gained some of his superior senses, nothing had seemed this clear.

I sat up. Tom's house loomed across a lawn of grass that sparkled with morning frost. I'd been lying at the bottom of his garden, past the permanent crucifixes and near the edge of the forest that bordered his land. It was mid-morning, from the position of the sun, possibly nearer noon. Everything felt different.

I ran my tongue across my teeth. Two pointed fangs jutted from my gums where previously there had been none. When I raised my arms, my skin sparkled in the sunlight. Faint red burns circled my wrists, thought they were already beginning to fade.

I was a living statue of polished marble. I was a night-walker.

So why was I still alive during the day?

I got to my feet, almost stumbling at my improved speed. Across the vast garden, I heard a window creak open. From the same direction came a meaty, bloody smell that made my mouth water. Humans.

My feet were moving in the direction of the lawn before I had properly registered the thought. From deep within me came a screaming beast, ravenous for blood. I ran into the cross closest to the house, hiding behind it. I could see the window that had been opened, above the kitchen sink in the human slaves' quarters, and could see the human, a young girl, walking around inside. She opened the door, sending another dose of the heavenly scent towards me, and giving me an opening.

I raced for the door, faster than I'd ever thought possible, and came skidding to a stop in the kitchen, pinning the girl to the counter. She had frozen under my touch and I went straight for her throat, sinking my new fangs into her jugular vein, which throbbed under her skin. I could sense the blood rushing through her veins back to her heart.

Her blood flowed straight into my mouth, wetting my lips. It was the greatest thing I'd ever tasted; rich and full, meaty, flavoured slightly with adrenaline. I drank from her uncontrollably, until she went limp in my arms.

I shoved her to the ground. Her heart beat faintly, though I knew she wouldn't make it. The mark my fangs had left on her bloodstained throat joined a collection of scars in the area. She had been used like I once had, as a source of pleasure and food.

I ran my hands over my own throat. Small dots were cooler than the rest of my skin, ghosts of scars. Right at the front my fingers came to two large patches of skin that were a lot rougher than the rest of my throat. They were painful to touch. The bite marks Tom had left.

This was Tom's house. These slaves were his slaves, this girl had belonged to him. No doubt he thought I was dead, or dying, and had left me out to either burn up in the sun or be torn to pieces by wild animals. But I was alive, and I could walk in sunlight.

All of the night-walkers in the house were dead, but if any of the slaves saw me they'd tell Tom as soon as he woke. I had to get away from here, and fast. My night-walkers were trapped in this house, but as far as I knew they were dead as well, and I could do nothing to help them until night fell, when it would be too risky to try anything.

I turned on the tap, filling the kitchen sink with water. If I wandered around with blood on my face I'd be recognised as a night-walker almost immediately. If I was clean, there was less chance of someone knowing what I was. I washed my face, and scrubbed down my whole body with the hand towel sitting beside the sink. My reflection stared back at me, unfamiliar to me. I recognised the shape of my face and the hair that fell around it, but my lips parted to reveal new teeth. My eyes were a glittering gold.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Moving fast, I stripped the dying human slave of her clothes and put them on. They had splatters of blood on them and the jeans were a little too longm but the shirt fit okay. I was out the door and at the other end of the garden by the time anyone entered the kitchen.

I stopped just inside the forest when I heard the scream. A human was running around the kitchen, screaming for help. The ravenous beast roared within me but I suppressed it, turning to watch the house. I'd taken someone's life, used them and left them to die naked on the floor. I'd even stolen her bloodstained clothes. I was a night-walker. I was a monster.

My night-walkers were still in there. They'd been condemned to this life a lot longer than I had and had no more reason to stay with me since I could no longer feed them, but I wanted them back.

I was going to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!


End file.
